Harry Potter and the Heir's Revenge
by Jitterbelle
Summary: Set 12 years after Harry's 7th year. Voldemort has been destroyed but his followers will stop at nothing to seek revenge and raise their Master yet again. Harry must find a way to protect his twin daughters from Voldemort's followers and from each other..
1. Prologue: A New Generation

Prologue – The Dawning of a New Generation

He gently pulled on the ring that was hanging in the lion's mouth and pushed it so that it knocked on the door gently, but loud enough so it could be heard. It was very late and he and his partner knew that many of the children would be sleeping at this point being past midnight, but this had to be done.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came a disgruntled woman's voice from behind the door. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at his partner, gently cradling the bundle he had in his arms. He did not like the sound of that woman's voice.

"It will be alright," his partner said reassuringly. He turned away with a disbelieving look on his face, but did not argue.

The door opened and a short, stocky woman, with curlers in her hair and in a purple bathrobe answered the door. She looked in her mid fifties, but she might have been younger and she carried a rifle in her right hand.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed jumping back and shielding the bundle in one arm while ready to grab his weapon with his free hand. His partner put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and stepped forward, also carrying a bundle.

"Ma'am, we're not here to harm you," his partner said gently. "Is there any need for the gun?"

"Well, it's damn past midnight and some strangers are knocking on a door of an orphanage," she said in annoyance. "You can never be too careful." He noticed that she had a strange accent, even for an American, but he said nothing of it. "What can I do for you gentleman?"

"We're from Saint Mary's Hospital," his partner explained. "We have just come from a baby delivery. The mother died in childbirth and there is no sign of the father or any father for that matter. The mother is a Jane Doe; we have no information on any family or anything."

"And I assume you're here to drop off the baby," the woman said knowingly.

"Actually, the babies," his partner told her. "The young woman had twins; two girls." He said motioning to the bundles each of them were holding. He looked down at the bundle that was in his own arms and the sleeping newborn was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and gently patted the red patch that was growing on the top of her head.

"I see," the woman said. "Well, come in, its cold out. Get those babies out of the cold. They're much too young to get sick." She moved to the side to them come in with two girls. The woman beckoned them to follow her down the hall.

"We'll go in my office, so not to wake any of the children," she whispered as they tip-toed down the hall. They reached a tall, narrow door down the end of the hallway, where she stopped and took out a large ring of keys, used one to unlock the door and went inside. He and his partner followed her in and she shut the door behind her.

"Well, excuse my manners," she said as she turned on the light and moved to sit behind her desk. "My name is Elisa Cortoli. I am the director and caregiver of the orphanage. I basically run the show around here. Please have a seat."

Both and he and his partner sat in the door chairs in front of her desk. He looked back down and smiled to see that the little one was still fast asleep, and noticed that the baby in his partner's arms was also sleeping peacefully. Elisa took out some paperwork and a pen.

"I need information," she stated simply. "You two are…?"

"I am Regan Moony," said his partner, "and this is my partner, Simon Padfoot." Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"Padfoot? Interesting last name," she said. The man known as Simon narrowed his eyes at her, but his partner, Regan, had made him swear to hold his tongue. "Not from around here, are you two?"

"What gave you that impression ma'am?" Regan asked politely. Elisa shrugged.

"You're English accents are a dead giveaway," she said. "Plus, you two are much too polite to be from around here. England I assume?" They both nodded. "Well, welcome to America. And you're both doctors at Saint Mary's Hospital correct?"

"Yes Miss Cortoli," said Simon. Elisa put her hand up.

"None of the formalities," she said, "please, call me Elisa." She wrote down some information before looking back up.

"The mother was a Jane Doe?" she asked. "No identification whatsoever? No first name? Last name? Anything?"

"Absolutely nothing," Simon said simply.

"However," started Regan, "she did have enough time to give the girls first names."

"And they are?"

"This one here," said Regan, motioning to the baby in his arms "is the younger of the twins, by three hours. Her name is Jaime." Elisa nodded.

"Very good," she said. "And the older of the two?"

"Lily," Simon said simply. "Her name is Lily."

"Very good," Elisa said taking the names down. "Any information on the father?"

"No," said Regan, a strange look in his eyes. "We assume that there is no father in the mother's life; illegitimate children." Simon turned away, looking disgusted. It was fortunate, however, that Elisa did not notice Simon wipe a tear from his eye.

"Shame," said Elisa, taking down the information, "downright shame."

After a few more hours of taking down information about the two girls, Elisa led them to the second floor, where children between the ages three and newborns slept. The room that Lily and Jaime were to rest had two other toddlers in it, all sleeping peacefully. Simon had a very hesitant, unsure look on his face. Elisa placed the baby girls together in a crib and Jaime immediately rested her head on Lily's. Elisa smiled down.

"Not identical, are they?" she asked, motioning to the red tuff on Lily's head and the black fuzz on Jaime's. Regan shook his head, his eyes looking glassy.

"They will be cared for here," said Elisa.

"Elisa," started Simon, "there's something else we forgot to mention in your office." Elisa looked curiously as Regan turned sharply to Simon, giving him a dangerous look. "Under no circumstances, should these two be separated. Lily goes nowhere without Jaime and vice versa. Someone cannot adopt one without the other."

"But, Mr. Padfoot, you know its nearly impossible to adopt siblings together-" Simon put up a hand to interrupt her.

"Please," he said, "it was the mother's dying wish." Elisa looked down at the sleeping twins, who seemed to be almost cuddling, clinging to one another, as if they already knew that they only had each other left in the world. She sighed and turned back to Simon.

"Alright," she whispered. "I promise. These girls will not be separated."

"Thank you," said Simon, his voice sounding hoarse. There was a long pregnant pause. "Do you mind if we have a moment alone with them?" Elisa was a taken back by this question.

"You need a moment alone with them?" she asked curiously. "Why?"

"We're going to miss them," Simon answered truthfully, his voice now shaking. Elisa raised a suspicious eyebrow and opened her mouth to retort, but Regan put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Please," he said. "I know it sounds strange but it was a long drive." Elisa still looked suspicious but nodded and left the room. Regan and Simon looked down at the sleeping babies and smiled softly.

"Don't worry you two little angels," said Simon, tears welling up in his eyes. "You'll be seeing us before you know it."

"Eleven years," whispered Regan. "We're sorry your daddy couldn't be here."

"Honestly, Moony," Simon said furiously. "Illegitimate children?"

"I'm only doing what their father told me to do," Regan said in defense.

"I don't understand why they have to go into hiding like this, as Muggles and practically nameless in an orphanage!" Simon said, his voice starting to rise. Regan shushed and motioned to the other sleeping children in the room.

"You know why," whispered Regan. "You know the circumstances would be different if…if…"

"If she hadn't died in childbirth," Simon finished for him. Regan nodded.

"We better go," Regan whispered. "Tonks will be waiting for us." Simon nodded in agreement, but clearly not happy about the situation whatsoever. Regan wasn't either; he was just better at hiding it. Regan caressed each of the girls' cheeks before giving a sad smile and walking out the door. Simon gently pressed his lips to each of their foreheads and whispered something to each of them before follow Regan out the door. Elisa escorted them to the front door. She said thank you and bade them good night, before closing the door. Remembering to tell them that she would follow up with their information at the hospital later in the month, to see if any family or father showed up for the girls, she opened the door again but Regan Moony and Simon Padfoot were nowhere in sight; as though they vanished into thin air.

As Elisa Cortoli sat on the stoop of the orphanage, puzzled at the vanishment of the two men who had just left, Lily and Jaime huddled closer together in their crib. They had just spent the last nine months huddled together in their mother's womb and it didn't look like they wanted to be separated. Their crib was placed in front of a large window, and the moon was shining down on them. But, that was not the only thing shining down on them; a man flying on a broomstick was literally floating on it against the building, looking through the window at the two sleeping babies. He was a handsome, but looked tired, sad, worn down by life with messy jet-black hair, round glasses, piercing emerald green eyes, with his hair blowing in the wind, one could see a scar, shaped like a bolt of lightening on his forehead. But, dark rings rested beneath his eyes and they were bloodshot, and he looked as though a person who last a lot of weight in a short period of time. This man was looking down at the babies with love, his eyes welling with tears.

"I love you two," he whispered, his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window. "I'll see my angels in a few years. Good luck Lily and Jaime Potter."

With that, this man turned his broom around sharply, tears still in his eyes, and flew off into the night sky; and Lily and Jaime were still huddled close together in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A note from the Author. So, I'm back and with a new story. This is the prologue and it's the only part of the story I've written, but I have the plot, ending, etc. in my head so if you want me to continue, please, let me know. If not, then I want. It's just going to be a long summer and I want to start writing again. Just let me know what you think. :) The Jitterbelle


	2. Lily and Jaime Stone

Chapter 1 – Lily and Jaime Stone

November 11, 2009.

That day had some meaning to Elisa Cortoli. November 11th….she could not figure it out but she knew that November 11th meant something to her; had some kind of importance. She shrugged it off and went to the playground in the back to call the children in for study hour.

On the way down the stairs, she met up with an out of breath, Billy Jamison; a six year old boy who was orphaned here last year. He was a very sweet, polite boy but had trouble with tattle-telling, which resulted in him getting bullied a lot.

"Is there a problem Billy?" Elisa asked, looking at Billy's flushed face.

"Lily is kicking dirt in Gretchen's face!" Billy exclaimed, pointing his finger towards the playground. Elisa let out a groan of frustration and followed Billy out to the playground to stop the fight that, without a doubt, somehow involved Lily.

Elisa ran out side to see Lily straddling Gretchen Cambridge, a thirteen year old girl who had been orphaned here since she was six. Gretchen was lying flat on her back and Lily was straddled across her stomach, lashing out, and throwing dirt in the teenage girl's face. Gretchen was screaming for someone to get Elisa, but the rest of the children stared at the sight in awe. The only one not watching was Jaime Stone, who was sitting on the swings with a book in her lap and a disgruntled look on her face.

"Lily Stone!" Elisa said firmly, dashing forward and pulling the tiny girl off of Gretchen. "Lily, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm tired of hearing this snob tell me how Jaime and I are unwanted just because we don't have a last name!" Lily shouted, her pale face going beat red. "I don't see don't see anyone coming here for you Gretchen!"

"At least I know who I am," Gretchen said coolly, being helped up by some of her fellow peers. "I know I am Gretchen Cambridge. Who the hell are you Lily?"

"I am Lily Stone!" Lily shouted. "That's all I need!"

"Stone," Gretchen said in a snobbish tone. "The only reason that Stone is your last name is because Elisa made it up, with permission of the government, so that you and freak sister can have a last name!"

"Shut-up!" Lily roared, before diving at Gretchen again. Elisa caught Lily around the waist and pulled her back.

"Gretchen, go to your bunk and finish your homework!" Elisa demanded. "I'll deal with you and your attitude later!" Gretchen made a cool face at Lily before heading back into the building. Lily glared after her and stopped struggling against Elisa's grip, but made no more comment.

"Lily, head to my office, I'll deal with you now," Elisa said firmly. Lily glared up at Elisa before storming back into the building. As she stormed away, the flower pot, about ten feet away from Lily, suddenly shattered, spilling the contents of soil and the plant everywhere. Everyone jumped with a start, except for Lily who continued to storm into the building. Elisa let out a disgruntled sigh before ushering the rest of the children back into the building. As the all clambered inside, Elisa turned around to see that Jaime Stone had not moved from her place on the swing, but remained seated and looking embarrassed, the book still resting on her lap. No one failed to notice how she continued to space out. Elisa let out another sigh, walked over to Jaime, and sat on the swing next to hers.

"How are you, kid?" Elisa asked, nudging Jaime, using Jaime's pet name, 'kid.' Jaime shrugged, not taking her eyes off of what she had been looking at for the past few minutes.

"Fed-up," Jaime answered truthfully. Elisa gave a weak chuckle and looked away. Never expect Jaime Stone to give you a dishonest answer.

"Me too, kid," said Elisa, "me too." There was a long pause as Elisa and Jaime starred into the sunlight. Elisa nudged Jaime again. "Come on, its getting chilly and its study hour. Let's go inside." Jaime nodded in silence and walked side by side with Elisa into the building with the rest of the children. It was walking side by side with Jaime that helped Elisa remember why November 11th was so important to her. It was Lily and Jaime's birthday…the night when those two strange men had left the two of them here at the orphanage. Elisa never forgot it because it under the strangest of circumstances.

The two men left Lily and Jaime here. She and her associates had taken care of them, as they did the rest of the children. As Elisa's duty, she went to Saint Mary's Hospital and asked for both Mr. Regan Moony and Mr. Simon Padfoot, or if they were doctors, Dr. Moony and Dr. Padfoot. There was no record of either man ever working, volunteering, or even patients at the hospital.

Elisa was very disturbed by this and asked if anyone had come to claim the twin girls that were born on November 11th, 1998. The nurses and doctors all checked their records but there was absolutely no record that any twin girls were born on that day in that hospital and where a mother had died in childbirth. The last set of twin girls born at Saint Mary's Hospital was in August of 1998. Elisa went to many other hospitals in the city, but there was absolutely no record of twin girls being born to a deceased mother in the month of November or October of 1998. In short terms, there was no record that Lily and Jaime had even been born.

Under the circumstances of the girls' mysterious birth and delivery to the orphanage; birth certificates where made for the girls under Lily Stone and Jaime Stone, twin girls born on November 11th to a Jane Doe and a John Doe. Both were relatively healthy babies and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so Elisa agreed to keep the twins under her care in the orphanage until adoption and to not investigate the situation. She felt not investigating it would be best for the girls, especially psychologically and emotionally. As said before, nothing seemed out of ordinary; until the girls began to age.

As the girls got older, weird things began to happen when they were around; unexplainable things. It started when they were toddlers. As babies and young toddlers, there was no hope in separating Lily and Jaime. The two were simply inseparable, always by each other's side. Until one day, another child purposely struck Jaime in the eye and was thrown to the other side of the room. Neither Lily nor Jaime had the physical strength to throw another toddler across the room, so Elisa could not explain it and just brushed it off, considering the boy was not hurt, just startled.

Once Lily and Jaime got older, they started to become different people and started to finally, 'separate.' Lily had become very mischievous and began pulling innocent, yet, rude pranks on other students, making her very unpopular among the children. Her being unpopular resulted in her being angry and frustrated with everyone, which developed into a serious attitude problem, which led to many discipline problems. All of this also increased her fiery, spontaneous temper. At times, it seemed she would lash out for the littlest thing. But, the weirdest things happened when Lily was angriest. When she was nine, one of the students had made a rude comment to her. Lily had simply glared at the student and his tongue immediately began to swell at an excessive rate. It got to a point where it was almost blocking his whole mouth and he had to be taken to a hospital. No doctor was able to explain the swelling, claiming that they had never heard or seen such a thing before. This frightened Elisa greatly, but she tried to shrug it off. She knew that as Lily got older, she would have to keep a sharper eye on her. Lily Stone was simply a head case; one of the associates even called her a "bad egg." But yet, she never seemed to get into many punishments. Maybe it was the fact that Lily was very cute that she was able to get away with a lot of what she did and said, with her flaming red, wavy hair, flawless skin, piercing emerald green eyes framed by oval shaped glasses, a sweet smile, and was very tiny for her age.

Jaime Stone was an entirely different story. Jaime was very intelligent and very observant. She had a few friends, but mostly kept to herself; not in the creepy loner way, but liked the quiet and peace. Her nose was always found behind a book and she always had something to add to conversations. In classes, she was known for making smart aleck remarks, speaking her mind, and getting good grades. Jaime was simply in a word, spunky. However, she was not perfect. Like her twin, she shared Lily's temper and strange things seemed to happen when she lost it, but Jaime was better at controlling it. She was actually often and embarrassed when Lily lost her temper in such a manner. Whean she did, Jaime would do all she could to try and ignore and avoid it. It seemed as though sometimes she was ashamed of her twin, which did not help Lily's attitude at all. Not only did her personality vary from her twin's but her looks did as well. Jaime had pin straight long jet-black hair with natural red highlights that could be seen in the sunlight. Unlike Lily, she did not wear glasses and did not have flawless skin, but a patch of freckles that scattered across her nose and cheeks. The only things that were identical to Lily were that Jaime was also very tiny for her age and had large piercing emerald green eyes that both girls seemed to inherit.

Elisa sighed at the memories of these mysterious girls and ushered Jaime into the library before returning to her office to deal with Lily. As she walked down the hall, she heard a high pitched scream come from the long, narrow door at the end of the hallway; her office. Lily! Lily had been in there waiting for her. Elisa gasped and sprinted to the hall and threw the door open, having it crash against the wall. Lily was standing against the wall, a wide-eyed look on her face. Elisa looked to see an owl flying in her office, and also gave a loud screech. It zoomed about and was carrying papers it seemed.

"Lily, Lily, get out," Elisa shouted, using her arms to call Lily over. Lily nodded and dashed across the room and out the door. The owl, which Elisa saw was carrying a large, thick envelope, followed Lily, but Elisa closed the door on the bird and locked it. She pressed her against the door, but heard nothing but the flutter of wings, which soon died down. The owl must have flown off out the open window. Elisa made a mental note to not open it from now on. But what on earth was an owl doing flying around with an envelope in broad daylight? It must have been something to do with Lily. Weird things like this always happened around Lily and Jaime.

After supper, Elisa decided risking going back into her office. She unlocked the door and nudged it open. There was no sign of any owl, so she entered and sighed with relief. The first thing Elisa did was shut and lock her open window, and then moved to her desk to get going back on the work she had not done that evening due to the fact that there had been an owl zooming around her office. When she sat down, she noticed that there was something on her desk that had not been there before; an envelope. And not just any envelope, the envelope that the owl had been carrying in it's beak. Elisa gasped and stared wide-eyed at the envelope.

Elisa didn't know how long she stared at that envelope, but it seemed like hours. Finally, she picked it up with trembling hands and read the front of it:

_Miss Elisa Cortoli_

_16 4__th__ Street_

_The Office Down the Hall_

_First Floor_

_New York, New York_

Elisa nearly threw up her dinner as she read the front. Someone had just sent her post by owl and knew which exact room was her office! Debating whether she should open it or not, something deep inside her told her to open it, so she did and noticed that two more envelopes were inside along with a long letter. Elisa read the front of the other two envelopes and gasped. Freaking out, she hastily read the letter addressed to her and the more she read, the paler her face became.

In the end, Elisa decided that she did not know if she believed the contents of the letter. But, in a way, it would almost make sense considering the circumstances and situations…and all the weirdness. Elisa also decided to hold off giving them their envelopes, that is until the mysterious stranger that was promised in the letter would show up, actually showed up.

* * *

A note from the author. I hope those who are reading are enjoying. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy:)


	3. An Invitation

Chapter 2 – An Invitation:

The letter had said that someone would be arriving today. And when Elisa mentioned someone, she meant someone; someone she did not know or even what that person looked like or represented. It was all very confusing and nerve wracking to her. Elisa could be seen looking out the window every few minutes, her eyes wide and a fearful look on her face.

At exactly noon, she opened the window to her office, as instructed and an owl flew in, dropped an envelope on her desk, and flew back out the window. Elisa dashed to her desk and ripped open the letter; it was short and to the point.

_Dear Miss Cortoli,_

_I will be Apparating, or popping into your office momentarily out of thin air. I am forewarning you so not to startle you. Thank you._

Elisa was once again startled and fearful. What in the world was Apparating? Popping out of thin air into her office? What in the world was going on? Before she could ponder any longer, she heard a pop by the fireplace and whipped around to see a strange man standing in her office. Elisa was about to scream when she remember the note she had just received moments ago. Instead, she just gasped and held her hand to her chest. The man chuckled.

"Imagine how startled you would have been had I not sent you that letter," he said with an amused grin. Elisa took a deep breath and nodded slightly before having a good look at the mysterious man standing before her. He was a fairly good-looking man, about six foot with a lanky build, with flaming red hair, a long nose, and a face load of freckles. He walked toward and held his hand out. "I am Ron Weasley," he said with a smile.

"Elisa Corteli," Elisa said slowly, a wide-eyed look on her face. Ron continued smiling.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said politely. "I wasn't sure if you believed Harry's first letter and I wanted to warn you. And I must say I am rather impressed. Not many Muggles handle learning about the wizarding world as well as you are right now."

"I will not lie, Mr. Weasley," started Elisa. Ron interrupted her.

"Please, call me Ron," Ron grumbled. "People call my obnoxious older brother 'Mr. Weasley.' I am not my older brother."

Elisa chuckled softly and continued; "Like I was saying, I will not lie. If you claim that Lily and Jaime are, in fact, witches, it would explain a lot." Ron, once again, gave an amused smile.

"A lot of strange things happen to young witches and wizards, especially when they are angry or scared," Ron explained. "Does that pretty much narrow it down Miss Cortoli?"

"It explains a lot," said Elisa. There was a long hesitant pause. "Is it true that Lily and Jaime's father is still alive?" Elisa had finally asked the question she had been dying to ask since she had received the first letter. Ron sighed deeply and hung his head sightly.

"Yes," he whispered. "Their father is still alive. He was the one who sent Sirius and Remus here eleven years ago to drop them off here. Surely you remember Sirius and Remus?"

"You mean the two strange men who left them here and disappeared out of thin air?"

"Yes," said Ron, "Moony and Padfoot. I believe that those were the names they used?" Elisa nodded. "Yes, well, they were sent to drop off the girls here to keep them safe."

"Keep them safe from what?" Elisa asked curiously. "How on earth can two newborn girls be in such danger that their father would have to abandon them at a orphanage in a different country? That is, assuming that their father is also British." Ron nodded and, once again, sighed deeply.

"I cannot tell you Miss Cortoli," said Ron. "There is a reason we've kept their identity a secret all these years."

"What is their real identity? I was forced to name them Lily and Jaime Stone when there was no record of their birth," explained Elisa. Ron smiled.

"Lily is Lily Ginevra Potter," said Ron, scratching his head. "Lily after her grandmother and Ginevra after her mother. Jaime is Jaime Ginevra Potter, Jaime after her grandfather, James, and Ginevra after her mother."

"Lily and Jaime Potter?" Elisa said to herself. "And what relation are you to them?"

"I am their uncle. Their mother was my younger sister," said Ron, a sad glaze covering his eyes. Elisa sighed. "She died in childbirth." Elisa patted Ron's hand gently to show her sympathy for him. Ron gave a small smile in gratitude.

"I'll be brutally honest with you, Ron," started Elisa, after a long, sad, but yet awkward pause. "I am not sure how I feel about this how ordeal, but I will tell you; Lily and Jaime have had a 'hard knock life,' here. They're not going to be thrilled with the idea that there father has been alive all of these years and left them; abandoned here in this orphanage."

"I am fully aware," said Ron, "as is their father. That is why we will not be telling them their identity or that their father is alive until the time is right."

"WHAT?" Elisa said in outrage. She stood firmly from her chair and hovered over Ron. "You mean to tell me you are not going to tell those girls who they really are? And who their father is? And that he is still alive?"

"Precisely," Ron said, disdain in his voice. "Listen Miss Cortoli, I am not happy with the idea of keeping their family and identity from them."

"Then why are you?" Elisa asked with reason.

"It is their father's orders and I cannot disrespect the way he wants to raise his daughters," Ron said simply, a disgruntled look still on his face.

"Is their father scared that Lily and Jaime won't accept him for abandoning them?" Elisa asked coolly. Ron's eyes narrowed at Elisa slightly but stayed calm.

"You think Harry wanted to abandon his daughters at some God forsaken orphanage?" Ron asked angrily. "He had his reasons. It was the only way to protect them."

"Protect them from what?" Elisa asked impatiently. "They were barely a day old!"

Ron sighed and ran his hand through his flaming red hair and then rubbed his temples with his fingers. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"I supposed I have no other choice," whispered Ron. "Harry told me to explain the gist if I had to. Fine, Miss Cortoli, you win. Please sit down and I'll explain why we have to keep Lily and Jaime's identity a secret."

Elisa held her breath and her eyes widened slightly, but listened to Ron's orders and sat down slowly at her desk. Ron rubbed his head again and looked at Elisa straight in the eye.

"It starts off with a wizard. See, Miss Cortoli, like regular people, or Muggles as we call them in the wizarding world, there are wizards who are good. And then there are some who are not so good; evil. When Harry was born, the most powerful and darkest wizard of all time was at the height at his power. It was dark times. Killings, missing people, no one was safe. And if you stood against him, you were dead. This wizard had followers and could not be stopped."

"Who was this man…or wizard…?" Elisa asked curiously. Ron paled slightly.

"We do not speak his name," Ron said in a terrified whisper. "This wizard was so evil that, even today, we do not speak his name. However, I will write it down for you." Ron took a piece of paper and a pen from Elisa's desk and wrote the name on the piece of paper, then handed it to Elisa. She couldn't help but notice that Ron's hand was trembling greatly as she took the paper from his hands. Elisa looked down and read the name out loud.

"Lord Voldemort?" she asked. Ron flinched and shushed her. "I'm sorry. But

what does this have anything to do with Lily and Jaime?" Ron smiled and continued the story.

"Before Harry was born, a prophecy was made that someone who had a power that You-Know-Who does not know or understand would be born and could possibly destroy him. Harry was that someone." Ron explained. "You-Know-Who tried killing Harry when he was a baby but somehow, it didn't work. He lost all of his powers when he tried killing the baby Harry and was nothing but some kind of ghost. But, when Harry was fourteen, You-Know-Who came back, returned to his body, using Harry's blood. He tried to kill their father several times but never succeeded. But, the time came where they faced-off and Harry destroyed You-Know-Who. But, his followers are still out there and want revenge against Harry. They want to revive You-Know-Who; bring him back to life."

"And you need to hide Lily and Jaime from his followers?" Elisa asked, understanding. Ron nodded.

"Barely a month after You-Know-Who was killed Harry married my younger sister, Ginny," continued Ron, "and a year later, Lily and Jaime were born. She was only nineteen…"

There was a long pause and Elisa continued to nod in understanding. Finally, she took a deep breath and stood from her desk, and looked at Ron gently in the eyes.

"I'm not sure why I believe you, Ron," Elisa started, "but I do."

"Not many Muggles believe as easily as you do," said Ron with a smile. Elisa also smiled. "So, please, tell me about Lily and Jaime. What are they like?"

"Well, Jaime is very bright, full of spirit," said Elisa. Ron's smile brightened. "Even though she has a bit of a nasty temper, but it is nothing out of the ordinary. Jaime is simply a spitfire, but very worn down by life and being here."

"She sounds very much like her mother," said Ron, his eyes going slightly glassy. But, when Elisa looked again, she was so sure that she imagined it. "And Lily?"

"Lily…" Elisa trailed off. "Lily is what we call a 'bad egg.' She is very mischievous, loves to cause trouble."

"That seems perfectly okay," Ron said nervously. "My elder twin brothers caused trouble all the time. But, that did not make them bad eggs or bad wizards for that matter."

"Lily causes so much trouble that none of the students want to be around her or friends with her, with the exception of Jaime of course. To be blunt, Lily has no friends, a loner…Lily is a very rebellious child. And I mean rebellious like we'll no doubt find her on the street five years from now doing drugs and getting jail time."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he looked sternly at Elisa. He knew that Harry was not going to like hearing about his eldest twin daughter being such a trouble-maker. Ron simply nodded.

"Can I meet them?"

"You're still going to invite them to this…magic school in England? Pigwart?" Elisa asked. Ron laughed.

"Hogwarts," he corrected. "And yes, they are still accepted into the school. Their father is actually a professor there and my wife is Headmistress."

"Their going to meet their father but not know he is their father?" Elisa asked incredulously. Ron nodded, the disgruntled look settled back on his face.

"Yes, they will continue as Lily and Jaime Stone and not know that Harry Potter is their father and that Potter is their surname; their true identity." Ron explained, not looking happy about the situation at all. Elisa knew that she could not argue with it, and knew that Ron felt just as upset about keeping this information from Lily and Jaime. Deep down, she realized that it was their father, Harry's call, and this is what he wanted. This was what was going to happen. Elisa sighed and walked towards her office door.

"I'll fetch Lily and Jaime for you," she said with a smile. "No doubt you'll want to meet your nieces after eleven years." Ron nodded gratefully. Elisa left the room and Ron buried his face in his hands and nursed his growing headache by rubbing his head gently. A few moments later, he heard voices coming from down the hall.

"I don't want to go to no frigin boarding school in England!" came a young female voice.

"Oh shut-up, Lil," came another female voice. Ron grinned at the sound of his nieces arguing.

"Lily, mind your manners," Elisa's voice said sternly from outside the door. The door opened and Ron saw two young, petite girls standing in the doorway. He nearly gasped at the sight of them. Neither looked like the other, but they were both quite pretty.

"Lily, Jaime, this Mr. Ron Weasley," said Elisa. "Mr. Weasley, I present Lily Stone…" one of the girls, with wavy flaming red hair, pale complexion, glasses, and big, bright, emerald green eyes stepped forward. She had Harry's thin face, but somehow still resembled her mother. "And Jaime Stone." The second girl, with pin straight reddish black hair, pale complexion, freckles on her nose and cheeks, and bright emerald green eyes. Jaime looked more like Ginny than she did her father. The only thing that seemed to be identical was their emerald green eyes which they, no doubt, inherited from Harry. However, Lily's emerald depth held a certain disdain. Anger was written in her eyes, while Jaime's held hope.

"Good afternoon ladies," Ron said with a smile.

"Are you a Brit?" Lily blurted out. Jaime looked at her wide-eyed.

"Lil!" she said with a groan in her voice and kicked her shin, trying to go unnoticed.

"Ow! Watch it Jay!" Lily snapped at her sister. Jaime rolled her eyes and turned back to Ron.

"I'm sorry for my sister, Mr. Weasley," Jaime started, glaring at her twin, "I think she may have tourettes." Lily glared back at Jaime and Elisa covered her eyes in embarrassment. Ron actually laughed.

"No need to apologise Miss Stone," Ron said with a smile. He couldn't help but beam down on his nieces. These two girls were the only thing left from his sister…these girls were her flesh and blood…they were apart of Ginny and Ron knew he would do just about anything for a part of his little sister. "Did Miss Cortoli explain to you young ladies why I am here?" They both nodded.

"Miss Cortoli? Do you mind if I speak to them in private?" Ron asked politely. Elisa smiled and nodded.

"By all means," she said, ushering the girls forward and closing the office door behind her. Both Lily and Jaime looked up at Ron curiously.

"You're here to recruit us to come to your boarding school, right?" Jaime asked.

"Yes," said Ron, leaning against Elisa's desk. "As I heard Lily state in the hallway, it is located in England. You would only have to spend summers here should you wish to attend the school."

"What makes you think we'd want to attend school all the way in England?" Lily asked coolly. Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Or a better question," started Jaime, "why choose Lily and I? Why have you chosen us specifically to join your school?"

"Both are very good questions, and in order to answer Lily's, I'll have to answer

Jaime's first," said Ron. "You may not believe me, but I promise you, everything I am about to tell you is the truth."

Both Lily and Jaime nodded their heads, telling Ron that they fully understood him, and that they'd believe him.

"Lily, Jaime, you are witches."

For a moment, both girls stared at him for a moment, their faces passive. Ron could not read what either girl was thinking or feeling. Finally, Lily let out a loud "Ha!" and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest.

"This boarding school isn't some mental hospital is it? Trust Elisa to try and have us committed huh Jay? Witches? That's a different form of analysis. We know we're not Elisa's favorites but we don't some frigin psychiatrist telling us we're evil!" Lily near shouted, her emerald depths glared dangerously at him.

"Wait…Lily…hear me out…" Ron tried but was silenced but Lily.

"Oh shut-up!" Lily roared. "I don't need some stranger telling me I'm some bad egg! Who the hell are you to judge my sister and I?" Lily continued to yell and ramble at Ron. Jaime was glaring and going red, probably due to Lily's outburst. Ron, realizing he was not going to be able to silence his niece, pulled out his wand and turned the dictionary on Elisa's desk into a tiny brown gerbil. Lily's voice stopped dead and she stared at it, her mouth hanging open. Jaime's emerald eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head.

"Now that I have your attention," started Ron, putting his wand back in his pocket, "maybe you'll try listening and let me finish what I have to say. Now, girls, as I was saying…you are witches. And by that I do not mean that you are evil, I mean you have the ability to perform magic and to live in our wizarding world."

"We…what?"

"You're witches," Ron repeated. "I know it's hard to understand…"

"How can this be?" Jaime whispered, still staring wide-eyed at the gerbil. "I thought…magic wasn't real…"

"Have you girls ever made strange things happen, especially when angry or frightened?" Ron asked. Jaime and Lily's eyes widened in understanding; weird things happened around them because they could perform magic. They were witches. They stared at each other, as though they could speak together and it dawned on them.

"This school…in England…it's for witches?" Lily asked.

"And wizards," said Ron with a smile. "Interested?

"YES!" Lily and Jaime screamed in unison. Ron beamed and handed them each an envelope.

"Lily and Jaime, I present to you an invitation to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Ron, his chest puffed out with pride as he watched his nieces tear open their letters and read vigorously, their eyes widening with excitement.

* * *

Throughout the week, Ron took the girls on a plane to England, as he figured either of them was ready for Floo Powder, a Port Key, or Apparation. The girls said good-bye to the few friends they had at the orphanage and headed to London, where Ron assisted them in Diagon Alley. He was thankful that neither girl asked any questions about their money in their Gringotts vault. Harry had been filling it with money ever since their birth to be ready for the day. Like said before, Ron was thankful that they did not ask where their money came from. They spend the day in Diagon Alley buying books, supplies, and a pet owl for each of them. Lily got a black one whom she named Poison and Jaime received a tawny female one whom she named Sandy. 

During lunch time where they sat and ate burgers in the Leaky Cauldron, Ron explained everything to the girls about the Hogwarts Houses, Qudditch, and the types of classes they would be taking during their first year.

"My wife is actually Headmistress at Hogwarts," Ron said with a proud smile. "She has been for four years; be careful, she's a bit strict and nuts." Both Lily and Jaime giggled.

"I'll break her down," Lily said coolly as she took a bite of her burger. Ron raised an eyebrow and turned to the twins firmly.

"See here you two," started Ron, "I heard stories about some of the trouble you two got into at the orphanage. Hermione and the professors will have such trouble. Understood?" Jaime did not do anything but just looked at Ron straight in the eye before returning to her food. Lily, on the other hand, rolled her eyes.

"I'll do as I please, thank you, Ron," she said, clearly not listening nor respecting anything Ron had just said.

"Do you think your parents would want you behaving that way, Lily?" Ron asked in all seriousness. Lily looked at Ron, put a sarcastic look on her face and looked around.

"I don't see them here," she said. "So I don't give a hell in what they think!"

"You watch your mouth," Ron snapped, giving Lily a warning look. Lily, once again, rolled her eyes.

"You're not my father so please do not try and act like it," Lily said though a mouthful of fries. Ron sighed and gave up trying to fight with her. He was beginning to understand what Elisa meant when she had said that Lily was out of control.

"Well, we best get going," said Ron, getting up from the table. "You two still need wands and I need to check you girls into the Leaky Cauldron. You'll be staying there until you go to Hogwarts."

Lily and Jaime both got out of their seats and followed Ron to Ollivander's. The old man was still slightly injured from the kidnapping during the war and was still recovering but refused to leave his work. Ron led them into the store and called for Ollivander. The cripped old man turned and saw Ron standing firmly behind Lily and Jaime. Ollivander got a good look at the girls and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Weasley…are they…?" Ron gave him a warning look and Ollivander understood. He smiled at the two girls.

"First year at Hogwarts, eh?" he asked, sizing Lily and Jaime up and down. After measuring their arm wands he began handing out the wands. Jaime found her's almost instantaneously; 14 inches, phoenix hair and maple wood. Lily, on the other hand, just couldn't seem to find a matching wand, but the more they looked, the more delighted Ollivander became.

"Difficult customer, eh? Like your father…" he said, his voice trailing off, taking out another wand. "No worries, we'll find the perfect match!" However, Jaime's eyes perked up at Ollivander's words.

"Father?" she whispered, and then looked at Ollivander. "You knew our father?" Ron's breath hitched in his throat and Ollivander nearly stopped dead in his tracks.

"No," he said simply. "Do you?" Jaime gave him an uncomfortable look and then shook her head 'no,' clearly thinking she must have misunderstood what Mr. Ollivander said.

"Ah, here we are," he said. "Dragon heartstring and oak, quite bendy, 12 inches. Try it"

And with that, Lily found her match. They paid for their wands and Ron asked the girls to meet him outside. They didn't argue and decided to try practicing spells with their new wands. Once outside, Ron turned to Ollivander.

"So, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter's daughters," he said simply. "You cannot miss those emerald eyes. And as I said, they are the daughters of Harry and Ginny Potter; there's no doubt in my mind to how powerful they are going to be."

"Powerful?"

"Very." Ollivander waved his own wand to clean up the mess he had made while trying to search for Lily's wand. "But be careful…I got a vibe in the room when they came in."

"Really? What kind of vibe?" Ron asked curiously. Ollivander turned and looked at Ron, a somber look in his cold gray eyes.

"I haven't felt a vibe like that since You-Know-Who stepped into this shop when he was eleven years old."

Ron gulped.

* * *

Aut

Chapter 2 – An Invitation:

The letter had said that someone would be arriving today. And when Elisa mentioned someone, she meant someone; someone she did not know or even what that person looked like or represented. It was all very confusing and nerve wracking to her. Elisa could be seen looking out the window every few minutes, her eyes wide and a fearful look on her face.

At exactly noon, she opened the window to her office, as instructed and an owl flew in, dropped an envelope on her desk, and flew back out the window. Elisa dashed to her desk and ripped open the letter; it was short and to the point.

_Dear Miss Cortoli, _

_I will be Apparating, or popping into your office momentarily out of thin air. I am forewarning you so not to startle you. Thank you._

Elisa was once again startled and fearful. What in the world was Apparating? Popping out of thin air into her office? What in the world was going on? Before she could ponder any longer, she heard a pop by the fireplace and whipped around to see a strange man standing in her office. Elisa was about to scream when she remember the note she had just received moments ago. Instead, she just gasped and held her hand to her chest. The man chuckled.

"Imagine how startled you would have been had I not sent you that letter," he said with an amused grin. Elisa took a deep breath and nodded slightly before having a good look at the mysterious man standing before her. He was a fairly good-looking man, about six foot with a lanky build, with flaming red hair, a long nose, and a face load of freckles. He walked toward and held his hand out. "I am Ron Weasley," he said with a smile.

"Elisa Corteli," Elisa said slowly, a wide-eyed look on her face. Ron continued smiling.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said politely. "I wasn't sure if you believed Harry's first letter and I wanted to warn you. And I must say I am rather impressed. Not many Muggles handle learning about the wizarding world as well as you are right now."

"I will not lie, Mr. Weasley," started Elisa. Ron interrupted her.

"Please, call me Ron," Ron grumbled. "People call my obnoxious older brother 'Mr. Weasley.' I am not my older brother."

Elisa chuckled softly and continued; "Like I was saying, I will not lie. If you claim that Lily and Jaime are, in fact, witches, it would explain a lot." Ron, once again, gave an amused smile.

"A lot of strange things happen to young witches and wizards, especially when they are angry or scared," Ron explained. "Does that pretty much narrow it down Miss Cortoli?"

"It explains a lot," said Elisa. There was a long hesitant pause. "Is it true that Lily and Jaime's father is still alive?" Elisa had finally asked the question she had been dying to ask since she had received the first letter. Ron sighed deeply and hung his head sightly.

"Yes," he whispered. "Their father is still alive. He was the one who sent Sirius and Remus here eleven years ago to drop them off here. Surely you remember Sirius and Remus?"

"You mean the two strange men who left them here and disappeared out of thin air?"

"Yes," said Ron, "Moony and Padfoot. I believe that those were the names they used?" Elisa nodded. "Yes, well, they were sent to drop off the girls here to keep them safe."

"Keep them safe from what?" Elisa asked curiously. "How on earth can two newborn girls be in such danger that their father would have to abandon them at a orphanage in a different country? That is, assuming that their father is also British." Ron nodded and, once again, sighed deeply.

"I cannot tell you Miss Cortoli," said Ron. "There is a reason we've kept their identity a secret all these years."

"What is their real identity? I was forced to name them Lily and Jaime Stone when there was no record of their birth," explained Elisa. Ron smiled.

"Lily is Lily Ginevra Potter," said Ron, scratching his head. "Lily after her grandmother and Ginevra after her mother. Jaime is Jaime Ginevra Potter, Jaime after her grandfather, James, and Ginevra after her mother."

"Lily and Jaime Potter?" Elisa said to herself. "And what relation are you to them?"

"I am their uncle. Their mother was my younger sister," said Ron, a sad glaze covering his eyes. Elisa sighed. "She died in childbirth." Elisa patted Ron's hand gently to show her sympathy for him. Ron gave a small smile in gratitude.

"I'll be brutally honest with you, Ron," started Elisa, after a long, sad, but yet awkward pause. "I am not sure how I feel about this how ordeal, but I will tell you; Lily and Jaime have had a 'hard knock life,' here. They're not going to be thrilled with the idea that there father has been alive all of these years and left them; abandoned here in this orphanage."

"I am fully aware," said Ron, "as is their father. That is why we will not be telling them their identity or that their father is alive until the time is right."

"WHAT?" Elisa said in outrage. She stood firmly from her chair and hovered over Ron. "You mean to tell me you are not going to tell those girls who they really are? And who their father is? And that he is still alive?"

"Precisely," Ron said, disdain in his voice. "Listen Miss Cortoli, I am not happy with the idea of keeping their family and identity from them."

"Then why are you?" Elisa asked with reason.

"It is their father's orders and I cannot disrespect the way he wants to raise his daughters," Ron said simply, a disgruntled look still on his face.

"Is their father scared that Lily and Jaime won't accept him for abandoning them?" Elisa asked coolly. Ron's eyes narrowed at Elisa slightly but stayed calm.

"You think Harry wanted to abandon his daughters at some God forsaken orphanage?" Ron asked angrily. "He had his reasons. It was the only way to protect them."

"Protect them from what?" Elisa asked impatiently. "They were barely a day old!"

Ron sighed and ran his hand through his flaming red hair and then rubbed his temples with his fingers. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"I supposed I have no other choice," whispered Ron. "Harry told me to explain the gist if I had to. Fine, Miss Cortoli, you win. Please sit down and I'll explain why we have to keep Lily and Jaime's identity a secret."

Elisa held her breath and her eyes widened slightly, but listened to Ron's orders and sat down slowly at her desk. Ron rubbed his head again and looked at Elisa straight in the eye.

"It starts off with a wizard. See, Miss Cortoli, like regular people, or Muggles as we call them in the wizarding world, there are wizards who are good. And then there are some who are not so good; evil. When Harry was born, the most powerful and darkest wizard of all time was at the height at his power. It was dark times. Killings, missing people, no one was safe. And if you stood against him, you were dead. This wizard had followers and could not be stopped."

"Who was this man…or wizard…?" Elisa asked curiously. Ron paled slightly.

"We do not speak his name," Ron said in a terrified whisper. "This wizard was so evil that, even today, we do not speak his name. However, I will write it down for you." Ron took a piece of paper and a pen from Elisa's desk and wrote the name on the piece of paper, then handed it to Elisa. She couldn't help but notice that Ron's hand was trembling greatly as she took the paper from his hands. Elisa looked down and read the name out loud.

"Lord Voldemort?" she asked. Ron flinched and shushed her. "I'm sorry. But

what does this have anything to do with Lily and Jaime?" Ron smiled and continued the story.

"Before Harry was born, a prophecy was made that someone who had a power that You-Know-Who does not know or understand would be born and could possibly destroy him. Harry was that someone." Ron explained. "You-Know-Who tried killing Harry when he was a baby but somehow, it didn't work. He lost all of his powers when he tried killing the baby Harry and was nothing but some kind of ghost. But, when Harry was fourteen, You-Know-Who came back, returned to his body, using Harry's blood. He tried to kill their father several times but never succeeded. But, the time came where they faced-off and Harry destroyed You-Know-Who. But, his followers are still out there and want revenge against Harry. They want to revive You-Know-Who; bring him back to life."

"And you need to hide Lily and Jaime from his followers?" Elisa asked, understanding. Ron nodded.

"Barely a month after You-Know-Who was killed Harry married my younger sister, Ginny," continued Ron, "and a year later, Lily and Jaime were born. She was only nineteen…"

There was a long pause and Elisa continued to nod in understanding. Finally, she took a deep breath and stood from her desk, and looked at Ron gently in the eyes.

"I'm not sure why I believe you, Ron," Elisa started, "but I do."

"Not many Muggles believe as easily as you do," said Ron with a smile. Elisa also smiled. "So, please, tell me about Lily and Jaime. What are they like?"

"Well, Jaime is very bright, full of spirit," said Elisa. Ron's smile brightened. "Even though she has a bit of a nasty temper, but it is nothing out of the ordinary. Jaime is simply a spitfire, but very worn down by life and being here."

"She sounds very much like her mother," said Ron, his eyes going slightly glassy. But, when Elisa looked again, she was so sure that she imagined it. "And Lily?"

"Lily…" Elisa trailed off. "Lily is what we call a 'bad egg.' She is very mischievous, loves to cause trouble."

"That seems perfectly okay," Ron said nervously. "My elder twin brothers caused trouble all the time. But, that did not make them bad eggs or bad wizards for that matter."

"Lily causes so much trouble that none of the students want to be around her or friends with her, with the exception of Jaime of course. To be blunt, Lily has no friends, a loner…Lily is a very rebellious child. And I mean rebellious like we'll no doubt find her on the street five years from now doing drugs and getting jail time."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he looked sternly at Elisa. He knew that Harry was not going to like hearing about his eldest twin daughter being such a trouble-maker. Ron simply nodded.

"Can I meet them?"

"You're still going to invite them to this…magic school in England? Pigwart?" Elisa asked. Ron laughed.

"Hogwarts," he corrected. "And yes, they are still accepted into the school. Their father is actually a professor there and my wife is Headmistress."

"Their going to meet their father but not know he is their father?" Elisa asked incredulously. Ron nodded, the disgruntled look settled back on his face.

"Yes, they will continue as Lily and Jaime Stone and not know that Harry Potter is their father and that Potter is their surname; their true identity." Ron explained, not looking happy about the situation at all. Elisa knew that she could not argue with it, and knew that Ron felt just as upset about keeping this information from Lily and Jaime. Deep down, she realized that it was their father, Harry's call, and this is what he wanted. This was what was going to happen. Elisa sighed and walked towards her office door.

"I'll fetch Lily and Jaime for you," she said with a smile. "No doubt you'll want to meet your nieces after eleven years." Ron nodded gratefully. Elisa left the room and Ron buried his face in his hands and nursed his growing headache by rubbing his head gently. A few moments later, he heard voices coming from down the hall.

"I don't want to go to no frigin boarding school in England!" came a young female voice.

"Oh shut-up, Lil," came another female voice. Ron grinned at the sound of his nieces arguing.

"Lily, mind your manners," Elisa's voice said sternly from outside the door. The door opened and Ron saw two young, petite girls standing in the doorway. He nearly gasped at the sight of them. Neither looked like the other, but they were both quite pretty.

"Lily, Jaime, this Mr. Ron Weasley," said Elisa. "Mr. Weasley, I present Lily Stone…" one of the girls, with wavy flaming red hair, pale complexion, glasses, and big, bright, emerald green eyes stepped forward. She had Harry's thin face, but somehow still resembled her mother. "And Jaime Stone." The second girl, with pin straight reddish black hair, pale complexion, freckles on her nose and cheeks, and bright emerald green eyes. Jaime looked more like Ginny than she did her father. The only thing that seemed to be identical was their emerald green eyes which they, no doubt, inherited from Harry. However, Lily's emerald depth held a certain disdain. Anger was written in her eyes, while Jaime's held hope.

"Good afternoon ladies," Ron said with a smile.

"Are you a Brit?" Lily blurted out. Jaime looked at her wide-eyed.

"Lil!" she said with a groan in her voice and kicked her shin, trying to go unnoticed.

"Ow! Watch it Jay!" Lily snapped at her sister. Jaime rolled her eyes and turned back to Ron.

"I'm sorry for my sister, Mr. Weasley," Jaime started, glaring at her twin, "I think she may have tourettes." Lily glared back at Jaime and Elisa covered her eyes in embarrassment. Ron actually laughed.

"No need to apologise Miss Stone," Ron said with a smile. He couldn't help but beam down on his nieces. These two girls were the only thing left from his sister…these girls were her flesh and blood…they were apart of Ginny and Ron knew he would do just about anything for a part of his little sister. "Did Miss Cortoli explain to you young ladies why I am here?" They both nodded.

"Miss Cortoli? Do you mind if I speak to them in private?" Ron asked politely. Elisa smiled and nodded.

"By all means," she said, ushering the girls forward and closing the office door behind her. Both Lily and Jaime looked up at Ron curiously.

"You're here to recruit us to come to your boarding school, right?" Jaime asked.

"Yes," said Ron, leaning against Elisa's desk. "As I heard Lily state in the hallway, it is located in England. You would only have to spend summers here should you wish to attend the school."

"What makes you think we'd want to attend school all the way in England?" Lily asked coolly. Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Or a better question," started Jaime, "why choose Lily and I? Why have you chosen us specifically to join your school?"

"Both are very good questions, and in order to answer Lily's, I'll have to answer

Jaime's first," said Ron. "You may not believe me, but I promise you, everything I am about to tell you is the truth."

Both Lily and Jaime nodded their heads, telling Ron that they fully understood him, and that they'd believe him.

"Lily, Jaime, you are witches."

For a moment, both girls stared at him for a moment, their faces passive. Ron could not read what either girl was thinking or feeling. Finally, Lily let out a loud "Ha!" and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest.

"This boarding school isn't some mental hospital is it? Trust Elisa to try and have us committed huh Jay? Witches? That's a different form of analysis. We know we're not Elisa's favorites but we don't some frigin psychiatrist telling us we're evil!" Lily near shouted, her emerald depths glared dangerously at him.

"Wait…Lily…hear me out…" Ron tried but was silenced but Lily.

"Oh shut-up!" Lily roared. "I don't need some stranger telling me I'm some bad egg! Who the hell are you to judge my sister and I?" Lily continued to yell and ramble at Ron. Jaime was glaring and going red, probably due to Lily's outburst. Ron, realizing he was not going to be able to silence his niece, pulled out his wand and turned the dictionary on Elisa's desk into a tiny brown gerbil. Lily's voice stopped dead and she stared at it, her mouth hanging open. Jaime's emerald eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head.

"Now that I have your attention," started Ron, putting his wand back in his pocket, "maybe you'll try listening and let me finish what I have to say. Now, girls, as I was saying…you are witches. And by that I do not mean that you are evil, I mean you have the ability to perform magic and to live in our wizarding world."

"We…what?"

"You're witches," Ron repeated. "I know it's hard to understand…"

"How can this be?" Jaime whispered, still staring wide-eyed at the gerbil. "I thought…magic wasn't real…"

"Have you girls ever made strange things happen, especially when angry or frightened?" Ron asked. Jaime and Lily's eyes widened in understanding; weird things happened around them because they could perform magic. They were witches. They stared at each other, as though they could speak together and it dawned on them.

"This school…in England…it's for witches?" Lily asked.

"And wizards," said Ron with a smile. "Interested?

"YES!" Lily and Jaime screamed in unison. Ron beamed and handed them each an envelope.

"Lily and Jaime, I present to you an invitation to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Ron, his chest puffed out with pride as he watched his nieces tear open their letters and read vigorously, their eyes widening with excitement.

Throughout the week, Ron took the girls on a plane to England, as he figured either of them was ready for Floo Powder, a Port Key, or Apparation. The girls said good-bye to the few friends they had at the orphanage and headed to London, where Ron assisted them in Diagon Alley. He was thankful that neither girl asked any questions about their money in their Gringotts vault. Harry had been filling it with money ever since their birth to be ready for the day. Like said before, Ron was thankful that they did not ask where their money came from. They spend the day in Diagon Alley buying books, supplies, and a pet owl for each of them. Lily got a black one whom she named Poison and Jaime received a tawny female one whom she named Sandy.

During lunch time where they sat and ate burgers in the Leaky Cauldron, Ron explained everything to the girls about the Hogwarts Houses, Qudditch, and the types of classes they would be taking during their first year.

"My wife is actually Headmistress at Hogwarts," Ron said with a proud smile. "She has been for four years; be careful, she's a bit strict and nuts." Both Lily and Jaime giggled.

"I'll break her down," Lily said coolly as she took a bite of her burger. Ron raised an eyebrow and turned to the twins firmly.

"See here you two," started Ron, "I heard stories about some of the trouble you two got into at the orphanage. Hermione and the professors will have such trouble. Understood?" Jaime did not do anything but just looked at Ron straight in the eye before returning to her food. Lily, on the other hand, rolled her eyes.

"I'll do as I please, thank you, Ron," she said, clearly not listening nor respecting anything Ron had just said.

"Do you think your parents would want you behaving that way, Lily?" Ron asked in all seriousness. Lily looked at Ron, put a sarcastic look on her face and looked around.

"I don't see them here," she said. "So I don't give a hell in what they think!"

"You watch your mouth," Ron snapped, giving Lily a warning look. Lily, once again, rolled her eyes.

"You're not my father so please do not try and act like it," Lily said though a mouthful of fries. Ron sighed and gave up trying to fight with her. He was beginning to understand what Elisa meant when she had said that Lily was out of control.

"Well, we best get going," said Ron, getting up from the table. "You two still need wands and I need to check you girls into the Leaky Cauldron. You'll be staying there until you go to Hogwarts."

Lily and Jaime both got out of their seats and followed Ron to Ollivander's. The old man was still slightly injured from the kidnapping during the war and was still recovering but refused to leave his work. Ron led them into the store and called for Ollivander. The cripped old man turned and saw Ron standing firmly behind Lily and Jaime. Ollivander got a good look at the girls and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Weasley…are they…?" Ron gave him a warning look and Ollivander understood. He smiled at the two girls.

"First year at Hogwarts, eh?" he asked, sizing Lily and Jaime up and down. After measuring their arm wands he began handing out the wands. Jaime found her's almost instantaneously; 14 inches, phoenix hair and maple wood. Lily, on the other hand, just couldn't seem to find a matching wand, but the more they looked, the more delighted Ollivander became.

"Difficult customer, eh? Like your father…" he said, his voice trailing off, taking out another wand. "No worries, we'll find the perfect match!" However, Jaime's eyes perked up at Ollivander's words.

"Father?" she whispered, and then looked at Ollivander. "You knew our father?" Ron's breath hitched in his throat and Ollivander nearly stopped dead in his tracks.

"No," he said simply. "Do you?" Jaime gave him an uncomfortable look and then shook her head 'no,' clearly thinking she must have misunderstood what Mr. Ollivander said.

"Ah, here we are," he said. "Dragon heartstring and oak, quite bendy, 12 inches. Try it"

And with that, Lily found her match. They paid for their wands and Ron asked the girls to meet him outside. They didn't argue and decided to try practicing spells with their new wands. Once outside, Ron turned to Ollivander.

"So, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter's daughters," he said simply. "You cannot miss those emerald eyes. And as I said, they are the daughters of Harry and Ginny Potter; there's no doubt in my mind to how powerful they are going to be."

"Powerful?"

"Very." Ollivander waved his own wand to clean up the mess he had made while trying to search for Lily's wand. "But be careful…I got a vibe in the room when they came in."

"Really? What kind of vibe?" Ron asked curiously. Ollivander turned and looked at Ron, a somber look in his cold gray eyes.

"I haven't felt a vibe like that since You-Know-Who stepped into this shop when he was eleven years old."

Ron gulped.

* * *

A note from the author...Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out. I started working and training took over my life. But, here's the next chapter and I have the next 2 days off so I'll probably write the next chapter then. Please enjoy and review:) 


	4. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 – On the Hogwarts Express:

Jaime sat next to the window and fiddled with her wand as she watched as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She checked her watch again and saw that it was only 6:00 am on September 1st. It would only be two more hours before Ron came to pick her and Lily up at the Leaky Cauldron to take them to King's Cross. Jaime's heart jumpRed at the thought; soon she would be on her way to Hogwarts. Jaime would have done anything to get away from that orphanage. She could not remember at any time was she completely happy being there. Many of the other children treated her as an outcast due to the fact she was associated with Lily, who was extremely unpopular.

It was all so weird to Jaime. It explained everything; why weird things happened to her and Lily, why Lily was able to do weird things when performing pranks, and why they had felt like outcasts all of their lives. All of this made Jaime wonder, where her parents a witch and wizard? Did they attend Hogwarts or another wizarding school in America? Where they British or American? Jaime assumed that they were British, as Elisa told them that the two men who had left them at the orphanage where also British. But, in the end, Jaime decided that none of this mattered. She was here, today, in London on her way to her first year at Hogwarts and starting her new life. Jaime supposed that was what made her the most excited; that she was going to start clean with a fresh slate. She would be able to separate from her twin sister's reputation. And she hoped Lily would shape up and not end up as she did in the orphanage.

An hour later, Jaime decided to wake up Lily so that she had enough time to pack. Lily, who loved to sleep in late, put up quite a fight and after a few insults and profanities, crawled out of bed and threw her belongings into her trunk. Jaime, who had started packing when she woke up at four in the morning, continued to watch the sunrise and fiddle with her wand, eager to learn how to use it.

Ron showed up at 8 o'clock on the dot with his flaming red hair ruffled, a tired look in his eyes, and a beaming smile. But, only this time, Ron was not alone. Following Ron into the room was a young boy, about Lily and Jaime's age. He was short and lanky, with bushy red hair that was slightly long, freckles, and chestnut brown eyes. He resembled Ron slightly, except for his nose and eye color. But all in all, his eyes were tired and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Good morning girls!" Ron said, still smiling. "All packed and ready to go?" Both of them nodded. Ron turned to the boy behind him and ushered him forward.

"Lily, Jaime, this is my son, Jason," Ron explained. "He's starting his third year at Hogwarts and taking the trip with us. Jason, this is Lily and Jaime Stone."

"Hey," was all Jason said, holding out his hand to shake Lily and Jaime's. He still did not look happy about being there. Ron held his breath as his son met his cousins for the first time. The only sad part, Jason did not even know that he was meeting his cousins. Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys thought that not telling anyone, especially their own children, nieces, and nephews, that Lily and Jaime were Harry's children. It was the best way to keep secrecy. In fact, they had all thought that Harry's child had also died in childbirth, same as Ginny.

"Well, let's get a move on," said Ron, levitating their trunks, making them small so that he was able to stuff them in the pocket of his robes. "We don't want to be late. I was late once, trying to catch the train and let me tell you, and it wasn't pretty."

"Didn't you and Uncle Harry crash into the gate in your second year?" Jason asked with a grin. Ron gave his son a playful shove and grinned in mock anger.

"We didn't crash because we were late," defended Ron, "we crashed because Dobby had closed the gate so Harry couldn't get on the train!"

"Sure," said Jason, with a grin, 'that's the story you say…."

"Oh shush," said Ron, pulling his son out of the room and motioning for Lily and Jaime to follow him. The girls looked at each other excitedly. They were on their way!

* * *

"You want me to run into a wall?" Jaime asked with a wide-eyed look on her face.

"Yes, walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten to get on to platform 9 ¾ …watch Jason do it," said Ron, ushering his son to demonstrate. Jason rolled his eyes and muttered, "first years," and pushed his trolley towards the wall. One second he was running towards it, and the next, he was gone. Lily and Jaime looked at it wide-eyed, then back at Ron, who was grinning knowingly.

"See?"

"Let me try!" Lily nearly shouted, shoving Jaime out of the way. Jaime tripped and fell on to Ron, who caught her. Jaime, in turn, glared at her sister, who was now sprinting towards the wall and then disappeared.

"Eager is she?" Ron asked with a bemused grin. Jaime nodded and moved to stand behind her trolley, then followed Lily's lead and sprinted towards the wall between the platforms. When she felt as though she was about to crash, she snapped her eyes shut and waited for it. But, only, it did not come. She opened her eyes to see the scarlet train standing before her, smoke coming from it, ready to depart. Jaime looked to see a large sign that said "Platform 9 ¾" and smiled. It did work! She then on decided to listen to everything Ron said. For the first time in her life, besides Lily, Jaime trusted someone. Jaime trusted Ron.

As she stared at the sight in wonder, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Jaime whipped around to see Ron standing behind her, grinning. "C'mon, let's get you, Lily, and Jason settled."

* * *

Jaime stuck her head out the window and waved vigorously to Ron as the train pulled away. She had never been happier or more excited for anything in her entire life. When Ron was no longer in sight, Jaime pulled her head back into the window and looked to see Lily and Jason both staring at her, weird expressions on their face.

"What?" Jaime asked. "I'm excited!"

"Well so am I," said Lily, "but not to the point where I'm willing to make myself look like a complete idiot."

"Oh shove it, Lil," Jaime snapped before slouching in her seat and glaring at her twin sister. Trust Lily to ruin the moment for her. Jason looked at the scene in amusement. Jaime, eager to learn more about Hogwarts, turned to him to ask questions, for she had so many.

"So what House are you in?" she asked eagerly. Jason smiled.

"Gryffindor," he said simply. "My whole family is; uncles, aunt, grandparents, mum, dad, cousins. My little brother and sister will probably be in Gryffindor as well."

"You have a brother and sister?"

"Yep, Charlie, he's ten," Jason explained. "My little sister, Teresa, is only seven. They'll start Hogwarts in a few years I suppose."

At that time, the compartment door slipped open and standing there were two young girls around their age. One was a girl, extremely tall and beautiful with piercing blue eyes and long straight blonde hair, fair skin, and freckles scattered across her nose. The other looked very much the first girl; except she was shorter with stunning with strawberry blonde hair and striking blue eyes, and like Jason, had loads of freckles on her face. They walked in and Jason groaned.

"What do you two want?" he asked, not meeting their eyes. The first girl grinned evilly.

"Just came to check on my favorite cousin," the girl said in a singsong voice while popping into the seat next to Jason and roughly ruffling his hair. Jason's ears went extremely red as he tried to shrug her off. Jaime was curious when Jason would introduce them but bit her lip instead and looked at the second girl standing in the doorway. She looked just as unsure as Jaime felt.

"Enough Lynn," Jason said grumpily. Jaime could not get over how beautiful these girls were. The girl, known as Lynn, stopped messing Jason's hair and he turned to Jaime and Lily and smiled.

"First years?" she asked. They both nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Lynn Weasley, Gryffindor." Lynn held out her hand for them to shake, which each of them did.

"I'm Jaime Stone," said Jaime, "and this is my twin sister, Lily." Lynn smiled at them.

"AMERICANS!" Lynn squealed excitedly. "I love your accents!"

"Yeah, we're from an orphanage," Lily grumbled, glaring at Lynn.

"Muggle-borns?" Lynn asked. "Not that I care. I'm just curious."

"Well, considering we're 'orphans' we can't exactly know, can we?" Lily asked crudely. Jaime, wanting to start fresh, covered up her twin's rudeness.

"We're from a Muggle orphanage though." Lynn gave Jaime a soft smile but glared at Lily, before turning back to Jaime.

"I'm sure you met Jason. He's my cousin. The fool standing stupidly in the doorway is my little sister Annabelle. She's a first year as well." Lynn explained, watching the second girl, known as Annabelle, go red in the face and glare at her sister. "I'll never understand you Belle. Well, I need to get started on my harassing the Slytherins. Belle, let's go." With that, Lynn grabbed Annabelle's hand and bounced out of the room.

"Is Lynn…?" Jaime asked curiously. To her surprise, Jason just rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture at the door Lynn just walked through.

"Lynn is a royal pain!" Jason nearly shouted. "You'll never meet someone as conceited and full of herself as Lynn is. And she has caused way too much trouble to even be considered a decent student or person. You'd think she'd try and behave since her aunt is Headmistress and all but nooooo." There was a long pause. "Belle is cool though. I'm glad she has some sense and decency."

"Cousin?" Jaime asked. Jason nodded.

"They're both six sister. They're joint at the hip, much to Belle's displeasure" Jason explained. "Never see one without the other."

"They're both beautiful," Jaime observed.

"Aunt Fleur is part veela, and so are Lynn and Annabelle," said Danny. Jaime looked at him curiously.

"What is a veela?"

"It's hard to explain," said Jason. "But they're basically the most beautiful creatures to walk the earth. They're also the most arrogant, which explains a lot about Lynn."

"Do you have any more cousins?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Lynn and Belle have a younger brother, Ayden, but he's only four. Then there's George, he's eight. He's my Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope's son. He has a younger brother, Sammy, who is five. You think I would have more considering how many uncles I have, but no," Jason mumbled. "Then of course there is Charlie and Teresa."

"What year are Lynn and Annabelle in?"

"Lynn is in second year," said Jason. "Annabelle is a first year, like you.

My dad had five brothers and one sister. Let's see…Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have three kids, Lynn, Belle, and Ayden. Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope have two boys; George and Sam. Then of course there is me, Charlie and Teresa."

"I thought you said you had five uncles and an aunt," Lily said coolly. "I only heard of two uncles." Jason's ears went bright red and he glared at Lily.

"My Uncle George died in the war," Danny snarled. "That's why Uncle Percy named his firstborn son after him! My Uncle Charlie is in a coma, hence why my brother's name is Charlie, named after his uncle. My Uncle Fred is single. He was very sick for a long time because my Uncle Fred and Uncle George were twins and when he died, Uncle Fred took it pretty hard. But he seems to be happy with his girlfriend, Stella, so we'll see what happens.

"And your aunt?"

"She died in childbirth," Jason said stiffly. "As did the baby. It tore up my Uncle Harry. I didn't really know him before then, I was only two when it happened, but I heard he was a lot different. I was always told he was full of spirit, but all I see is misery."

"Long family history," Jaime said with a smile. Jason chuckled.

"That's just a shortened version," he said good-naturedly. "But you'll meet a lot of my family. My mum is Headmistress and my Uncle Harry is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. My dad is always around, need my mum for one thing or another."

"I like the sound of your family," Jaime said enviously. She heard Lily '"tsk" from beside her.

"Jay, just because we've never had any family does not mean you go chasing after other people's families," Lily said, a wicked glare in her green eyes. "No other family wanted us so what makes you think Ron and Jason's family would?"

Jaime glared at her sister then looked down at her feet, embarrassed at what Lily had said. Deep down, she knew Lily was right and deep down Jaime had always been ashamed about this. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jason smiling down at her, a sympathetic smile. Jaime smiled back and felt a rush of gratitude towards him. She was also thankful that Lily was not paying attention, as she would make one of usual snide comments about something or another.

A few moments later, the compartment door came crashing open and Jaime saw Lynn darting into the room, dragging Annabelle behind her. Once they were inside, she threw Annabelle aside and slid the compartment door shut, laughing heartedly. Jason gave his cousin a bored, tired look.

"What did you do?" he asked in a tired voice that demonstrated his look.

"Boogey Bat Hex," Lynn said simply, with a pleasant grin.

"On?"

"Pelton Nott," she said simply. "You know how much I hate that twit."

"All too well," Jason said dryly. Jaime looked up at them curiously.

"Who is Pelton Nott?"

"A Slytherin whom we despise. He has a knack for getting on our nerves, making fun of us Weasleys," Lynn explained. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Isn't the Slytherin the House that creates all dark and evil witches wizards?" Jaime asked fearfully. All three Weasleys nodded.

"Almost all Slytherins in our grandparents and parents' generations all joined You-Know-Who," whispered Annabelle. "You know who that is, right?"

"Ron mentioned him," Jaime answered truthfully. "Darkest wizard of all time?" Annabelle nodded fearfully.

"Well, hopefully it's a long time before we run into another one again," Jaime said reassuringly. At that point, the compartment door slid open again and Jaime turned to see a tall, extremely skinny boy with pale skin, black eyes, and a hooked nose staring back at all of them. Behind him stood a few other students, though no one could get a good look at any of them to see who there were.

"My favorite Gryffindors," he said coolly. "Summers well I hope?"

"Fine," Jason said sharply, his fists clenching into fists. Jaime could immediately sense the tension and knew this must be Pelton Nott.

"Can we help you with something Nott?" Lynn asked politely, her hand wrapped tightly around her wand. Nott looked down and smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am fully aware you were the one that placed that hex on me, Weasley," he said with a sneer, looking directly at Lynn. Lynn gave him an innocent look. "And to let you know that you will sincerely pay for what you did. Though I will applaud you for a powerful Boogey Bat Hex. Clever."

"Thank you," she said coolly. "I'll guess I'll be waiting for that pay back."

"Also, I wanted to introduce you to a good family friend of mine," he said with a sneer. Stepping forward was a handsome boy with blonde hair, cold gray eyes, and a somewhat pug face. "This is Ian Malfoy. He's starting his first year here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you know his father Weasleys?"

All three stared at the boy known as Ian Malfoy with the utmost contempt and disgust. The tension was so thick, Jaime could have cut it with a finger nail. Jaime stood up and stood between Jason, Ian, and Pelton.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble," Jaime said slowly, "so I'll ask nicely for you to leave."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Pelton snapped. "And what the bloody hell is up with your accent? Are you a damned Yank?" Jaime glared.

"My name is Jaime Stone," Jaime said through gritted teeth, hating Pelton more and more with each passing second. "And yes I am a 'damned Yank,' as you so politely put it. Is that a problem?"

"Come Ian," was all Pelton said, glaring dangerously at Jaime. Ian nodded and the rest of the Slytherins followed. Jaime turned around, a dangerous look in her emerald eyes.

"I dislike that Pelton guy already," Jaime said through gritted teeth. Lynn stood up and patted Jaime on the back proudly.

"You're already a making of a true Gryffindor," she said with a grin. "I'm proud of you Stone."

Lily, on the other hand, was less amused.

"Way to make a first impression, Jay," she said coolly. "I did want to make friends here but you've already made frigin enemies! And we're only on the train ride there for damn's sake! Way to go!"

"Way to go?" Jaime asked incredulously. "If I remember correctly, you're the one being completely rude and obnoxious to the Weasleys here!"

"Well, to hell if I want to hang out with a bunch of losers like the Weasleys!" Lily snapped back, gathering her belongings and storming out of the compartment. Jaime stared at her departing back, her mouth unable to form the words. Lynn and Jason shared concerned looks and both gently patted Jaime on the back.

"C'mon," said Jason, "let's all get into our robes."

"Yes," agreed Lynn, "we'll be there soon."

All one could hear was Annabelle's squeal; of nervousness or excitement? No one could really tell.

* * *

A note from the author...hello al! here's the next chapter and I hope you like and review. You learned some of what happened to the Weasleys and the next chapter is when it gets good. I promise. Read, review, but most importantly, ENJOY! 


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4 – The Sorting Ceremony

"The train is arriving!" Harry said excitedly, watching it pull up from Hermione's office window. She gave a soft smile of understanding. If she had not seen her children for eleven years, she would be just as excited as a kid at Christmas as well.

"Did Ron say anything about them?" she asked politely, smiling at Harry, happy for him. Harry shook his head and turned his head away from the window, looking at his friend. Pure joy was written in his emerald depths.

"He said he was going to stop by before the fears and Sorting Ceremony," Harry said happily. "He should be here any-"

At that moment, there was a loud thud and a big puff of smoke from Hermione's office fireplace. Harry and Hermione turned swiftly and stared at it. They were always jumpy, even twelve years after the disappearance of Voldemort. It was not because they were frightened, but because since they came to Hogwarts, they were always on their guard. It was natural for them. Standing to the fireplace were two tiny bodies, one slightly taller than the other and both of them seem to be kicking and arguing.

"You always make this so difficult!" came on voice. Harry laughed and Hermione frowned, not wanting to deal with this at the moment. It was Charlie and Teresa Weasley, and they had Floo Powdered to Hogwarts, before Ron no doubt.

"Ah who cares?" the second voice, a young girl's snapped back. "Let's just move so dad doesn't land on us!" Both of them stumbled out of the fireplace and Hermione muttered a spell to clean the soot from their clothes and faces. Harry smiled down at his niece and nephew. Charlie resembled Hermione more than he did Ron. With bushy reddish brown hair and freckles, Hermione's nose and smile. He was not nearly as tall as Ron was at eleven either. Teresa had the Weasley hair, flaming red, but it was curly and tame, unlike Hermione's bushiness. Teresa had her mother's eye shape but her father's color and cute pug nose. When Harry looked at Teresa, he saw a lot of Fred and George, and even Ginny. Though is pained him to think of Ginny, it was nice to see someone who resembled her. He wondered if any of his daughters possessed Ginny's personality. His excitement grew.

When Ron stumbled out of the fire, muttered a spell to clean himself off, and kissed his wife sweetly, he turned to his youngest children.

"Charlie, Teri," he said with smile, using his pet name for his youngest child and only daughter, "why don't you two head to the kitchens and nick at some of the Feast? I need to speak to your mother and Uncle Harry alone. I'm sure Dobby would love to treat you."

"Sure thing!" Teresa said excitedly, grabbing her brother's elbow and dashing out of the office. Charlie gave his father a suspicious look but said nothing and followed his sister of the office. Ron noted Charlie's look and decided to place a Silencing Charm on the room, just in case his youngest son decided to listen in.

"So?" Harry asked eagerly. "What are they like?"

"Beautiful," Ron said with a smile.

"What do they look like? Any of them look like Ginny, or me?"

"They're not identical, I'll leave it at that," Ron said with a chuckle. "But, you'll see in a few moments. But, both of them inherited the famous Potter green eyes." Harry beamed.

"What are they like?" Harry asked eagerly. Ron continued to smile as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"When I see Jaime, I see a lot of Ginny," Ron explained. "Jaime has a lot of spirit and is immensely curious. Like her father, has a knack for getting into trouble even when she doesn't mean to. But, she's very…broken down by life. It takes a lot for someone to gain her trust. I see enormous potential."

Harry beamed, knowing that one of his daughters was like the woman he grew to love with all of his heart and soul. But at the same time, it pained him. He shook it off and turned back to Ron. But, Hermione asked the question that was now burning in Harry's mind.

"What about Lily?" Hermione asked. "What is she like?" Hermione noticed a flicker in Ron's eye that told her that the next thing that Ron would say would be an absolute lie.

"Lily…very outspoken…seems to be quite humorous," said Ron. "She seems to inherit her uncles' knack for purposely causing trouble." Harry laughed heartedly and nearly jumped. Both could visibly see him shaking with excitement.

"What are the names they have?" he asked, making sure he would be able to look out for them.

"Lily and Jaime Stone," said Ron, simply. He was trying to resist Hermione's penetrating glare. She knew that he had lied at some point. Harry's eyes were so wide with excitement that there are really no words to describe it.

"I can't wait to meet them!" was all he shouted, as his voice went unusually higher as he said so. With that, he dashed out of the office and sprinted to the Great Hall. Hermione laughed as well and looked up at Ron.

"I best be going as well," was all she said, looking up at him, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll talk about what you're lying about later?" Ron looked at her wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron, we've been married for almost thirteen years," Hermione said knowingly, "I can tell by now when you're lying." There was a pause. "Is it Harry's daughters? Are they unhealthy?"

"No, no," Ron said hurriedly, raising his hands in defense. "Both are beautiful girls. A little tiny for their age but so were Harry and Ginny."

"Then what is the problem?" Hermione insisted. Ron stared at her for a moment as he gently caressed her cheek. He sighed gently and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're Headmistress," he said softly, "and because of that, you'll find out soon enough." He gently kissed her again. "I'll head to the kitchens and get Charlie and Teri and bring them home. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the office, leaving Hermione both confused and intrigued. Shrugging, she decided to catch up with her friend and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"FIRS' YEARS!" came a loud booming voice. Jaime, straightening her robes, looked up at Jason, Lynn, and Annabelle with wide-eyes. Jason and Lynn shared mischievous grins and looked down at the two nervous first-years.

"Well good luck," Jason said, smiling. Lynn giggled.

"Don't worry," she started, "the troll isn't _that_ big." With another giggle, the two of them dashed in the other direction with the other students. Annabelle looked absolutely terrified while Jaime gave a confused look.

"Troll?" she said under her breath. "Annabelle, what are they talking about?"

"The Sorting Ceremony," she said, the terrified look on her pretty face never leaving. "We have to get sorted into our houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You know about the houses right?"

"Ron explained them to Lily and me."

"Well, there's a ceremony that determines what house you're in," Annabelle said in a shivered voice.

"What do you do in this ceremony?" Jaime asked, suddenly becoming nervous. She didn't know that she would have to do anything to get into one of the houses. She noticed that her own palms were getting sweaty.

"I don't know," Annabelle answered, equally as nervous. "Lynn went on about wrestling a troll!"

"You don't think…"

"No, I don't think so," said Annabelle. "Lynn loves to joke around but you never know…"

Jaime gulped and started walking towards the loud, booming voice screaming, "FIRS' YEARS!" As she and Annabelle walked towards the largest man Jaime had ever set eyes on. His dark hair and beard was both long and straggly, as though he had lived in the wild for the last few years and they were graying severely.

"That man is huge!" Jaime blurted out in shock. Annabelle let out a hearty laugh, but still the nervous look was still settled in her blue eyes.

"That's Hagrid," she explained with a smile. "He's gamekeeper at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures professor. He's part giant though"

"Part giant?" Jaime asked incredulously.

"Don't worry," said Annabelle, "you never would have guessed he was part giant, even with his height. He's the most gentle and most loving person you'll ever meet."

"Aligh' Belle?" Hagrid called out to Annabelle. Annabelle gave him the thumbs up and he smiled, leading all the first years towards a large lake. Jaime caught sight of her sister, who was by herself. So, she grabbed Annabelle's elbow and dashed towards her twin.

"Lil?" she asked. "You okay?"

"I'm okay, Jay," she answered nervously. "I'm a little nervous because I have on idea what in the hell is going on." Jaime grabbed her sister's hand and clenched on to it tightly. Lily squeezed Jaime's in return.

It was right then and there that Annabelle realized where Jaime's true loyalties lied; and they were with her sister, her twin sister. Annabelle knew that no matter how rude Lily was or how bad she messed up, Jaime would always be by her side and always there to protect her twin and vice versa. Annabelle, despite how much she disliked Lily, she respected their relationship. Deep down, she envied them. Annabelle wished she and Lynn had a bond like that; where nothing could ever between them. She didn't like Lily, but because of this bond, she liked Jaime even more.

Lily and Jaime, hands still squeezed together, got into one of the boats, followed by Annabelle and another girl whom neither one of them knew or met. She was chubby with white blonde hair and rosy cheeks. No one said anything due to nerves, but Lily and Jaime's hands never separated. They boats began to row towards the school and everyone gasped as it came into sight. Lily and Jaime stared at it wide-eyed as they held their breath.

"That's the school?" Jaime said in wonder, her grip on her sister's hand becoming tighter.

"It makes the orphanage look like a rat hole, doesn't it?" Lily asked, and Jaime let out a tiny giggle. That's when their boat hit the shore.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern, she patted his gently and noticed is palms were sweating.

"Fine," he mumbled, "fine. I just want to see them!"

"I know," said Hermione, "I know. But, don't worry. Minerva has gone to go get them. You'll see them in a few minutes."

"I just…it's so unreal to me," Harry whispered, moving around as though he had ants in his pants. Hermione smiled at how excited he was, and frankly, she couldn't blame him. She was jumpy when Jason was getting sorted, but if she had not seen him in eleven years and this would be her first glimpse, she would be acting just as Harry was at that moment.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," came a stern, woman's voice. Jaime and Lily were still clutching on to each other's hands and Annabelle was standing close to Jaime. They got a good look at the woman and saw she was quite old, tall, and thin. Her white hair was tied into a tight bun on the top of her head and her spectacles made her look somewhat like a cat. The twins' grip tightened. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and your Transfiguration professor. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and participate in the Sorting Ceremony. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, led by Professor Studmen, Gryffindor, led by Professor Potter, Ravenclaw, led by Professor Flitwick, and Slytherin, led by Professor Zabini.

"You will, eat, sleep, take classes, and perform with your house. They become your family. But beware, there are rules here at Hogwarts and the staff expects those rules to be obeyed," continued Professor McGonagall. "You're good behavior and triumphs in classes will earn you points. Any of the opposite, you will lose points which affects your whole house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points it rewarded the House Cup; a great honor here at Hogwarts. Is all understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," all of them said in unison. She smiled slightly.

"Well done," she said, "now follow me." Lily and Jaime gave each other nervous looks and followed their fellow peers into a huge room. The room was filled with students and Jaime was able to see the staff sitting at the table in front of the room. Around them were four other tables, which Jaime assumed belonged to each of the houses. Lily nudged her and pointed to the ceiling, which Jaime realized, there was none! Annabelle saw the looks on their faces and smiled.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky," she explained. Lily and Jaime nodded in understanding, and still continued to hold hands.

* * *

"Harry, look!" Hermione whispered with urgency. "Look at the two tiny girls holding hands!"

"Do you think…" Harry whispered, his eyes widening with joy. "Oh Merlin! They could be! They're holding hands! I knew they'd take care of each other, I just knew it!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the room and asked them to wait along the front. Jaime turned around to give Annabelle a reassuring smile, but never let go of her sister's hand. She turned back around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind a stool and an old hat on it.

"This is the Sorting Hat," stated McGonagall. "It will decide which house you shall be in."

At that moment, the hat jumped, causing Jaime to gasp and another first year to squeal loudly, earning sniggers from the older students. Professor McGonagall gave them all a look and the hat actually began to sing!

Jaime was not listening to the song, she was too busy squeezing Lily's hand and looking around the room. She looked at the students, the faculty, the room, just taking in everything around her. That was when she felt it; it felt as though someone or something was watching her. Jaime could feel the pair of eyes on her and then felt a nudge from Lily.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Lily asked. Jaime nodded and looked around. That's when she saw it. It was a man sitting towards the center of the table, next to the Headmistress. He looked skinny and had a boyish face, glasses, and jet-black hair that stood up at all angles. This man was staring right at her and Lily. Their eyes met for a moment and Jaime looked away, as did the man. It did not give Jaime the creeps, but gave her a feeling she had never felt before. She glanced back up to see the man still looking at the pair, but this time, he was smiling. Jaime took a chance and smiled back. The man now beamed. McGonagall's voice interrupted her thoughts and Jaime turned to look back up at the elder woman.

"When I call your name," she started, unrolling a scroll, "you will step forward and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. Kenneth Aaronback?"

A short boy with dark brown hair stepped forward. He was shaking like no other and looked as though he was going to be sick. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. There was a long pause when;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kenneth beamed and joined the table that was applauding him. He sat down and with a relieved smile on his face.

"Anya Ashere?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This went on for a few moments and the closer Professor McGonagall got to 'S,' the harder Jaime's heart pounded. She looked at Lily and noticed that she was becoming paler and paler and turned around to see that Annabelle looked almost green.

"Ian Malfoy?"

The boy, Jaime recognized from the train, stepped forward. The hat was on his head for a few seconds when it screamed;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jaime was still hardly listening to the names being called, only becoming more and more petrified as McGongall got closer to 'S.' Finally, it came.

"Jaime Stone?"

Jaime sucked in a large amount of air and held it. She felt Lily gave her a reassuring squeeze and Annabelle patted her gently on the back. Jaime took another deep breath and her shaking legs stepped forward. At the corner of her eye she could see the man who was staring at her before shifting excitedly in his seat, whispering something to the Headmistress, positively beaming. Jaime timidly sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She shivered when she felt the voice whisper in her ear.

"Hmmm…a bit difficult," said the voice. "But nothing I cannot handle…a lot of spirit, very unsure, but powerful, great potential. Extremely intelligent and observant…a real making of a Ravenclaw but that just doesn't seem right…I think you'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!"

Jaime took a breath and met eyes with Lily, who was applauding loudly and beaming proudly at her twin sister. Lily gave the thumbs up and Jaime chuckled as she dashed over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and shook hands with several students, not catching anyone's name. She turned back, eager to see where Lily would get placed. Jaime crossed her fingers and hoped for Gryffindor. She wanted Lily with her. They had never been separated and Jaime was not keen on the idea. Finally, she caught the man who was staring the pair earlier; she caught his eye. Jaime, in all her life, had never seen a brighter smile and he was staring right at her. He was simply beaming at Jaime and Jaime gave a weak smile back.

"Lily Stone?"

The man quickly turned to look at Lily, and was once again, whispered something to the Headmistress sitting beside him. Jaime looked away and cheered on her twin sister.

Lily stumbled forward, clearly as nervous as Jaime had been. Jaime kept her fingers crossed and gave Lily a reassuring wink. Lily winked back and sat down on the stool. McGonagall began to place the hat on her head; Jaime held her breath. The hat barely touched Lily's head when it shouted;

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A note from the author...I'll just leave this chapter as is...no comment really. :-P The next chapter should be up shortly because I'm really into this right now. Please read, review, but most importantly...ENJOY! 


	6. Separate Ways

Chapter 5 – Separate Ways:

The moment that the hat had screamed "Slytherin" while barely touching the top of Lily's head, Hermione immediately started choking on air and cautiously looked at her best friend sitting beside her: Harry's emerald eyes had widened in the utmost disbelief and fear, his hands were gripping the arm rests of his chair so tight that his knuckles where turning white. The skin on his face was the color of sour milk. Hermione could not read him but he looked sick, absolutely sick. And with that, Harry politely excused himself and dashed out of the Great Hall using the private entrance for the professors. From outside, Hermione could hear the sounds of gagging and the sound of some kind of liquid, or in this case, vomit, hitting the stone floor.

To put it bluntly, Harry was so upset and so shocked to hear that his own daughter got placed into Slytherin, that it literally made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry snarled at Ron, who was looking at his feet. "You should have warned me that my own daughter was Slytherin material!"

"I knew she was a trouble-maker, mate," started Ron, "but I didn't think it was that bad!"

"Oh grow up both of you!" Hermione said impatiently. "So, Lily got sorted into Slytherin. It doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. Ron leaned forward so that his hands were resting on the base of Hermione's desk and that he was almost nose to nose with her.

"Herm, honey, I love you, but you do recall how Slytherin turns out dark witches and wizards?" Ron asked slowly, as though talking to a five year old.

"I recall," Hermione said, nodding, giving Ron a warning look.

"And you do realize that your niece was just sorted into Slytherin?" Ron continued, still speaking slowly.

"Yes…" Hermione responded, just as slowly, being slightly cynical.

"That means that you're niece, Harry's daughter-"

"Is a bloody Slytherin!" Harry shouted in disarray. He was still in complete and utter disbelief over the fact that one of his daughters was placed into the house in which all of his enemies came from. "Guys, the hat barely touched her head…"

Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything, but just looked at each other nervously; Ron's eyes looking downcast. He knew Lily was trouble and had a semi-nasty personality, but he did not think it was to the extreme where she would be placed into Slytherin. Hermione just bit her lip and stared nervously as her friend slammed his fist into the wall and stared down at his feet, his bleeding hand resting on the mantle of the fire place, leaning against it. Quickly making eye contact with her husband, she rose from her seat and from behind her desk and comforted Harry, gently resting her hand on his back, rubbing it gently to soothe him.

"Harry, Lily being in Slytherin is no guarantee that she will become evil or a dark witch," Hermione said soothingly, "just like it is no guarantee that Jaime will turn out good because she was sorted into Gryffindor. Look at Peter Pettigrew. He was sorted into Gryffindor and look how he turned out. There are no guarantees, Harry."

"But, Hermione…"

"Harry," Hermione said more sternly, turning him so that she faced him. She could see tears glazed over in her eyes. "Remember what Professor Dumbledore used to tell us? 'It is not our abilities that decide who we truly are, it is our choices.' Maybe Lily will make the right choices…"

Harry turned away and looked down at his feet for a few more moments, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes, hoping neither noticed that he had started crying. He took a deep breath and looked up at Hermione with a small smile.

"When did you get so wise?" he said with that same smile. Hermione smiled back and they could almost sense that Ron was smiling as well.

"It's part of the job description," Hermione said good-naturedly, embracing her friend, who let out a slight chuckle.

"I just don't like the idea of one of my daughters being in the same house as the man who murdered my parents and so many other people; the man who ripped me of a true and happy life. It's because of that wizard that I have no family…because he killed my parents and because of him I was forced to hide my daughters. It kills me to think that my little girl is in the same house as Voldemort!" Harry said desperately.

"We're not fond of the idea either, mate" Ron said with a slight snarl. "That girl came from my little sister's womb; her flesh and blood. I'm not keen on the idea that part of her is in that slimy house."

"Ron, Harry," Hermione said in her motherly tone that made Harry and Ron give each other tired grins, "that is quite enough. We need to accept this and accept Lily, despite what house she was sorted into. We'll love her just the same as Jaime."

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said in a voice, filled with such emotion, Hermione nearly gasped. "I'll love my daughters no matter what." Ron and Hermione smiled at him and she nudged him.

"Now, go get to know your daughters Harry Potter!"

"I intend to!"

* * *

Jaime walked into the first year dormitories and saw that her belongings had already been brought up and placed at the foot of the bed closest to the window. She smiled to herself; she had wanted the bed right by the window. Nothing but Jaime more at ease than a gentle breeze on her face as she slept.

"Alright there, Jaime?" Annabelle asked from behind. She too had been sorted into Gryffindor, along with two other girls. Jaime turned to look at Annabelle.

"I'm okay," Jaime answered honestly. "I just don't like not having Lily here with me. We've never been separated. It doesn't feel right."

"Well, you'll still see her," said Annabelle. "You'll just be sleeping in different places."

"I know, but still," Jaime said, her voice trailing off, "it just doesn't seem right. Because of this, I feel like…oh I don't know! I just miss her."

"I wish my sister and I had a bond like you and Lily do," Annabelle said enviously.

"She's the only family I have, Annabelle," Jaime said softly.

"Please, call me Belle," Annabelle said hastily. "We're friends now. And house mates. Only my parents call me Annabelle." Jaime laughed and nodded in understanding. That is when Jaime and Annabelle turned to the other two girls in the room.

"I'm Jaime Stone," stated Jaime, going over and shaking each of their hands. "And this is Annabelle Weasley."

"But please call me Belle," Annabelle interrupted, earning giggles from all the girls in the dorm.

"Francine Finnigan," said one girl, returning Jaime's handshake and shaking Belle's hand. She had an Irish accent and Jaime recognized her as the fourth girl who had gotten in the boat with her, Lily, and Annabelle. She was chubby with curly blonde hair, freckles, and grayish eyes.

"I'm Gretchen Livingston," stated the fourth girl. She was tall and lanky with extremely long jet-black hair and cat-like eyes.

"Are you girls Muggle-borns?" Annabelle asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"I'm a pure-blood," said Francine. "Both my parents attended here when they were young. Both were in Gryffindor as well. They'll be awfully proud."

"I'm Muggle-born," Gretchen answered truthfully. "My older sister also attends here; she's a fifth year Ravenclaw. How about you two?"

"Pure-blood," Annabelle said simply. "My dad came to Hogwarts and my mum went to Beaubatons in France." Then, all turned to Jaime, who felt her face grow hot, and she knew that she was blushing with embarrassment because truth be told, she did not know if she was Muggle-born or pure-blood. She knew nothing about her parents or her family history. Annabelle saw how uncomfortable Jaime was becoming and came to her defense.

"Jaime is an orphan," she said simply. Francine and Gretchen nodded in understanding.

"Are you from America?" Gretchen asked curiously. Jaime nodded with a smile.

"My accent?" Jaime asked smartly. Gretchen laughed and nodded as though it were completely obvious. "Yes, I was raised in America at an orphanage with my twin sister Lily."

"She was sorted into Slytherin, right?" Francine asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. Jaime bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. "Well, that answers it!"

"Answers what?"

"You can't be Muggle-born if your sister was sorted into Slytherin," said Francine. "Slytherin doesn't except Muggle-borns. No offense Gretchen."

"None taken."

"But, you and your sister are half bloods at the very least," Francine explained. Annabelle's eyes widened, as though shocked at herself for not realizing that for herself.

"So that means at least one of my parents were a witch or wizard?" Jaime asked, her excitement growing at the prospect of knowing something about one of her parents.

"Yes," said Annabelle, smiling at Jaime, "yes it does."

Something inside of Jaime felt giddy. Maybe, just maybe, she had taken the first step to learning about who her parents really were.

* * *

Lily had similar thoughts when she entered the Slytherin chambers; the thought of how wrong it felt being separated from her twin sister. Lily had made a lot of enemies at the orphanage and obviously had no family but she always had Jaime. Jaime was the one thing, the one person she could count on. It was almost like her sister was her life force and she knew Jaime felt the same about her. Being separated just felt…wrong.

Lily followed the other two girls who had been sorted into Slytherin into their dormitories. It felt weird not having Jaime in the same bedroom with her. Lily wondered if either of them would lose sleep over it. She wondered if Jaime was feeling as lost and confused as she felt. The other two girls settled on to their beds where their trunks had been placed. Lily sighed and gently let her hand glide against the soft velvet green comforter.

"What was your name again?" asked one of the girls. Lily turned around to see a skinny, gauntly looking girl with black hair and the fairest of skin looking at her.

"Lily," she answered, "Lily Stone."

"I don't know any wizarding family by the name of 'Stone,'" she said with a look of venom in her eyes. "Are you a pure-blood?" Lily shrugged honestly.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you," Lily answered, while shrugging. "I'm an orphan. Me and my twin sister have been living in an orphanage since the day we were born and we don't have a clue to who are parents and family are."

"Well, you can't be a Mudblood if you have been given the honor of being sorted into Slytherin," the other girl said reasonably. "My name is Gail McNair. This is Sierra Lestrange."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said nodding her head politely. They nodded back, smiled slightly and began unpacking their belongings. Maybe being in Slytherin would not be so bad after all. But, in the long run, that did not make her miss Jaime any less.

And to be honest, both girls did lose sleep over the fact that the other was not sleeping in the same room as the other.

* * *

Harry was laying in his queen-sized bed, face-up, his hands resting against the back of his head. Despite what he had told Ron and Hermione, he still could not believe that his daughter, his flesh and blood had been sorted into Slytherin.

'But the sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin, remember?' a nasty voice said in his head.

'But it didn't!" argued another. Harry smacked his palm to the middle of his forehead in frustration.

"Great, I hear voices in my head," he mumbled as he sat up. "And I'm talking to myself. Completely fabulous. I'm going senile!"

Harry could not take it anymore. If he did not get answers, he was going to go senile. Making his decision, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. Yes, even after all these years, he still had the cloak and the Marauder's Map in his possession. He would give one to Lily and the other to Jaime that Christmas but he didn't know which one he'd give which. He was originally hoping that they'd be able to share in their mischievous adventures, but under the circumstances… And after two generations of being together, the cloak and the map would be separated, just as Lily and Jaime were.

With that, Harry slipped on the cloak, just for privacy's sake, and dashed towards Hermione's office. He just needed to know why. On the way he saw two sixth years snogging in the corridors behind one of statues. Normally he would discipline the two students but he was in a rush. When he reached the statue of the gargoyle and had given it Hermione's password, got through the spiral staircase, he quietly opened the door to the office and tip-toed inside, sure not wake Hermione or any of the sleeping portraits of all the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Then, he found what he was looking for; the Sorting Hat. Harry walked towards it, snatched it out of it's case and placed it on his head, waiting for that voice to whisper into his ear.

"Bee in your bonnet, Mr. Potter?" it whispered. Harry rolled his at the all too familiar phrase.

"A big bee," Harry thought angrily, knowing the hat could read his mind. "I want to know why you put my daughter, my daughter, into Slytherin."

"She'll do well in Slytherin," the hat simply. Harry grew impatient and grinded his teeth together.

"My daughter will not do well in Slytherin! She is not evil! My daughter is nothing like Voldemort and is mangy followers! How can you even say or think that?"

"She has determination, resourcefulness, mischievous, cunning," explained the hat, "but most importantly, she has ambition. Potter, your daughter is the prime student for Slytherin."

"Lily Potter is not evil," Harry thought angrily.

"I never claimed she was," the hat said coolly. Harry was growing more and more angry and his patience was growing short.

"Then why did you put her in Slytherin if she is not evil?" Harry nearly shouted out loud. The Sorting Hat sighed gently.

"I gave you my reasons, Mr. Potter," was all it said. "And you must learn to accept it. Your daughters are where they should be."

With that, the Sorting Hat grew limp on his head and Harry knew that the conversation was over. Harry angrily grabbed it from his head and roughly threw it back in its case, hoping to hurt it in some way. After returning to his quarters, he could not sleep, but instead sat on the window seat, gently caressing Hedwig's wings and staring into the night sky. Resting his hot head against the cool glass of the window pane, it soothed him and Harry fell into a restless sleep on the window sleep.

It was strange, not one Potter fell into a peaceful slumber but all remained restless, knowing that both Lily and Jaime Potter were going in different directions and that each had taken a different path at the fork in the road. For the first time in their lives, Lily and Jaime were going their separate ways and what scared them the most, nothing could stop them.

* * *

A note from the author...Boring chapter but it had to be written. I hope you're enjoying this story but even though Lily and Jaime are in completely different houses...it will be interesting to see how their relationship turns out and the people they come to be. I promise you, it will be very interesting. Please read, review, but most importantly...ENJOY:) 


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 6 – Defense Against the Dark Arts:

For the most part, Jaime was extremely and fascinated by the majority of her classes, but the event that intrigued her the most was when Professor McGonagall transformed herself into a cat and that all wizards and witches transform into an animal the exemplifies their personality. Jaime wanted to be able to transform into an animal and decided it would be one of her goals while at Hogwarts.

"What do we have next?" Jaime asked while helping herself to lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich. Annabelle took out their schedule and let her eyes scan it briefly before sighing.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins," she said with a slight groan. Jaime did not notice, but instead, her eyes lit up.

"Finally!" she said with an excited squeal. "Lils and I have a class together! I'm going to go tell her!" With that, she jumped out of her chair and dashed towards the Slytherin table. Jason and Lynn came over to Annabelle after Jaime had dashed over and gave their cousin a confused look.

"Belle," started Lynn, "Jaime does know that it's best for Gryffindors and Slytherins to stay at their own tables? Right?"

"Well, apparently not Lynn," Jason said sarcastically, "considering she is running over there as we speak!

When Jaime reached the Slytherin table, and receiving extremely nasty looks from the other Slytherins, she tugged on Lily's hair. Lily whipped around and saw her sister before grinning widely.

"Jay!" she squealed. "Damn, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How do you like your classes?"

"Fine enough," Jaime answered truthfully. "I really like Transfiguration. I want to become an Animagi!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, you would," she teased. "So, what's up?"

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together," Jaime said, smiling. Lily's smile also widened.

"Good!"

"So, I'll see you in class, Lils?"

"You got it Jay," said Lily. They gave each other a high-five before Jaime went back over to the Gryffindor. Sierra, Gail, Ian, and Pelton were all looking at Lily strangely. "Something wrong?"

"We understand she is your sister, Lily," said Gail, still looking disgruntled. "But, she is a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors are not welcome over here."

"But, she's my sister," Lily said reasonably. "She's not like all the other losers and riffraff…like the Weasleys."

"Nonetheless," started Pelton, "she's not welcome over here. Understood?"

Lily glared at Pelton dangerously. Slowly, very slowly, she rose to her feet and leaned over the table so that she was eye to eye with Pelton. Their noses were almost touching.

"Let me tell you something Nott," Lily snarled under her breath, her eyes blazing with an emerald fire. "Jaime is my sister and if you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me. And as long as I am a member of this house, she is welcome over here anytime she wants." Her hand was clenched tightly around her wand, as though daring Pelton or any other Slytherin to challenge her. "Is that understood?"

To everyone's surprise, Pelton, Ian, Sierra, and Gail all nodded, looking almost fearful. Lily gave a cynical smile and sat back down, but her hand was still clenched tightly around her wand.

"That's what I thought," she said with a slight snarl. "Disrespect my twin sister again and see what happens."

And once again, to everyone's surprise, they all just nodding in understanding with fear written all over their eyes.

Jaime received a similar lecture from Jason, Lynn, and Annabelle, but instead of threatening them, she told them to bug off and that Lily was her sister; the only family she had in the world and no house rivalry was going to change that. The Weasleys exchanged uncomfortable looks but nodded in understanding.

"Hello Jason, Lynn, Belle," came a soft voice from behind. Jaime whipped around to see one of the staff members standing behind them, wearing a nervous smile. She recognized him as the man who had made eye contact with her from the Sorting Ceremony; messy jet-black hair, round glasses, tall and thin with a boyish face. Jaime noticed he had bright green eyes, much like her own, and a scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightening.

"Hey Uncle Harry," they all said in unison, small smiles.

"How has your first day been?"

"I want summer back," Lynn said dully, causing Jason to roll his eyes and Harry to chuckle out loud. He turned to Jaime and smiled.

"You'll need to excuse my nieces' and nephew's manners," he said jokingly to Jaime, then turned back to the Weasleys. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh, right," said Annabelle off handedly. "Uncle Harry, this Jaime Stone."

"Hello Jaime," said Harry, in a strange voice that no one could place. Lynn raised an eyebrow at Jason, who just shrugged. None of them ever heard Harry sound so emotional before. "I'm Professor Potter," he said politely. He held out his hand for Jaime to shake and Jaime timidly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Jaime said softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Professor Potter's intense gaze. He smiled softly.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Professor Potter asked curiously, smiling softly down at Jaime. Jaime smiled back.

"It's pretty amazing," said Jaime, wide-eyed. "I love it here!"

"What's your favorite subject so far?" Professor Potter asked curiously. Jason gave Lynn and Annabelle strange looks, all wondering why their uncle was so curious and so interested in Jaime Stone. Jaime on the other hand, did not seem to mind the attention from someone. In fact, she had a bright smile on her face.

"I'm really interested in Transfiguration," Jaime said excitedly. "I want to become an Animagi someday." Professor Potter's emerald eyes lit up and he laughed in amusement.

"It'll be a long time before you become that advanced," Professor Potter said reasonably, a smile still resting across his lips. "But I'm sure you'll be able to do it one day, Jaime." There was a slight pause. "Are you looking forward to my class?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, sure," she said in a false, cheerful voice, a look of uncertainty in her emerald depths. Professor Potter cocked an eyebrow knowingly. "Um…what do you teach?" Professor Potter let out an amused, hearty laugh and beamed down at Jaime.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lynn answered for him. "He's an okay teacher."

"Watch yourself, missy," Professor Potter said, mock glaring at his niece. Lynn gave him a playful grin before giving Jason a noogie and returned to her breakfast.

"I'll see you and Miss Stone in class, Belle," Professor Potter said to his niece, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair. He turned to Jaime and gave her the gentlest of smiles. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Stone. I look forward to seeing you in class."

"You too Professor Potter."

* * *

Jaime and Annabelle dashed into class as soon as the late bell rang, both were gasping for much needed air. Professor Potter saw the girls and smiled and gestured for them to take a seat. Jaime saw Lily sitting in the front row, two open seats to her left and on her right was Ian Malfoy and a group of other Slytherins. Jaime immediately plopped into the seat beside her sister and Annabelle followed, obviously feeling very uncomfortable sitting in the same row as the house her family had detested for years.

No one notice Harry give a small smile, seeing his daughters not separate over a house feud.

"Why do you have to bring her around," Lily whispered angrily as Jaime took a seat next to her, motioning to Annabelle. Jaime kicked her from underneath the table and narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"I don't think much of that Pelton or Malfoy, so shut your mouth," Jaime whispered back just as harshly. Lily shrugged and glared at Annabelle, who turned away, her face somewhat red.

"I don't want to sit here, Jaime," she whispered. Jaime bit her lip uncertainly and gave Annabelle pleading eyes. Annabelle shook her head.

"Let's just sit here today," Jaime whispered to Annabelle in defeat as Professor Potter rose from his seat and stood in front of the class. "We'll sit somewhere else tomorrow."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Potter said with a serious look on his face. "I am Professor Harry Potter; Head of Gryffindor House and your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is probably the most important classes you'll ever take at Hogwarts. There is a lot of evil in this world; both wizarding and Muggle world.

"The Dark Arts," Professor Potter continued in a strange, low voice, "it is fortunate that it is not something you will deal with on an everyday basis. It is something that will always continue to grow and become even more powerful and eternal than before. Fighting against the Dark Arts if not just fighting an enemy but fighting your greatest fears and sometimes even your deepest desires. It is not something to be taken lightly. It is not just throwing spells at an evil wizard and thinking you'll win. Fighting the Dark Arts is using your head and guts; your need to survive, your instinct."

"Is that how you defeated the Dark Lord?" Ian asked coolly. Professor Potter raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that is how I defeated Voldemort, yes," Professor Potter said in retort, just as sly as Ian.

"You dare say his name?" Sierra asked, almost glaring at Potter. Jaime and Annabelle whipped around and glared at the Slytherins. Jaime just wanted to get on with the lesson. She knew of the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who later went on to destroy and kill the darkest wizard of all time. Jaime also knew that almost all of the Slytherins' parents supported the wizard known as Voldemort and followed him, admired what he was doing. And because of that, Jaime knew all the Slytherins were resentful towards Professor Potter, if according what Ron and had told her and Lily, many of their parents were in the wizard prison. Jaime couldn't recall the name, but she remembered it was a weird name.

"Do I dare?" Professor Potter asked incredulously. "Do I dare? Miss Lestrange, he was just another wizard."

With that, all of the Slytherins gasped. Even Annabelle looked at Professor Potter completely astonished. Jaime and Lily exchanged nervous glances.

"Just another wizard?" Sierra asked in a deathly whispered, which Professor Potter chose to ignore.

"Besides, fear of name only increases the fear of the thing itself," Potter said casually, giving Jaime and Lily slight smiles. "A wise old man once told me that. And there is no reason to fear him. He is dead."

"How are you so sure he's dead?" Lily asked curiously. "I heard he was quite powerful." Potter stared at Lily for a moment, a strange stare and look that Jaime could not place.

"I will not deny that Voldemort was extremely powerful ," Professor Potter said simply. "But, having power does not make you invincible."

"If you have enough power, it can," Lily retorted. Jaime stared at her sister wide-eyed and startled. The rest of the Slytherins were staring at her with admiration. Professor Potter's emerald eyes widened enormously, before he sucked in a deep breath and stared at Lily sternly.

"Power, Miss Stone," he started, "does not buy happiness and does not grant you immortality. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a powerful witch or wizard, but bringing down others, murdering innocent people, and betraying others to gain power is not a good thing. We call that a dark wizard."

"Wanting power does not make you evil," was all Lily said. Jaime kicked her twin sister from beneath the desks and gave her a warning look. Lily and Jaime looked deep into each other's emerald depths for a moment before Lily turned back to look at Professor Potter with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Forgive me Professor Potter," was all Lily said, her eyes narrowed at the professor who was looking at her curiously. "Please, continue the lesson." Professor Potter nodded and he looked back at the class.

"Listen," he started, his usual gentle voice getting very annoyed and frustrated sounding. He actually sounded angry. "Yes, I defeated Lord Voldemort. How? Even I, myself, am not sure how I did it, but I did it. That's all there is to it. This class is not for talking about Lord Voldemort and how I defeated him. This class is for learning about defenses that can help you all protect yourself against wizards like Voldemort. Now, as I said, I defeated him, that's it, end of story. Now, it'd be my pleasure to continue with our lesson, if that's alright with the rest of the class?"

At this point, he had every one of the Gryffindors and Slytherins staring at him wide-eyed, some of their mouths hanging partially opened. Professor Potter did not seem to notice their awe and continued.

"Getting right to it, you're only first years, we will not be learning anything too advanced or out of the loop," Professor Potter continued. "This year we'll be learning about some dangerous dark animals, such as werewolves and boggarts, and basic defensive and dueling skills. But first, let's take attendance, shall we?" Professor Potter waved his wand and a long scroll floated in front of him and he began reading off it. When he called out Lily and Jaime's names, he gave them both soft smiles. Now, that was something the class did not fail to notice.

For awhile, Professor Potter had them take down some notes about basic defensive spells and protection. He also went into basic charms and spells that witches and wizards used for going into hiding and protection. All in all, it was a very interesting class and both Lily and Jaime whispered to each other, both saying how they could not wait until they actually started practicing dueling and using different dueling spells and moves.

After they finished some notes and Professor Potter gave them their homework assignments, he turned to the class with a sincere smile. "Well, class, that just about covers today's lesson. Next class we will actually be practicing the defense spells we just covered in today's notes. Remember, one foot of parchment on everything we've gone over this class and next class due in a week and a half. Have a great day class."

The class gathered their things and started to leave the room. Lily and Jaime exchanged smiles, knowing they were once again going their separate ways. But, before Jaime could return to Annabelle and Lily to Sierra and Gail, Professor Potter caught their attention.

"Miss Stone?" he called out. Both Lily and Jaime turned to him, startled. He grinned. "Both of you, please stay after for a moment. I'd like to speak with the both of you." Annabelle bit her lip and Jaime gave her a nod to go ahead without her. Annabelle nodded and once the classroom was empty, both girls went up and stood in front of Professor Potter's desk. He looked up and smiled at them.

"First off, Lily," he started, "I'd appreciate if you did not interrupt anymore of my classes. I have a lot to teach and need to get it done for the term. As I said before, this is one of the most important classes you'll take at Hogwarts and I can't have any interruptions. Is that understood?" Lily nodded, though narrowed her eyes at the professor. "I will also speak to your housemates personally."

There was a slight pause as Professor Potter looked at his folded hands, which were resting on his desk, and then looked back at the two young girls standing before him, trying as hard as he could not to wrap his arms around them and embrace them tightly.

"You young ladies are twins, correct?" he asked. They both nodded and smiled at each other, proud at the fact. Professor Potter noticed and smiled. "I saw you girls holding hands last night, during the Sorting Ceremony." Both girls went slightly red and nodded. "You girls have a special bond, a special relationship. Especially twins, a magical bond. Don't lose it, despite the house feud."

"We won't," they said in unison, both looking at each other, weirded out by their conversations with the good professor. Potter smiled at them.

"Good," he said proudly. "Good. Well, then, you girls are dismissed." Jaime and Lily both nodded and started out the classroom door before Professor Potter stopped them again.

"Oh, Lily? Jaime?"

Both girls turned around.

"If you girls need anything," started Potter, "anything at all, please let me know. I'd be glad to help you ladies with anything you need. I'm around, anytime."

"Thank you Professor," Jaime said, as Lily nodded politely. And with that, both girls exited the classroom. When they were out of sight, Professor Potter rested his elbows on the desk and gripped his hair with hands. Anyone could tell that seeing his daughters and not letting them know who they were, or he was to them, was obviously killing him inside.

Meanwhile, outside of the classroom, Lily and Jaime exchanged nervous glances and looked at each other.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow, clutching her books to her chest. Lily's red eyebrows furrowed and she shrugged, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No idea," Lily answered truthfully. "But it was weird."

"Yeah," said Jaime, "yeah it was." There was a long pause. Down one hall, there was Annabelle, waiting for Jaime. And on the other side, there was Sierra and Gail waiting for Lily. Jaime turned to her twin sister and sighed.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Jaime asked hopefully. Lily smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

"Duh!" joked Lily. "Let's do dinner on Friday. Just you and me, eh?"

"I'd like that," Jaime said with a smile.

And they both went their separate ways, but what they did not know, that their own father was watching through the doorway, beaming proudly.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Work has taken over my life and for some reason I just couldn't get through this chapter. But, I finally got through it so here it is. I should have the next one up in the next week or so. I know I keep emphasizing Lily and Jaime's relationship but I need to because it is extremely crucial in this story. So, please be patient. Please read, review, but most importantly, ENJOY!!! And thanks to all those who did review...I really appreciate it! 


	8. A Hogwarts Christmas

Chapter 7 – A Hogwarts Christmas:

Jaime saw a lot of new things; magical things that she experienced in her classes and even her personal life. With all of that magic floating around, it was not hard to believe anymore. But, if there was one thing that Jaime could not believe, it was how fast the school year was going. In only a few weeks, it would be Christmas.

Jaime and Lily would both be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays; even though Annabelle and Jason invited both of them to stay at their houses for the holidays, but Jaime politely declined. She knew Lily did not care for the Weasleys and knew she would feel uncomfortable there. Jaime liked the idea of being together with just her twin sister for the holidays. It would give them time to catch up and hang out together. They saw less and less of each other as the school year went on but that was not because they did not want to; their workload, their friends, their dormitories, and their classes just added in preventing them from seeing each other constantly. But, they had dinner together every Friday and went to every Qudditch game together. The girls fell in love with the wizard game and both of them decided to try-out for their House teams next year.

However, Jaime was becoming very close with Annabelle and Jason, but more so Annabelle. She liked Lynn well enough but realized Jason was accurate in stating that Lynn was exceedingly arrogant. Annabelle was, in a sense, replacing that lonely feeling Jaime got when Lily was not around. Annabelle could never replace Lily but it was better than having no one. Jason was just a great person to be around. In a way, he was a role model for Jaime. He was intelligent, and had a wisdom that not many people his age carried. Annabelle claimed he inherited that from his mother. But, what Jaime loved most about Jason was that he never went out of his way to bother anyone, including Slytherins. He kept to himself and was just an all around great person. As said before, Jaime looked up to him, almost like a big brother.

Lily's best friend was Sierra Lestrange. Jaime despised Sierra in every way shape and form so avoided Lily when she was around Sierra. That is why both girls were looking forward to the empty holidays, where they could both avoid the imfamous house feud and ignore angry stares from Gryffindors and Slytherins, and astonished looks from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. In a way, Jaime and Lily sometimes felt like freaks, but they tried to not let it ruin their relationship.

Jaime's favorite class had become Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Potter was an amazing teacher; he really knew what he was talking about, and he was passionate about it. The subject was also interesting and Professor Potter always went out of his way to help Jaime and Lily; making sure they were getting good grades, if they had a fight with a friend, Jaime would feel comfortable going to Potter, who would make a cup of tea, and try to help her. And not only would he help them achieve good grades in Defense Against the Dart Arts, but all in her other classes as well. Professor Potter was also the same help for Lily as well. It was strange; Jaime felt safe when he was around, happy almost. She could not explain it, but knew it was a good thing, a good feeling she felt when Professor Potter was around.

It was five days before Christmas; and Jaime was sleeping soundly in her warm, comfortable bed, with the coolness of outside coming through the window. Jaime smiled to herself and her eyes fluttered open, only to see frost forming around the windows and snow falling from the sky. Jaime grinned brightly; she loved the snow. But, her peacefulness was disturbed to hear Annabelle's, Francine's, and Gretchen's voices, the ruffling, and the snapping of trunks. Jaime rolled over to see her housemates packing their trunks for the holidays. Today was the first day for the holidays and the majority of the school was leaving today.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Annabelle joked when she saw that Jaime was awake and sitting up. Jaime rolled her eyes and rubbed her eyes.

"Packing to go home?" Jaime asked. Francine chuckled.

"Well, obviously," she said in humor. Jaime grinned and threw a pillow at her before grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"What time are you guys leaving?"

"In a few minutes," Annabelle said, checking her watch. "I'm meeting my aunt in her office so my parents can come pick me up."

"You're so lucky you don't have to take the train," Gretchen said enviously. "I hate trains. They give me motion sickness." Annabelle shrugged her sympathies and continued to pack before turning to Jaime so that Francine and Gretchen could not overhear them.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to Aunt Hermione's office?" Annabelle asked. "My parents have been wanting to meet you, and I'm sure you want to say good-bye to Jason and Lynn. Plus, Uncle Ron will be there and he wants to see you too. You can bring Lily if you want."

"Nah, I won't bring Lils," Jaime said casually, knowing how her twin sister felt about the Weasleys. "But, I'll definitely come with you. I miss Ron and I want to say good-bye to Jason and Lynn. Let me just change really quick." Annabelle nodded and closed her trunk.

Jaime ran to the bathroom, changed, and made herself look presentable before coming back out to see Annabelle waiting for her. She bade good-bye to Francine and Gretchen before following her friend to the Headmistress' office. Annabelle had placed a spell on her trunk, making it lightweight so that she could very easily carry it across the castle. They chitchatted about what they would do over the holidays and what presents they had gotten people before they reached the statue of the gargoyle.

"Cherry popsicle," Annabelle said, as the gargoyle began to turn and both Jaime and Annabelle stepped on to the platform, guiding them to Professor Weasley's office. When they got inside, they saw that Jason and Lynn had already arrived. Ron was also there, sitting on Professor Weasley's desk, as the Headmistress sat behind it. And to her surprise, Professor Potter was leaning against the windows, grinning at the two standing before him. He was the first to notice Jaime and Annabelle enter.

"Well hello, Jaime, Belle," he said with a smile, walking over to them. He took Annabelle's trunk and beamed at Jaime. "How are you girls?"

"Good," they both said in unison.

"Excited for the holidays?" Professor Potter asked. Ron and Professor Weasley shared knowing smiles.

"I can't wait!" Jaime said excitedly, thinking of all the free time, the feast, and spending time with her sister.

"You going to Uncle Ron's for Christmas, Uncle Harry?" Annabelle asked curiously, avoiding Lynn's noogie. Professor Potter smiled sympathetically at her before shaking his head.

"Not this year Belle," said Professor Potter. "I'm going to be spending it here, at Hogwarts. There's some…work I need to catch up on."

"Oh," Annabelle said uncertainly. Lynn, however, raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're going to be spending Christmas by yourself?"

"Not by myself, Lynn," he said reasonably. "I believe Jaime and her sister are staying for the holidays as well?" Jaime nodded. "See? I will have some company. Plus, it gives your Aunt Hermione a chance to go home, so I'll take care of the few students staying." Lynn saw this answer as a good one and shrugged it off as Jason rolled his eyes at his cousin.

Jaime, feeling uncomfortable, went over to Ron and gave him a big hug. Ron hugged her back, giving Harry an uncertain look, but he just smiled softly and nodded, so Ron hugged her tighter.

"Enjoying Hogwarts, Jaime?" he asked. Jaime nodded vigorously.

"I love it here!" she answered truthfully. "I never want to go back to Elisa and that orphanage." Ron smiled and hugged her again, before turning to his wife.

"Have you personally met the Headmistress, Jaime?" Ron asked. Jaime shook her head, slightly nervous.

"Well, Jaime, this is Professor Weasley," Ron said, pushing her towards Hemione. Hermione stepped forward, a glassy look glazing over her brown eyes as she stared down at Jaime.

"I'm sorry we've never officially met, Jaime," she said, the glassy look growing.

"It's a pleasure Professor-"

"Oh please," she said, "in private, please call me Hemione."

"Okay…Hermione," Jaime said slowly, but a smile grazing across her lips. Hermione looked at Professor Potter for a moment before looking back down at Jaime. She bit her lip unsurely and sighed. Jaime was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the adults' intense gaze. Even Jason, Lynn, and Annabelle were creeped out by it.

"I do know your sister officially though," Hermione said as she sat down at her desk. Jaime sighed and hung her head shamefully.

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione," she said sincerely. "Lily has always had a knack for causing trouble and talking back."

"She needs to learn to be respectful," said Hermione, "but there's no reason for you to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. According to most of the professors you've been a doll." Jaime grinned. That had made her feel better.

Unfortunately, Lily's attitude had not changed since she left the orphanage. It had actually intensified, now that there was magic involved and Lily was learning how to control it. She was pulling many pranks on innocent students, and not the harmless ones. Many pranks of her's had landed many students in the hospital wing with serious injuries. She also had a tendency to talk back, making her extremely unpopular with the professors, with the exception of Professor Potter. Jaime had lost count at how many detentions Lily has had and knew she was on the verge of suspension. But, it was a good thing to know that people were starting to realize that Jaime and Lily were two different people; they were not associating Jaime with Lily's poor behavior, for Hermione had just praised her for her good behavior. And deep down, Jaime sincerely appreciated that, very sincerely.

At that moment, there was a loud crash from the fireplace and a large figure came stumbling out of it. Jaime stared at it wide-eyed. The figure was a woman, the most breath-taking, beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life with long blonde hair that had a silvery glow and sparkling blue eyes. She knew this must be Lynn and Annabelle's mother, for they were just as beautiful. The woman muttered a spell to clean herself of all soot and smiled at the three standing before.

"'Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron," she said with a stunning smile. Harry and Ron both smiled brightly at her as Hermione rolled her eyes slightly.

"Hello Fleur," she said as polite as she could. Jaime noticed the disdain in Hermione's eyes. And she could say why. "Here to pick up Lynn and Belle?"

"I 'ave," she said, smiling at her daughters whom she scooped into her arms and embraced tightly. "Bill will be coming along now."

"Is Ayden with him?"

That question was answered when another large figure toppled out of the fireplace, carrying a rather smaller figure. Jaime could only assume that this was Annabelle's father, Bill, and her younger brother, Ayden. Bill was tall and muscular with long flaming red hair. From behind, Bill looked very handsome, but Jaime nearly gasped when she saw his face; slightly deformed and mutilated. But, she did not dare say anything and wondered why Annabelle never mentioned it. Ayden, however, was a cute little boy with flaming red hair, freckles, his mother's big blue eyes, and a bright smile.

"Bill," Hermione said with a nod and a smile as he put Ayden down and gave half armed hugs to Ron and Harry. He then moved and embraced and kissed his two daughters tightly. After, Jaime noticed him looking around the room curiously before his eyes settled on Jaime. They widened slightly and he nudged his wife, who also stared at her strangely. Fleur turned and looked at Harry who nodded slightly.

"Annabelle, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Bill asked, not taking his eyes of Jaime. Annabelle groaned at being called her full name and walked over to her friend.

"Mum, dad, this is Jaime Stone," said Annabelle, "Jaime, these are my parents, Bill and Fleur Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Jaime said, holding out her hand. Both of them shook it and smiled at her gently. Lynn nudged Jason and raised a suspicious eyebrow. Jason, in turn, simply shrugged.

"The same to you Jaime," Bill whispered, smiling at Jaime. "It's a pleasure." There was a long pause and finally, Bill tore his eyes away from his little sister's daughter. "Annabelle has told us so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you in person."

Jaime nodded, blushing incredibly, and mumbled "the same." After some basic chit chat from the adults, and earning many stares from the Weasley adults, Bill and Fleur decided it was time to gather their children and get ready for the holidays. Annabelle promised to write Jaime over break while Lynn gave her noogie. After they disappeard from the fireplace, she turned to Jason who grinned at her and pulled her into a friendly, one arm hug.

"We should probably get going as well," Hermione said, smiling down at her son and niece. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Charlie is probably giving Tonks absolute hell," he mumbled causing Jaime and Jason to chuckle. Ron bent down and pulled Jaime into a tight embrace. "I'll see you soon, Jaime, I promise."

Finally, Hermione followed up behind Ron and also pulled Jaime into a fierce embrace, even burying her face into her long soft black, reddish hair.

"Have a Happy Christmas, Jaime," she whispered. Jaime nodded and responded with, "You too." And she could have sworn she'd seen Hermione wipe a tear from her eye, but Jaime was sure she had imagined it. Jason pulled her out of her thoughts by hugging her tightly and also promising to write during the holidays.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "It's a big responsibility…you'll be Headmaster over the holidays…" Hermione's uncertainty made Harry laugh and smile at his friend.

"Trust me, Hermione, I can handle it," he said with a smile, still leaning against the windows. "Everything will be fine."

With that, the last three Weasleys disappeared and it was only Jaime and Professor Potter in the office. Professor Potter smiled at her and sat down at Hermione's desk.

"Care for a cup of tea, Jaime?"

"No thanks, Professor," Jaime politely declined. "I'm actually heading over the Great Hall to meet Lily. We want to do something in the snow." This caused Potter to smile brightly.

"Well then, Jaime, you are dismissed," he said, beaming. "Have fun with your sister and if you need two need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Professor," she said with a nod before dashing out to have a much needed snowball fight with her twin sister.

* * *

_Tap tap!_

Jaime groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

_Tap tap!_

Jaime let out a frustrated yell and sat up from her bed and saw a black owl outside her bedroom window and recognized it as Lily's owl. It was then that Jaime realized it was Christmas morning and sprang from her bed and let it in. It dropped the letter on her bed and zoomed back out into the snowy sunrise. Jaime ripped open Lily's letter and smiled as she read it:

_Jay,_

_Well, we actually have presents this year! I say we meet up in the Great Hall in ten minutes to open our presents together. Nobody will be in there considering its 6am in the morning. See you in 10!_

_Lily_

Jaime chuckled to herself and looked at the foot of her bed to see a small pile of presents resting there. At the orphanage, she got one Christmas present, sometimes two if they were lucky. Jaime had never seen so many presents just for her. She grinned and grabbed her sheet, tying it so that it would make a bag and threw all of her presents inside before dashing out of the dormitory, out of the Gryffindor Tower, and towards the Great Hall. When she got there, she already saw Lily sitting on top of the Hufflepuff table, a sheet like bag just as Jaime had made sitting on the floor beside the table.

"Merry Christmas Jay!" Lily shouted as she jumped off the table and threw her arms around her twin sister. Jaime returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas Lils," Jaime said with a smile. They broke the hug and laughed.

"Did you notice how the British say 'Happy Christmas' instead of 'Merry Christmas?'" Lily asked, with a cocked eyebrow. Jaime giggled and nodded in agreement, claiming it was foreign to them to not say, 'Merry Christmas.'

"So, we got presents," Jaime said excitedly. "Let's open them!" Lily nodded in agreement and took turns opening presents. From Ron and his family, Jaime got a large box of chocolate and other assorted candies from a place called Honeydukes. From, Annabelle, she got a Muggle diary. From Jason, a photo album containing pictures from the last month or so of herself, him, Annabelle, Lynn, the other Gryffindors, and even Lily. The photo album was only a few pages full. Jason had written in his card to finish it with more photos as time goes on. Jason was a very good photographer so she knew she'd be receiving pictures from him as gifts. Even Bill and Fleur sent them each a gift; a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes jokes and pranks. They knew they would have fun with their sets as soon as students arrived back at Hogwarts.

Finally, the each had one gift left. Lily's was quite small, long, and very flat and thin. Jaime's was larger, but also flat. They looked at one another, wondering what the gifts were and who they were from.

"You first," said Lily, nodding her head towards her sister. Jaime nodded and ripped the card off the gift and reading it out loud for Lily to hear.

_Dearest Jaime,_

_This has been in the family for generations. It was mine, as my father's before me. It is time I give it to you. I had many adventures with it and I hope you and Lily will too. You have all my best and all my love._

"Does it say who it's from?" Lily asked curiously. Jaime shook her head, a dazed and confused look on her face. Lily swore loudly and snatched the card out of Jaime's hand and reading it herself. "In the family? What the hell does that mean?"

"Like I know," Jaime snapped sarcastically, before snatching the letter back from Lily. "Do you think that someone related to us sent us these gifts?"

"Related to us?" Lily asked incredulously, an angry snarl settling on her mouth at the thought. "If there is someone related to us who is still alive and we've been living in an orphanage for eleven years, I hex their heads off." Jaime sighed and could feel Lily's bitterness. Even Jaime had always been a bit bitter about being orphaned and the possibility of some family being alive angered her a great deal. Jaime sighed and lifted the gold wrapped gift into her lap. It was light and she wondered what could possibly be in it. Without wondering any further, Jaime ripped off the fancy, gold wrapping paper and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a long, silvery cloak. Jaime let her fingers graze it and it had a light watery feeling.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously, holding her own gift, wrapped in the same fancy gold wrapping, in her lap. Jaime took the cloak out of the box and examined it.

"It's a cloak," she said simply. Lily grinned.

"Well, try it on and let's see how it looks."

Jaime grinned amusedly and threw the cloak over her shoulders, looking up at her sister.

"How does it look, Lils?" Jaime asked. But Lily did not answer. Lily stared at her wide-eyed; a look of wide-eyed astonishment. Her mouth was opened in amazement and she choked on her saliva. Jaime shifted nervously on her feet. "Lils?"

"Jay," Lily whispered with a gulp, "look down." Jaime obeyed and looked down at her legs and feet to see that they were not there! Her whole body was not there! Jaime shrieked, swore loudly, and ripped off the cloak and that is when her body reappeared.

"What the hell was that?"

"Jay, that cloak makes you invisible!" Lily shouted excitedly. "That is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Try it on again." Jaime sighed, picked up the cloak from off the floor, and wrapped it around herself again. Once again, when she looked down, sure enough her body was invisible. Lily was right, it was pretty cool.

"I'm sure that'll come in handy in the future," Lily said with a grin. Jaime chuckled and nodded, not taking off the cloak. "I wonder what I got…"

"Well, only one way to find out genius," Jaime said sarcastically as Lily stuck out her tongue playfully and opened the card on top of the wrapped gift.

_Dearest Lily,_

_This is something very special to me. I'm sure it will come in handy when you are pulling pranks on your fellow classmates. In order to work it, just tap it and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and when you are finished with it, tap it and say "Mischief managed." Share this with Jaime and use it well. You have my best and all my love._

"Another ridiculous note," Lily grumbled, tossing it over her shoulder as she began tearing open the gift. Jaime smiled and watched, still mesmerized over the fact that her body remained invisible under the cloak. Lily opened the lid of the box and saw a large piece of folded parchment. Her eyes widened in anger as she stared at Jaime angrily.

"Sure, you get that cloak and I get crap!" Lily snarled, throwing the parchment on the floor. Jaime frowned and glared at her sister.

"Why don't you try saying the incantations the letter told you to say, Lils?" Jaime asked coolly. "Instead of acting like a spoiled brat?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Then you watch your attitude!"

Lily glared but ignored Jaime before a moment, stomped over to retrieve the old bit of parchment on the floor, and looked at it. She looked over at Jaime, who nodded with encouragement, and sighed before muttering; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Once Lily had grumpily muttered the incantation, words began to appear on the front of the parchment saying, _Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the the Marauders Map_. The parchment consisted of a map that showed all of the Hogwarts grounds, secret passageways, where everyone was, and what they were doing. They could see that the few students and professors in the castle were all snug in their beds still, as it was still barely dawn. Two little dots labeled 'Lily Stone' and 'Jaime Stone' were sitting in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Jay, this is…"

"Amazing!"

"Wow…"

"And you complained!" Jaime said teasingly, punching her sister in the shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Wow, the havoc we're going to cause with these two gifts!"

"Yeah…" Lily said, her voice trailing off. "I wonder who gave them to us…"

"To be honest Lils," Jaime said uncertainly, biting her lip, thinking of what the letter had said, "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Yeah…me neither…"

* * *

Jaime and Lily spent their entire Christmas playing out in the snow. Their favorite part of the day was when they managed to sneak into the Quidditch locker rooms and took two of the brooms from the storage and flew around the pitch. Their flying professor; Professor Wood, had claimed that each of them was a natural and both girls fell in love with it.

While the girls raced across the pitch, two men stood in Hermione's office and stared at the girls, soft smiles on their faces.

"Looks like they inherited the family talent," one said with an amused grin, leaning against Hermione's desk. He had gray hair, tired eyes, and scars and wrinkles caressed his otherwise fairly handsome face. Black circles rested beneath his tired depths and he looked worn-out; his name was Remus Lupin.

"Sirius would have loved to see this," Harry said, a sad look in his eyes, reminiscing about his late godfather. "Seeing his best friend's granddaughters flying around the Qudditch pitch…"

"He went the way he wanted to, Harry," Remus said, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself, nor should you think about it."

"I don't blame myself…anymore…" Harry said in a soft voice. "I just wish he could have seen all of this."

"I bet you he would have bought the most expensive broom in the world for those two," Remus said, moving to stand next to Harry by the window, gesturing towards Lily and Jaime who were still broom racing. Harry let out a soft laugh.

"He probably would have," Harry whispered as he watched both of his daughters sneak back into the Quidditch locker rooms to return the brooms they had taken to fly around. "There's only three other students here for the holidays. Shall we prepare something for them?"

"Being the only two adults here, I think it probably would be best," Remus said with a smile. "Let's go inform the house elves to start preparing the feast." Harry nodded in agreement and the two men set down towards the kitchens.

* * *

Jaime waited inside the Entrance Hall, waiting for Lily to meet her so that they could head to the Christmas feast together. She grinned when she saw her sister's wavy red head coming running down hall.

"Are you ready for a real feast?" Jaime asked with a grin.

"Instead of the so-called food they serve at the orphanage?" Lily asked dryly. "Damn well know that I am!" Jaime chuckled and walked into the Great Hall with Lily close on her heels. Sitting at large table in the middle of the Great Hall were three other students, Professor Potter, and another man neither Jaime nor Lily had ever seen before.

"Hello girls!" Professor Potter called out brightly, dashing over to the twins and sweeping them up in a tight embrace. "Happy Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," they said in unison. Professor Potter gave them another quick embrace before guiding them over to the large table set up in the middle of the Great Hall. A man with streaked gray hair, tired eyes, and shabby robes sat in the middle of the table, next to an empty seat which the girls assumed was Professor Potter's. Two other students were seated at the table; one from Hufflepuff, about their age and a Slytherin boy who looked in his sixth or seventh year. Lily gave him a small wave, which he returned, but narrowed his eyes at Jaime.

"Sit, sit," said the elder man encouragingly. The girls obeyed and Jaime sat between Lily and the Hufflepuff girl, while Lily sat between Jaime and the Slytherin boy. When one last person arrived, another Slytherin girl, about third year, came in, Professor Potter sat down and introduced the gray-haired man.

"Students, this is Mr. Remus Lupin," said Professor Potter, "he is an old friend of mine and will be joining us. Remus, this is Dustan Crickromb," he pointed to the sixth year Slytherin, "Tess Touresa," the girl from Hufflepuff smiled, "Thomas Rockwood," the third year Slytherin nodded his head, "and Lily and Jaime Stone."

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Lupin, not taking his eyes off Lily and Jaime. Professor Potter winked at the pair of them and the feast began. Jaime could never remember a better Christmas; Potter and Lupin had magnificent senses of humor so there was never a moment that did not contain laughter. The food was absolutely incredible; there was more here for these seven people than the food Lily and Jaime would receive for the entire orphanage. And inside the pudding was magical games; Lily squirted pumpkin juice out of her nose when she say Jaime cough up a chess set.

After the feast, Dustan and Thomas headed off for the Slytherin Common Room as Tess headed for Hufflepuff dormitories. Lily was about ready to follow Dustan and Thomas when Lupin called out their names and beckoned them to come over. Jaime and Lily shrugged and obeyed.

"Happy Christmas girls!" he said cheerfully, reaching into his briefcase.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Lupin," they said in unison. Lupin let out a hearty laugh and waved his hand about.

"Please girls, call me Remus," he said with a grin. Professor Potter was waving his wand about, helping to clean up the mess the seven of them had caused in the Great Hall. "I have something for you two. I'm sorry it is not much, but in my situation it's a little difficult to make any money. Here you go! Happy Christmas!" Remus handed both of them a large box of Sugar Quills.

"Just a little something to eat when you're bored in class," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Remus," said Jaime, looking up at him. Lily, however, raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why-"

"Now, off you go," Professor Potter called out to them. "Get some girls. It's late." Jaime grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall before she could say anything rude and/or embarrassing to Remus. Both Potter and Remus never took their eyes off of them as they dashed out of the Great Hall.

When Lily and Jaime were out of earshot, Lily looked down at her box of Sugar Quills suspiciously.

"Why on earth would he give us a Christmas present?" Lily asked incredulously. "For Pete's sake the man has only known us for a few hours!"

"Maybe he's just a nice guy," Jaime said with a shrug.

"Yeah, nice," Lily said sarcastically. "I don't see him giving any other students Christmas presents, do you?"

Jaime bit her lip and did not respond, wondering the same exact thing.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle...sorry it took forever for the update. Been a busy little bee! I hope you're enjoying the story and please read, review, but most importantly, ENJOY! 


	9. The Prophecy

Chapter 8 – The Prophecy:

The rest of the school year went by faster than Jaime hoped it would. But winter turned to spring; April showers bought the May flowers, and students could be seen around the castle and on the grounds; studying furiously for their O.W.L.S, N.E.W.T.S, or whatever other exam they may have.

Instead of studying, Jaime Stone could be found with her twin sister roaming the grounds and castle, wearing Jaime's Invisability Cloak and using Lily's Marauder's Map to avoid their studies and spend as much time together as possible. Both girls got along with their Hogwarts friends great and but their loyalty stayed with each other and that is probably why neither of them told any of their friends about the mysterious Christmas gifts that they had received.

It was the day before their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and Jaime was found in the library, by her lonesome, reviewing her notes and looking through some important facts that might come in handy during the exam. That was before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jaime whipped around and saw Jason Weasley standing behind her smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely. Jaime nodded her head and moved her books and bag over to make room for him. Jason sat down across from her and pulled out his Charms book.

"Professor Potter's exam tomorrow?" Jason asked, flipping open his textbook. Jaime nodded and gave a groan to show her great dislike for exams. "Uncle Harry is a great guy but he gives one tough exam."

"Good to know," Jaime mumbled sarcastically, causing Jason to chuckle. The two of them continued to study in silence, when Lynn came barging into the library, earning a dirty look from the librarian; Madam Chang. She threw her books on the table quite loudly, startling Jaime and earning another dirty look from Madam Chang and Jason.

"Merlin I bloody hate Slytherins!" Lynn snarled. Jason rolled his eyes and gave Jaime an exasperated look.

"What happened?" Jason asked in a toneless voice, clearly only asking to amuse his disgruntled cousin.

"I found a bunch of first year Slytherins harassing Belle!" she nearly shouted. Madam Chang shushed her, but Lynn did not seem to hear her, either that or she did not care and chose to ignore the librarian. Both Jaime and Jason looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?" they gasped in unison. Lynn nodded her head.

"I stepped in," Lynn said proudly, "defended my baby sister. I don't think they'll be messing with her anymore. I had to take Belle to the hospital wing though. She was a little roughed up."

"They bother my cousin again and I'll make sure they get roughed up," Jason said with a sneer and Lynn nodded in agreement. Jaime bit her lip uncertainly, hoping that Lily was not one of the first years harassing Annabelle. Annabelle was probably her closest friend at Hogwarts, besides Lily, and hoping that her sister respected her enough not to harass her friends. But, as if on cue, Jaime looked up to see Lily come prancing through the library door, sending a charming smile to Madam Chang. When her emerald eyes fell on Jaime, she beamed and practically skipped over to the table. Jaime did not fail to notice the deadly look Lynn gave to Lily.

"Well, hello there Jay," said Lily, playfully ruffling Jaime's smooth hair. "Studying for Defense?" Jaime opened her mouth to respond, but Lynn moved suddenly, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Lily's face.

"Get the bloody hell out of my sight," Lynn said with a snarl, her arm shaking furiously. Jason and Jaime stared at her wide-eyed, clearly not knowing how to react. Lily eyed Lynn's wand lazily and rolled her eyes.

"Please Weasley," she said, waving her hand at Lynn, "I have enough on my plate without worrying about your petty complaints." Lynn's blue eyes flared dangerously, and sparks started coming out of her wand. Lily, however, remained calm, even as Lynn went to raise her wand, her mouth opening to utter some kind of curse or jinx. Jaime stood up and pulled out her own wand, pointing it at Lynn.

"Don't touch my sister," Jaime said in a warning voice. Lily gave a cool grin as Lynn's eyes, if possible, looked even more furious. Jason turned to Jaime and gave her a sharp look, fingering his own wand, if he needed to protect his cousin.

"But….JAIME?!?" Lynn screeched, her face bright red. She could almost feel the steam coming out of her ears. "Your bloody sister is the one who put Belle in the hospital wing!" Jaime stared at Lynn for a moment before slowly turning her eyes back on to Lily, her wand still pointed at Lynn.

"Lil, is that true?" Jaime asked in a slow voice. Lily shrugged as it was nothing.

"She got in my way," Lily said simply. Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'she got in your way?'"

"Well, Pelton was escorting me to class," Lily said proudly, "and Weasley bumped into me. I dropped my books and she refused to pick them up for me. Now, when I ask her to do something, trust me, she will."

"MY COUSIN ISN'T YOUR SERVANT!" Lynn screeched, causing Madam Chang to clear her throat loudly at the disruption. Lily just grinned lazily.

"You're pathetic Weasley," was all she said. Lynn was almost purple with rage and now Jason was on his feet, glaring at Lily.

"You're sick, Stone," was all he snarled, his wand now clenched tightly in his fist. Lily just threw her head back and laughed; it sounded almost evil. Jaime, however, was almost appalled at her sister's behavior towards Annabelle and the Weasleys. She just stood there, her jaw nearly hitting the floor and her emerald gems narrowed in disgust. Jaime was almost ashamed to call Lily her twin sister. When the laughter ceased, Lily stared at her twin and looked directly into her eyes; and that is when she saw it.

Lily saw the disgust, the shame, the anger in Jaime's eyes; for once she did not see love, nor understanding, nor acceptance, and certainly not proud. Lily searched desperately in her sister's for anything positive but saw none, none at all. For the first time in her life, Lily felt like Jaime was against her and her eyes slowly narrowed as she glared at Jaime.

"Got something you want to say, Jaime?" Lily snapped, still glaring at her sister. Jaime was startled; Lily had not called her 'Jaime' since they were quite young. It was always 'Jay.' Both Jason and Lynn were watching Jaime curiously, wondering what she would do or say. No one knew what would happen.

But slowly, very slowly, Jaime lowered her wand away from Lynn and Jason and pocketed it. The Weasleys' eyes widened as she put her wand away and turned back to look at Lily.

"Lil, what you did was wrong," Jaime said, looking sternly at Lily. "You need to go to the hospital wing and apologize to Annabelle." Jason and Lynn's eyes widened even more so and they looked at each other completely astonished. Lily, on the other hand, frowned and stood up quickly, advancing on Jaime, who stood her ground and continued to give Lily a stern frown.

"Are you taking their side?" Lily whispered with a deathly growl, gesturing towards the Weasleys. Jaime took a deep breath and looked directly into Lily's eyes; the eyes that were absolutely identical to her's. They were almost nose to nose now.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Jaime said, nodding her head. "What you did was wrong and you need to apologize and leave Annabelle alone." Lily sucked in a deep breath, her eyes still narrowed at Jaime.

"Is that your final decision?" Lily whispered; her voice sounded almost like a hiss. Jaime actually feared her sister for a moment, but knew she had to keep her ground; Lily was out of control.

"It's not about making a dec-"

"I asked you, is that your final decision?" Lily snarled, pointing her wand into Jaime's gut.

"It's not about making a decision, Lil!" Jaime whispered desperately, her heart pounding loud against her ribcage. "It's about doing the right thing. It's about the difference between right and wrong." Lily's eyes seemed to have a green, blazing fire in them.

"I guess we're on different sides of the line here," Lily growled, making a final jab of her wand into Jaime's stomach before pocketing it, turning on heel, and stormed out of the hospital wing; her pale skin was red with rage, a fire blazed in her eyes, her wavy red hair frizzed out; Lily looked rather frightening to anyone who passed her as she stomped to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Jaime?" Jason asked in a delicate whisper. Jaime her legs and lip trembling, her heart still pounding loudly, turned to look at him softly.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, I brought back some butterbeer from my last Hogsmeade trip," Jason said with a smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve a bottle. C'mon." With that, Jason guided her out of the library and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Lynn just simply stared at Jaime with admiration.

"Jaime?" Lynn called out. Jaime looked up at her and that was when Lynn first noticed the tears threatening to spill out of her emerald green eyes. "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends and family. You've earned my respect."

"And mine."

"Thanks guys," she said with a small smile, but the tears still continued to fall from her face.

* * *

At that precise moment, Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Remus Lupin were in a part of the castle reserved for the professors with Professor Trelawney and Professor Neville Longbottom, eating a lunch the house elves brought over.

At first, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but then they heard Professor Trelawney gasp and all of them turned their heads to look at her.

"Sybil?" Remus asked quietly. Professor Trelawny's eyes widened and she

spoke in a voice that was not quite her own.

_**"A dark night…"**_

"Sybil?" Hermione asked in concern as she began to shake and gasp for breath. "Sybil, what's wrong?"

_**"Our world is at peace, but the Dark Lord has been reborn and this world shall know a terror like never before. Innocent blood shall be spilt and there shall be a cry in all of the land like never heard before. There will be no escaping the wrath and power of the Dark Lord. Only the equal of its power will be able to destroy it. The light of the equal shall dim when the fate is realized but never let the light dim for it's the only way to light the darkness…."**_

Sybil gasped for a moment and then choked before looking up at the others as though nothing had happened. "Something wrong?" she asked when she saw the terrified, wide-eyed look everyone else in the room was giving her.

"Bloody hell?" Ron gasped as he shot Harry a look.

"Sybil, do…what's going on?" Hermione asked urgently. "What are you talking about, 'the Dark Lord has been reborn?' What's going on?"

But Ron and Remus were not concerned about Sybil or Hermione's deep concern for answers. Both of them looked wide-eyed at Harry, as though frightened at what his reaction would be. But Harry did not do anything. He looked deathly pale, all color quickly draining from his face, his emerald depth widened in fear, and his mouth partially opened. Very quickly, he stood excused himself, and darted out of the room. Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sybil all looked at each other worriedly, causing Ron to follow Harry out of the room. When he walked out the door and looked around, he saw Harry a few yards away, facing the wall, leaning against it, clutching his stomach like he was about to be sick.

"Harry?" Ron asked in a whisper, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Harry, are you okay?"

"He's back, Ron," Harry said in a deathly whisper, looking into Ron's blue eyes. He gasped at what he saw in his best friend's eyes. Ron never saw his friend in a state of such terror and fear. "Voldemort's back…"

* * *

Never was there such tension and loneliness at Hogwarts School for Jaime. Ever since her fight with Lily in the library, Lily refused to talk to her. She would not even look at her. The thought of her and Lily not speaking or even acknowledging each other's existence broke Jaime's heart. And the worst part, Annabelle just did not understand what she felt, and even worse, she could not even approach Professor Potter about it.

For the last few weeks at school, Professor Potter had been avoiding Jaime like the plague, only speaking to her unless he had to during classes. Jaime thought that Lily had spoken to him first and he was ignoring her for the same reasons Lily was; because she completely and utterly betrayed her twin sister.

"It's okay, Jaime," Jaime said to herself as she packed her trunk, the night before she would go back on to the Hogwarts Express and go back to the orphanage in America until next September. "It'll be okay, Jaime. You'll make up with Lily over the summer and everything will be just as it was before. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay."

But, unfortunately, Jaime was wrong in this situation. Lily and Jaime did not make up that summer. Nor did they make up the following year. Lily went almost a full year without as so much as looking at her twin sister and every second that passed by where Lily was not in her life, Jaime's heart would shatter just a little bit more.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here's another chapter. Yes, I know Lily is overreacting but keep reading and you'll understand that's going on in Lily and Jaime's little heads. Sorry it took so long to update but I'm writing two stories at once. Actually three, but the third has nothing to do with Harry Potter and nothing to do with fanfiction. So, please bare with me and please be understanding. I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I need to get through this before we get to the good parts. Please read, review, but most importantly, ENJOY!


	10. A Visit to Shell Cottage

**Chapter 9 – A Visit to Shell Cottage:**

It had been three years since Lily Stone decided to stop speaking to her twin sister, Jaime Stone. The strong relationship they had seemed to decease slowly as each day passed and it affected them both immensely. Jaime, for several months, moped around, depressed and unhappy. But with Annabelle and Jason's help, Jaime was able to overcome her sadness and became a relatively happy Hogwarts student. Without spending so much time and playing pranks on people with Lily, Jaime's grades improved immensely and she became top in her class in Transfiguration. Many believed she would become prefect next year and held good, close friendships; she had never been closer with Annabelle and Jason. Jaime always liked Lynn, but only in small doses.

Lily on the other hand seemed to become even worse. Her pranks became less funny and less merciful. Professor commented on how talented and brilliant she was, but was lazy and did not want to do the work. Lily felt she was above all of the work and did not need the Professor's advice. She knew she was powerful and taught herself everything she felt she needed to know. Lily did fairly well in Charms and was nothing short of brilliant in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many Professors believed that if she applied herself, she could be greater and more powerful than Albus Dumbledore himself. Lily also had a knack for harassing and sometimes to the point of abusing fellow students, both younger and older. She had a name at school that held fear; people knew that even as a fourth year, she held more power than some seventh years and maybe one or two of the staff.

There was one student who Lily Stone never bothered; never touched. She could be found harassing her fellow Slytherins and even friends before she bothered this one student. Even though Lily did not harass this student, she was not friends with them and some were not even sure if she still even liked her and that student was Jaime Stone. Lily never bothered her twin sister. It was like Jaime was not even there, completely nonexistent to Lily. Though Jaime appreciated the fact that her sister did not hate enough to bother her like she did every single other student at Hogwarts, she hated the fact that Lily still refused to talk to her.

It was the summer before Jaime and Lily would enter their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when their rivalry really began to stir. Even at the orphanage, Lily refused to talk to or even acknowledge Jaime. Jaime thought it was strange that Lily never asked Elisa to do a room change, so the two of them would not have to share a room anymore. But, she never and Jaime sometimes wondered if Lily knew the silence was more torturous than not sharing rooms.

It was early July when Jaime received and a letter from Annabelle. Annabelle was smart and made sure that she sent the owl during East Coast night time so not to startle any of the Muggle children. For years, Annabelle would ask Jaime to spend the summer with her, Lynn, and her parents at Shell Cottage. And every single summer Elisa would tell her it was not possible. Until, finally, one summer, without Jaime and Lily know or realizing, Harry Potter turned up on the doorstep of the orphanage.

Elisa took one look at Harry and immediately knew he was the father of Lily and Jaime Stone. Both girls had inherited their father's emerald green depths; all three sets of eyes were exactly the same. She quickly ushered him into her office and Harry placed a Silencing Charm on the room, as to not be overheard. He knew both of his daughter's inherited Ginny's stubbornness and his inquisitive nature; it was a dangerous combination.

"Mr. Harry Potter?" Elisa asked as he finished with the Silencing Charm.

"How could you possibly know that?" Harry asked impressively.

"Your eyes," was all Elisa whispered. "I've looked in Jaime and Lily's eyes enough. They're so alike. Not one difference. I'm surprised the two of them have yet to figure it out."

"Let's hope that does not happen for the time being," Harry mumbled, thinking of the strange circumstances that happened three years prior. He remembered about Sybil Trelawney predicting that the Dark Lord had returned and Harry was doing all in his power to make sure he knew nothing of Lily and Jaime and where he was and how he had returned. But, the strange thing was, his scar had not bothered him once since Voldemort's death, even after the prediction. Harry did not know what to think of it, but he was not taking any chances concerning his daughters. He had already lost Ginny, he was not about to lose Lily and Jaime too. Harry's heart pained at the thought of his late wife and he pushed it aside. There were more important matters at hand; the twins for example.

"Why are you here?" Elisa asked sternly, sitting behind her desk, her eyes narrowed at Harry. He could tell that by abandoning his daughters in this horrible place, across the world, this woman did not have a lot of respect for him. Harry chose to ignore it and instead sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"I believe that Jaime has been asking to visit a friend from school over the summer?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Elisa sighed.

"Every summer since the two of them disappeared at that school," Elisa said in a slight whisper. "I don't know what goes on at that school, but I'm not sure if it was the best idea sending them there. They both came back so different."

"Different?" Harry asked in concern. "How so?"

"They…they don't talk anymore!" Elisa said in a disbelieving voice. "Lily treats Jaime as though Jaime has the plague or something. And Jaime has far too much pride to approach Lily about it. Not that I would want to either. Lily has become even more troublesome than before!"

"I know," Harry whispered, thinking of the numerous detentions he, Neville, and Hermione were forced to give young Lily Stone. He also thought of how many students feared his daughter and how she had a knack for enjoying harassing her fellow classmates. It scared Harry to know end.

"I'm not here to talk about Lily," Harry finally said, after a long pregnant pause. "I'm here to talk about Jaime."

"And what about Jaime?"

"I am her father," Harry said firmly. "She is my responsibility and I am still in charge of her legally, correct?"

"Correct."

"I am telling you to allow her to visit her friend's home this summer," Harry said firmly. Elisa looked startled. "She deserves it." Elisa just stared at the young man before her and for the first time, really looked at him. He looked sad, desperate, tired and run down by life. It was then that Elisa realized that this man really never wanted to abandon his twin daughters, but was forced to. There was no denying the love written in his eyes as he talked about Lily and Jaime. He could not show his love and affection to his daughters the normal way; by allowing Jaime to make this visit was only one of the few ways he could. Elisa did not allow Harry to know this; but he had finally earned her respect.

"Very well," Elisa said, standing up. "I shall let Jaime know. How will you warlocks be transporting her?" Harry chuckled at her mistake.

"Wizards," he corrected. "Two young ladies by the name of Lynn and Annabelle Weasley will be coming to pick her up at noon tomorrow, in this office. They'll be coming out of the fireplace at precisely noon."

"The what?" Elisa asked, clearly startled, grabbing on to her chest. "Fireplace? How? Y'know, nevermind. I don't even want to know." This caused Harry to laugh and he pulled out his wand before looking back up to grin at Elisa.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Cortoli," he said with a sincere smile. And for the first time, Elisa smiled back at him.

"You too, Mr. Potter."

And with a pop, Harry disappeared.

* * *

Elisa could never forget the look of pure excitement and joy on Jaime's face when she told her the good news; that after bending the rules a bit, Jaime could indeed spend the rest of her summer at her friend's home in England. The first thing that Jaime did was immediately start packing.

It was ten o'clock the next morning and Jaime still had not finished packing everything. Feeling anxious, her stomach was getting all bubbly inside and she could barely contain her excitement. Finally, she was going to visit her best friend at her home and spend the summer there. It was something Jaime had wanted to do since their first year. But, she could not help but wonder what caused Elisa to bend the rules just a little bit, just for her. Before she could ponder it anymore, she heard some clear their throat from behind her and Jaime whipped around, only to see Lily standing in the doorway of their bedroom, leaning against the frame, her arms crossed and her emerald eyes narrowed at her sister.

"Elisa told me," was all she said, still glaring at Jaime, talking to her for the first time in three years. Jaime's stomach did a lurch and it felt as though someone was doing a tap dance inside her stomach. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage. Jaime did not know whether if it was excitement at the prospect of Lily finally speaking to her, or anger for being ignored by her only family for the last three years. "Said you were going to visit a friend. Weasleys I assume?"

"Yes," was all Jaime said, not tearing her eyes away from Lily. Lily stayed just as she was.

"Figures," Lily mumbled, walking to turn way. Jaime's temper flared.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jaime asked angrily, her fists clenched at her side. Lily whipped back around and gave her a death glare.

"If you want to hang out with riffraff like those stupid weasels at Hogwarts, that's fine!" Lily nearly yelled. Jaime's eyes widened at the insult towards her closest friends. "But, I never expected you to abandon me for them!" Jaime's jaw dropped and she slowly let the words sink in. She was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Abandon…?" Jaime stuttered. "I'm not abandoning you!"

"Leaving me alone in this God forsaken place so you can go visit a friend? Leaving me behind?" Lily bellowed, her pale skin glowing pink, her ears going bright red.

"I'm sorry!" Jaime shouted back, stomping her foot. "I'm sorry you hate the Weasleys! I'm sorry you've attacked Belle, Lynn, and Jason otherwise they'd probably invite you as well!"

"I have my own friends, thanks," Lily mumbled sarcastically, turning to walk away again. Jaime's heart bursted in her chest, except it was not with joy, it was with complete and under anger.

"Yeah, too bad all of your so-called friends are too scared of you to invite you anywhere!" Jaime shouted at Lily's retreating back. Lily stopped dead in her tracks and Jaime saw that her fists were now clenched and that her ears were almost purple from being so red. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around and was giving her sister a harsh glare. If looks could kill, Jaime would have suffered a painful, tragic death. She nearly gasped when she saw the anger flaring in Lily's emerald green eyes, like a raging fire. It was now that Jaime fully understood why people at school were so frightened of her and why people described her as a 'bomb about to blow.'

Jaime expected shouting, yelling, for Lily to swear at her and tell her off. She was waiting for the explosion, but it never came. Lily just took a deep breath.

"You think so?" Lily asked in the deadliest of whispers, almost like a hiss. It sincerely and truly frightened Jaime, who just gulped and did not say anything. Lily stared at Jaime for a moment before turning on heel and storming down the stairs.

Jaime did not know what to think of the conversation she just had with her twin sister. But it was the first conversation they had in the last three years, and for some reason, it made Jaime smile a little bit.

* * *

Jaime was waiting impatiently, practically dancing on her toes as she stood in Elisa's office, her trunk and belongings by her side. Elisa was at her desk, finishing some paperwork on a recent adoption, as Jaime just stood there. It felt rather awkward, but nothing was said of it. She half wished that she had accepted Elisa's offer of a soda or water.

When noon came around, Jaime was practically hopping around like a mad bunny, until she heard loud thuds coming from the fireplace. Elisa looked at wide-eyed but saw the calmness that rested on Jaime's face, so decided not to panic. Soon, a figure of a woman came stumbling out of the fireplace, causing Elisa to scream. Jaime and the figure shushed and she immediately obeyed them.

"Hello, Lynn," Jaime said with a smile. Lynn bushed off her robes and stood tall. If it was possible, she became more beautiful over the summer. At sixteen, she had long silvery blonde hair that reached her middle back and curled at the ends, long eyelashes, ice blue eyes, and a batch of freckles on her nose. Elisa had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life.

"Hey Jaime," Lynn said, returning the smile. She looked Jaime up and down and raised an eyebrow. "You look fantastic, Jaime! You're going to be driving the boys wild this year at Hogwarts." Jaime had started growing up this summer, still relatively small in frame, she grew a few inches. Her long, pin straight black hair with natural red highlights that lit up in the sunlight was now short and choppy, flipping out at the ends at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were still as bright and emerald as ever and her freckles on her nose and cheeks had enhanced due to the summer heat. But, to her, she was still plain old Jaime Stone and she rolled she rolled her eyes at Lynn's comment.

"Not as wild as you and Belle," Jaime said sarcastically, causing Lynn to giggle.

"True," she said, running a hand through a long silvery blonde hair. Elisa continued to just gape at the pair of them. Jaime threw a sympathetic smile at her caregiver and turned back to Lynn.

"Speaking of Belle, where is she?"

The next second answered Jaime's question as another figure came tumbling out of the fireplace; Annabelle Weasley. She was as nearly as tall as her older sister, with long strawberry blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Lynn. Annabelle beamed at Jaime and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Bloody hell, I missed you Jaime," Annabelle said as she hugged her friend. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Jaime said, smiling, "I missed you too." All three girls began talking animatedly, before Jaime stopped short and introduced them to Elisa. Elisa looked as though she would like nothing more if the three teenage girls would leave her office immediately. Jaime, sensing this, suggested that the three of them head. Annabelle handed Lynn the Floo Powder, who was going first, and screamed, "Shell Cottage!" Green fire enveloped her and she disappeared, causing Elisa to gasp and cough persistently. Jaime bade her caregiver good-bye before taking the Floo Powder from Annabelle and stepping into the fireplace.

"Shell Cottage!" Jaime shouted and felt the flames envelope her and take her to the Weasleys.

* * *

Jaime stumbled out of the fireplace and landed flat on her face, groaning loudly, rubbing her forehead. She felt someone dash to her side and help her to her feet, patting her hair.

"Jaime, are you okay?" came a familiar man's voice. Jaime groaned in reply, but continued to keep her eyes closed and rubbed her head.

"Jaime?" the voice asked again urgently, shaking her gently. Jaime's eyes fluttered open and she looked into a pair of emerald green eyes that were exactly like hers. For a moment, she thought it was Lily who was calling her name, but when she shook her head, she was now looking into the boyish face of Professor Potter.

"Hello Professor," Jaime said with a grin. "It's good to see you again." Professor Potter beamed and gazed at Jaime with such intensity, it actually began to make her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You too, Jaime," he whispered gently, "you too." The only other people in the room were Lynn and Bill. Lynn was looking at the scene with a cocked eyebrow and narrowed eyes, as though she were suspicious about something. Professor Potter helped Jaime to her feet and he noticed a slight bruise on her forehead.

"You have a bruise," he said. "You better lay down." He and Bill guided Jaime to the couch, while she insisted that she was fine, and laid her down. Professor Potter conjured up an ice pack with his wand as Bill went to go gather Fleur and Ayden. As Professor Potter pressed the ice pack to Jaime's head, Annabelle came stumbling out of the fireplace, landing hard on her face, but with much more grace than Jaime did.

"You okay Jaime?" Annabelle asked in concern as Lynn helped her to her feet, seeing the sight before her.

"I'm fine!" Jaime said in a frustrated tone. "But Professor Potter insists on treating me like I've walked through a desert without food or water for ten days." Annabelle and Lynn grinned at each other, missing Jaime's spark. She expected Professor Potter to scold her but instead he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Please, Jaime, we're not at Hogwarts," he said with a smile. "Outside of school, you may call me Harry." Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"That would feel weird, calling you by your first name," Jaime said uncertainly. Professor Potter continued to grin.

"I insist," was all he said, continuing to press the ice pack to Jaime's bruise. Jaime smiled in comfort. For some reason, Professor Potter, or Harry, always made her feel safe and happy. She just laid back into the pillows and let Harry continue to aid her. Most people would think it was weird, a teacher taking care of student outside of school in such a loving, gentle manner. But, in this case, it put Jaime at ease.

Lynn could not take it anymore. She grabbed Annabelle's elbow and dragged her out of the living room into the cute, cozy kitchen down the hall. Neither Jaime or Harry noticed them leave. Annabelle looked at her sister in annoyance as she pulled her elbow out of Lynn's grasp and frowned at her.

"Bloody hell, Lynn, that hurt!" Annabelle hissed, rubbing her elbow. Lynn chose to ignore her and pressed on the subject that had been bothering her; the subject of Harry's treatment towards Lily and Jaime Stone.

"Shut-up for a second," Lynn said hastily. "I need to ask you something important. Maybe it's just me or I'm going crazy but do you think it's a bit odd how Uncle Harry treats Lily and Jaime Stone?" Annabelle stared at her as though she had spiders crawling out of her ears.

"What are you talking about?" Annabelle asked incredulously. Lynn rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Think about it!" Lynn whispered harshly. "He's always looked out for them, more than any other students that have come through the school."

"He looks after us too!"

"Of course he does, you git!" Lynn snapped, slapping Annabelle over the head. "He looks after all of us Weasleys. We're his nieces and nephews. He was mad for our Aunt Ginny. Of course he looks after us! I'm talking about other students, students who are not related to him."

"He treats Lily and Jaime the same as he would any other student, besides us," Annabelle said defensively. Lynn rolled her eyes and stared at her sister.

"I hope you have no ambitions of being an Auror Belle, because you're not very observant," Lynn said dryly, causing Annabelle to glare at her sister and go fairly red. "I've had friends over before when Uncle Harry has been around. Some have been injured. He has never asked them to call him by his first name and he's never taken care of one of my friends like that. Do you remember Heather Montrone? She took a Floo fall much harder than Jaime did and Uncle Harry certainly didn't tend to her like he is Jaime."

"Maybe he's just has a soft spot for Lily and Jaime," Annabelle suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"But, why?" Lynn asked, more to herself than Annabelle. "Why? Ever since your first year I've noticed how this whole entire family gushes when those two girls are around, especially Jaime. Why? I remember when mum and dad first met Jaime. They were stunned! And Aunt Hermione was near tears. Why?"

"Well, maybe Uncle Harry has taken a liking to them because he can relate to them," Annabelle said smartly. Lynn looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply. Annabelle shrugged again, tossing her long, strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Think about it," said Annabelle, "both girls were orphaned as babies, never knowing who their parents were, and were raised without any knowledge of the wizarding world, even though at least one of their parents was a witch or wizard."

"How do you know that at least one of Jaime's parents was a witch or wizard?"

"Lily is in Slytherin," Annabelle said reasonably. "Slytherin doesn't accept Muggle-borns." Lynn nodded in agreement, and urged her sister to continue. "But, like I was saying, maybe he feels he just can relate to them, connect with them. Maybe he sees himself in them and just has a soft spot."

"I think there's more to it than that," Lynn whispered, more to herself than to Annabelle. Annabelle just stared at her sister intently until Fleur and Bill came back down with little Ayden climbing on his father's back. They were all smiling and informed their daughters that their Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and their children would be arriving shortly. Harry popped his head into the kitchen and informed everyone that Jaime was just fine, just a little bruise. Lynn smiled at her uncle as she looked at him. Jaime popped her head in from beneath Harry's and smiled as well, claiming she had been fine all along.

Then, that's when she saw it. Lynn looked intently at her Uncle Harry and Jaime beside each other, smiling, and her eyes widened. She knew she had seen those eyes before but she could never place them, until now.

Jaime Stone's almond shaped, emerald green eyes looked exactly like Uncle Harry's almond shaped, emerald green eyes.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, Lynn has more brains than we give her credit for. I'm getting into this story and I know I'm rushing it a bit. They're already in fourth year but the real action doesn't happen until they're older anyway. So the next few chapters should be good. We're gonna hear more about Voldie. Stay patient. Anyway, I hope you're liking this please read, review, but again, the most important thing is to enjoy it!


	11. The Brilliance of Lynn Weasley

Chapter 10 – The Brilliance of Lynn Weasley:

Jaime was settled into Annabelle's room and the two fourteen year old girls were in the room with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, giggling and gossiping over the upcoming school year at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were downstairs in the kitchen, all preparing for dinner. Fred and his girlfriend, Stella, would be joining them later on so they were all trying to make sure enough food was prepared for everyone.

Jason was outside trying to teach three year old Ayden how to ride a broomstick; either Jason was an amazing Qudditch teacher or Ayden was an unbelievable natural because at three years old, he was flying better than most first years. Jason figured he must have inherited Uncle Charlie's unbelievable Quidditch skills.

Lynn noticed everyone preoccupied and took this opportunity to find out some answers. She did not know why but she suspected something between her Uncle Harry and the Stone girls. Lynn decided it was best to think about what she already knew about all three of them.

Uncle Harry had been orphaned as a baby and lived with Muggles until he came to Hogwarts with his famous name. There were many times during his years at the school did he defy the darkest wizard of all time. His best friends were her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and in his sixth year he fell in love with Aunt Ginny. Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year. Lynn remembers her mum and dad taking him for a little bit during his journey to killing Voldemort. It was almost right after he was defeated when Uncle Harry married Aunt Ginny, despite the many threats from Death Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort. Aunt Ginny soon became pregnant very quickly after the marriage and she and the baby died in childbirth.

Jaime and Lily Stone were both orphaned as newborns and were the children of a 'John and Jane Doe,' meaning know one knew who their parents were. Jaime had told Lynn that two strange men had dropped them off at the orphanage the night of their birth and disappeared without a trace. Jaime had also mentioned how there had been no record of their birth whatsoever and the only clue was that their mother requested their names to be Lily and Jaime. Their caretaker was forced to give them made-up surnames; Stone and they grew up that way.

Lynn did not remember any of this. She was only two when her Aunt Ginny died and cannot remember her at all, nor could she remember her ever being pregnant. But despite that, Lynn fully realized that the two stories could be very well connected. That was when she decided to do some investigating. She kept an ear open around the house and realized that everyone was still pre-occupied to notice that she was probably doing something she should not be doing. Lynn managed to tip-toe past Annabelle's bedroom, where the girls were still talking animatedly, and towards the attic door. She pulled on the chain and climbed up the stairs, knowing she'd find answers up here.

Apparently, Uncle George's and Aunt Ginny's deaths took a great toll on the Weasley family. Her grandfather, Arthur Weasley had gone into a depression and her grandmother, Molly, almost had a nervous breakdown because of it. All of her uncles, except Uncle Harry and Uncle Fred, had taken all the photos of George and Ginny and placed them in hidden boxes and stored them, not being able to comprehend the loss of their youngest and only sister. Lynn knew this because when she was about six and cleaning out the attic with her parents, she found a picture of a pretty red-headed girl and asked who it was. She remembered her mum gasping and talking vigorously in French while her father snatched it out of her hand, claiming it was his baby sister, who died tragically and no one liked to talk about it. When Lynn was a little older, Bill had finally fully explained the mystery of the pretty red-headed girl in the photo, how she was Lynn's late aunt and how she married Uncle Harry, and died while giving birth to a baby. Lynn distinctly remembered asking what had happened to the baby; her parents went deathly pale and claimed it died along with her Aunt Ginny.

Tearing open the box, Lynn rummaged through the photos, she found pictures of her parents wedding, pictures of her, Annabelle, and Ayden, all of the cousins, especially she and Jason. Finally, she came across something; it was a picture of her dad and all of his brothers and sister. Standing in the middle, was her father, being the oldest, standing tall and proud. On his left was her Uncle Charlie, giving a charming, lop-sided grin, his arm around his youngest brother, Ron, in a one-armed hug. In the front of them was the twins; Fred and George, wrestling with their middle brother, Percy, grinning and beaming. Percy looked a bit disgruntled, but had a small smile nonetheless. Finally, on her father's right, stood a small, pretty red-headed girl, smiling sweetly. Bill had his arm around her protectively, yet lovingly. All of them were smiling and waving at Lynn, especially Bill. Fred gave her a wink before giving Percy a noogie. Lynn laughed, realizing where she got her love for giving noogies.

Then, Lynn squinted and took a good, long look at Ginny Weasley, and when she glanced at her face, searching it, she gasped and dropped the picture. The picture fell to floor and the glass holding it shattered at her feet. Lynn stared wide-eyed into space, not believing what she had seen. The adults, Annabelle, and Jaime must have heard the crash because she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her pocket and kicking the glass aside so to hide the mess. Bill was first to stumble into the room, his wand out. He saw his daughter and he immediately lowered it, sighing in relief.

"Lynn, honey, what are you doing in here?" he asked curiously. Lynn saw her mother standing closely behind him, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing," she lied, looking completely innocent. "Just taking a trip down memory lane." Bill nodded, accepting this answer. Fleur, however, was still eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

* * *

Throughout all of dinner, Lynn could not take her eyes of Jaime. The smile, the freckles, the nose, it was all…. Lynn shook her head and continued to eat her dinner, trying to not look suspicious. Her mother had already tried questioning her so she decided it was best she leave things as be.

After dinner and cleaning up, Lynn grabbed Jason by the elbow and dragged him out into the yard, yelling to their parents that they were going to go broom race. When they reached outside, Jason raised a suspicious eyebrow at his cousin and sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We're not broom racing, are we?" he said knowingly. Lynn looked at him wide-eyed, not being able to hide her astonishment of his knowledge of her.

"How did you know that?"

"For one, you hate broom racing…" Jason said his voice trailing off, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing my parents forget that every so often," Lynn said dryly, waving her hand dismissively. Jason raised another eyebrow. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"I need your help," said Lynn. Jason gave a lop-sided grin, making him look remarkably like his father.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" he asked in amusement.

"Jason!"

"Okay, okay, I can sense the urgency," Jason said, raising his hands in defense. "What's up?"

"I need to…I need to get into Aunt Ginny's closet," was all Lynn said. Jason stared at her for a moment, his brown eyes going wide.

"You mean the closet in Uncle Harry's bedroom that used to be Aunt Ginny's?" Jason asked slowly, as though Lynn should consider what she was thinking. "The closet that was locked with all of Aunt Ginny's belongings and hasn't been opened since her death, or whenever Uncle Harry chooses to?"

"The very same."

There was a long pause as Jason just stared at his cousin as though she had grown a second head.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"I can't tell you," Lynn said, giving Jason a pleading look. "But, just trust me, okay?"

Jason looked at his cousin and was going to tell her that he thought she was bloody crazy. But when he glanced into her piercing blue eyes he saw something there that she was going to do this with or without him; determination, urgency, and a need for something. Jason never saw his cousin so desperate before and being like a little sister to him, he sighed and nodded.

"I don't want to know what you're up to," he mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "but you better have a decent plan, at least." Lynn beamed and hugged her cousin tightly, causing Jason to roll his eyes again.

* * *

The truth was, Lynn did have a brilliant plan. Bill and Fleur decided to take Annabelle, Ayden, and Jaime to the beach for the day and Lynn had requested to stay behind to work on a summer Potions essay. Jason had made sure that Ron and Hermione went out for the day as well, taking Charlie to Diagon Alley to get his Hogwarts supplies, as he would be starting his third year. Jason had offered to watch Teresa as they went out. Ron and Hermione could not say no to a free babysitter so they took Jason up on his offer. The plan was put into effect.

Lynn grabbed the Portkey that her parents kept around that transported them to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's home. She took hold of the empty vase and felt her feet being pulled to the ground as she was transported to her cousin's home. Lynn landed on the living room floor with a thud. She heard Teresa's gasp and Jason's chuckle.

"Hey guys," Lynn mumbled, getting to her feet. As soon as she and Jason made eye contact, he gave her a slight nod, which told Lynn that the plan was in action. She nodded back and then turned to her ten year old cousin, Teresa. Teresa smiled with her bushy, flaming red hair, and blue eyes. She looked a lot like Aunt Hermione but with Uncle Ron's coloring.

"Hungry Teresa?" Lynn asked innocently. "I know Jason's cooking is more like toxic waste than food. I'll make something for you, if you like?" Jason glared at Lynn for the insult but said nothing.

"I'm starved!" Teresa said brightly. Lynn beamed and sent Teresa upstairs as she took out a pot and started to make tomato soup for her younger cousin. As she stirred, she turned to Jason.

"You have it?"

"Yes," Jason said in a tired voice. He handed Lynn a small bottle of blue liquid; it was from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was a tasteless liquid to give someone a high fever and dragon pox for only a few hours, just to get out of class. Lynn poured it into the soup and began to stir.

"I can't believe we're going to poison my little sister just so you can go hunting for Merlin knows what!" Jason said in exasperated voice. Lynn shushed him and poured the steaming soup into the bowl.

"We're not poisoning her," Lynn hissed in defense, and called Teresa down. "We're just…making her sick for a few hours. That way, with all our parents gone, you can run over to Uncle Harry's and claim that Teresa needs care. He'll come over here and I can get into Aunt Ginny's closet."

"You may need to use magic," Jason said reasonably. "You're under aged."

"I'm willing to risk it," Lynn said determinedly. "I've never gotten in trouble before so I'll just get a warning." Jason shrugged and sat down at the table as Teresa came bolting down the stairs and began to drain her soup.

"Rather you than me," was all Jason said as he watched Teresa eat her soup. Whether he was talking to Teresa or her, she did not know and did not bother to ask, because at that point, she did not care.

Not too long after Teresa drank her soup, she could be heard on the living room couch, groaning in pain. The spots had already appeared on her face and, according to Jason, her fever was high. He was found placing a cool rag to his little sister's forehead and it had not been such a serious matter, Lynn would have teased him for being so 'mother like.'

"I best get Uncle Harry," Jason said, sitting up, grabbing an Muggle old broomstick in the closet which was aa Portkey to Uncle Harry's. Jason was glaring at Lynn. It was her fault, after all, that Teresa was feeling like this. He disappeared and Lynn took her cousin's place by placing a cool rag over Teresa's neck and face. Moments later, she heard a pop from the kitchen and Uncle Harry came running to the room with his wand and a bag of medicine at his side, Jason on his tail.

He kneeled next to Lynn and felt Teresa's forehead. His messy hair looked more disheveled than usual and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his green eyes shining with concern.

"Oh Teresa," he said comfortingly, conjuring up an ice pack and pressing it to Teresa's face. "How did my goddaughter get so sick?" He turned to Lynn and Jason, looking serious.

"You two better go back to Shell Cottage," Uncle Harry said somberly. "I'll try and get in contact with Ron and Hermione. Meanwhile, you two get out of here. Dragon pox is very contagious. Last thing we need is you two getting sick as well."

Lynn and Jason nodded and dashed for the kitchen, as Uncle Harry went back to tending to Teresa. This is exactly what they had wanted and their plan was working swimmingly. However, Harry did not notice that his niece and nephew did not grab the vase that would transport them to Shell Cottage, but instead, grabbed the broomstick that would take them to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The two teenagers landed into the large living with a loud thud. They heard Kreacher, Uncle Harry's house elf, come scampering into the living nearly shrieking, but saw the two familiar faces and immediately bowed.

"Miss Lynn, Mr. Jason," he said, looking up at the pair his big eyes beaming up at them. Jason and Lynn scrambled to their feet, while looking at the ancient house elf. They smiled back at him.

"Where is Master Harry?"

"Taking care of Teresa," said Lynn, "she's sick." She turned to Jason, who looked at her and nodded, knowing it was his part of the plan to distract Kreacher, so Lynn could have a look around

"Kreacher, would it be possible for me to have an apple pie?" Jason asked. "I'm starved." Kreacher beamed, bowed, and grabbed Jason's hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Kreacher would be happy to make Mr. Jason an apple pie!" Kreacher dragged Jason out of sight and Lynn looked around, breathing at the fact that she was finally alone and would finally be able to find some answers concerning the connection between Harry Potter and Lily and Jaime Stone.

Lynn moved about the living room for clues, looking at the portraits and pictures all around her. She walked towards the fireplace to see saw a large frame of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny at their wedding sitting on the mantel. Lynn walked up to it and nearly gasped again at that face. They were both gazing in each other's eyes lovingly, Uncle Harry tenderly kissing her every chance he got. Finally, they both looked up at Lynn and began to wave frantically, both looking blissfully happy. Lynn could not tear her eyes off of Aunt Ginny's face. The resemblance…it scared her and it almost made her that much more determined to find answers.

Finally, Lynn put the picture back on the mantel of the fireplace and was ready to turn and go up to Uncle Harry's bedroom to get into Aunt Ginny's closet. But, something caught her eye. It was another picture of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny standing beside the Hogwarts lake, arm-in-arm. But when Lynn looked at it more closely, she realized it was not them.

Lynn took it off the mantel and looked at it closely before nodding in realization. The man standing in the photo looked remarkably like Uncle Harry, but had square glasses instead of round and his eyes were hazel, not green. The woman looked nothing like Aunt Ginny, except for the fair and even that was different. The woman in the photo had dark red hair, not flaming red, no freckles, and emerald green eyes, the same as Harry's. Lynn knew this must be Uncle Harry's parents; Lily and James Potter.

Lynn's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and she had to catch the photo because she nearly dropped it in a state of shock.

Lily and James Potter? Lily and James Potter?

_Lily and James?_

Lynn nearly screamed. It was much too coincidental. It was all beginning to click in her mind. She placed the old picture and its frame back where it was and dashed up the stairs toward the master bedroom; Uncle Harry's room. Tip-toeing towards the closed door, she gently touched the gold knob, silently praying that he had not locked the door. Lynn twisted in gently and it slid open. She gave a quiet breath of relief and smiled to herself, her insides dancing with nervousness and excitement. Now she only hoped that Uncle Harry did not have some kind of charm or lock on Aunt Ginny's old closet.

Closing the door behind her, Lynn looked around and looked around the room. She expected Harry's room to be tidy and well organized but on the contrary, it was just the opposite. Clothes and robes were scattered about the floor, and his desk, which settled in the back right hand corner, had papers, books, and quills scattered about. Above the desk rested a large Gryffindor banner that took up half the wall. Lynn smiled at the thought of her Uncle Harry being like an overgrown boy, but in reality, sometimes she felt it was because he did not have someone to look after him, like Aunt Ginny. Sure, Kreacher cared for Harry but it was not the same thing. And by the looks of the state of the room in comparison to the rest of the house, Harry must have asked Kreacher to not touch this room, as it seemed to be Harry's own private domain, the one place he could call his own.

Lynn took a step in the room and looked around for a closet. She saw two doors standing beside each other, about eight feet apart. One was half open and had a tie hanging from the doorknob and an emerald green robe was lying on the floor in front of it. Lynn recognized it immediately as Uncle Harry's closet, for the one beside it look completely clean and untouched. Lynn walked over to the second closet and placed her hand on the gold knob; it felt cold, as though it had not felt human flesh in many, many years. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes tightly, praying that it was unlocked and turned the knob.

Her heart failed; the closet door was, indeed locked. Lynn took a deep breath, knowing fully how much trouble she was going to be in, but pulled out her wand anyway and pointed it at the knob before whispering the incantation.

"_Alohomora!_" she whispered and heard the lock click open. Lynn's heart fluttered and knew within a few minutes time, an owl would appear for her at her home, giving her a warning about under aged magic. But, she did not care and, instead, opened the closet door and looked inside.

It was cluttered, but cleanly looking and organized. Lynn smiled and began pulling out boxes, one by one, going over all of the circumstances and coincidences in her head. She knew that if her theory was correct, what she was looking for would be in this closet.

Lynn's theory, to her, just seemed to make sense. Lily and Jaime were both orphaned on their birthday with no trace of who their parents were. But, it was a known fact that at least one of them was a witch or wizard, otherwise Lily would not have been sorted into Slytherin. Aunt Ginny had died in childbirth, it was a known fact but the baby also had died, but did Uncle Harry let it die without any name? She sincerely doubted it. Both Lily and Jaime had the same exact almond shaped, emerald green eyes as Uncle Harry. They were so alike that they looked as though Harry had simply duplicated them and placed them into the twin's heads. Then, there was the uncanny resemblance between Aunt Ginny and Jaime. Jaime had the same smile, same nose, and the same freckles as her aunt. Lily had her own pretty face, but had the same flaming red hair, same fair skin, and same high cheekbones as Aunt Ginny. It was just all beginning to click in Lynn's mind. She truly believed that Lily and Jaime Stone were the twin daughters of Harry and Ginny Potter; her cousins.

Finally, after several minutes of going through records, pictures, robes, jewelry, and other various items that had belonged to Ginny Potter, Lynn saw a long, thin box resting in the back of the closet, behind all of the other large and stuffed boxes, as though it had been thrown back there hastily. She made a grab for it and carefully opened it, and saw it was filled with several papers and one photograph. Lynn looked at the photograph; it was of Aunt Ginny, pregnant, looking quite huge. It definitely looked as though she was carrying more than one child. Ginny was sitting on a bench and Uncle Harry was sitting beside her, his arm around her and his other hand gently rubbing her pregnant stomach. The married couple was beaming at each other and Lynn smiled at the sight. She had never seen Harry look as happy as he did than when she saw pictures of him with Aunt Ginny; except of course, when he was with Lily and/or Jaime. The very thought made Lynn that much more sure of her theory.

Lynn took the photograph and set it beneath the rest of the papers. The next one was a death certificate of Ginevra Molly Weasley, Potter born on August 11th, 1981 and died on November 11th, 1999.

Lynn gasped, but it was not because of the very young age at which Ginny Potter died, it was at the date. Aunt Ginny had died on November 11th, which was Lily and Jaime's birthday. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. Lynn knew she was getting closer and closer to finding out the truth. She looked for the death certificate of the newborn baby but found none. Instead, she found two other papers. Two papers that confirmed what she had always believed and her eyes widened and her heart pounded so loud she was sure Jason and Kreacher would be able to hear. The two papers were birth certificates.

The first one read; Lily Ginevra Potter, born November 11th, 1999 at 3:19pm, daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter. Lynn's breath caught in her throat as she read the second slip of paper. The second one was very fimilar except it read; Jaime Ginevra Potter, born November 11th, 1999 at 3:26pm, daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter.

It was confirmed. Lily and Jaime were not just orphans, 'Lily and Jaime Stone.' They were Potters and they were her cousins! Lynn's eyes continued to widen and her stomach began to clench as she put her hand over her mouth in complete and utter awe. She was in such astonishment that she did not hear footsteps charging up the stairs loudly.

Before Lynn could contemplate on what she had just discovered anymore, she heard the bedroom door burst open and she looked up and just stared into the emerald, panicked depth of her uncle, Harry Potter, the birth certificates clenched tightly in her fist.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. So, Lynn has found out the truth. What do you suppose will happen? Hehe and I wonder how Harry will react. Going to have to wait and see! But in the meantime, I hope you're enjoying reading this as I am writing it. Please read, review, but the most important thing is to ENJOY the story!


	12. One Step Forward

Chapter 11 – One Step Forward

Before Lynn could contemplate what was happening, her Uncle Harry had stridden across the room and snatched the papers out of her hands. He did not say anything; he did not even look at her. Lynn figured it was because he did not know how to look at her or what to say to her.

Uncle Harry waved his wand and everything was right back where it had been originally, before Lynn had touched it and moved everything around. Then, without looking at her, he grabbed her by the elbow and literally dragged her from the room, whether he had intentionally meant to roughly drag her, Lynn was not sure. He still had not looked at her so she could not tell whether he was angry or not.

Uncle Harry dragged her all the way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. When she got there, she saw her mother, father, and Aunt Hermione sitting there; all three of them looked absolutely furious. Jason was found sitting in a chair and Aunt Hermione was looking down at him with stern eyes, her arms crossed across her chest, and her foot tapping impatiently. Her mother's ice blue eyes were just as described; blazing ice, cold, and angry. But, Lynn realized it was her father's look that upset and frightened her the most; it was of the utmost disappointment. Lynn took a shaky breath and gulped at the scene before her. When she and Uncle Harry had reached the kitchen, he let go of her elbow and turned to her in a sharp way. She gasped, as though he were about to attack her. What she saw in his emerald depth made her stomach drop; there was no anger, no disappointment, just pain. His eyes looked pained, scared, as though a young child lost in the park, looking desperately for his mother. Lynn's heart went out to her uncle and she immediately regretted everything she had done. But, before she could express it, he turned away and stared at the wall while her mother advanced on her.

"Lynn Gabrielle Weasley!" Fleur screeched, in a very good English accent. Lynn was reminded of a blue-eyed cat. "What did you zink…no right…'ow could you…!" She could not seem to get the words out that she wanted to scream at her daughter. With every word, she got redder and redder and looked as though she were going to pull out her hair. Lynn sighed and met eyes with Jason. They spoke with their eyes and they silently apologized to each other, before she looked back at Fleur and narrowed her own blue eyes.

"What did you think you all were doing?" Lynn screamed back, startling Fleur. "How could you all not tell us about Lily and Jaime?" At this, she saw every adult in the room tense up and stare, all except Harry, who was still looking at the wall, not moving, not doing much of anything. Lynn saw Aunt Hermione looked sharply at Uncle Harry, wide-eyed.

"She knows? She saw?" Hermione asked in a whisper. All Uncle Harry did was nod and they all looked back at Lynn astonished. Jason immediately looked at his cousin, confusion written in his own eyes.

"Wait! What's going on?" Jason demanded, standing on his own two feet. He was already taller than Fleur and Hermione and was a bit taller than Harry. "What about Lily and Jaime Stone? What does this have to do with them?"

"Everything," Lynn said firmly, before any of the adults could deny anything, fully knowing that they would.

"Lynn, how dare you…"

"How dare all of you!" Lynn shouted. "Why in bloody Merlin's name would everyone keep something like that a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?" Jason shouted, but everyone seemed to ignore him.

"How dare you question us?" Bill snarled, finally looking at his daughter. "It was Harry's wishes to keep Lily and Jaime's identities a secret. It was not our place to tell you."

"But…" Lynn's voice trailed off and she looked at Harry's back; he still had not moved but she noticed his fists were now clenched. It complete and utter silence as everyone in the room slowly followed Lynn's gaze on her uncle and they all stared, waiting for the explosion of Harry's infamous temper. Instead, he slowly turned around and Lynn was surprised to see tears streaming down from his emerald depths and down his pale cheeks. She gasped.

"Tell me, Lynn," he whispered, slowly advancing on her. No one stopped him. Lynn just looked up at him, completely terrified, her blue eyes widened in fear. "You think I wanted to give up the only two people who mean the world to me? Do you think it doesn't kill me to have to look at them each and every single day and not let them know how much they mean to me? How much I love them?"

"Mum?" Jason whispered to Hermione. Hermione's lip was trembling and she looked up at her eldest son with loving eyes. "Is…Lily and Jaime…are they…? What's going on? I-" He could not finish his sentence, because Hermione just grasped his hand, and pulled him close to her side.

"Then, why don't you let them know, Uncle Harry?" Lynn whispered, looking tenderly at her uncle. "Why keep it all inside? Why not tell Lily and Jaime the truth?"

"You're too young to understand Lynn," was all Harry said before turning away from her. Lynn's temper flared for a moment.

"So make us understand!" Lynn snapped. Harry turned sharply, his eyes still tear and puffy but now full of rage. Lynn backed away but he did not do anything.

"Tell anyone of what you know and I shall place a Memory Charm on you," was all he snarled before turning to Jason. "I suppose there's no point hiding it from you. Lynn may keep her trap shut but you were in this scheme as well. You must want an answer. Well, Lily and Jaime Stone are not who they say they are. They know nothing of the truth.

"The truth is, Lily and Jaime's real names are Lily Potter and Jaime Potter. They are my daughters, and your Aunt Ginny is their mother. Therefore, that makes Lily and Jaime your cousins, Jason. They know nothing about any of this and I expect it to remain that way. Is that understood?" Harry said all this in a hasty hurry, before turning away and with a swish of his cloak; he was out of the kitchen and storming up the stairs.

Jason stared at the spot where Harry stood, completely dumfounded. He gapped and could not make out a single word. Lynn looked down at her feet in shame, not believing on how much she had hurt her Uncle Harry. Lynn supposed she really had not thought everything through; he must have had one huge, important reason on keeping Lily and Jaime's identities a secret. Once again, determination soared through Lynn and she needed an answer. 'This time,' she decided, 'I'll get my answer the proper way.' With that, she turned away from her mother's shouting words and out of the kitchen.

"Lynn! Where do you think you're going?" Bill snapped, after seeing the look on his wife's face at being walked out on by her own daughter in mid-sentence.

"I need to talk to Uncle Harry," was all Lynn shouted over her shoulder. Before anyone could stop her she was up the stairs and dashing down the hall towards Uncle Harry's room. It was closed, but Lynn knocked softly.

"Come in," a hoarse, choked up voice whispered. Lynn timidly opened the door and peaked in. She saw her uncle sitting on his bed, holding a picture frame with another ratty picture in his other hand. His back was to the door but there was no doubt in Lynn's mind that he had been up here crying. Biting her lip nervously, Lynn closed the door behind and made way towards her uncle.

"Uncle Harry?" Lynn whispered tenderly. He whipped around and saw his niece, hastily wiping his eyes.

"I thought you were Aunt Hermione," was all he mumbled. Lynn shook her head and bit her lip harder. "What do you want, Lynn?"

"One more answer," said Lynn, standing her ground, those emerald eyes searching her, still clearly hurt and angry with her. "I thought it would be best that instead of sneaking around and hurting you, I'd just come out and ask."

"How nice of you," Harry said sarcastically. Lynn inwardly cringed but ignored him, and sat down next to him. She saw the framed picture in his hand and gently took it from him, looking at it. It was a close-up of Harry and Ginny's wedding picture. Lynn nearly gasped at it. Aunt Ginny's veil was white and she was wearing her aunt's goblin made crown at the top of her head. Lynn supposed she had used a spell to attach the veil to the crown. It was exquisite. Her brown eyes were joyfully lit up and dancing in amusement, a patch of freckles going across her nose and sweet smile on her lips. Ginny Weasley was stunning in the picture as she smiled and waved from behind the glass. Standing beside her was Harry, but he was not looking at Lynn through the glass, but only at his wife, staring intensely, yet tenderly at her face, love and devotion written in his emerald gems. Lynn had recognized the look; it was the same look her father gave her mother, the same look Uncle Ron gave Aunt Hermione. It was the look of the purest and greatest love. Lynn turned to look at her uncle, who was staring at the picture in her hands.

"Aunt Ginny was beautiful," Lynn said in a whisper. Harry nodded in agreement, too much emotion in his throat to speak. "You know, they resemble her a great deal, especially Jaime."

"I know," Harry croaked, gazing back at the ratty picture still clutched in his other hand. Without asking, Lynn reached over and took it from him, smiling slightly. It was a picture of two newborns, resting next to each other in a tiny, hospital crib. Both of them had little pink faces and eyes closed tightly. The only difference was that the one on the left was yawning and had a red tuff of hair on the top of her head. The one on the right had its head rested against it's sister and black fuzz was growing around her own head. Lynn smiled as she recognized the girls as Lily and Jaime. She knew it must be the only picture Harry had of them.

"Sirius took that right before Ginny died," Harry said in a toneless voice. "She never got to hold them, or even see them. They rushed them both right out."

"What happened?" Lynn asked curiously, still looking tenderly at the pink newborns, both yawning.

"Jaime…" Harry whispered. "Jaime did something, when she came out. She performed some kind of magic while being delivered. She didn't want to come out."

"Jaime performed magic while still in the womb?" Lynn asked incredulously, clearly astonished. "But…that's unheard of! Uncle Harry, do you realize how powerful she must be?"

Harry ignored his niece and continued with the story, "No one knows what Jaime did, what kind of magic or spell she used when trying to remain in Ginny's womb. We couldn't ask her, she was just a newborn! When they finally got Jaime out, they raced both girls out of the room to try and cure Ginny. But, it was too late. Jaime had blown out all of her insides, trying to stay in."

"That's…"

"Horrible, I know," Harry whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "That's part of the reason Lily and Jaime cannot know their identity. I can't let Jaime have the burden."

"The burden of practically killing her own mother?" Lynn asked slowly, not wanting to cross any lines with her uncle. He looked at her fiercely.

"It was not Jaime's fault!" he nearly shouted. "She was just a baby! She couldn't control it! Don't you dare blame Jaime, don't you dare!"

"I wasn't," Lynn said defensively, yet gently. Harry's eyes softened and he took the pictures from Lynn before settling them down in their proper place. The wedding picture on his bed side table, and the picture of the twins under his pillow.

"Do you?"

Harry turned and looked at his niece sharply.

"Do I what?"

"Do you blame Jaime for Aunt Ginny's death?" Lynn asked. Harry turned away and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to hear such things. "Is that why you gave them up? You couldn't deal with that fact?"

"No," Harry said in a whisper. "I love Jaime. It was beyond her control." There was a long pause as Harry and Lynn just sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say or how to respond.

"You should tell them," was all Lynn said.

"Lynn-"

"Hear me out, Uncle Harry," Lynn said, interrupting him. Harry looked at her startled for a moment, but nodded his head for her to continue and to show that he would listen. "You may see them in class. You may spend more time with them than any other student. They may spend more time with you than any other professor. But, you will never know Jaime as well as Jason, Belle, and I do. I'm sorry to say that we don't know Lily. She was never on our good side and you know that. But Jaime, I don't think you understand how desperately she wants to know where she came from. Both of them know they were dropped off at the orphanage in mysterious circumstances. And Jaime knows that at least one of her parents was a witch or wizard and she always goes on about how it is the first clue to finding out who her parents were! Jaime needs to know, Uncle Harry, and so does Lily. I have a feeling Lily turned out like she did because she didn't have a parent's love. All they had was each other. They need to know. They need it, so desperately. Sometimes I think they can't hold on any longer."

"I want to tell them, Lynn, I do," Harry whispered. "But…Voldemort…his old supporters. They'll stop at nothing to seek revenge on me and I can't let Lily and Jaime die. And if the only way to protect them is to keep their identity a secret, separated from me, then so be it. I'd rather have them not know who I am than have them dead."

"You could protect them from…_his_…old supporters," Lynn said nervously. It astounded her that to this very day, some witches and wizards, including herself, were still frightened to say the name. Lynn was not even alive during the war and she was still fearful of this dark wizard. "You're Harry Potter! None of…his…supporters are any match for you! And…Voldemort…he's dead! You finished him!"

"He's not dead, Lynn," Harry said in a deathly whisper. Lynn stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, her throat constricting in fear.

"What?" she managed to choke out. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already untidy jet-black hair, making it stand up even more so. He looked at his niece tenderly, fear in his eyes.

"He's back, Lynn," Harry whispered. "Four years ago, Professor Trelawney made a prediction that the Dark Lord had returned."

"And…you can feel him? Your scar?" Lynn asked fearfully. Harry gingerly touched the scar on his forehead that had not bothered him at all since Voldemort had supposedly been destroyed.

"No," Harry whispered. "That's the strange part. But, he's back."

Before Lynn could stop herself, she raised an eyebrow and blurted out; "Maybe the prophecy isn't about…him." Harry looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Prophecies aren't always what we make them out to be," Lynn said reasonably. "Just look at the prophecy made about you, Neville, and him. They're never clear cut. Maybe that prediction was not about…him. Maybe it was about someone else; someone else who would grow up to be another Dark Lord."

Harry stared at her as though he had never seen anything quite like her before, wide-eyed and blank.

"You actually pay attention in Divination?" Harry asked amusedly. Lynn giggled and shook her head.

"I don't listen to that rubbish Professor Trelawney goes on about," said Lynn with a Weasley like smirk. "I actually read the books on it." There was a long pause. "Just tell them, Uncle Harry. You won't regret it. Jaime is an amazing person."

"Jaime isn't my only daughter," Harry said coldly. "Lily is my daughter too!"

"Well, you don't act like neither Lily nor Jaime is your daughter," Lynn said coolly, walking out of the room, causing Harry to become startled and think about his niece's words to him.

"I'll tell them," he whispered to himself, a few moments after he heard Lynn's footsteps go down the stairs and Fleur's continuous yells about being disrespectful, "when I'm ready; when they are ready."

"Good for you, lad!" his mirror on the other side of the room called. Harry shook his head in amusement and went downstairs to the kitchen to make sure that Bill, Fleur, and Hermione did not punish Lynn and Jason too harshly.

After all, in a way, they helped Harry in such a way, that even he did not understand.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. College started again and the workload has increased. I didn't think that'd be possible but apparently it is. So we learned more about Ginny and what happened and I promise you that the cause of Ginny's death and how Jaime helped cause it is a big part of the story in the future. I hope you're enjoying it and PLEASE review! I'm not getting many and it makes me sad :( Enjoy! I'm going to start writing the next chapter right after my class!


	13. Lily's Threat

**Chapter 13 – Lily's Threat:**

Lynn Weasley used all of her will power and strength to not say anything to Jaime about her true identity.

And if anyone knew Lynn Weasley as well as they should have, they would know that keeping a secret was one of the most difficult things she could ever do. The only person who was truly able to sympathize with her was her cousin, Jason Weasley. While Jason did not have as much of a problem of keeping a secret the way Lynn did, it was still difficult it for him to have to look at his dear friend, Jaime, agonize over the identity of her parents, as well as herself. He understood now that Jaime and her twin sister, Lily, were no longer on speaking terms, that she felt truly felt alone in the world; like she had no one. But, Jason knew that Jaime had the love of Harry and the rest of the Weasleys and found difficult in not being able to tell her this.

So, all in all, both Lynn and Jason had two very different reasons on why keeping this secret was so difficult. They figured that maybe that is why their parents, aunts, and uncles did not tell them in the first place.

Both of them handled the situation very differently; Lynn, by not any fault of her own or Jaime, began to avoid Jaime as much as possible. It was just so difficult for her to look at her cousin; her flesh and blood and not come shouting out with the truth. Lynn knew that this was not the best way to handle the situation, but she honestly could not figure out a better way to handle the shock, the confusion, and the pain of having to keep this buried deep down. She prayed that Uncle Harry would be able to tell them the truth soon, but she highly doubted that he would be telling them any time before their Hogwarts graduation.

Jason, on the other hand, acted completely the opposite. Instead of avoiding Jaime, he began to take extra care and attention of her. He was so attentive that it was getting to the point where Annabelle was teasing him for having a severe crush on Jaime. Despite how disgusting and perverse the situation was, Jason could not help but laugh at the irony of it. To him, this truth of Jaime and Lily's identity explained everything; why he felt like such a big brother to her and the chemistry, even though it was not romantic chemistry, and Jaime shared with the rest of the Weasley family. Jason was, however, disappointed that Lily was unable to share this chemistry as well.

Jaime, who was extremely observant, could not help but notice both Lynn and Jason's sudden actions towards her. She was extremely hurt by Lynn's sudden cold and aloof attitudes towards her. There were several times where Jaime tried to get Lynn alone, to ask what she had done wrong to make her so angry with her. But Lynn always managed to disappear quickly out of a room whenever Jaime was around. Because of this, she was comforted by Jason's presence and constant care of her.

Annabelle was completely furious with Lynn's behavior after Jaime pointed it out to her, and continued to tease Jason for his behavior; constantly singing around the house, "Jason and Jaime sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N- Ouch damn it Jaime!" Every time Annabelle confronted Lynn about her attitude towards Jaime, Lynn would put it off like it was nothing, and Annabelle pressed, it would usually result in a screaming match between the two girls. Fortunately, Fleur was smart enough to confiscate their wands after their first fight since Annabelle came out of it with no bones in her left leg and Lynn warts growing out of every inch of her skin.

It was about a week before school started again when Annabelle was awoken from a deep sleep from a slight crash coming from the other end of her bedroom. Gasping, she switched on the light to see Lynn, standing by her trunk, clutching something tightly in her hand, her blue eyes widened and startled at the sudden thunderous sound she had made.

"Sorry Belle," she whispered softly to her sister. Annabelle rolled her eyes and checked her watch. This is why she had always hated sharing a room with her older sister; Lynn was a night owl and a loud one at that, causing many midnight disturbances to Annabelle's slumber. Jaime was fortunate enough to attain the guest room on the top landing for the remainder of their holiday.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing up at three thirty in the morning?" Annabelle asked incredulously.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to try and get home of my last minute homework done for the holidays," Lynn explained, placing her scrolls and quills back in the trunk, and then locking it. "But I guess that plan is moot."

"Don't let me stop you," Annabelle grumbled, laying down and then rolling on her side, her back facing Lynn and the light that she was now forced to keep on so that Lynn could do her homework. After a few minutes, she could hear her elder sister's quill scratching frantically against the parchment and knew the sound, along with the blinding light that illuminated their bedroom, that she not falling asleep anytime soon. Sighing, she gently rubbed her eyes and turned back around to face her sister.

"Lynn?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hate Jaime so much now?" Annabelle asked curiously. Lynn immediately stopped writing and sighed, running her fingers through her long silvery blonde hair.

"I don't hate Jaime," she said simply, her voice stiff. She continued to write when Annabelle sat up and walked over to the round table that sat on the other side of the room, taking the seat across from her.

"Then why are you being so cold to her?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm not."

"Lynn-"

"Look, Belle, I'm really not in the mood to get into this right now," she snapped as she continued to run her quill across the parchment. Annabelle narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"It's not like she hasn't noticed, Lynn," Annabelle whispered harshly. This caught Lynn's attention and she immediately stopped writing, but did not look up, not wanting to meet Annabelle's harsh, judgmental blue eyes. "She's really hurt you know. Jaime once told me that you're one of the few people that she could really count on and you go on and do something like this to her? And for no particular reason?"

"I have my reasons, Belle," was all Lynn mumbled. Annabelle stared at her sister wide-eyed. She had expected Lynn do deny everything, that there was nothing different between her and Jaime's relationship. Out of all the answers that Annabelle was expecting, it was not that one.

"Why?" Annabelle asked urgently, immediately concerned. Jaime must have done something terrible for Lynn to have a reason for avoiding her. Lynn loved Jaime. "What happened?" There was a long, pregnant pause. "Did she do something to you?" Lynn looked up from her paper quickly, giving her sister a fierce look.

"What do you mean?"

"If she…I don't know…hurt you in some way," Annabelle said uncertainly. "Like the way Lily hurts the students at Hogwarts…the way she used to hurt me back in first year, before Jaime stood up to her…"

"No, no, no!" Lynn said quickly. "No, nothing like that. Do you honestly think that Jaime would do something like that to me? To anyone?"

"No," Annabelle answered, not looking at Lynn. "Not really. I mean, Jaime is a wonderful person but I do keep my guard up with her sometimes. She has a temper something fierce and she does share her genes with Lily Stone. It sometimes concerns me, you know? I mean, Lily is in Slytherin. What if Jaime's parents were in Slytherin? What if they were a dark witch and wizard who worked for You-Know-Who? What if Jaime was just sort of placed into Gryffindor? Do you know what I mean?"

Lynn looked at her younger sister for a moment and understood what she meant. Sometimes she would have the same concerns about Jaime being related to Lily, but she knew it was not fair to judge Jaime based on her sister's actions. And now, that Lynn knew the truth, that Lily and Jaime were in fact their cousins and the daughters of Harry and Ginny Potter, it would be almost impossible to judge her the same way. Lynn had discovered a new found love for Jaime, and even Lily, when she discovered the truth. Taking a deep breath, she began to rub her temples, contemplating to breaking her promise to Uncle Harry and letting her sister understand why she was feeling the way that she felt. Deep down, Lynn knew she was furious with Uncle Harry's decision to keep Lily and Jaime's identities a secret, and maybe that was part of the reason why she had such a hard time warming up to Jaime again. It infuriated her and Annabelle had a right know; they all had a right to know.

"I do know what you mean," Lynn answered truthfully, looking long and hard at her sister. "But I can promise you, you don't need to worry about Jaime anymore. She is not like that. I know this now."

"How do you know?" Annabelle asked breathlessly, completely astounded her sister's rare seriousness and intensity. Lynn was always known for being the one to lighten up the situation with her wit and humorous jokes. Uncle Ron always commented how she took after her Uncle Fred and George. But here, now, she looked nothing short of dead serious. It frightened Annabelle to an extent.

"Listen, Annabelle," started Lynn. Annabelle knew this must be serious; Lynn never called her by her full name. "What I am about to tell you…you can't tell anyone. Uncle Harry would have my neck. The only people who know are our parents, aunts, uncles, me, and Jason."

"Is this what you got in trouble for earlier in the holiday?"

"Yes," Lynn answered honestly. Annabelle's eyes were now wide, and she nodded her head, urging her sister to continue. "Yes. Jason and I were both in on it. That's how we both know the truth."

"What truth?"

"About Lily and Jaime," said Lynn, looking down her tightly folded hands in front of her. Annabelle listened in earnest. "Belle, do you know anything about our Aunt Ginny?"

"Aunt Ginny?" Annabelle asked, her look of earnest now being coming one of confusion as she scrunched up her nose in bewilderment. Instead of answering Lynn's question with a question, seeing the stern and somber look on her face, she just decided to honestly answer instead. "I just know that she was the only girl and the youngest out of all the Weasley children in that generation. Poor girl…"

"Anything else?" Lynn pushed.

"Well, dad says that she had a lot of spunk and that she was very smart, very powerful and very beautiful," Annabelle continued. "Then of course, that she married Uncle Harry right out of Hogwarts, then died in childbirth a year or so later, along with the baby. But, that's it really. I don't ask many questions about Aunt Ginny. It hurts everyone so much to answer, especially Uncle Harry."

"All of that is true, Belle," Lynn said quietly, "except for one thing."

"What are you taking about Lynn?" Annabelle asked impatiently, getting to her feet, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "What does Aunt Ginny have anything to do with Lily and Jaime?"

"Annabelle, Aunt Ginny's baby did not die in childbirth!" Lynn said loudly and urgently, hoping that Annabelle would get the message and understand. Annabelle stared long and hard at her sister, her face impassive as she slowly sat back down in her seat, her eyes encouraging Lynn to continue. "Aunt Ginny's baby survived that night."

"We have a cousin that we don't know about?" Annabelle whispered softly. Lynn nodded. "Then, where is he….or she…? Why isn't he…or she…living with Uncle Harry?"

"Them."

"Excuse me?"

"Aunt Ginny gave birth to twins that night," Lynn went on to explain. Annabelle's eyes slowly widened as realization began to dawn on her. "With Aunt Ginny's death and You-Know-Who's old supporters still on the loose, all the stress took a hold on Uncle Harry and he did the best thing he felt he could do for his daughters. He made the toughest decision of his life that night."

"Aunt Ginny gave birth to twin…daughters?" Annabelle asked, her voice dry and shaking as understanding began to form. Lynn nodded. "What…what did Uncle Harry do that night?"

"He gave his daughters up," answered Lynn. "Knowing only their true first names, they were given to a Muggle orphanage in America the night they were born; to protect them from You-Know-Who's old supporters."

"Lynn, are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" Annabelle whispered, her voice hoarse.

"What do you think I am trying to tell you?"

"That Jaime and Lily are our cousins…" Annabelle said slowly. "That Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are their parents. That Jaime and Lily Stone are actually Jaime and Lily Potter?"

The astonishment, the anguish, the denial, the confusion were all written in Annabelle's blue eyes. Lynn did not know if she had made a mistake in telling Annabelle the truth; she was not sure if her sister was old enough or mature to understand it. Lynn knew it would be more difficult for her to accept than it was for her and Jason; Jaime was her best friend after all. Knowing that it was too late to turn back now, and hoping that she had done the right thing, Lynn took a deep, shaky, nervous breath.

"That is exactly what I am telling you...

* * *

It was unfortunate that the one trait similar trait that Lynn and Annabelle inherited from their Delacour heritage was that they hated confrontation. Like, Lynn, after discovering the secret about the true identity of Lily and Jaime, Annabelle found it extremely difficult to even look at her friend the same way again. It was not because she disliked her or now frowned upon her for anything, but now it was difficult to look at Jaime and not scream, "I am your cousin! I am your family! You don't have to be alone anymore." So Annabelle, like Lynn, did her best to avoid Jaime as much as she could.

Their friendship was never the same. By the time they had returned to school, Jaime had gotten the message that Annabelle was avoiding her, the same as Lynn. In turn, she began to avoid them. Jason did the best that he could to try and patch up the friendships but it turned out to be no use; even after all of the yelling and screaming he did at his cousins in private, there was no use in trying any longer. Neither of them could handle the pressure.

Jaime took losing her friendships with Lynn and Annabelle hard. She became very withdrawn and lonely, very similar to how she acted back at the orphanage. Jaime now remained quiet in classes, but always did her work thoroughly and diligently. Instead of roaming the corridors with the Weasleys, Jaime could now be found constantly in the library with her nose pressed behind book after book.

Harry was extremely worried about Jaime's isolated behavior and tried to question her about it often. But, Jaime just continued to insist that she was fine and just trying to stay on top of her studies, which Harry found extremely hard to believe considering she was of the top five in her year. And Harry was not the only one to take notice of Jaime's odd behavior; Lily Stone could be seen carefully watching her sister, her eyebrow raised at her twin's new behavior and lack of friendships. No one could tell whether she was disturbed or pleased by this new situation; Lily's face always remained impassive and unreadable. It was one of the things that made Lily so terrifying; no one ever knew what she was thinking.

Jaime, on the other hand, missed her friends and kicked herself constantly trying to figure out what she could have done wrong, or what she had done to defend them so. The only member of the Weasley clan, not counting the adults, who seemed to want to continue a friendship with her, was Jason, who was more attentive than ever. But, Jaime was beginning to see his caring and attentive attitude as pure pity. It was at this time that Jaime wished that she had never visited Shell Cottage, then maybe things would have remained the way that they were. It was this time that Jaime wished that she had never taken the Weasley's side that day in the library during her first year. Because then maybe, just maybe, even if she did no longer have the Weasleys, she would have at least have had her the only person who was ever truly there for her; her twin sister, Lily.

* * *

Jason was running briskly through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was only the first week back and he was already starting on the wrong foot and was late for his classes; his father would find this kind of situation humorous, but he knew that his mother, the Headmistress of the school, would be far less amused. As he jogged through the corridors, he stuffed his books into his school bag, he was so distracted that he did not notice the rather tiny foot that had reached out to trip him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Gathering his belongings, he looked up to get a good look at the culprit who had tripped him. Jason's eyes narrowed as he saw Lily Stone leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest and a smug smirk playing across her lips.

If Jason had not hated her so much, he would have taken more interest in her appearance; for she looked immensely different and had changed drastically over the summer. Her long, wavy messy vibrant red hair framed her pale, flawless face. Like Jaime, she was still small and thin but was definitely beginning to fill out and long dark eyelashes framed her jade green eyes. They were very similar to Jaime's; but Jaime's eyes were a startling emerald green. Lily's eyes would have been bright emerald if they were not covered by anger and frustration, making them a jade color.

"I'm sorry Weasley," Lily said coolly, "I didn't see you there."

"I bet you didn't," Jason snapped back sarcastically, as he gathered his belongings and stood to his feet. The smirk on Lily's face grew and she stood up from the wall and advanced on him; her arms still remained folded across her chest. Jason stood rooted to the spot, not understanding how someone so small can be so intimidating.

"How was your holiday?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Jason raised an eyebrow and gulped.

"It was fine," he said slowly, not trying to play into Lily's head game. She was known for this at Hogwarts; act friendly towards someone and the next thing you know you were hanging from the ceiling. Lily's smirk widened.

"Yeah, I bet it was," she answered in the sarcastic same tone that Jason had just used before. Jason recognized this and narrowed his eyes at her. They just stared at each other in silence, daring the other person to blind. Lily's smirk never faltered.

"Care to tell me what happened to my sister over the holidays?" Lily finally asked in a harsh, deathly whisper. Jason was shocked at the tone that came from her mouth, because she was still grinning. He did not understand how someone could look so calm, peaceful, and happy could have such a tone hidden in their voice. He realized that Lily must have noticed Jaime's new isolated behavior and he silently cursed Lynn and Annabelle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jason lied. Lily's smile disappeared from her lips and the next thing he knew, her hand had jumped into the pocket of her robe so fast that Jason barely had time to blink. Before he knew it, Lily had pointed her wand at him, screaming an incantation. He found himself pressed tightly against the wall, unable to move. Lily had dived at him, holding her wand to his throat, her face merely centimeters from his. Her green eyes held such hatred and anger for him that for the first time in his life, Jason was frightened and genuinely feared for his life. He was held here, unable to defend himself and he had no idea what Lily had planned on doing with him. Jason just held his breath and stared up at Lily's face, daring not to breath.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Lily hissed in a snarling voice; a voice that could only match that contempt in her eyes. "I don't know what happened over the summer, Weasley-" she practically spat his name – "but I can I assure you, if I find out that anyone of you bastard Weasleys hurt my sister I'll kill you. I'll hurt you all so bad but by the time I am done, you all will be begging me to kill you." Jason sucked in a gulp of breath as his eyes widened in complete and utter horror. Lily Stone had just threatened to kill his entire family if she found out that Jaime had been hurt. He was literally at a lost for words, but somehow managed to find his voice, which was dry and cold.

"Is that a threat, Stone?" he asked in a croaked whisper, due his dry mouth and throat. Finally, the smirk that Lily had been wearing earlier reappeared on her lips as she looked him square in the eye, jamming the wand deeper into his throat.

"No Weasley," she whispered sweetly and delicately in his ear, "it's a promise."

And with a swish of her cloak, Lily was off down the corridors, pocketing her wand, the smirk still playing on her lips as she rounded the corner. She was gone.

Jason stood there trembling in fear, unable to catch his breath.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle - I am SOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOSOSOSOSSO SORRY for my lack of update! I am graduating from college in a few months and my life has just taken a toll for constant work. I also have been working on writing on a novel and it maybe getting published! I am beyond excited. But I thank everyone for being patient with me and sticking with these stories. I really do appreciate it. Enjoy!!!


	14. Blood Runs Thicker Than Water

**Chapter 14 – Blood Runs Thicker Than Water:**

"Miss Stone?"

Jaime looked up from her book to see Madame Chang, the librarian at Hogwarts, looking down at her sweetly. "Miss Stone, it is time for me to close up the library. I'm afraid you're going to have to head back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh…Madame Chang would it be quite alright if I just stayed here for an extra few hours? I only have a few chapters left. As soon as I finish the book, I will go straight back to Gryffindor Tower," Jaime pleaded, knowing perfectly well that her former friends would probably still be up and about. She did not want to confront them.

"But I'm sure you can finish your book back in your Common Room," Madame Chang said reasonably. Jaime looked down at the book, biting her lip, then back up at the librarian.

"I feel more comfortable here," Jaime responded truthfully. "I promise, I won't be any trouble." Madame Chang looked at the pleading look in Jaime's emerald depths. She could have sworn she had seen those eyes before and simply melted. Jaime Stone had a good reputation among the teachers; never causing trouble, good grades, and not one detention in the last four years that she had been a student here. Madame Chang smiled.

"One hour Miss Stone," she answered. Jaime beamed. "I will send word to the professors and prefects on duty tonight that you will be walking back to Gryffindor Tower at about around midnight, but not a minute after that. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madame Chang," Jaime said with a nod. "And thank you." Madame Chang nodded and began to clear out the library with her wand. Jaime looked back down at the pages of her book and once again, immediately became engrossed.

* * *

A crack of thunder.

That was all that it took to stir Jaime out of her peaceful slumber. Clearly startled, she looked around and saw that she was still in the library, and that she had been using her book and her arms as a pillow. She must have fallen asleep while reading her book. Worrying, Jaime checked her watch and saw that it was long after three in the morning. Swearing quietly to herself, she quickly gathered her things and scurried out of the library as she pulled her Invisability Cloak out of her bag.

Jaime always felt it was better to carry around her Invisability Cloak at all times for situations like these. It's like Elisa always used to say, Jaime was never attracted to trouble, trouble was attracted to her and it always seemed to find her. So, in case of emergencies where she would need to be invisible, Jaime knew that she was covered. She slipped it around her shoulders and headed out into the corridors.

As she scurried through the corridors, Jaime could not help but compare them at night to how they were during the day. During the day, they were thrilling and full of mystery. Even after four years here, Jaime was always able to find something new and interesting to learn about this magical school through the corridors or one of the paintings. But, a night, Jaime felt like she was walking through a dungeon, holding her breath, tip-toeing so not to be caught and punished, waiting to find the enemy to jump out at her as she rounded every corner. As she passed the staircase towards the actual dungeons in the school, she could hear voices coming from the base of the staircase. They sounded like students, so Jaime shrugged it off and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower; until she heard a scream.

The scream also came from the bottom of the staircase, where she had heard the voices. Her Gryffindor courage kicking in, Jaime pulled her wand out of her pocket and quickly tip-toed down the stairs. The screams continued, followed by malicious laughter. Narrowing her eyes, Jaime remained underneath her Invisibility Cloak, listening intently to what was going on behind a suit of armor.

"Do you dare question me again, Nott?" a fierce voice asked in a deathly tone. The very sound of it made Jaime shake at the knees, in fear. She was unable to recognize the voice, though it sounded extremely familiar about it; the only thing she could tell was that it was female.

"No, no," Nott pleaded, crying in pain. "I apologize…it was stupid…so very stupid…."

"Yes it was stupid!" the voice snapped angrily. "Does anyone else have an opinion?" There was silence, except for the sound of Pelton Nott's whimpering. "I didn't think so. _Crucio!_" Nott was once again screaming in complete agony as Jaime listened in horror as a student used an Unforgivable Curse on another student, literally torturing them. Jaime was completely horrified; now wishing that she had just ignored the voices and had gone straight to bed, where right now, she would be safe and warm. Instead, she was in a cold, deserted corridor with no place to go. Out of fear, Jaime knew that the only thing she could do was stand there, hoping not to get noticed. She was extremely thankful that she had the Invisibility Cloak.

"We will take action next soon," the nasty, cold voice said firmly. "Soon, Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter will be dead." Jaime continued to hold her breath, fear bubbling in her chest. Not only was this student torturing other students, but she was planning to kill people as well; she was planning to kill the faculty!

"I understand why you want to destroy the Mudblood Headmistress," another voice said knowingly, yet timidly, obviously not wishing to suffer the same fate as Nott. "But, why do you wish to kill Harry Potter?"

"He destroyed one of the most powerful and ambitious wizards of all time, all out of revenge," the cold, evil voice said in a snotty tone of voice. Jaime raised an eyebrow. Did she mean Voldemort? "The Dark Lord was trying to clean this world of the filth, like the Weasleys, that had taken over. He envisioned a world where wizards and witches could rule, where we did not have to hide from those wretched Muggles! Harry Potter merely destroyed him out of revenge for the death of his parents."

"You admire the Dark Lord?"

"Immensely, and I wish to revenge the heir of our most noble house," the leader's voice said proudly.

"But, how do you plan to go about killing him?" another female's voice asked in awe. "He is such a powerful wizard! You're are only a-"

"Do you doubt me, Sierra?" the leader asked in a harsh whisper. "Do you think that Harry Potter is more powerful than me?"

"No, no, no!" Sierra Lestrange said quickly, almost desperately. "I was not questioning your power. But he is so much more…" Jaime could tell she was choosing her words carefully "…experienced than you."

"Yes, yes he is powerful and it will no doubt be a challenge" started the leader in a much lighter tone. "But, I will seek our heir's revenge. I will kill the so-called famous Boy Who Lived. Somehow, someway, Harry Potter will die at my hand."

Jaime was pretty sure that she had not took in a single breath since she had heard the leader place the Cruciatus Curse on one of her fellow students. She did not know what to do; on one hand, she wanted to run and wanted to run fast towards Hermione's office to let her know immediately about what was going on. On the other hand, she wanted to know the identity of this mysterious leader so that she could either take care of them herself, or report this person to Hermione and the Ministry to be taken straight to Azkaban. This girl, this leader had the true makings in becoming a Dark Lord herself. Jaime rested her sweating head against the cool metal from the suit of armor, trying to catch her breath, trying to make sense about what was going on and what was happening.

"Miss Lillian," a young boy's voice asked timidly, "would you be willing to explain the plan to us? Just so we understand what is going on?"

Jaime jerked her head up so fast that she nearly knocked over the suit of armor. Catching it before it fell, Jaime stared blankly at the shadows illuminating off the walls of the corridor, her eyes wide, her lungs barely breathing, and her jaw dropped. She was finally able to recognize the mysterious, cold, nasty, evil voice of the leader, the girl who was torturing her fellow students and planning to kill and to kill members of the faculty. The voice belonged to her twin sister, Lily Stone.

"I explained it already you stupid, stupid boy!" Lily shouted angrily at the boy who had asked the question.

"Miss Lillian…I apologize…" was all he said, in sincere apology, not wanting to feel his leader's wrath. Jaime raised an eyebrow, at why the rest of the Slytherin students were calling her sister 'Lillian.' Lillian was not Lily's real name. It even said on her birth certificate; Lily Stone. What was Lily doing? Jaime could not even bear to think of the person that her twin sister, her flesh and blood, was doing and what she was planning to do. She let out a dry sob and began to shake dangerously. Jaime knew that she was not shaking because of fear any longer; she was shaking because of something else; an emotion that she could not place. It was a combination of fear, disgust, regret, disappointment, and anger. Not wanting to listen anymore, Jaime covered her face with her hands and turned around to make an attempt to run away, but instead of running, she walked directly into the suit of armor she had been standing behind, knocking it noisily towards the ground. Jaime had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"What was that?" one of the many voices asked urgently. There was silence before the scurrying of footsteps charged towards her. Jaime pressed herself against the wall and clutched her Invisibility Cloak tightly around her, extremely thankful that she had it with her. Looking up, she saw Pelton Nott, Ian Malfoy, Sierra Lestrange, Gail McNair, her older brother Reginald McNair, and Abbott Rockwood all running towards her. Jaime did not dare move or even breathe.

"There is no one here Lillian!" Sierra squealed nervously.

"They must have run away," Pelton said, his eyes roaming the tops of the staircase.

"No one would be able to run that fast or that quietly," Abbott said smartly. "And they could not have Apparated; it is forbidden and impossible on Hogwarts grounds."

"Then, they must still be here, hiding." With that being said, the six of them began to aimlessly wander, their wands at hand, searching earnestly for the intruder. Jaime just stood plastered against the wall, watching them nervously. Finally, she heard Lily's scream of frustration.

"You fools! I will find them!" But, Lily did not join in on the search. Instead, Jaime could hear her mutter, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Jaime gasped. Lily was going to see exactly where she was on the Marauder's Map and find her. Jaime wanted to make a run for it but she knew that it was too late; Lily would just take care of her the next day. She just stood there, against the wall, waiting for Lily's reaction. Instead, she just heard a humored cackle and then a mutter of "Mischief managed."

"Well, well, well, what do you know?" Lily said with an amused cackle. She rounded the corner and Jaime expected her sister to come out looking like a demon figure, with her flaming red hair and cloak billowing behind in the nonexistent wind, a blood red fire raging in her usual green eyes, her wand raised ready to strike. But, she looked nothing like Jaime imagined she would; Lily was wearing her Hogwarts uniform and robes, her long hair tied into a simple ponytail, one hand on her hip and the other at her side, gripping her wand tightly. Lily looked like she always did. Jaime did not see what was so intimidating until Lily's wand was pointed directly at her with a sly grin on her face.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak!_" Lily shouted and before Jaime could grab the cloak to ensure that it remained covering her, it zoomed through the air right into her twin sister's hands. There were gasps and glares as Jaime stood against the wall, frozen, her eyes wide in fear as the Slytherins stared long and hard at her.

"Stone!"

"She heard everything!"

"What should we do, Lillian?"

"She knows what we're planning to do…who we're…" Sierra swore loudly and gave Jaime a harsh, angry look. Jaime looked terrified and gave Lily a pleading look, desperate, and scared. Lily stared back at her, nothing, no emotion written in her eye green eyes, her face completely impassive. No one looking at her would have any idea what she was thinking; Jaime was not sure even Lily herself knew what she was thinking. But before anything could be said or done, Pelton Nott was charging towards her.

"I'll take care of her," he snarled under his breath storming towards her and grabbing her roughly by the collar. Jaime choked and groaned in agony as he pulled her away from the wall then crushed her hard back against it. Pain shot up and down her spine as the anguish spread up towards her neck and head. Something warm and wet was slowly dripping down her neck and Jaime assumed it was blood. The throbbing pain in her head and the loud crack that was heard when he shoved her back against the wall confirmed this theory.

"You're dead, Stone," he growled under his breath, his breath hot against her neck as she turned her ached head away. He once again pulled away her away from the wall and throw her against the stone cold ground. Jaime landed hard against the floor and felt her arm twist painfully underneath all of her weight. Clutching it tightly, she looked up at Nott, who was pulling his wand out of his robes and pointing it directly at her. "This will teach you to be noisy, Stone. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you had stayed in the miserable Muggle orphanage. _CRUC-_"

Jaime screamed and covered her head with her arms.

"_Rictusempra!_" a voice shouted from behind Nott. Nott was blasted away from Jaime and flew towards the staircase, landing with a loud crash and several cracks; there was no doubt that several of his bones had been broken. Jaime whipped around to see Pelton Nott rolling and groaning on the ground in anguish, then back at the person who had cursed him. Her eyes widened when she saw Lily standing over her, her wand pointed directly at Nott, rage building up in her green eyes making them so jade that they looked almost black. Jaime now realized why so many students now feared her sister; she never saw Lily look so frightening and so intimidating. Lily stepped over Jaime and charged towards Nott the same way that he had charged at Jaime not a few moments ago. Raising her wand again, Lily's rage continued,

"_Windgardium Leviosa!_" Lily snarled, levitating Pelton into the air. He gave her a horrified look, his cold eyes pleading for her to let him down. "What did you think you were doing?" Her voice was so cold that it sent chills down Jaime's spine.

"She…she's a Gryffindor…she heard everything…"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Lily roared, twirling her wand and shooting it at the wall, which sent Pelton flying against it. He hit it with a sickening crunch, causing Jaime to cringe at the thought of hitting the wall that hard. Lily twirled her wand again, the jade look in her eyes still blazing, as she pointed it to the opposite wall, where Pelton flew across the corridor and against the opposite wall, with another disgusting crunch.

"Lily stop!" Jaime cried out, getting to her feet, cradling her limp body. Lily looked at Jaime, with her wand still levitating.

"No…" she snarled. Then, turning back to Nott, still levitated and under Lily's control, she shouted, "What was the spell you planned to use on my sister? Oh yeah…_CRUCIO!_" Pelton, still in the air, began roaring and screaming in the utmost agony. He was shaking and quivering, clutching his hair, pleading and begging through his screams for Lily to take the curse off of him.

"LILY!" Jaime screamed grabbing her sister's wand arm and pulling it away from Nott. This resulted in Nott falling to the ground with a horrible thud, whimpering in pain. Lily gave Jaime a dangerous look, but after glaring at her for a moment, she started towards Nott and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Don't touch my sister again, Nott," she growled. Her eyes widened. "I'll kill you…" Jaime did not dare interfere with Lily's threats, just out of fear for her life. Pelton nodded pathetically in understanding as he shivered in pain. Lily turned to the rest of her posse and gave them all a menacing look. "If any of you hurt my sister, you'll get worse." They all nodded and practically bowed to her. "Leave! And take the slime with you." Ian and Reginald grabbed a hold of Pelton and practically carried him up the staircase, following by Sierra, Gail, and Abbott. When they were up and out of sight, and well out of ear shot, Lily pocketed her wand and turned back to Jaime.

"You think you'll live?" she asked coldly. Jaime looked up at her, her hand placing pressure against the wound in the back of her head.

"Fine," she snapped back. "Just dizzy is all."

"Let me take a look at it," Lily grumbled, taking her wand back out of her pocket. Jaime backed away, causing Lily to roll her eyes. "Or you can bleed to death. That is okay as well." The two of them glared at each other before Jaime unwillingly turned around. Lily mumbled a spell and the wound in the back of her head healed instantly.

"Thanks," Jaime mumbled awkwardly. Lily pocketed her wand again. "I would recommend you becoming Healer of some sorts if you weren't too busy planning on killing people." Lily looked at her sister wide eyed and they just stared at each other, long and hard, as though they were in some kind of staring contest and trying not to blink.

"You heard everything then?" Lily asked, straightening up, looking proud.

"I heard enough," Jaime said coldly. Lily's stance faltered under her sister's intense. "Lily, how could you? Professor Weasley and Professor Potter have been nothing short of kind to us! What on earth is possessing you to want to kill them?"

"Hermione Weasley is nothing more than Mudblood filth!" Lily yelled in defense. Jaime crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. For some reason, she was no longer afraid of her sister. Jaime did not know where this new found courage came from but it was not unwelcomed. Maybe it was the fact that she was no longer outnumbered, or because Lily was no longer carrying her wand, or maybe because they were arguing like they used to when they were young and back at the orphanage.

"Since when are you prejudiced?" Jaime asked coolly. Lily glared.

"I am not prejudice!" she snapped defensively.

"Then explain to me why you feel the need to kill our headmistress because of her bloodline?" Jaime asked reasonably.

"Because witches and wizards like her have the power to help us find out who are parents are!" Lily shouted, her fists clenched and tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Jaime looked at her sister in awe. Whatever answer she was expecting, it was not that.

"What are you talking about Lil?" Jaime asked quietly. Lily looked down at her hands and sighed quietly.

"Professor Weasley is Muggleborn and she is a witch," Lily started, "she knows the Muggle world and the wizarding world. She understands both worlds. And if she is so close to you, she must know how important finding out who are parents are to us!"

"Yes, yes she does know how important it is," Jaime said quietly.

"So then why can't she help us?" Lily asked desperately. "I've asked her so many times for her to help us find them. But, she just blows me off; like I am nothing, like she doesn't care about us at all. I hate her for it!"

"Lil…"

"I hate her, Jay!" Lily screamed. "No one ignores me. No one acts like I am a nuisance or a burden. She is always constantly telling me how much she cares and how she will be there for me. So then why does she ignore me?"

"Lil, being ignored by someone is no excuse to kill them." Jaime said reasonably.

"You don't understand, Jay," Lily whispered. "She's hiding something from me…from us. All of the Weasleys are."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord," Lily said bitterly. "If he hadn't, we wouldn't be orphans. The Slytherins know that he would have helped us. He was the most powerful wizard of all time. By killing Harry Potter, we think that we may be able to bring him back."

"Lily this is absurd!"

"I know it sounds crazy but I can't deal with this anymore, Jay," Lily pleaded desperately. "I can't. I need answers!"

"I understand, Lily, I do," Jaime said, rubbing her arm. "But, you're being crazy. This is absurd. Killing is no excuse."

"Join me, Jay," Lily said quickly, ignoring Jaime's previous comment.

"What?"

"Join me," Lily repeated. "I work with the Slytherins, but they are merely pawns in my attempt. If you joined me, Jay, if you took my side and joined my cause, we would be unstoppable. We'd do amazing things together. Hermione Weasley and her scum family and Harry Potter would be no match for the two of us."

"Lily you haven't spoken to me in almost three years," Jaime whispered, looking at her hands in shame. "Why now?"

"I thought you hated me…"

"I thought you hated me, Lil," Jaime said quietly.

"Jay, if I hated you, would I protect you like the way I did?" Lily asked incredulously. "Just in the same way I know you'd protect me."

"Of course!"

"So join me!"

"I can't, Lily, I can't!"

"Blood runs thicker than water, Jay," Lily said somberly. Jaime stomped her foot in frustration.

"That doesn't mean I believe in what you stand for and what you're doing because I don't, Lily, I don't!" Jaime shouted, rubbing her forehead. "I don't care how much I hate someone; I would never have the will to be able to kill them. I could never, ever kill someone. Ever. It's not in me to kill someone…anyone Lily. And it sickens me that you think you have the heart to kill someone"

"So you're against me…again…?" Lily asked quietly. Jaime sighed.

"I could never be against you, Lily," said Jaime, tenderly taking her sister's hands in her own, looking at her square in the eye. "You're my sister. I love you. And I'll always be there for you and I'll always protect you. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I believe in what you stand for."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lily snapped, her jade eyes blazing again, snatching her hands away roughly. "Go back to those mangy Weasleys? Those people who betrayed you and turned their back on you in a flash? You're going to leave me, the person who has stuck by your side since day one?"

"Lily…"

"I'm your blood, Jaime," Lily snapped coldly. Jaime cringed at the sound of Lily calling her by her full name. She was beginning to like the sound of her calling her 'Jay' again. It made her feel like she was home again, if that makes any sense at all. "I'm your sister. You remember that, Jaime Stone." With that, Lily threw the Invisibility Cloak at her sister, turned on heel and stormed down the corridor and up the stairs without another word.

Jaime just stood there, stunned, looking at Lily until she was out of sight, just clutching on to her Invisibility Cloak.

"I'll never forget that, Lily Stone," was all she said before wrapping the cloak around her shoulders and pulling up the hood.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I am kicking butt with these updates! I know that Lily is acting...well...a little nuts but I think it is pretty obvious that Lily was prettty messed from the beginning. Now that the power is getting to her head, she is becoming more and more messed up. And Jaime is becoming more and more confused. Haha I love playing psychology with my characters. Enjoy the story and I'll have another update soon!


	15. Lionel Diggory

**Chapter 16 – Lionel Diggory:**

Jaime brushed the ends of her choppy, jet-black, reddish hair, looking in the mirror, wishing she could zap away all of those freckles and ran across her nose and cheeks. Sighing to herself, she threw a t-shirt over her head and rubbed the purple marks that laid underneath her tired eyes.

Ever since that encounter with Lily and the Slytherins back in her fourth year, Jaime had not known a good night's sleep. She was always worried that she would come to the Great Hall to find Professor Weasley or Professor Potter dead. Jaime was not sure she would be able to handle the guilt; because she had not found the courage to tell either of them of Lily's horrible plan.

On one hand, Jaime did not agree with anything that Lily was doing or what she was planning to do. On the other hand, she did not have the heart to turn in her sister, because that is exactly what she was; her sister, her twin sister. Lily was the only family that Jaime had left and she did not want to lose her. Hell, she was the only family that she had ever had and she did not want her sister to get chucked in Azkaban; she did not want to betray the only person who had ever stayed by her side, the only person who ever had her back. Jaime just could not do it but at the same time, she knew that if anyone turned up dead, she would have nothing to blame but herself.

Jaime's thoughts were interrupted on a slight tap on the door. She looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway.

"Elisa wants to see us," she said simply. "I think some mail has arrived." Jaime nodded and Lily disappeared down the creaky staircase.

Hogwarts had been extremely careful to keep Jaime and Lily's wizarding secret under the radar with the rest of the orphanage. Hermione was careful to make sure that all owl post was sent directly to Elisa's office so not scare any of the children in the orphanage. When the mail arrived, Elisa would shoo the owls out of her office window before setting off to find the twins, take them into the office, and personally hand them their mail. Jaime ran one more hand through her hair before dashing down the stairs and down the long, narrow hallway. She walked through Elisa's open office door before closing it gently behind her.

Elisa was sitting behind her desk, furiously trying to finish her paperwork. Lily was sitting in one of the three chairs in front of her desk, slouching and looking awfully irritated. Jaime figured it was because Lily wanted Elisa to just give them their mail instead of having to meet like this all of the time; they never really cared for one another. Jaime looked at Lily, as she looked back at her. During the last year and half, Lily had not been giving Jaime the silent treatment like she used to, but they were definitely not on friendly terms. Lily only spoke to Jaime when she needed to and it was usually in a very polite, formal tone. Jaime shrugged it off; it was better than their previous silent treatment. She figured it was because Lily knew that Jaime never turned her in for that horrid night in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"You received letters from that school of yours," Elisa said briskly. "They were sent with the message that they were extremely important." Jaime and Lily looked at each other nervously. They knew exactly what those letters contained; the results of their O.W.L.S. Jaime gulped and she took a deep breath.

"Here," Elisa said handing them their envelopes. "Good luck on whatever it is. I'm sure you two did well."

"Thanks," they mumbled in unison, taking their letters. Standing up, they walked out of the office and up to their bedroom that they shared with two other girls. One was thirteen and the other was eleven; being two sixteen year old girls, neither of them were happy with the living situations. But, they were only there two months out of the year so they supposed it something that they had to live with. Neither of their roommates were there when they reached the top landing to their bedroom, so they sat on their beds and eagerly ripped on their letters.

"How'd you do?" Lily mumbled.

"All E's, two O's; in Transfiguration and Charms. How about you?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Mostly A's," Lily said simply. "One E in Potions and one O in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I suppose you don't need O's with the career path you're headed," Jaime said coolly. "Murderers don't need good grades, do they?" Lily jumped on her feet and glared at her sister, a long string of profanities pouring out of her mouth.

"Just shut your mouth," she growled finally, after losing her temper. "You don't understand. You'll never understand."

"Of course not," Jaime mumbled sarcastically. "You do realize how selfish you're being? Do you how much its killing me not turning you in?" Lily stared at Jaime, her jade eyes blazing. She walked right up to her sister and looked her square in the eye. They were almost nose to nose.

"Then do it," she whispered in a deathly snarled.

"You know I wouldn't," Jaime answered back.

"Then keep your nose out of your own damn business!" Lily bellowed before storming out of the bedroom. Jaime buried her face in her hands and then collapsed on her bed before burying her face in her pillow and letting out a frustrated scream.

* * *

Jaime felt like she walked straight into a wall.

"Oh excuse me," she muttered in apology. She looked up at Ian Malfoy and her eyes widened. He just looked her up and down, before gruffing and walking away. None of the Slytherins ever gave her a problem anymore, not after that night in the dungeons. Jaime just rolled her eyes and continued down the hall of the train to find an empty compartment. But, there were none. The only compartment that was close to being empty had a boy in it, quietly engrossed in a book. Jaime rolled eyes and decided to barge in on his compartment; this was going to be a long year. She thought her sixth year would be one of the best years of her life, but she knew it would just be like fourth and fifth year, full of books and studying.

"Hi," Jaime mumbled as she slid the compartment door open. The boy looked up at her and she immediately blushed. She had wished she had noticed how good looking he was outside the compartment door. He looked up from his book, startled, but once getting a good look at Jaime he let out a small smile.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing towards the empty seats in the compartment. "It's the only compartment that's nearly empty." He flashed her one of the most handsome, charming smiles she had ever seen.

"Please join me," he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. "I could use the company." Jaime beamed and took the seat across from him.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I didn't want to keep you from reading your book. You looked so into it."

"Oh, don't worry about," he said, shaking his head and waving his hand like it was nothing. "I can read that book anytime. It's not every day a pretty girl asks to share my compartment with me." Jaime laughed.

"Oh, we're a charmer, are we?" she asked teasingly. The boy grinned.

"Not all of the time," he said with a shrug, a playful smile playing across his lips. "Only once in awhile."

"Well, then I'm flattered," Jaime said with a smirk. He laughed and Jaime continued to stare at him. He was a very handsome boy; around her age with brown hair that he kept untidy, but he fell in his face with a casual elegance, warm hazel green eyes, perfect features, and a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know your name," he said with a smile. "I'm Lionel Diggory."

"Jaime Stone."

"Pleased to meet you, Jaime," Lionel said with a charming smile, holding how his hand. Jaime took it awkwardly. He took it gently and brushed his lips against the top of her hand. Jaime could feel the blood rising to her cheeks.

"Pleased to meet you too, Lionel," she said bashfully.

"Oh, Jaime, don't call me Lionel," he said pleadingly, looking embarrassed. "I despise my name. Please call me Nel."

"Hi, Nel," she said, smiling.

"Hi Jaime," Nel responded, also smiling. Jaime put a finger to her lips curiously.

"So, Diggory," she started, "that name sounds awfully familiar. Do you have any siblings?"

"One," he said, his eyes clouding over. "My older brother, Cedric, died long before I was born. You probably heard his name in History of Magic. He was killed by You-Know-Who during the Triwizard Tournament." Jaime could tell that he was not happy or comfortable talking about the subject of his late brother. She immediately regretted bringing it up.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Nel looked back at him, showing her a half-hearted, lop-sided grin.

"You didn't know," he said simply. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked. My parents are old though; old enough to be my grandparents. My late brother is old enough to be my father! They had me extremely late. I was kind of a surprise."

"Well, you know what they say about surprises," said Jaime. Nel leaned back in his seat and grinned at her.

"I don't know, what do they say?" Nel asked curiously. Jaime was speechless. She was immediately embarrassed; she did not actually have a response to this and wanted to kick herself hard in the head.

"Uh, I don't know," Jaime said embarrassedly. "I just…I'm an idiot." She looked down at her hands in shame and could feel the blood rushing to her face. How could she say something so stupid? Why did she make a comment that she did not know the answer to, and ot such a handsome, charming boy. Her face was so hot that she could almost feel the steam coming out of her ears and nose. Knowing now that she looked like a steaming, cooked tomato, Jaime could not bear to look back at him. But the silence was beginning to feel more embarrassing than the comment so she chanced a look up at him. When looked up at Nel, into his handsome face, she saw that he was grinning at her softly.

"I don't think you're an idiot," he said quietly, "Quite the contrary, I think you're very interesting…and extremely adorable."

"Here you go with the charm thing again," Jaime said with a sheepish smile. Nel shrugged and continued to grin at her. "How could you think I'm interesting after only knowing me for a few minutes?"

"I have good instincts about these things," Nel teased with a wink. Jaime could feel the blush increase. Jaime was so self-conscious about her own embarrassment that she failed to notice that Nel began to blush as well.

"So what year are you? Your last name sounds pretty familiar also," Nel said, looking at her interestingly. He was quietly leaning against the seat, his arm draped across it as he eagerly awaited her answer.

"You probably know my twin sister, Lily Stone," Jaime mumbled. "She's that oh-so popular Slytherin sixth year."

"The one who likes to harass any student she comes across?" Nel asked, his voice going suddenly cold and her eyebrows furrowing. Jaime immediately regretted saying anything about her sister. Now Nel would never speak to her again because he was no doubt one of the many students that had succumbed to Lily's abuse and torture.

"I apologize," Jaime whispered, her face now forming into a frown. She wanted to kick herself, in the head, shins, stomach; any part of her body that would severely hurt. "Really, I am sorry." There was a silence; she was waiting for Nel to stand up and walk straight out of the compartment. Instead, there was only silence. Jaime looked at him confused and saw him looking at her, his eyes widened in complete and utter astonishment.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked as though she had dragons clawing out of her ears. "You…you didn't do any of those things…"

"I know," said Jaime quickly, "but she is my sister and-" Nel leaned on his elbows and grasped her hands tightly in his own, looking her square in the eye. She just stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing what he was doing.

"Exactly, she is your sister," Nel said firmly, "she is not you. Listen to me when I say this Jaime. Your sister is her own person, just like you are your own person. Just because your twins does not mean you're the same. I, personally, would never blame you for your sister's choice to be…well…how she is." Jaime just continued to stare at him in awe. Nel noticed how they were holding hands and immediately dropped her's, as though they were on fire. Jaime could no longer fail to notice the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You are not your sister, Jaime," he said quietly, still embarrassed. "Even after only talking to you for a few minutes, I can tell you are nothing like her."

"You can tell all that, huh?" Jaime asked with a teasing smile, but there was definitely some sincerity in her tone.

"Like I said, I have a good instinct about these things," repeated Nel. He leaned back in his seat and rested his arm against the back of it. "But I don't want to talk about Lily Stone. I am far more interested in Jaime Stone." Jaime rolled her eyes and looked away with a smile.

"Are you a fifth year?" Nel asked, curiously. Jaime shook her head.

"Sixth year Gryffindor prefect!" Jaime said proudly, her chest puffing out with pride. "And you?"

"Sixth year Ravenclaw," Nel answered, just as proudly. "I am certainly not a prefect though. I have too much of detention record myself. My dad was a Hufflepuff and my mum was a Ravenclaw. My late older brother was sorted into Hufflepuff so it makes sense that I would get sorted into Ravenclaw, eh?"

"Predictable," Jaime chuckled with a wink. She never knew how she had become so flirtatious. She had never been or acted this way before. Nel gave her playful glare and this triggered one of the best conversations of Jaime's life. She truly enjoyed talking with Nel; he was funny, had a wonderful sense of humor, charming, kind, and the fact that he was just so handsome was just icing on the cake. Despite her ignorance when it came to boys, she could tell that her feelings towards Nel were reciprocated. He definitely seemed to enjoy talking to Jaime just as much as she enjoyed talking to him.

Jaime finally understood what the saying meant that time flies when you are having fun. She must have been having fun with Nel because before they knew it, Nel noticed that they would be pulling up to Hogwarts soon.

"We'll be at school soon," he said with a sigh. "I suppose we should change into our robes."

"I suppose so."

"I'll leave the compartment, to give you your privacy," Nel said as he stood up and grabbed his robes from out of his trunk. "Though I will be honest when I say that I would rather stay…" A mischievous was playing across his lips. Jaime slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I bet you would!" she snapped jokingly as she pointed towards the compartment door.

"But I was here first…"

"Out!" Jaime laughed as she grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the door. Nel was grinning like a maniac.

"Would it be so horrible if I came back when we both finished changing?" Nel asked, walking out of the compartment and turning to face her.

"Not at all," Jaime answered with a smile. Nel beamed and walked out. Jaime rolled her eyes and quickly got changed and conjured up her mirror from her trunk to make sure that her hair and make-up were intact; she waved her wand and tried to perfect it. Just as she was shoving her belongings back in the trunk, she heard a knock on the compartment door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Nel's voice from the other side.

"Yes," Jaime said in an over exaggerated tone. The door slide open and Nel came in wearing his Ravenclaw robes. He took his seat across from her and they continued where they had left off.

Their pleasant conversation continued for the rest of the train ride, the carriage ride to the castle, and all the way into the Great Hall. It was not until they realized they had to separate to go to their respective tables that the conversation was forced to come to a close.

"It was great meeting you, Nel," Jaime said with a sad smile. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her thoughtfully.

"You're acting like we'll never see each other again," Nel said softly. At that precise moment, several rowdy sixth year Ravenclaw boys began shouting in the background.

"Hey Nelly!" one called out. "Where the bloody hell have you been? We thought you might have missed the train you stupid ass!"

"Looks a female finally stole little Nelly's heart," the other one busted out, making playfully kissy noises. Nel gave them an inappropriate finger gesture while chuckling and shaking his head.

"See what I mean?" Jaime said, the sad smile never leaving her face. "It's fine though." Nel looked at her and then shook his head.

"They can sod off," he mumbled. "Listen, I know it's a few weeks away but would you like to join me during the first Hogsmeade visit?" Jaime stared at him wide-eyed. She had never really talked to a guy before; now she was being asked out? Nel stood there, watching her, anxiously waiting for her answer.

"You mean…like a date?" Jaime asked in a whisper. Nel gave her a lop-sided, shy smirk.

"Well…yeah…" He said shrugging, severely blushing. His hands were now stuffed in his pockets and he was balancing himself back and forth on the balls of his feet. Jaime leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I would love to," she said sweetly. "I'll see you in class?" Nel was the color of badly sunburned beet.

"Definitely!"

* * *

Two days later, Jaime, still on cloud nine, was sitting in the library, reading and studying quietly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and looked into a dazzling smile and a pair of hazel green eyes.

"Hey there," Nel said there with a smile. Jaime beamed as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi," she said happily. "How have you been?"

"Great," Nel said honestly. "I'm going to Hogsmeade next weekend with an amazing, beautiful girl and I'm pretty excited about it."

"Really?" Jaime asked teasingly, the color rising in her face. "Would I know her?"

"Very well I assume."

"You know what they say when you assume," Jaime said with a shrug. Nel beamed at the familiar comment.

"Yeah?" he asked, "and what do they say?"

"That you make and ass out of you and me," she laughed, finally feeling better that she had a comeback, unlike on the train ride. Nel gave a chuckle and rolled his eyes as he put his hand on her's.

"I can't stay long," he said, "but I just wanted to tell you that I am really excited to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Me too."

"I'll see you then?" Nel asked.

"Definitely," Jaime said bashfully. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall?" Nel frowned and gave her a look.

"Absolutely not!" he nearly shouted. Jaime gave him a startled, confused look and felt her stomach drop to her kneecaps.

"I'm sorry?"

"What can of gentleman do you think I am?" Nel asked, shaking his head in disappointment. "My mum raised me right. I'll pick you up at Gryffindor Tower. The portrait of the Fat Lady, correct?" Jaime beamed and it felt like a bag of jumping beans had now settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Sounds like a date," she said sweetly. Nel winked and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"See you then." With that, he got out of his seat and met up with his friends who were clearly waiting for him impatiently by the doors of the library. Jaime bit her lip and grinned to herself before returning to her book. As she continued to read, a small shadow loomed over her, catching her attention. Jaime recognized it, sighed, and quietly closed her book.

"Are you serious?" a voice asked behind her in a nasty tone. "Lionel Diggory?"

"Yes, Lily," Jaime said in a toneless voice, turning around to face her sister, who was staring down at her with a face of mixed shock and disapproving manner. "I am going on a date with Lionel Diggory."

"So first you ditch me for the Weasels and now you're ditching me for a tool like Diggory?" Lily snarled. "He's just going to get into your pants and throw you aside."

"He doesn't have a reputation like that," Jaime snapped, getting to her feet and staring at Lily square in the eye, looking angry, her own emerald eyes blazing. Lily took a step back with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, Jaime, you must really like this guy," she said coolly, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a smooth eyebrow, smirking slightly. "I've never seen you get this defensive, even when I used to harass the Weasels."

"Just lay off, Lily, okay?" Jaime growled with her fists clenched.

"We'll see," Lily said with a smirk before she brushed past her sister and started to walk away. Jaime's eyes blazed and she grabbed a hold of Lily's arm and swung her around so that she faced her. Lily started at her wide-eyed, almost shocked. She had never seen Jaime so aggressive and so angry before. It also intrigued her.

"I'm serious, Lily," she snarled in a nasty whisper. "Lay off. Just because you chose to be miserable for the rest of your life, does not mean that I have to be." With that, she shoved Lily away, grabbed her belongings, and stormed out of the library.

* * *

As she stormed through the corridors, her eyes narrowed in a nasty glare, she ignored everyone that went past her. Everyone stood out of her way. She was so angry that she did not even notice that she bumped straight into Professor Potter.

"Oh," she said mumbled as she dropped of the majority of her belongings on the floor. Jaime ignored the desire to swear loudly.

"Miss Stone," he said with a smile as he bent down to help her retrieve her books. Jaime smiled in gratitude. "How are you?"

"Fine," she mumbled as she stuffed her books into her bag. Professor Potter looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern as they both got to their feet and Jaime slung her bag over her shoulder. "You seem a bit…pre-occupied."

"If pre-occupied means pissed off, then yes, I am extremely pre-occupied," Jaime nearly shouted without thinking. Professor Potter looked at her wide-eyed, but they were wide with immediate concern. Jaime realized what she said she immediately kicked herself. "I'm sorry, professor."

"What's the matter, Jaime?" he asked in deep concern, completely ignoring her apology. Jaime sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her soft, short hair. Normally, she would not open up to someone like this but she was just so irritated and so sick and tired of this type of situation, that she felt like she had no other choice. But, Jaime had always felt extremely comfortable around Professor Potter, even after being avoided by him for the last few years. He was just always someone she could talk to; someone other than Lily who she felt that never betrayed her.

"I have a date with Lionel Diggory during the first Hogsmeade visit," Jaime quickly explained, blushing slightly. "And Lily is not too thrilled about it. She loves giving me sh-crap." Jaime caught herself before she started swearing in front of her professor.

"You have a date?" Professor Potter asked in an unusual quiet tone. "With Lionel Diggory?"

"Yeah and Lily isn't thrilled," Jaime repeated. Professor Potter just stared at her, a strange look in his eyes. It was so bizarre that she could not place it; no one had ever given her a look like that before. It was contemplating, nervous, concerned, and heartbroken all at once. There were so many emotions that were written in his bright green eyes that Jaime was not sure what he was thinking or what he was feeling. She just noticed that his breathing became heavy, but in a scared way, and fear was now written in his face.

"Maybe…" he paused, and coughed, running his hand nervously through his messy, jet-black hair, "maybe she is just scared that she is losing her twin sister."

"That's crazy," Jaime whispered, shaking her head, her eyes pinched shut. "Lily knows she is my biggest priority. No one can come before her. She's my sister. I would never pick any guy over my sister."

"That's good to know," Professor Potter whispered. "Listen Jaime, I really need to head to my office, but if you need anything, please stop by." Jaime nodded and looked down at her feet before readjusting the bag on her shoulder. She felt the professor place both hands on her shoulder and he looked at her with a serene look on his face. Jaime almost gasped at the intensity his emotions were showing her.

"Don't worry about Lily," he said softly, "she'll come around. She loves you; she's just scared of losing you." Jaime nodded. With that, Professor Potter smiled at her and turned around with a swish of his cloak and dashed down the corridor. Jaime sighed and went her own way.

"She's dating?" Harry shouted, pacing Hermione's office. "Why in the bloody hell is she dating?"

"Jaime is sixteen, Harry," Hermione said reasonably. "You and Ginny started dating when you were sixteen. Ginny was only fifteen. Ron and I all started dating around that age as well. It's perfectly normal."

"I don't like it," Harry snapped angrily, pressing his forehead against cool glass of the window pane. Hermione could not help but smile.

"Naturally," Hermione said, taking a seat behind her desk. "You're her father. What normal, loving father would feel thrilled over the fact that his daughter his dating? I cannot imagine how Ron is going to react when Teresa starts dating. Remember how overprotective he used to be of Ginny?"

"I think I know better than anyone how overprotective Ron was of Ginny," Harry growled, slipping his fingers underneath his glasses and roughly rubbing his eyes. Hermione watched her best friend thoughtfully as he continued to rub his temples and sigh in aggravation to himself. She bit her lip in concern and stood from her desk, walking over to the window where Harry was standing and gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to look at her and she could see the stress welling up in his eyes.

"The Diggorys are good people," Hermione reassured. "You of all people know that. Cedric was a good person and there is no doubt in my mind that Lionel turned out just as great as his brother was. I looked into it for you; Lionel is a good student. He's had his fair share of detentions but mostly for innocent boy nonsense. We got into far more serious trouble at our time at Hogwarts than he has. He's one of your students. You should know what he is like. I've never had a bad gut feeling about Lionel."

"No," Harry said quietly, "I've never had a bad feeling about Lionel either. He's a good boy."

"Then what's the problem Harry?" Hermione asked softly. "Jaime is a good girl, Lionel is a good guy. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I know they'll both be fine," Harry said, just as quietly as he had before.

"Then…what…?"

"She…they're growing up Hermione," Harry nearly choked. Hermione stared at him, knowing exactly where this was going. "My baby girls are nearly adults and yet…I still barely know who they are. This is killing me and I'm beginning to regret ever having made my decision to send them away. I could have protected them! I'm an idiot; a stupid, ignorant, cowardice fool! Ginny would have my head if she ever found out what I have done."

Hermione sighed, knowing that her friend was partially correct. He could have had protected them and kept them close. She never fully understood why Harry decided to send them away for their safety, even though they would be extremely safe. Hermione guessed that a big part of his decision was because he could not bear to look at his daughters and have to see Ginny. To this day, the idea, the realization that she was gone and not coming back still struck Harry quite hard. He still kept many of those emotions locked up inside of him, just like he had done when he was a boy, and having Lily and Jaime around would only make him unlock those emotions and he would be forced to face them. It was funny; Harry was willing to face a dangerous wizard like Voldemort any day of the week, but still did not have the ability to face his own feelings concerning his family. Well, maybe it was not funny, but it was certainly ironic.

"Well, if that's what you're feeling then maybe my niece is right," Hermione said firmly. "Maybe you should take Lynn's advice and tell them the truth."

Harry did not say anything, but just continued to stare out the window, in deep thought, having an extremely difficult internal struggle with himself.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope you're enjoying this. I know that Lionel came out of left field but his character and purpose towards this story are extremely crucial to the plot as well as the further development of Jaime's character. And I also know that a lot of people are anxious for Harry to tell Lily and Jaime the truth, and don't worry, he's going to get around to it. The thing that all of you need to be concerned about is how Lily and Jaime are going to react towards Harry's news. Trust me, thats when the story gets real good. :) Enjoy and please review!


	16. Rivalries Within the Hogwarts Walls

**Chapter 17 – Rivals Within the Hogwarts Walls:**

Jaime felt extremely uncomfortable and very awkward as she looked into the mirror and brushed herself up, preparing for her date with Nel because Annabelle was watching her intently. She was very tempted to turn around and flip her off with the infamous finger, demanding her problem. There was a rumor, apparently, that Annabelle had her eye on Nel for quite some time but never had the nerve to approach him about it. But she had not spoken to Jaime in almost two years; how was she supposed to know the Annabelle was crushing on him? Jaime dismissed it and continued to go on. It was not like she was her best friend any longer.

Finally, feeling like she looked presentable, she turned around, sent Annabelle a smug smile, and dashed out of her dormitory and down to the Common Room. She was running a few minutes late so the Fat Lady would be coming to the other side of her portrait any second to let Jaime know that Nel was here. She paced around the Common Room not two minutes when the Fat Lady appeared on the other side, with a weird look on her face.

"Is there a Jaime Stone in here?" she asked. Jaime squealed and charged forward.

"I'm right here!" she said with a big smile. The Fat Lady gave her a sheepish smile.

"There is a Nel Diggory outside waiting for you," said the Fat Lady. "Should I send him off or are you actually meeting him?"

"Definitely do not send him off," Jaime said firmly. "I'm meeting him."

"He's a handsome boy. You better grab a hold of that one or I'll steal him all for myself," the Fat Lady giggled with a wink. She disappeared and Jaime dashed towards and through the Portrait Hole. Standing in the corridor was Nel, looking as handsome as ever with hands nervously stuffed in his pockets. He grinned when he saw Jaime appear behind the painting.

"Jaime," he said with a smile, nodding his head. Jaime stood tall and returned the nod.

"Nel," she said shyly. Nel winked and held out his hand for her to take, which she did gladly. He held up to his mouth, pressing his lips against the top, looking like a gentleman waiting for his lady in waiting. Jaime could not help but let out a girlish giggle. Nel smiled, and held her hand in his. They entwined their fingers, smiled at each other, and headed towards Hogsmeade.

It was one of the best days that Jaime could remember having in a very long, long time. It definitely ranked in the top five best days of her life. The weather was beautiful; the sky was clear and cloudless, the temperature was cool and crisp. It was a typical fall day; you could not ask for a better day for a first date. Jaime and Nel's date consisted of a trip to Zonko's (which was probably one of the best flirting locations known to mankind), a visit to Honeydukes, where Nel treated Jaime to a large bag full of her favorite candies, and dinner and butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, which Nel also treated to. Nel could be found gently, yet tightly, holding her hand and even braved an arm around her waist while they laughed in the middle of the road on their way to Honeydukes. Throughout the day, Jaime could feel the bouncing beans and butterflies fighting over settlement in the pit of her stomach. When Nel gave her that charming smile, her heart pounded against her ribcage so loud that he was sure that he could hear it. As cliché as this sounds, Jaime truly did not want the day to end. But, by nightfall, and after sitting in the Three Broomsticks for three hours after their dinner had been cleared away, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Jaime, as a prefect, felt that it was not right to have a detention on her record and Nel could not afford another one. Finally, the date ended on a high note with Jaime's first kiss out in the corridor, by the portrait of the Fat Lady (who thankfully gave them their privacy by visiting a painting down the corridor).

It was a rather chaste kiss, but it certainly was not an amateur one like Jaime always thought it would be. She remembered Nel smiling at her shyly, after they both bade each other good night for the fourth time, and his face getting closer and lower towards her's, his eyes closing. Jaime sucked in all of her breath and closed her own eyes before his lips were pressed against hers. It started out as peck, as Nel pulled away slightly to look at her. When Jaime did not open her eyes, Nel leaned in and kissed her again. It was the one of the most blissful things that Jaime had ever experienced; his lips gently moving against hers. While this was Jaime's first kiss, she could definitely tell that it was not Nel's. But this did not bother her; Nel could teach and guide her to everything that she did not know how to do.

Jaime entered the Common Room, wanting to scream with delight, with a huge, goofy smile on her face. It was like someone had hit her over the head with a frying pan. It took all of her power to not squeal like a five year old girl and do a horrible attempt at a combination of ballet and gymnastics all across the Common Room.

It was late, and Jaime needed to vent. She needed to tell someone, anyone, about this amazing turning point in her life. Well, maybe it was not a turning point per say, but what girl forgets her first date? Her first kiss? Jaime was on cloud nine and wanted to run to the Astronomy Tower and shout it to the world. But, she did not have many girlfriends to share this wonderful moment with her. Two years ago, she would have immediately run to Annabelle and Lynn, but they were no longer in her life. There was only one person who would maybe listen to this. But, that was a big maybe. It could not hurt to ask though, right?

Jaime made a decision. She ran to her dormitory, noisily rummaged through her trunk for parchment, a quill, and some ink, as well as her Invisibility Cloak. Annabelle and the rest of her roommates were already passed out asleep, relieving her because she did not like to use the cloak in front of anyone. It was Jaime and Lily's best kept secret, along with the Marauder's Map. Stuffing the cloak into the pocket of her jeans, she ran into the empty Common Room and sat down at one of the round tables. Quickly scribbling her note, she threw the cloak over her shoulders and ran as fast as she could towards the Owlry.

Jaime never remembered the Owlry so quiet, or so creepy. Maybe it was because everything at night just creeped her out in general. Entering, and dodging owl pellets from the sleeping owls, Jaime called out for her owl, Sandy. She could tell that Sandy was not at all happy for being awoken so late into the evening because nipped Jaime's hand a bit harder than she usually did before flying off into the night sky with Jaime's note. Jaime shrugged; it was not like she sent her owl across the world. There was no reason for Sandy to be so disgruntled. Shrugging it off, Jaime threw her cloak back around her shoulders. She knew from being a prefect that a professor and the Head Boy and Head Girl were making late night rounds, looking for any late night roamers coming back late from Hogsmeade, so she knew that had to be as quiet as possible she dashed as back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Still, wearing her cloak, Jaime managed to return ran back to her dormitory unnoticed and without running into anyone. She smiled at all of the luck she seemed to be having tonight. When she entered back into the Common Room, it was still deserted and the tower was completely silent. Sighing in relief, as it would look horrible if one of the Gryffindor prefects came stumbling into the Common Room long after hours. Jaime quietly tip-toed back in the dormitory and grabbed a hold of the broomstick standing against the wall near her bed. Making sure not to wake any of her roommates, Jaime quietly unlocked the window, and with her broom, soared out it.

Jaime loved flying; it was like freedom to her. When she was in the air, she was a bird, with no obligations, no problems, no worries, nothing. She just soared though the cloudless sky, the stars glittering against the midnight sky, the wind blowing her dark, choppy hair off her face and cooling off her hot, eager skin. Jaime would have loved to have flown all night, but she still needed to vent and no matter how much she loved flying, her broomstick and the wind would not listen nor would they respond. So, instead, she soared towards the Quidditch Pitch and landed with such an elegant grace that only a descendent of many talented Quiddtich players could have succeeded. Resting her broom on the ground, Jaime took a seat on the cold, damp, fall grass as she searched for the one person she hoped that would show up.

Jaime sat cross-legged in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch for what she felt like was forever. Just when she was about to give up and head back to her dormitory to feel sorry for herself and cry herself to sleep because this one person did not show up, she saw a glimmer of red running towards her in the distance. A bright smile spread across her lips and she got to her feet, now extremely anxious. Lily was running towards her, her robes billowing around her, with a concerned look on her face.

"Lils," Jaime called out when her sister was a few yards away. Lily was now walking towards her, stuff a piece of paper in her pocket that Jaime knew was the Marauder's Map. She had probably used it so not to get caught as well.

"Jaime," Lily said in a toneless voice, nodding her head to acknowledge her sister. Jaime's heart sunk; she had not used her nickname, meaning that this conversation was probably going to be a very cold conversation. Finally, when Lily came into clearer vision, Jaime felt a bit better because even though Lily's tone was cold, her eyes were shining bright with concern. It proved to Jaime that Lily still cared about her.

"I see you got my owl," Jaime said dumbly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," Lily mumbled sarcastically. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I'm surprised you showed up," Jaime said honestly, causing Lily to shake her head in earnest.

"You sent me an owl late at night," Lily mumbled with a shrug. "I figured it was urgent." She was suddenly looking at Jaime with a serious, somber look in her eye. Jaime knew what was coming; Lily had obviously thought that the only reason she contacted her was because she needed some kind of help. "Any of my posse bothering you? The Weasels? Did Diggory hurt you? I'll rip them all apart-"

"Lily!" Jaime shouted, clearly appalled with her sister's reaction. "No one hurt me. I just wanted…to talk." Lily raised an eyebrow, her eyes squinting in confusion.

"Talk?" Lily repeated. Jaime nodded. "You brought me down here, to this damn cold Quidditch field to simply talk? Is there something wrong with you, Jaime?" Jaime sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I…I have no one else to talk to," she said in an embarrassed whisper. Lily's face immediately softened and she looked at her sister thoughtfully. "I know you're not fond of your so-called friends like Sierra and Ian; that you simply think of them as tools to use at your expense. But…at least they're there for you. At least they care." Lily swore loudly, a reaction that Jaime was not expecting.

"You think scumbags like Sierra Lestrange and Ian Malfoy give a damn about me?" Lily bellowed, causing Jaime to step two steps backwards and stare at her, eyes wide in fear and wonderment. "They use me just as much as you them! I'm powerful Jay, there is no denying that. And as powerful as I am, I am the only one to set out to destroy the one person that we all hate. I am the only one strong enough to stand up for what true Slytherins believe in. That's why they follow me. That is why they pretend to care. I'm a pawn in their plan, just as they are in mine."

"I'd rather have someone…anyone…who acted like they cared than having no one at all!" Jaime screamed back in defense, throwing her hands up in the air. Lily was taken aback by Jaime's sudden outburst and instead of fighting back like she usually did, Lily took a deep breath and listened to her sister. "You have no idea what it's like, Lily, to be so damn alone! And now finally I meet someone who could be someone who genuinely cares and I have no one to talk about it with."

There was a long pregnant pause as Jaime stared at Lily, waiting for her advice and her reaction. One thing that she hated about Lily was that she could never read her emotions. Even as a child, no matter how close they were, Jaime really never knew what to expect of her sister; how she would react, what she would say, or what she would do. When something came as a shock to Lily, her face and eyes would be completely impassive, absolutely emotionless. No one could tell how Lily felt until she acted on it. Jaime looked into her sister's deadpan face, holding her breath.

"Are you frigin kidding me?" Lily asked in a deathly, fierce whisper. "I have no idea what it's like to be lonely? Are you kidding me Jaime? Who…how in the hell…?" Lily was so angry that she could not even find the words to express just exactly how angry she was. She continued to stutter over her words until she pulled out her wand and pointed to a nearby bush before shouting the Stunning Spell. Jaime gasped; then realized she had cursed the bush to get her anger out, instead of taking it out on her. After blasting the bush, Lily rounded on Jaime, her eyes blazing in that manner they always did before she lost her infamous temper.

"HOW COULD I NEVER FEEL LONELY WHEN MY OWN TWIN SISTER FEELS THE NEED TO CONSTANTLY TURN HER BACK ON ME?" Lily roared angrily at Jaime. Jaime was frightened, but knew she had to stand her ground.

"I've never turned my back on you, Lily!" Jaime shouted back, defending herself. Lily threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"You tossed me aside for the Weasels!" Lily continued to shout. "Then you tossed me aside for a piece of ass like Diggory!"

"He has nothing to do with this!" Jaime bellowed, going red. "I admit you were right about the Weasleys. But I never, EVER turned my back on you Lily! Just because I didn't, and still don't agree with what you are doing with your life does not mean that I don't love you anymore!"

"Then why do you ignore me?" Lily yelled, though her now croaking voice became considerably softer.

"I ignore you because you ignore me," Jaime whispered. "You say how I always turn my back on you, so I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you," Lily said honestly, causing Jaime's heart to sink. "But, aren't sisters supposed to hate each other? To an extent?" Jaime could not help but chuckle at Lily's pitiful attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Jaime said with a shrug. Lily and Jaime just stood there, looking at each other. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lily let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her long, gorgeous, wavy, fiery red locks.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something?" she asked impatiently. Jaime nodded.

"Yes," said Jaime, "yes, I wanted to talk to you about Nel."

"Nel?"

"Lionel Diggory," Jaime corrected herself, realizing that Lily did not know his popular nickname. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You already have a pet name for him?" Lily asked coolly. "And the best you could come up with was Nel?"

"Shut your mouth," Jaime snapped angrily, her hands in her pockets, one gripping her wand tightly. Lily brought her hands up to shoulder level, admitting defeat. "I just…well…I like him a lot and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"And what do you expect me to say?" Lily asked, as though this topic of conversation was the stupidest she had ever come across. "What advice could I offer? You think I know anything about dating?"

"No…" Jaime said, now beginning to feel stupid for asking Lily to come out here and speak with her. So far, all they had done was argue. That is all that they ever did anymore. Lily could not get over her resentment for Jaime for supposedly betraying her and choosing the Weasleys and Lionel over her. And Jaime could not get over the disappointment she felt knowing that Lily was planning to commit murder in cold blood. Ever since that Sorting Hat was placed on their heads, Lily and Jaime were headed in two separate directions, fulfilling two separate destinies.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here," Jaime apologized. Lily shrugged and turned on heel and walked away. Jaime turned around, feeling like a fool, and stared at the other end of the Quidditch pitch. After a few moments, she felt the tears began to swim in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't like Diggory," Lily called out. Jaime whipped around to see that Lily had walked a couple of yards away and still had her back to her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fists.

"How do you not like him?" Jaime snapped, walking up to her sister and standing directly behind her. "You don't even know him. You've never even spoken to him, unless you count harassing him like you do the other students." Lily whipped around, her jade green eyes fierce.

"How dare you," she growled. Jaime narrowed her eyes and stared hard at her sister.

"I do dare!" she yelled. "I dare because that is what you do! I don't want to be like you, Lily!" Lily grabbed Jaime by the shoulders and looked her in the face and in the eyes. She ignored her sister's previous comment.

"You have so much potential, Jay," Lily whispered, almost urgently, as though she were trying to get an important message across. And maybe Lily sounded so urgent because she felt that was exactly what she was doing. "I've heard the professors; they compare our powers to that of Albus Dumbledore. He was one of the greatest wizards alive."

"What does our power have to do with anything?" Jaime asked. Lily's intense gaze did not cease.

"Everything," said Lily firmly. "We could be unstoppable together. Our powers…together, Jay, there is no describing what we could do. We could test the branches of magic like they've never been tested before. We could do things that wizards like Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord never dreamed of doing!"

"You're starting to sound like a dark wizard," Jaime whispered, shaking her head. "I know we're powerful, Lily, but what about justice? What about what is fair?" Lily's nostrils flared and she let out a roaring, frustrated scream.

"Fair?" she shrieked. "Fair? When has life or the so-called justice ever been fair to us, Jaime?" Jaime bit her lip and looked down at her feet, staring at the comfortable leopard print slippers she had worn. Lily did have a point; life had never been especially fair to them. They had no idea who they were and where they came from, yet everyone around them here at Hogwarts seemed to always have an idea of what was going on. Maybe that was why Annabelle, Jason, and Lynn had stopped speaking to her. Lily noticed Jaime's shame as her sister looked down at her feet and she softened her tone considerably.

"When is it our turn, Jay?" Lily asked softly, grabbing a hold of her sister's and clutching them tightly in her own.

"I…I don't agree with what you're doing, Lil," was all Jaime said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry…" Lily shoved Jaime's hands away and backed away, her jade green eyes narrowed, looking clearly disgusted.

"So, that is what you want?" Lily asked harshly, still sounding disgusted. "To marry some tool like Diggory, get a job, and live an ordinary life? That is what you want; to be ordinary?"

"Yes…" Jaime whispered honestly. Lily took another step back, looking disbelieving and disgusted all in once facial expression.

"I don't know why I even bother with you anymore Jaime Stone!" Lily shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and storming away. Jaime suddenly became furious. Who was she to feel ashamed? Lily had planned on killing people; doing anything to become as powerful as she thought she was. Jaime wanted the simple, ordinary life. What was wrong with that? There was nothing wrong with that. Now, Jaime was seeing red and unable to comprehend what she was doing because the next thing she knew; she was charging towards Lily. She placed a rough hand on Lily's shoulder and swung her around abruptly so that she was facing her twin sister. Lily looked almost frightened as Jaime stared at her furiously.

"I don't know why I bother with you anymore…_Lilian_," Jaime hissed before shoving Lily away and storming back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry Potter furiously crumpled up another piece of paper and tossed it not-so gently towards the waste basket beside his desk, missing it. The crumpled up paper joined several others on the floor surrounding the waste basket. Ron Weasley sat on the other side of his desk, clearly amused.

"So, are you actually going to them through a letter?" Ron asked sarcastically, "Or are you going to just write it down so you can practice and actually tell them in person?"

"Sod off," Harry grumbled, rubbing his forehead gingerly, trying to avoid the up and coming headache.

"You do know that no matter how you tell them, that they're not going to take it with open arms," Ron said knowingly. "They're not going to shower you with hugs and kisses. They're going to hate you for a very long time; especially Lily."

"So what should I do?" Harry asked desperately. "Ignore them? Let them live out their lives without knowing the truth?"

"If you wanted my opinion, you would have taken it sixteen years ago," Ron said in a harsh whisper that was more to himself than towards Harry. Unfortunately, Harry overheard him anyway, throwing down his quill in frustration.

"Do not give me that!" Harry snapped, standing up and striding around his desk to face Ron square in the eye. Ron stood up as well. He was a good five inches taller than Harry but that did not seem to intimidate him. "You know perfectly well why I had to give them up. Do you know what it is like to look my daughters in the eye every single day and not be able to tell them that they are my daughters? How much I love them and how much they mean to me? How amazing their mother was?"

"Oh stop being such a martyr Harry!" Ron snapped back, turning away, his cloak billowing with a sophisticated swish behind him as he paced around the room. Harry stood there, rendered speechless for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the only one who lost Ginny you know!" Ron snapped, turning to face his best friend and brother-in-law as he paced anxiously around Harry's office. "You're not the only one who lost Lily and Jaime! You don't think it kills Hermione and I knowing that they are our nieces and that we can't tell them how much we love and care about them as well? Harry…they are all that I have left of Ginny…all that any of us have left of Ginny…and you think it is easy for us to look at them and not embrace them?"

Harry stared at Ron wide-eyed, as though he had never quite seen him before. Ron never was one for expressing his feelings in such a manner; it was always yelling and arguing, especially with Hermione. Ron was actually being deeply emotional. Even after George and Ginny died, Harry could never remember him being like this. It frightened him, and yet, he could not help but admire Ron for finally letting the down the walls in such a way.

"Ron…I…" Harry was at a loss for words. Ron interrupted him.

"How dare you accuse us of not understanding," Ron continued to shout. Harry became irritated for being interrupted, especially since now he finally understood how Ron and the rest of the Weasleys felt.

"Ron, it was not your decision to make," Harry growled under his breath, clenching his fists. "How dare you question me? They may be your nieces, but they are _my daughters_."

"I don't care who they are," Ron said coolly, "you still made the worst decision of your life and I feel absolutely no sympathy for you." With another swish of his cloak, Ron was striding across the room towards the front door of Harry's office. Harry glared at his retreating back.

"Hermione is right," Harry snapped, causing Ron to cause in his tracks and look at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You are the most irritating, most infuriating, absolutely, positively, the most stubborn person I have ever known!" Ron's jaw twitched in annoyance and anger.

"And Ginny was right about you," Ron said coolly, "you're the most self-pitying, hero complexed person I have ever known!" He turned around again and flung the door to the office open.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Harry shouted out after him.

"To yell at Hermione for calling me irritating, infuriating, and stubborn," Ron yelled back over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him. To be honest, Harry could not help but laugh at Ron's comment. He could almost picture the argument that was about to brew up in Hermione's office in a few minutes. Harry almost wished that he would be able to witness it, but he had witnessed more than enough of their arguing over the years. He had more important matters to think about; like how or if he was going to tell Lily and Jaime of their true identity and that he was their father.

Harry began to pace his office, walking over to the bookshelf where his favorite picture of he and Ginny stood high, on the tallest shelf, above everything else. It was at Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts. She was wearing her black robes with the red and gold scarf hanging from her neck, the black graduation falling off of her tiny head and the golden tassel bearing the Hogwarts crest blowing in the wind, with her fiery red blowing behind her. Her skin was flawless and her smile was bright and true as she held her diploma tightly to her side. Standing beside her, with his arm slung playfully around her neck, clutching her close to his side, was Harry, with his boyish face and wearing dark, blood red robes. But unlike Ginny, Harry's form was not looking at the camera; his gaze was a hundred percent focused on Ginny's face beautiful face. Even as Ginny waved at the camera, Harry's stare never left her face, his stare full of adoration and love. It was probably one of the happiest days of both of their lives, especially since Harry never got to graduate because he was too busy off fighting Voldemort during his supposed seventh year at Hogwarts. It was something that they were more than happy to share together.

That is when it hit Harry; the perfect day, the perfect moment to tell Lily and Jaime their identity. It would be one of the biggest moments of their lives and it would be one of the proudest moment of Harry's. There were no words to describe why he decided on this moment to tell them the truth, but he knew it would be perfect for all three of them.

Harry was going to tell Lily and Jaime their true identity on the day of their Hogwarts graduation.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here's another chapter. I know its moving slow but this is all crucial for the climax of the plot. But, now, its late. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Enjoy!


	17. The Return of the Death Eaters

**Chapter 17 – The Return of the Death Eaters:**

By time she had entered her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jaime Stone got the one wish that she always wanted; the one wish that had once again separated and hurt the relationship between Lily and Jaime. Jaime was in school and doing well in her classes, she had a wonderful boyfriend whom she had grown to love very much, and had managed to make new friends through Nel. She was now living the ordinary life that she always wanted…well…ordinary enough for a witch in training anyway.

It was a typical Wednesday night; Jaime was in the library with Nel, his friend Eustrice Smith, whom Jaime had become extremely close with, and another Ravenclaw by the name of Calypso Rolands. Calypso was extremely shy and quiet but Eustrice seemed extremely taken and overprotective of her so she hung out with the three of them. Jaime and Eustrice were extremely close; he was closer with Jaime than he was with Nel. She considered him her best friend and loved him like the brother she never had. In a lot of ways, Eustrice reminded her of Lily; they had the same dark, sarcastic sense of humor and he loved to be mischievous.

In the library, Jaime was scribbling down her essay for next week's Potions assignment and she could see Eustrice firing invisible Dung bombs at a group of Slytherin third years. Nel was most definitely trying to make sure that these third years remained distracted so that they would not notice Eustrice doing such things. It took all of Jaime's patience and love for Nel to not write them up; after all, she had been named Head Girl. Even though she was a stickler for the rules, when it came to Nel and Eustrice, Jaime had a soft spot for the both of them and ignored their actions. It was the commotion at the library entrance that received Jaime's attention. She looked up to see none other than Lily and Ian Malfoy entering, looking harshly around the library; their eyes narrowed dangerously. Jaime recognized the look in their eyes all too well. They were up to no good.

Jaime elbowed Eustrice in the ribs and nodded in Lily and Ian's direction. Eustrice and Nel briefly looked at them, immediately ceasing their torture on the Slytherin third years. They knew that Lily could do much worse to them.

Jaime watched Lily as she briskly walked past their table. No, that's a lie; Lily did not walk; she simply floated. Jaime had never seen such beauty, such grace except when she looked at her twin sister. Lily had grown to be tall and slim, with long, fiery red hair that framed her gorgeous face and her flawless skin, high cheek bones, and full lips. Her jade green eye penetrated deeply into every person she looked at, especially Jaime. Their eyes locked and they looked at each other before Jaime shook her head and returned to her Potions homework, sighing softly to herself.

"Are you alright?" Nel asked in concern, her sigh not going unnoticed. He grabbed a piece of her dark, jet-black hair and tucked it gently behind her ear, his fingers grazing along her jaw line as he looked at her, his eyes searching her own. Jaime was not sure how or why, but after almost a year of dating, every time Nel looked at her this way, he still managed to make the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults and the pulse in her veins make her skin hot and glowing, her breath rapidly getting faster.

"Fine," she whispered breathlessly. Nel cocked an eyebrow, not believing her. Jaime gave him a smile. He knew her too well. "It's my sister," Jaime answered honestly once she caught her breath. Nel looked up and glared in Lily and Ian's direction. Eustrice must have noticed because he was looking at the couple curiously, and just because Nel was glaring at the pair of Slytherins, he also glared at the Slytherins. They were so loyal to her that Jaime felt as though she almost did not deserve it.

"I know she is your sister 'Mie, but sometimes I just want to give her a taste of her own medicine," Eustrice snarled under his breath, his fist clenching tightly around his wand. Jaime sighed and looked blankly at her Potions book.

"Why are they going into the Restricted Section?" Calypso asked quietly. Jaime's head jerked up and she whipped around to see the top of Lily's red head wandering through the aisles of the Restricted Section. Jaime got to her feet, to perform her duties as Head Girl.

"Where are you going?" Nel asked in concern, gently grabbing a hold of her arm.

"I should go see what they are up to," Jaime said, her emerald green eyes narrowed in the direction of the Restricted Section, not looking at her boyfriend. He followed her gaze and bit his lip in concern. As protective as he was of his girlfriend, he knew that deep down Jaime was the only person that Lily would never hurt. He let go of her and gave her a nod to show her that he would be here if Jaime needed him. She smiled at him in gratitude before heading off towards the Restricted Section of the library. Jaime distinctly heard Eustrice whisper to Nel; "If they hurt her, you better hope you get to them before I do." It made her smile.

Jaime rounded the corner and down the aisle of the Restricted Section and saw Lily was sitting on the floor of the aisle, engrossed in a book, he eyebrows furrowed in concentration as though she were trying to study hard on something…maybe memorize it. Ian Malfoy was standing over her, as though he were keeping guard. His eyes caught the sight of Jaime and they widened in horror before he cleared his throat. The throat clearing must have been a warning to let Lily know that they had been caught. Instead of looking startled, Lily sighed to herself before slowly looking up at the intruder. She looked startled that it was Jaime and not the librarian or another professor.

"Yes?" Lily asked quietly, not moving from her position.

"You're not allowed to be here without special permission from a professor," said Jaime, sternly, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. Ian made a noise at the back of his throat and his hand inched towards his wand but he made no moves. After that dark night in the dungeons, none of Lily's so-called friends ever harassed Jaime, and Ian was not about to start now, especially since Lily was standing right behind him. Lily, however, gave her sister a cool, dirty look before returning to the book in her lap.

"I'm fully aware of this rule, Jaime," Lily said coolly, "but since when have rules ever applied to me? Or when I have ever listened to them?"

"Maybe that's what your problem is!" Jaime snapped, her anger bursting out of her. Both Lily and Ian looked at her wide-eyed; Jaime was hardly the person to ever lose her temper or snap at anyone. "You think so highly of yourself that you disregard all of the rules and the consequences that it has on others!"

Lily just simply stared at her sister before rising to her feet. Once again, Jaime was unable to read what she was thinking. The expression on her face was completely impassive; Lily was definitely not someone who wore their emotions on their sleeve. Jaime was not sure if she was going to smack or her just perform the Killing Curse, or just walk away from her, like she always did.

"Or maybe," started Lily in a harsh, deathly whisper, "you think too much about others and not about yourself. You're weak, Jaime and I'm almost ashamed to call you my twin sister." Jaime's eyes widened but she had no response. How do you respond to something like that? With that, Lily smirked and turned to Ian.

"Come with me," she demanded and Ian nodded obediently. Lily brushed past Jaime, with Ian on her tail. He purposely made sure that his shoulder bumped harshly into Jaime', but Lily did not notice. Instead, just as she was about to leave the Restricted Section, she turned back to look at Jaime with a nasty glare on her face. "Despite the fact that you are weak, you are still my blood. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, that's good to know," Jaime retorted sarcastically. Lily ignored her tone and continued to glare at her.

"But, your pretty lover boy and his group of morons are not as lucky," snarled Lily. "They better watch out."

"Don't you dare threaten my friends!" Jaime snapped, pulling her wand out of her pocket. Lily eyed it wearily before turning around and leaving the Restricted Section, Ian hot on her tail. Jaime was so annoyed and so frustrated with her sister that she failed to notice that Lily left the Restricted Section with the book that she was reading in her hands.

* * *

Ian Malfoy stood quietly in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room. It was about three o'clock in the morning and everyone had gone to sleep by that time. He was wrapped up in his warm black clock, waiting anxiously for someone. Ian continued to pace around the room, looking up every now and then towards the seventh year female dormitories. After a few moments, he saw Lillian quietly coming down the steps, her black clock and long red hair billowing out from behind her. Lillian approached Ian with a cold, anxious look in her dark green eyes.

"Come with me," ordered Lillian as she dashed over to the exit. Ian dutifully followed her. To an outsider's eye, he strongly resembled a puppy constantly following its master. In a way, that is what Lillian was to him; his master; a master who was beginning to train a different kind of breed of dog.

Lillian took out a piece of paper, pointed her wand at it, and mumbled an incantation under her breath so that Ian would not hear her. It was the piece of paper that Lillian always carried around with her. She never told or showed anyone what it was, what it did, or how to work it. Ian, Pelton, and Sierra suspected that Jaime Stone also knew the secret of this mysterious piece of paper that had saved them from being discovered wandering the castle, and having secret meetings in the dead of night so many times. But, Lillian swore that they would be severely punished if either of them ever hurt or threatened Jaime Stone so they were left with nothing to go on. Besides, even if Jaime did know the secret, they knew that she had not shared it with anyone. Why? No one really knows why. All Ian knew was that this mysterious paper had triggered his curiosity for the past six years.

Lillian stormed through the Hogwarts corridors in the dead of night, with her wand at the ready, as though she owned the place. She did not fear the professors or the consequences that would happen if anyone was to discover them. In a way, this is why Ian admired her and followed her; she was everything that every Slytherin wish that they could be. And there was also no denying her power. Lillian could probably take on and defeat every professor in the school, including the famous Harry Potter. Also, there was no doubt that had Ian not chosen to follow Lillian, like every other student whom she considered beneath her, she would have made his years at Hogwarts and the years after that, a living hell.

Lillian quietly exited the castle through the Entrance Hall and dashed out on the grounds, once again, her black clock and exquisite red hair billowing out behind her. Ian continued to follow her. They passed the hut that belonged to the old, half giant, Hagrid; they could hear him snoring quite loudly from inside the hut. Ian jumped at the sound but Lillian ignored it and ran deep into the heart of the Forbidden Forest where everyone else would surely be waiting for them.

Ian followed Lillian until they reached a clear landing within the forest. She stopped short and slowly placed the mysterious paper back into the pocket of her robes. Taking out her wand, she muttered, "_Lumos_" which made the landing a little brighter and far easier to see. Lillian turned sharply towards Ian, her eyebrow raised.

"You told everyone the correct time, Malfoy?" hissed Lillian in a harsh whisper. Ian nodded slowly and fearfully, his eyes wide. As soon as he nodded, there were footsteps behind the two of them. Lillian whipped around with her wand raised to see Sierra Lestrange and Gail McNair approaching.

"Sierra…Gail…" Ian said with a nod. The two girls returned the greeting and gave Lillian a short bow before standing beside Ian; both of them on each of his side. Lillian beamed at their actions and stood in front of them. Once again, they all bowed to her.

"Are they coming?" asked Lillian, looking down at her three peers who were bowing to her feet. Sierra was the one to look up and speak.

"They were skeptical," answered Sierra honestly, "but they have agreed to come and listen to what you have to say." Lillian nodded in approval before she began to pace the landing, her wand clutched tightly in her hands. Shortly afterwards, a few Slytherin students came following Sierra and Gail into the Forbidden Forest; three seventh year boys and the best friends of Ian; Jonathon Avery, Garrison Travers, and his twin brother Graham Travers. They did the same thing as Sierra and Gail and bowed to Lillian before taking their spots in line. A few moments later, two Slytherin sixth year girls came from another direction; they were cousins by the name of Tacita Carrow and Heather Donovan. About a half hour later, two more sixth year boys had jointed them; Cadmus Yaxley, Fearghus Goyle, and two fifth years; Amycus Carrow Jr. and Melody Travers. Lillian refused to have anyone under the age of sixteen enter her regime, because she felt that people that young would have a difficult time keeping such a secret, especially from the professors and other figures of so-called authority. But, she had made an exception for Amycus Carrow Jr. and Melody Travers because their older siblings were so loyal to her; also, because their parents had shown a great interest in Lillian's new regime as well.

All of Lillian's Slytherin peers stood in a perfect, straight line in the little clearing of the Forbidden Forest. According to Lillian's information, this is where the great Lord Voldemort had attempted to murder Harry Potter in his seventh year during the final battle of Hogwarts. However, he was unsuccessful and Lillian felt this place was appropriate to meet because this is where it all ended…and where it would all begin…again…

"Lillian!" gasped Melody Travers, pointing to the night sky. Lillian followed her finger and smiled to see four figures on broomsticks flying down towards them. They were soon recognized as Lillian's greatest follower, Pelton Nott, Gail's elder brother, Reginald, who had graduated a year above Pelton, Abbot Rockwood, Pelton's best friend, and Chauncey Yaxley. All four of them had graduated in previous years at Hogwarts and were becoming active members in the Ministry of Magic. Lillian needed them to have some kind of influence over the Ministry. If their parents joined, she would have an even greater influence. This thought gave Lillian a flutter in her stomach and a ball of pride swelled into her chest.

"Lillian," whispered Pelton as he literally jumped off of his broomstick while it was still a few feet in the air and gave her the deepest bow yet. Lillian grinned in gratitude as Reginald, Abbot, and Chauncey followed and did the same. She waved her hand and pointed towards the rest of her followers. The four of them stood in a straight line in front of the rest of Lillian's followers and waited patiently. Lillian continued to pace the clearing, nervously twirling the wand between her fingers.

"They said they would come?" Lillian asked again, her voice harsh and scratchy. Pelton Nott was the one who stepped forward.

"Yes, they want to hear what you have to say and what your plans are," said Pelton bravely. "We have spoken very highly of you, dear Lillian."

"I appreciate that," Lillian said dismissively, as she stared into the clear, starry, night sky. It was not long before several other figures began appearing in the clearing.

It was not long before there were a good number of aging adults in the clearing. Lillian's followers stood where they were and did not make a move when the figures entered. Soon, standing before her were the former followers of Lord Voldemort; former Death Eaters. Lillian stared at them wide-eyed, but did not say or do anything. She was waiting for them to make the first move. As she did, she sized them all up and got a good look at them. A tall, thin, man with white blonde hair, a receding hairline, cold gray eyes, and a pointed nose stood as leader as a woman with dark hair stood beside him. Behind him Lillian could see an elder woman with tired black eyes with heavy lids, and black wavy hair with streaks of gray flying it through it. She was clutching on to the arm of a man who Lillian guessed was her husband. Behind the couple stood tall, beefy man who was probably one of the biggest, fattest men she had ever seen; other than Hagrid of course. Standing beside this beefy man were three other men who stared hard at Lillian without blinking. Finally, there was a man with scars and scratches all over his face and a bald head.

"Lily Stone?" the man who the blonde hair asked harshly, looking down at Lillian with narrowed eyes. Lillian stood her ground and glared right back at him.

"You shall call me, Lillian," ordered Lillian in a harsh deathly whisper that sent chills down her followers' spines. The adults look at each other impressed and the blonde haired man raised an impressed eyebrow, though Lillian could tell that it was against his will. She did not say anything, but continued to stare at the blonde man.

"My son, Ian, has told me a great deal about you," the blonde man, whom she guess was Ian Malfoy's father, said, his voice now softer. Lillian continued to stare. He held out his hand for Lillian to shake. "I am Draco Malfoy. This is my wife, Pansy Malfoy." Lillian nodded to show her respect.

"Behind me is Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, and his wife Bellatrix," continued Draco Malfoy. "There is also Goyle, Travers, and Yaxley and in the back is Greyback; he is a werewolf." Lillian nodded her head towards the group and they did the same. "Now, what is it that you want from us, Lillian?"

Lillian stared at them for a moment, as though studying them. Then, with a swish of her cloak, she turned away and stared deep into the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Her back was facing all of her followers and the adults. They all stared at her curiously, but did not say or do anything. The only one who looked impatient was the elder woman with the dark, graying hair. Lillian continued to stare before taking in a great gulp of air, but she did not turn to face the group.

"You were followers of one of the greatest dark wizards of all time," Lillian whispered into the Forbidden Forest, but loud enough so that the rest of her followers and the Death Eaters could hear her. "I am asking you…all of you…to join me."

"Why should we do that?" the elder woman asked in a harsh, annoyed whisper. Lillian did not turn to face her, but ignored her and continued;

"I plan to continue the Dark Lord's work," continued Lillian. Everyone held their breath. "I plan to rid this world of scum Mudbloods and blood traitors like the Weasleys and Diggorys. I plan to make sure that Muggles know their place," Lillian finally turned around to face her followers and Voldemort's Death Eaters, a fire blazing in her green eyes, "below us. They are dirty…they do nothing but destroy what they do not understand. They do not understand us. They do not understand magic. They will either serve us, or we shall be ridded of them."

Lillian's followers and the former Death Eaters said nothing, but continued to stare at her, wide-eyed and slightly impressed. They did not say anything, a silent way of urging Lillian to continue her speech.

"Why should we be considered below Muggles?" Lillian snarled. "I have had the unfortunate chance of living with Muggles for the majority of life. They are scum. We need to stand up for who and what we are and teach those wretched Muggles and Mudbloods what and who they truly are!"

"You sound like the Dark Lord," whispered Pansy Malfoy. "We followed him because he was powerful and stood for what every true Slytherin believed in. Why should we follow you?" Lillian stared at Pansy with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, Pansy would have suffered a horrific and torturing death.

"Mother…please…" Ian's voice called out desperately, out of fear for his mother. Lillian had not been afraid to torture every single one of them when they had defied her and he was afraid that she would not hesitate to torture his mother as well. Ian knew that despite her size and age, Lillian was more powerful than any of the adults standing here; even Draco and Bellatrix. He knew the adults would underestimate her and that she would have to prove herself. What the adults did not know was that Lillian would prove herself in ways that would bring them all extreme pain; both emotional and physical.

"My first step to achieving this goal is to destroy the one who started it all," explained Lillian, ignoring Pansy's comment, though she did not lessen her glare at her. "My plan is to kill Harry Potter myself, rid the world of Mudbloods and Muggles, and then bring the Dark Lord back to life."

"HOW DARE YOU!" the elder woman, whom Lillian guessed was Bellatrix. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO THE DARK LORD? YOU'RE NOT HALF OF THE WIZARD HE WAS!"

Lillian glared at Bellatrix, a glare so harsh that it caused Pansy and Gail to gasp out loud and for Draco, and the werewolf to stumble backwards in fear. Lillian pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robes and charged towards Bellatrix, who surprisingly, stood her ground as everyone else backed away. Sierra screamed out loud, begging Lillian not to hurt her mother, but Lillian ignored her. Standing in front of Bellatrix, her wand pointed at her throat, she glared and hissed at the woman, as though daring her to challenge her.

"I heard you were some kind of pet of Voldemort's," growled Lillian. Bellatrix's heavily lidded eyes widened. "Well, let me let you in on a little secret, dear Bella, I am more powerful than the Dark Lord ever dreamed of being."

At these words, all of the Death Eaters gasped; Pansy even squealed. But, this did not stop Lillian's fit of rage; she just kept on speaking;

"If the Dark Lord was so powerful, he would still be alive," hissed Lillian, her wand still pointed at Bellatrix's throat, but she looked around at all the rest of the Death Eaters as she spoke. "If the dear old Voldemort was so powerful, he would not have been defeated by someone as weak and pathetic as Harry Potter!"

"How...dare…you…you…little…" Bellatrix hissed through her nostrils, her anger beginning to flare.

"How dare I?" Lillian screamed. "Oh, I do dare, dear Bella!" Lillian pointed her wand above her hand and swung it around, as though she were swinging a rope around her head. The Death Eaters watched it nervously before Lillian shouted; "_CRUICO!_" Everyone in the clearing, except Lillian, began screaming and twitching in agony. Several fell to the ground screaming, while the rest fell to their knees, as though begging Lillian to make the pain go away. Lillian watched every single person in the clearing screaming in agony and small smile appeared on her lips before she took the curse off of all of them.

Bellatrix, who was trembling and shaking at Lillian's feet, looked up into the dark, angry green eyes. Lillian kicked her away from her and backed away from the former Death Eaters, her wand pointed at them. Bellatrix was rolling on the ground, crying and mumbling in pain. The rest of the Death Eaters stared in awe; no one had ever seen Bellatrix Lestrange act like this; they had never, ever seen her this weak or vulnerable. To be quite frank, it frightened them and they no longer knew what to think of this tiny, angry, yet powerful seventeen year old girl that stood before them.

"Do you still dare to question my power?" Lillian demanded, her wand arm shaking with fury, causing little yellow sparks to fly out of the tip of it. "Do you dare?"

"What was that?" cried out Melody Travers, shaking with fear. Lillian could not help but give a lop-sided grin at Melody's question.

"I created a spell that can allow someone to perform the Cruciatus Curse on anyone within ten feet of me," Lillian explained proudly. The Death Eaters and her followers looked at her wide-eyed, slightly impressed, and extremely fearful. Lillian raised her hand, telling her followers to rise back to their feet, which they did, though slightly shaken up. She turned to the Death Eaters, her wand still at the ready, but no longer pointed at them.

"I have learned from the mistakes of the Dark Lord," said Lillian, staring at the group. "I will not repeat them. I will achieve the goals that he set out to gain. I, Lillian, will test the branches of magic the way they have never been tested and I will set limits that no other witch or wizard will ever be able to reach."

There was a long pause as Lillian stared anxiously at everyone who had gathered within the clearing, letting her words sink into their heads before she continued, her wand still at the ready and her voice urgent.

"Your sons and daughters honor and follow me. I want you all to do the same. Many years ago you all fought for something. I am not trying to finish the Dark Lord's work and fight for that same exact thing. I promise you all," started Lillian, "I will not let you down as the Dark Lord did. If you become my followers and pledge your allegiance and loyalty, I will bring pure-blood witches and wizards to their ultimate power. I will rid the world of those disgusting, dirty Mudbloods and blood traitors, and I will put the Muggles in their place. But even more so, I will use my power and my magic to try and bring the Dark Lord back to life. I believe I have just demonstrated the extent of my power. That is only the beginning of what I can do…if you all follow me…I promise you…you'll have your wildest dreams and goals come true."

The only sound that was heard was the crickets that were chirping around them in the dead of night in the Forbidden Forest. Lillian stared at the group in earnest and no one broke the silence for several moments. Could they follow someone as cold, cruel, and domineering as Lillian? Here, standing before them, was a witch who claimed that she was more power than Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore; a witch who had just made the same exact promises that the Dark Lord had once promised them, but failed. But, there was something different about this witch; she seemed to have something that Voldemort did not have. No one in the clearing knew exactly what it was…but it was something. Maybe it was the something that would actually allow Lillian to achieve the goals that the Dark Lord tried to achieve. In their eyes, tonight, Lillian had proved that she was everything that a Slytherin should be; she was determined, resourceful, believed in the status of pure-blood, ambitious, cunning, intelligent, powerful, and most importantly, she was extremely dominant and fearful. The people in the clearing all feared her. How could they follow someone whom they feared so much? Someone who would have no problems torturing them at a whim? But, deep down, they knew that if they did not agree to follow her, she would no doubt torture them even more…or even worse…Lillian may kill them. The former Death Eaters and the Slytherin students all seemed to admire and fear this girl. Isn't that the way it was supposed to be? To have a master that they both admire and fear?

Pelton Nott was the first one to step forward. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed and full of admiration and worry; what would Pelton do? What would Lillian do to him?

"Lillian," started Pelton, "I pledge my allegiance to you…and to your goals. I am your loyal and humble servant…." He fell to his knees before her and kissed the hem of Lillian's robes. She simply beamed and nodded her head.

Soon, and it was only moments when everyone followed in Pelton's footsteps and pledged their allegiance to Lillian. The last one to do so was Bellatrix Lestrange, but while she was hesitant to do so, she eventually did. Deep down, everyone knew that she would risk anything to have the Dark Lord back, and Lillian had promised that she would try to bring Voldemort back to life. So, what other choice did Bellatrix have? Plus, it was a risk she was willing to take.

Lillian's first action was to strip the skin of the former Death Eater's, ripping the Dark Mark from their arms and bodies. As the former Death Eaters screamed and moaned as their forearms began to bleed profusely. Lillian used her magic and spells to sew their forearms shut and said that the scar that it left would be a symbol and a reminder of their loyalty to her. Lillian then placed a spell on each and every single one of her followers; a spell that would let her know if they were ever disloyal or dishonored her.

When all of the pledges were taken and all of the spells were cast, Sierra Lestrange stepped forward.

"Lillian," she started with a trembling voice, "what is the plan? What is your first action towards this magnificent goal?"

"My first action is to finish off the wizard who started it all," explained Lillian, twirling her wand within her fingers, eyeing it hungrily. "I will kill Harry Potter…" She turned sharply towards her new followers. "I have a plan to do it."

"What is your plan?"

"I will tell you all in due time," responded Lillian, staring down one follow in particular. "But, I need one follower to lead the attack. I cannot because I will be in the school. I need someone cunning, intelligent, and powerful to lead the attack…to create a diversion while I kill Harry Potter."

"Lillian…"

"Draco Malfoy?" Lillian called out, turning her back on her followers again and staring back out into the Forbidden Forest. Draco's cold gray eyes widened and he cautiously stepped forward. "Will you do me the honor in leading the attack? Will you help me in my attempt to thrawt and kill the so-called famous Boy Who Lived…Harry Potter?" Everyone turned and stared at the blonde-haired man standing there, wide-eyed. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest with pride.

"I would be honored Miss Lillian…"

Lillian beamed, her angry green eyes lightened with joy and she once again began twirling her wand with her pale fingers.

The plan was set into motion.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update my stories. As I explained the Lily Potter and the Stone of Merlin author's note, I have been extremely busy; grad school, work, my script writing, and my novel writing, it just gets very hectic. It also took me so long to update this because this chapter was extremely hard for me to get through; it was incredibly boring to write and probably just as boring to read. I promise that it gets better within the next chapter. I have an entire outline for this story...its just a matter of me sitting down and writing it. Once again, I apologize for being a butthead.

Well, comments on the story...Lily is certainly taking a different path than Jaime and a different kind of path that Harry and Ginny would have wanted her to take...this is only the beginning of what we will see from Lily.


	18. The Giants

**Chapter 18 – The Giants:**

Harry stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts in a fit of rage.

Harry had just come back from Hermione's office. With the seventh years' N.E.W.T.S only weeks away, he had gone up to her office to check on how both Lily and Jaime were doing in their classes. He knew they were both doing fairly well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Harry always felt it was his duty as their father to check up on their academic progress. Unfortunately, Hermione had given him news that no father ever wants to hear about his daughter…or any of his children.

Jaime was a gem; good grades in the majority of her classes except Arithmency and Herbology. She was definitely not at the top of her class academically, but she was doing better than he ever had at his years at Hogwarts. Despite her academic standing, Jaime was carrying out her duties as Head Girl magnificently. Hermione had made Jaime Head Girl not just because of her grades, but because of her positive attitude towards Hogwarts and her fellow students. Not only that, she was in a steady relationship with Lionel Diggory and was hardly seen out of his company; and if she was not with Lionel, she was found spending time with her best friend, Eustrice Smith. It hurt Harry that Jaime no longer spent time with Annabelle, Lynn, or Jason. He knew that Lynn and Jason were both hesitant to spend time Jaime because they knew the secret; which was part of the reason why Harry never wanted them to know in the first place. He figured that Annabelle probably knew as well since she had begun to avoid her cousin as well; Harry figured it was their way of protecting Jaime from the truth but he did not appreciate the way they were handling it. He could not very well demand that his nieces and nephews be friends with Jaime, but it stilled pained him to see all of them ignore his twin daughters in such a manner.

The reason why Harry was storming through the corridors was because of the report Hermione gave about his other daughter, Lily. He had just found out that Lily was on the verge of failing all of her N.E.W.T. level classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts and she was doing fairly well in Potions. But, because of her failing grades in the other classes, there was a great possibility that Lily might not graduate and might have to repeat her seventh year at Hogwarts. But, Lily's failing grades were hardly the worst of her problems; she had far more detentions than James Potter, Sirius Black, and Fred and George Weasley ever dreamed of having and it was not because Lily had been mischievous; it was because she was infamous for torturing and harassing fellow students in the corridors of Hogwarts. Only the other day did Lily receive a detention with Sierra Lestrange for wandering into the Forbidden Forest, cursing a Hufflepuff fifth year who had jokingly grabbed Lily's backside. He claimed that it had been a dare but Lily had gone completely nuts over it. Hermione and the rest of the staff continued to ask what happened but he just shook his head and twitched. It was obvious that Lily had done something horrible. There were rumors going on that she had performed the Cruciatus Curse on the poor boy, but there really was no proof. Hermione had performed the Reverse Spell Effect on Lily's wand but there was nothing. It was as though Lily's wand had never performed any magic; as though she had invented a spell or kind of magic that prevented someone from performing the Reverse Spell Effect on her wand. To be honest, Harry did not know what to think about his eldest twin daughter anymore. Lily had turned out to be nothing like he and Ginny had ever hoped for her to be.

There had to be some way to get through to Lily; to help her see that what she was doing was wrong. But how could they make her see the light? If her twin sister, Jaime failed to help her, what made Harry think that anyone would ever be able to save Lily from the path she traveling down?

Maybe it was not Lily's poor grades and attitude that was making Harry storm through the corridors of Hogwarts in a fit of rage. Maybe it was the fact that Lily may not have turned out like this if Harry had never sent them to the horrible orphanage in the States. It was true; Harry blamed himself for how both Lily and Jaime turned out. If only he had not acted like a coward and had raised his twin daughters like a real father should have. If Ginny had known what he had done, she would have placed a much more painful curse on him than the Boogey Bat Hex. If Harry had kept them, maybe Lily would not be following in the footsteps of a typical Slytherin and would not be infamous for harassing her fellow students. If Harry had kept them, maybe Jaime would be able to stand up for herself and would not always need to rely on someone for her to be constantly; maybe she would be able to look into the mirror and be happy with what she saw. Maybe they both would have. Yes, Harry was furious not because of Lily's actions, but because of his…because of that choice that he had made seventeen years ago. If he had not made it, Harry knew that things would be completely different…that the girls would be completely different.

Before he knew it, Harry was standing in front of the portrait of the night sky; a shooting star would fly across the sky as the rest of the stars twinkled. It was the portrait that led to the long hallway of the teacher's living areas.

"Dragon heart," mumbled Harry. The portrait swung open and he went up the twirling, winding, narrow staircase that led to the corridor. When he reached the top of the stairs, he sighed and walked down the hallway; which was covered in oak wood paneling. Golden chandeliers lined the ceiling giving the corridor a warm, rich, homey feeling. The only staff member who did not live in this part of the castle was the Headmaster…or the Headmistress. Hermione's sleeping lounge was located in her office behind the portrait of the four Hogwarts Founders. Harry continued to walk until he reached the very last room at the very end of the hall. It had double doors that were so big that they could compare to the size of Hagrid. On the left side of the door, on a handsome golden plate was inscribed; _**Professor Harry J. Potter**_.

"Ginny," whispered Harry. The double oak doors slowly opened after hearing Harry's password. He stepped into his room where the two golden sofas were sitting in front of the oak fireplace with a mantel on top of it, full of moving photos. In the back of the room, there was a large window that had a magnificent view of the mountains. Facing the window was a large desk full of books, scrolls, and quills. To the left of the main doors was another small oak door that led to Harry's bedroom. To think how back in his days as a student he was forced to share a bedroom and a bathroom with four other boys while the professors were living a life of luxury in an entirely hidden part of the castle. He chuckled to himself as he flopped into his soft, golden sofa. Pouring himself a small glass of firewhiskey, Harry sighed as he looked at the mess that was scattered around his room. Casually sipping his drink, his thoughts drifted back to his daughters; Lily in particular. Harry wished that he could just look up at the sky and ask Ginny what he should do about the girls. Of course, Ginny never would have recommended dumping them at an orphanage, having no idea of who they were or where they came from. Who would ever want anything like that for their daughters? The thought made him want to kick himself. Not being able to think about his mistake any longer, Harry walked right over to the mantel over the fireplace where his photos were placed and immediately found the one he was looking for. It was of Lily and Jaime on the day that they were born; the one that Lynn found him looking at it after she had done her snooping around.

It was miraculous to Harry how different the babies in the picture were from the seventeen year old girls today. Whoever would have known that the little baby with the red tuft on the top of her head would become a witch that most people may come to fear; that that innocent baby could ever hurt anyone? Harry never thought his own daughter would be capable of such treachery.

Taking the picture, Harry walked over to the sofa and laid down, holding it to his chest, next to his beating heart. Maybe if he kept it there, Lily and Jaime would be able to hear it beating and realize that he, Harry, their father loved them with all of his heart. With too many thoughts to jumble, he felt his eyes getting heavier and his muscles became more relaxed as they rested against the soft cushions of the sofa.

At that moment, as Harry drifted off to sleep while lying on the sofa, still holding the twins' picture to his heart, one of the little babies in that picture was planning more treachery than he ever deemed possible.

* * *

"Jaime, stop pacing!" Nel snapped, as he gripped at his brown hair, elbows on the desk, his Defense Against the Dark Arts notes opened in front of him. Jaime was pacing around the library with her own notes opened in her arms. Her long black hair was standing out at all ends and there were dark rings forming underneath her eyes. Eustrice, on the other hand, had his head on the desk in front of him, sleeping, and drooling on his notes.

"Don't snap at me, Lionel," growled Jaime, without looking at her boyfriend, not taking her eyes off of her notes. "Our Defense Against the Dark N.E.W.T.S are in twenty minutes and I am nowhere near ready!"

"Don't call me Lionel!" Nel shouted back, causing Eustrice to suddenly burst up, a piece of his paper stuck to his face. Madame Chang, the librarian, walked by and gave Nel a very dirty look. Nel cringed at the look and immediately went back to his notes. Eustrice yawned and laid his head back down on the desk, resuming his nap. When Madame Chang was out of earshot, Nel looked up and glared at his girlfriend.

"Who the bloody hell are you kidding?" he hissed. Jaime looked up and glared right back at him. "You know you're going to get good marks. You always do! I'm the one that has to worry!" Jaime stopped pacing and looked at Nel with a cocked eyebrow and a slight grin on her face.

"You think _**you**_ need to worry?" Jaime asked, jerking her head in Eustrice's direction. Eustrice was still sleeping and drooling on his notes. It was as though he did not have a care in the world over these tests. Nel's gaze also traveled to Eustrice and he also broke out in a grin. Looking back at Jaime, he began to beam. Nel pulled out the chair that was beside him and patted it, urging his girlfriend to come over and sit beside him. Jaime giggled and walked over to sit next to him. When she sat down, Nel put his arm around her and pressed his forehead against her's.

"You always know how to make me feel better," whispered Nel, as he kissed the top of her head. Jaime continued to smile.

"I've been dating you for almost two years," said Jaime, "I should hope that I've learned how to calm you down at the very least." Nel laughed and hugged her tightly to him. Jaime rolled her eyes in a playful manner before brushing off his arm.

"C'mon, Nel," she whispered to him, turning back to her notes. "We really need to study." Nel sighed in annoyance but turned back to his notes, knowing that Jaime was accurate in saying that they needed to study.

After ten minutes, Madame Chang came over to their table with a sympathetic smile on her good natured face. She gently stirred Eustrice's shoulder so that he groaned in annoyance and sat up, looking tired and without a care in the world.

"Your exam starts in ten minutes," said Madame Chang, looking at three of them. "You should start heading over to the Great Hall."

Jaime sucked in a shaky breath and got to her feet with Nel and Eustrice in toe. They gathered their things and slowly walked out of the library.

"Good luck!" Madame Chang called out as they walked through the library doors. Jaime, Nel, nor Eustrice responded; they felt like they might throw up if they opened their mouths.

The three of them continued to slowly walk to the Great Hall for the written portion of their Defense Against the Dark Arts .T. The way they were walking, you would have thought they were walking to their deaths rather than an exam. When they entered the hall, it did not surprise them to see Professor Potter sitting at the desk at the head of the Great Hall. He was not smiling, nor was he frowning, but there were tired lines tracing his face. He gave his students a sympathetic look, very similar to the one that Madame Chang had given to them only minutes ago. Yet, his look was different; as though he was sorry for them having to take this exam.

The students were to sit in their seats alphabetically. Jaime gave Nel an good luck kiss on the cheek before heading with Eustrice towards the back of the Great Hall. Eustrice was sitting two seats in front of Jaime. He turned around and gave her the thumbs up before settling down in his seat. Jaime gave him a shaky smile back before sitting in her own seat, running her fingers through her long, black hair. She quietly turned around and stared long and hard at the empty seat behind her. Lily was supposed to be in that seat.

Jaime shook her head in frustration. Was Lily really going to show up late to her N.E.W.T exam? Would she show up at all? It was just like it was back in the orphanage; Lily never seemed to fail to embarrass her. Jaime knew that it would only be a few minutes before Professor Potter came walking up to her, asking her if she knew where Lily was. And Jaime knew that she would go red with embarrassment and mumble a half-hearted 'no.' She never knew why the professors always asked her where her twin sister was, especially since Lily spent so much time with other Slytherins like Ian Malfoy and Sierra Lestrange.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Professor Weasley's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall, causing Jaime to jump out of her thoughts and startled her so much that she nearly toppled out of her seat, causing the Ravenclaw girl sitting next to her to give her a snobbish look. Jaime looked up to see Professor Weasley standing beside Professor Potter's desk at the head of the Great Hall. She had not even seen Hermione come in. "Your Defense Against the Dark Arts written part of your N.E.W.T. will begin in a few moments. I just want to wish you all the best of luck. I know you'll do Hogwarts proud." With that, Hermione smiled at the students, and with a swish of her royal purple cloak, she was out of the Great Hall. Jaime caught Nel's eye and saw that he was grinning at her; a grin that told her that this exam was going to be fine and that everything would be okay.

Professor Potter waved his wand and a small pamphlet and a quill (no doubt enchanted with an Anti-Cheating spell), along with a bottle of ink appeared on the desk in front of her. Jaime took in a shaky breath as Professor Potter raised his wand.

"You may begin in three…two…one…begin! And good luck!" Professor Potter took his seat at the head desk of the Hall. Jaime picked up her quill, opened her packet of papers, and immediately began scribbling away.

Jaime was so observed in her test that she did not notice Professor Potter get up from his desk and wander the Great Hall, carefully watching the students to make sure that no one took off the Anti-Cheating spell from their quills and that all of the students kept their eyes on their own paper. Jaime also failed to notice that Professor Potter stopped in front of her desk. She was clearly startled and nearly gasped when she noticed the shadow leering over her. Jaime looked up into his startling green eyes. His green eyes always disturbed Jaime in away; like she had seen them somewhere before and that they reminded her of someone. But, today his eyes were not concerned or sympathetic like they usually were; instead they were angry and frustrated…along with something else that Jaime could not place…disappointment maybe…?

"Jaime," started Professor Potter, "I hate to bother you during your exam, but do you have any idea where your sister is? She's missing her N.E.W.T."

Like Jaime predicted, she looked down at her hands and felt her face grow hot; she knew she was blushing with embarrassment. She gave a disgruntled sigh before looking back into Professor Potter's boyish face;

"I don't know…" she whispered. Professor Potter's look immediately softened when he looked at her and nodded in understanding before giving her a lop-sided smile.

"Good luck on your exam, Jaime," he whispered before continuing his walk throughout the Great Hall. Jaime sighed again before picking up her quill and returning to her test. After a few moments, at the corner of her eye, Jaime noticed that Professor Potter returned to his desk and picked up his own quill to scribble something down. Jaime licked the tip of her quill, wishing she had a Sugar Quill, and returned to her test.

It felt like the exam was taking the students hours to complete. As Jaime sat there, chewing at the ends of her nails, trying to make sure that she got all of the differences between an Animagus and a werewolf, she heard a loud bang and crash come from the Entrance Hall. All of the students immediately stopped working on their test and looked up in concern. Professor Potter was on his feet, facing the entrance to the Great Hall, his wand at the ready. Jaime felt her eyes widened and immediately caught Eustrice's eye. He kept looking from Jaime, back to the entrance, back to Jaime, biting his lip in concern, fear written in his eyes.

There was another loud bang and crash, as though a large part of the castle had collapsed. There was a high pitched scream following shortly after the crash, and Professor Potter ran out of the Great Hall with his wand out, screaming hexes and curses. Many students had now risen from their seats, panic written in their eyes. Jaime noticed that Eustrice was one of the students who had gotten to his feet, standing beside his desk, staring hard at the entrance of the Great Hall. Jaime followed suit and ran straight to Eustrice's desk, clutching on to his arm tightly. He pulled his arm away and wrapped it around Jaime protectively instead.

There was another crash and several more screams. Professor Weasley was now running into the Great Hall, her bushy brown hair amok and she was out of breath, clutching on to her chest. Her wand was at the ready and she looked absolutely in a panic. Jaime felt Eustrice tighten his hold on her.

"Something is wrong," whispered Eustrice. Jaime was not sure whether he was talking to her or not. She felt the panic rising in her chest.

"We need to find Nel," Jaime whispered, looking up at Eustrice desperately. Eustrice did not look at her but nodded in agreement. There were more loud crashes and screams.

"Students, do not panic-" started Professor Weasley. But, before she could say or do anything else, the wall where the entrance to the Great Hall was located literally crashed and fell apart, as though it had exploded into little pieces. Jaime screamed out loud and Eustrice stumbled backwards, falling on to the floor.

There was no explosion; instead a monstrous beast was ripping through the castle, stomping and destroying everything in its path. It was a giant. Jaime screamed and her hands went into her hair as the rest of the students ran in a panic, trying to get out of the giant's way and out of the Great Hall alive. Eustrice jumped to his feet and immediately grabbed Jaime's arm, pulling her away and towards the exit.

"NEL!" Jaime began screaming, panic and fear rising in her chest and coming out of her throat. She felt as though she was about to vomit or cry, or maybe she was going to do both at the same time. She could not seem to find him through the blur and panic of the rest of the seventh year students who still running completely out of the control in the Great Hall. Professor Weasley was shouting, but nothing she said could be heard of the yells and screams of the seventh year students. The place was in absolute panic. Jaime watched as the giant took his large hand and smacked two students out of his way, smashing them into the wall. They hit it with a sickening crunch and there was no doubt that they were seriously injured…or worse…even dead. Jaime wanted to be sick as the thought of Lionel being thrown against the wall by the giant.

"NEL!" Jaime shrieked again. Eustrice continued to drag Jaime by the arm as she looked frantically around for her boyfriend.

Eustrice somehow managed to pull Jaime out of the Great Hall, and out of harm's way. Jaime was still fighting him every step of the way, hoping to break free of his vice like grip to go find Nel.

"EUSTRICE, LET ME GO!" Jaime was screaming as Eustrice pulled her into the demolished Entrance Hall. "I HAVE TO FIND NEL!" He continued to ignore her; instead he spun her around to face him, his hands pressed firmly on her shoulders.

"What would Nel say if I let you go in there to find him? What if you got hurt? He'd kill me! I'd kill myself!" Eustrice said desperately, looking at her square in the eye. "'Mie, what if you died? You're my best friend and I would never forgive myself…"

"What about Nel?" Jaime roared, her black hair now standing on ends. Eustrice just shook his head and grabbed her arm in another vice grip before dragging her out of the Entrance Hall. When they reached the end of the corridor they saw another two giants causing just as much as destruction. When Jaime saw a giant stomp on a poor second year's leg with a sickening crunch, and the young boy screaming in pain, she could not help but shriek with terror, causing her voice to go hoarse. Eustrice stopped dead in his tracks and immediately pulled out his wand, pointing it at the giant's leg as he went to go stop on the second year.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALAS!_" Eustrice shouted. The giant's leg came to halt and he roared when he realized his leg could no longer move. Jaime, following suit and despite her absolute terror, pulled out her wand and pointed it at the giant.

"_STUPEFY!_" Jaime yelled desperately. Since the giant was so much bigger, the Stunning Spell did not exactly stun him, but it did make him stumble backwards and fall down the stairs towards the dungeons, destroying everything on the way down.

"Good one, Jaime!" Eustrice cried out before dashing over to the second year who was screaming in agonizing pain. Jaime did not follow him; instead she took her wand and ran towards another group of giants who were following the giant whom Jaime had stunned and charging towards the dungeons.

The dungeons.

Jaime's heart nearly stopped in her chest when she realized that the Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeons. Lily was in Slytherin. Lily could be in the dungeons as they giants charged and destroyed it. Lily could die.

All thoughts of Nel and Eustrice forgotten, Jaime began sprinting towards the dungeons, her wand at the ready. As she dodged a giant's swing at one of the staircases, she tripped over a piece of rubble and tumbled down the staircase, grunting in pain, her wand flying out of her hand. A female giant caught sight of her and stumbled over. Jaime gasped and flung her arm to the side to grab her wand. But, before she could make a move, she looked up to see the female giant's foot ready to come crashing down on her; ready to kill her. She screamed and closed her eyes, ready to welcome the sirens of death.

"JAIME! NO!" a male's voice shouted desperately, almost angrily. "_AVADA KEDEVRA!_" Jaime gasped as she heard the Killing Curse shouted and opened her eyes only slightly to see a bright, blinding flash of green light hit the giant square in the stomach. The giant stumbled backwards and she was dead before she hit the floor. Jaime's eyes widened as she looked up to see Professor Potter standing protectively over her; his wand pointed at the spot the female giant had been moments before. Professor Potter had killed the female giant in order to save her. There was a blazing look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Rage and fury, along with something else, was written all of his face. Jaime never saw a man look that fierce or that vindictive and it frightened her.

"Professor Potter?" Jaime choked. Professor Potter pocketed his wand and helped Jaime to her feet, grabbing her by the shoulders and checking her to make sure she was not injured; almost like an overprotective parent.

"Jaime, are you okay?" Professor Potter said in a croaked voice, as though he had a lump in his throat. Jaime stared at him in confusion and awe at the concern he was showing for her. "Are you hurt? What the bloody hell where you thinking? You should be heading out on to the grounds with the rest of the students!" Professor Potter just continued to ramble as he kept checking Jaime to make sure that she was not injured.

"I was going down to the dungeons to make sure Lily was okay," Jaime snapped defensively. Professor Potter immediately stopped doting on Jaime and looked at her with that same look he had when he killed the female giant; that same fierce, angry look that frightened Jaime earlier.

"Sir…?"

"Where is Lily?" Professor asked in a whisper, his voice shaking.

"I don't know," Jaime answered, shaking head desperately. "That's why I was going to the dungeons…I need to find her!" Professor Potter stared at Jaime for a moment and gave a disgruntled sigh, running his fingers through his unruly jet-black hair, making it stand up and messier than usual.

"I will find Lily," said Professor Potter, looking at Jaime square in the eye. "I promise you that I will find her and make sure that she is safe. In the meantime, I want you to go out on to the grounds with the rest of the students, where it is safe."

"NO!" Jaime shouted, pulling out of Professor Potter's grasp and narrowing her eyes at him, her wand clenched tightly in her fist. He looked at her, startled at his outburst. "No, if you're going to search for Lily then I am going with you."

"Jaime-"

"NO!" Jaime shouted again, sparks flying out of her wand. Professor Potter looked at her wide-eyed. "With all due respect, Professor, Lily is my sister. She is the only family I have left…or ever had…"

"But Jaime…"

"Professor Potter, I'm not listening to you," said Jaime flatly, stomping her foot on the ground. "You can give me detention or expel me from Hogwarts; I am not going to obey you. You can let me come with you to find Lily or I will go myself…it is up to you. But, I am not leaving this castle without Lily. She is all I have…"

For a moment, Jaime thought that Professor Potter was going to object. Instead, he looked at her in a way that he had never looked at her before. Jaime grew uncomfortable under his gaze and wished she could tell what he was thinking. In reality, Professor Potter pondering on how much Jaime was like him. No matter how much Jaime resembled her mother, Ginny, right now, at this moment, he saw himself in his daughter.

Harry saw the determination in those emerald green depths; her jaw was set and her wand was clenched tightly in her hands. Jaime was completely determined to save and protect someone she loved. Harry was reminded of the time he had attempted to save Sirius during his fifth year, and when he saved Ginny in his second year in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry's heart pained him for a moment for that brief thought of Ginny but he shook it off, staring at his and Ginny's daughter.

"Fine," mumbled Professor Potter, clearly not happy with this decision but he knew that if Jaime had his blood in her, she was going to stand by her word and search for Lily with or without him. "But stay close to me and you must do exactly as I say. Understood?" Jaime nodded obediently.

With that, Professor Potter pulled out his wand and raced down the demolished and destroyed dungeons stairs. Jaime followed him, avoiding massive stones, bricks, and holes in the floor, so not to trip again. Both of them could hear the loud bangs, as though they were explosions, and the screams coming from the students upstairs. There were even louder thunderous bangs coming from the dungeons. Professor Potter made sure that Jaime was behind him the whole time; both of their wands at the ready, tip toeing into the dungeons, following the sounds of the two giants who were destroying the bottom part of the castle.

"Stay behind me," whispered Professor Potter. "And keep an eye out for Lily." Jaime nodded, completely terrified, not knowing what to make of all of this.

Suddenly there was a crash above them and Jaime felt bricks and stones crashing around her head. She began screaming and pointed her wand up in the air, while covering her head, not looking at anything; just randomly waving her wand in the air shouting spells and hexes;

"_REDUCTO! STUPEFY! REDUCTO!_" Jaime screamed. She did not know whether the spells worked or hit anything. All that she knew was that Professor Potter had grabbed a hold of her and threw her to the ground, covering her body with his, protecting her from the stones, bricks, and column that were toppling on top of them.

"_GIGANTO_!" a voice called out from Potions classroom in the dungeons. The giants immediately stopped their destruction and stood perfectly still, as though they were in a trance. Both Professor Potter and Jaime chanced a look up and saw a tall, thin made standing in one of the doorways of a classroom; his wand pointed at the dungeons. Jaime noticed that he had a pale, pointed face, a sharp nose, cold gray eyes, and white blonde hair which was neatly combed, but receding greatly.

"The Giant Trance spell, Potter," the man snarled coolly. Professor Potter glared at him, getting to his feet and helping Jaime's to hers. "I thought the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would know that…especially the famous Harry Potter."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Professor Potter snarled under his breath, grabbing Jaime and pushing her behind him, standing protectively between her and the man known as Malfoy; Jaime guessed it was Ian's father. It seemed as though Professor Potter was trying to guard her from Malfoy's view.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Potter growled in a low, dangerous voice. Malfoy simply smirked and did not say anything; just twiddled his wand between his fingers. Professor Potter, on the other hand, held his guard and kept his wand pointed firmly at the man in front of him. Jaime could not move. There was a long, pregnant silence and she found hard to even breathe.

"I know you want me dead, Malfoy," Professor Potter snapped, finally breaking the silence. "So just take me. Leave the students alone." Malfoy's smirked widened.

"Why Potter," started Malfoy in a teasing voice, "I believe it was one of your students who planned this whole ordeal."

At those words, Jaime's breath got stuck in her throat and she felt her breakfast slowly rise into the pit of her stomach. A student was behind these attacks? If what Malfoy was saying was true, Jaime knew that Lily would have been the one who planned the attack. She began to tremble and look around anxiously, desperately wanting to find her twin sister. She wanted to make sure that Lily was the one who had planned this brutal attack on Hogwarts; and if it was, was it how she had planned to kill Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley? Panic was swelling like water balloon in her chest until she realized that she was with Professor Potter. So, as long as she stayed with him, Jaime knew that Lily would not harm him, because she was there. At that moment, Jaime was determined not to leave Professor Potter's side. She could only hope that Professor Weasley would keep out of Lily's way; out of harm's way.

"Does that disturb you, Potter?" asked Malfoy coolly, still twirling his wand with his long, pale fingers. "Does that depress you knowing that one of your student's is powerful and demented enough to do all of this?" Professor Potter did not say anything; he just kept his eyes narrowed and his wand pointed directly at Malfoy's heart.

"I see you brought a visitor," said Malfoy, finally eyeing Jaime. Professor Potter immediately stiffened and sucked in a gulp of air. "Curious…I never thought Harry martyr Potter would put a student's life in jeopardy….I thought you'd be playing the hero like always and escorting the little brats to the grounds."

Professor Potter merely snarled; "Keep her out of this…"

"Protective, eh?" said Malfoy, smirking again. "Well, she certainly is a cute little thing…"

"_STUPEFY!_" roared Professor Potter. Jaime screamed. Malfoy dodged the curse and dived across the dungeon, hiding behind the leg of one of the giants. "Jaime, get out of here!"

"No…I can't…I-"

"It looks like Potter is not the only one with the hero-complex," snapped Malfoy, glaring at Jaime. He pointed his wand at her, "_Accio_!" Jaime screamed as she soared towards him. Malfoy caught her around the waist and turned her so that she was facing Professor Potter. He grabbed her around the neck and held her at wand point, leaving her completely defenseless. Professor Potter was screaming but Jaime was so scared that she could not make out the words he was yelling.

"Leave her out of this, Malfoy," Professor Potter hissed, his teeth clenched and his wand in his hand was shaking so bad; but it was not because it was full of power, it was because he was so unbelievably angry. Jaime just looked at him desperately; her eyes widened in fear, not daring to even breathe. "This is between you and me. Leave her alone."

"You're a little angry there, Potter…" Malfoy said slowly, raising a curious eyebrow. "You obviously let her come with you to the dungeons…you practically gave your life for her earlier…"

"Shut-up, Malfoy!" shouted Professor Potter, raising his wand, "_IMPERIO_!" The spell hit Malfoy in the chest and he looked as though he were having an internal struggle with himself. Jaime knew that he was trying to fight off of Professor Potter's Imperius Curse. His grip on her began to slacken. Professor Potter instructed her with hand gestures to slowly step away from Malfoy and get behind him. He kept his wand pointed firmly at Malfoy's heart. Jaime nodded and gently began to fight off his loose grip. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malfoy's head gave a painful looking jerk and he grabbed Jaime again.

"LET HER GO, MALFOY!" roared Professor Potter. But he did not use his wand this time; he dived at Malfoy, wrapping his hands around his neck. They both fell to the ground and fists and legs were flying. Jaime screamed because she was in the middle of the scuffle, as Malfoy had not let go of her when Professor Potter had dived at him.

Jaime felt a fist collide with her mouth and she immediately groaned in pain. Professor Potter and Malfoy were screaming and yelling as many curses and profanities as their voices would allow. However, Jaime was not listening to them, as she felt another hex hit her painfully in the back and she screamed in agony.

"GET OUT, JAIME- _SECTUSEMPRA!_ GET OUT!" Professor Potter managed to shot out through curses and hexes. Pain was shooting through Jaime's spin but she somehow managed to scramble out of the scuffle, and crawl away, leaning against the crumpled stone wall, groaning in pain. She could taste a liquid coming from her mouth and touched it gingerly, realizing that it was blood. Too weak to run and get help, because the pain in her spine was just ridiculous. Jaime had no idea with what spell she was hit with, but it was causing her excruciating pain. Tears of pain began welling up in her eyes.

"JAIME, GO!"

"I can't…" whispered Jaime, gasping for breath as the pain in her back began to paralyze her. "Help…Harry…"

Professor Potter stopped fighting Malfoy for a brief half of a second, clearly startled at Jaime calling for him and saying his name. Malfoy took advantage of his clear, brief distraction and punched him square in the jaw. Blood squirted out of Professor Potter's mouth and stumbled backwards, his head hitting the brick wall, nearly knocking him out unconscious. Malfoy laughed out loud evilly and scrambled to his feet and started charging towards Jaime, his wand pointed directly at her forehead. Jaime, still weak, just groaned and lifted her emerald green eyes to stare back at him. She did not fight him; part of her was in so much pain that she wanted to die; the other half just did not have the energy to fight him.

Jaime 's emerald green eyes met Malfoy's cold gray ones, his wand still pointed at her and shaking madly.

"I do not know why this scum Potter is so overly protective of you," snarled Malfoy, his arm still shaking like mad. Jaime held her resolve and kept eye contact with him; their gazes never breaking. "But, you're dead Weasley!"

Jaime cocked an eyebrow.

"Weasley?" she whispered, barely above a whisper. "Why did you call me Weasley? My name is Jaime Stone…"

At that moment, Malfoy's cold gray eyes stopped glaring at Jaime and they widened with horror. He grabbed Jaime by the collar and dragged her to her feet; causing her to cry out in excruciating agony, a spark of pain shooting past her spine and into her head. Malfoy searched her face and then he looked back into her emerald green eyes. His eyes widened and he threw her back against the wall before turning back to Professor Potter, who was desperately trying to get to his feet in search of his wand.

"Well, Potter, congratulations," snarled Malfoy, "it's a girl!"

"Sod off, Malfoy," growled Professor Potter. "You have no idea what you're talking about…"

"I can't believe it…she looks exactly like the Weasel," said Malfoy, his tone in half astonishment, half sardonic. "Then of course there are those bright green eyes…"

Jaime could barely hear what they were saying; she just kept praying that she would die so that the pain now spreading from the spine to her head where now traveling to the tips of her fingertips. Tears were still streaming down her face; begging someone to take this horrendous spell off of her. She began screaming in agony and rolling on the floor, clutching her hair, ready to rip it out.

Jaime was in such an agony that she did not see the horrified look on Professor Potter's face when she began rolling around, screaming. Ignoring his own pain, he scrambled to his feet and charged at Malfoy; so quickly that Malfoy did not even have time to react. Professor Potter stood in front of him, the tip of his wand digging into the flesh of his throat.

"What spell did you hit her with?" Professor Potter snapped, pushing Malfoy hard against the wall. But, he did not answer; he just grinned maliciously and gave an evil cackle, sending Professor Potter into a fit of rage. He did not really know what he was doing; he just saw red. Jaime was still yelling and crying in pain, begging for it to end. Hearing his daughter in such agony, Professor Potter, roaring loudly, he pointed his wand at Malfoy, a green fire blazing in his emerald depths.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Draco Malfoy began screaming and twitching on the ground, very similar to the way Jaime was. Professor Potter watched him being tortured for a moment, an insane look in his eyes, which were normally kind and gentle. After a moment, he took the Unforgivable Curse off of Malfoy, who was gasping and panting for breath. Jaime's screams and cries were still bouncing off of the dungeon walls.

"I'll ask you one more time, Malfoy," snarled Professor Potter, hunched over Malfoy's shaking body, his wand pressed against his chest. "What spell did you use on her?"

"Paralyzing Curse," Malfoy gasped through shaking breaths. Professor Potter immediately turned to Jaime. He kneeled beside his daughter and pointed his wand at her, muttering the incantation to reverse the spell. Jaime immediately felt relief in her muscles and bones and it slowly began to fade; her shaking decreased and she tried sitting up. Professor Potter placed a gentle hand on her back to try and help her. Jaime managed to sit up and she could feel the sweat pouring down her forehead and face, her breathing was heavy. Professor Potter still had his hand on her back.

"Jaime, are you okay?" asked Professor Potter, his voice full of emotion and concern. Before Jaime could even answer, he had taken her face in his hands and was searching her face desperately; looking for any signs of her being hurt. She looked into his green eyes and saw the concern…the emotion…the power…she had never seen anyone ever look at her like that before; not even Lionel, Lily, or Eustrice. Jaime felt herself shiver slightly and it was not because a painful curse had just been taken off of her. It was because of that loving stare that Professor Potter gave her; not a perverted loving stare, just a look that showed how much he truly loved and cared about her. It frightened Jaime, but at the same time, it made her feel safe, warm, comfortable; as though nothing in this world could touch her.

"Jaime?" Professor Potter asked again, more urgently, now gently using his thumbs to gently graze the side of her face.

"I'm fine," whispered Jaime, pulling her face out of Professor Potter's hands. "I've been better, to be honest, but I think I'll be okay."

Professor Potter could not help but laugh and helped Jaime to her feet. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy on the ground, panting, and struggling to get to his feet. Professor Potter followed her gaze and he narrowed his eyes at the sight that Jaime was looking at.

"What did you do, Professor?" asked Jaime, clearly frightened. Professor Potter just shook his head and summoned Jaime's wand before handing it to her.

"Don't worry about it now, Jaime," he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him, and looking at her square in the eye. "Now, I want you to get out of the dungeons. Find Lily if you can, but I want you out of the castle and on to the grounds with the rest of the staff and students as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

"Professor…"

"Jaime…you promised you'd obey my commands," said Professor Potter in a stony voice, giving her a stern look. She sighed and just ran a hand through her dark, ebony hair.

"Fine," she said curtly, taking her wand from Professor Potter's clutches. With one last look, Jaime started walking towards the dungeons stairs and ran up them to begin the hasty search for her twin sister. When she was completely out of earshot, Harry turned to Malfoy and pointed his wand at him; his eyes narrowed and his throat practically growling in disgust and anger.

"You…filthy…"

"I should have known," hissed Malfoy, as he shakily arose to his feet, trying to make sure that his knees did not buckle under his weight, his wand shaking in his hand. Harry's breathing became irregular and his heart was pounding so hard against his chest that it was painful for him to even breathe. But, he knew that he had to hold his guard; and he tried to by glaring dangerously at Malfoy, keeping his wand pointed firmly at his throat.

"We, the Death Eaters, always suspected that the baby did not die in childbirth," continued Malfoy, "but there was never any way to prove it."

Harry was staring so hard at Malfoy that his eyes began to water due to his lack of blinking. He could feel his whole body shaking. His worst fear was being confirmed; former Death Eaters were discovering Harry's deepest, darkest secret; that he and Ginny's baby had not died that cold, November night and that Jaime was that child. Harry knew by the look in Malfoy's stormy gray eyes that he would use this newfound information against him. He knew that Malfoy was going to use Jaime to get to him. Malfoy must have noticed the panicky and desperate look in Harry's eyes and began to cackle evilly. His laugh sent chills down Harry's spine.

"I've got to hand it to you, Potter," said Malfoy, almost amused, "you hid her very well. I never saw it coming. I was thrown off because you didn't get all sentimental and name her after your blood-traitor wife or your Mudblood mother L-"

"LILY?" Harry choked out when he saw the familiar red-head running down the stone steps of the dungeons. Malfoy whipped around and also caught sight of Lily, his new leader, running towards them with a blazing fire in her green eyes; very similar to the look that Harry had in his eyes only minutes earlier. Malfoy looked hard at Lily for a moment and his widened in horror.

"TWINS?" Malfoy shouted, his voice bouncing off of the dungeons walls. He startled Lily but no one took notice. Harry was too busy staring at Malfoy wide-eyed. "The red hair…the green eyes…Lily and Jaime…AHA! Lily and James…" Harry felt any blood that was left in his face begin to drain and sink to his stomach. He immediately felt sick and wanted to vomit. "Bravo, Potter, bravo!"

At that moment, Lily approached the pair of them, out of breath and an insane smile rested on her lips.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Lily, pointing her wand at Harry; disarming him and clearly startling him. Her smile widened. She failed to notice that Malfoy gave her a deeply annoyed look; annoyed because she interrupted them.

"Well done, Draco," said Lily, not taking her wide, angry eyes off of Harry. "You've cornered Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. Now, use the giants to bring me Mudblood Hermione Weasley to me."

"Use the giants?" asked Harry, nervously. Lily's smiled widened.

"Yes, Potter, use," said Lily, condescendingly. "I've placed them under the Imperius Curse and used them to attack Hogwarts. Using the Imperius Curse was the only way to protect myself, my followers, you and the Mudblood, and Jaime." Harry did not fail to notice that Malfoy's eyes lit up in confirmation at the sound of Jaime's name.

"Why did you want to save Hermione and I?" Harry asked breathlessly. His head and heart began to ache when he realized what was happening. Malfoy had not been lying; a student had planned out the whole attack and that student had been his daughter, Lily. Harry had worked and struggled most of his life to keep Hogwarts and the wizarding world peaceful and safe and here was his own flesh and blood, trying to destroy it. It literally broke his heart.

"I didn't want to save you two, you stupid old fool!" Lily snapped harshly, sparks flying out of her wand. Draco Malfoy's smile continued to widen. "I just didn't want the giants to kill you. I wanted to make sure that I destroyed you both myself! The giants were just a distraction."

"So you'd have time to kill Hermione and I," whispered Harry, looking down at his feet in shame and disbelief. Lily nodded proudly. She turned to Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Lily spat angrily. Malfoy did not even look at her when she addressed him; his eyes were fixated on Harry. "I ordered you to use the giants to bring me Hermione Weasley!"

"You must be so proud," whispered Malfoy, addressing Harry, the smile still remaining on his face. "Not only is she in the same house as the wizard who murdered your parents, but she is following in his footsteps by attempting to kill you and attempting to revive the Dark Lord from the dead."

"Draco! How dare you disobey me!" roared Lily, but she not do anything because she still had Harry at wand point. Malfoy continued to ignore her and Harry just glared back at Malfoy.

"I never forgave you," hissed Malfoy, the insane smile suddenly disappearing from his face and replaced with a harsh, deathly look of pure venom. "You murdered my father during the final battle, Potter. I swore I'd make you suffer…I swore I'd avenge my father."

"Your father tried to attack Ginny," retorted Harry, his fists clenching at the memory of Lucius Malfoy placing the Cruciatus Curse on his late wife.

"I SWORE I'D AVENGE MY FATHER!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Lily, clearly confused and frustrated with the entire situation. "Draco, I command you do as I say! Or suffer the consequences!"

"How do you plan on seeking revenge?" whispered Harry coolly. "You plan on killing her in front of me? I assure you, Malfoy, I will not let that happen. I killed your father to protect Ginny and I will not hesitate to kill you to protect her." This comment caused Malfoy to throw his head back and laugh. Lily let out a roar of frustration.

"I'm warning you, Draco…" warned Lily, raising her wand, ready to strike Malfoy. But, he caught her off guard. Malfoy charged at her, tackling her to the ground. Lily screamed.

"LILY!" Harry shouted. He was about to dive into the scuffle, but there was no need to. Malfoy had gotten to his feet, holding Lily in front of him, clutching on to her forearms; her left eye was already beginning to swell. She was trying to fight off Malfoy as hard as she could. Malfoy also had both wands clutched in his left hand.

"You want to know what is going on, dear Lillian?" asked Malfoy in a mock, caring voice. Lily was still fighting and struggling against him. Harry seemed to be absolutely paralyzed; he could not charge at him because Malfoy would, without a doubt, somehow hurt Lily. Lily had disarmed him earlier and his wand was completely out of reach. There was literally nothing that Harry could do; he was completely and utterly helpless.

"Let go of me!" grunted Lily as she continued fight off Malfoy's vice-like grip.

"Look at the man standing before you, Lillian." Malfoy practically spat out her made-up name, like it was dirt in his mouth. He let go of one of her arms to grab hold of her face to make sure that she was looking directly at Harry. "See this man? Do you see him?"

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in an agonizing voice. Malfoy ignored her, and continued to hold her face roughly so that she looked nowhere but at Harry's face.

"Look at him, Lillian," snarled Malfoy, bending over so that he was whispering quietly in her ear. Harry saw Lily shiver in fear.

"Get your slimey hands off of her, Malfoy!" bellowed Harry, desperately trying to summon his wand using a nonverbal spell. But, nonverbal spells were not something that Harry ever mastered.

"Do you know why he's so overprotective of you and your filthy twin sister, _Lillian_?" said Malfoy with a sneer, whispered into her ear, sending more chills down her spine, but loud enough so that Harry could hear what he saying.

"Draco…stop…please you don't realize what you are doing…" Harry had stopped threatening Malfoy and resorted to begging. Lily was nowhere ready to know the truth, especially if she had been plotting to kill him all along. How would she take it? What would happen? Harry could not bear to think of the consequences of what Malfoy was about to do; and he was right, this would be the worst kind of revenge against him. It would almost be like turning Lily even more against Harry than she already was.

"The man standing before you, _Lillian_, is your father!" shouted Malfoy as he shoved Lily as hard as he could towards Harry. Lily stumbled over her own two feet but Harry caught her before she hit the floor. "That's right dear, Lillian, you are the daughter of the famous Harry Potter…both you and Jaime! Congratulations, Potter, it's a girl! Now, give daddy a hug!" Malfoy was taunting them. Lily could do nothing but look into Harry's emerald green eyes and realize how extraordinary alike they were to Jaime's eyes…to her own eyes.

"It…it can't be true…" whispered Lily, more to herself than to anyone as she stood in Harry's arms, searching his face for any sign that Malfoy was lying to her.

"Lily…" started Harry, tightening his grip on her, "I'm sorry…"

Lily let out an agonizing yell that Harry was sure that could be heard from outside the grounds. Both men standing in the dungeons with her immediately stiffened in fear; not knowing her reaction. She charged towards Malfoy, snatching her wand out of his hands and then quickly disarming and stunning him. Taking both wands in her wand hand, she pointed them directly Harry's throat, shaking like mad and beads of sweat were pouring from her fiery red hair and on to her snowy, porcelain skin.

"What is my name?" she snarled. Harry gulped and took a deep shaky breath. Growing extremely impatient, Lily shouted; "WHAT IS MY NAME?"

"Your name is Lily Ginevra Potter…" whispered Harry. He was unable to meet his daugher's eye, especially now that she knew the horrible truth. "Your sister is Jaime Ginevra Potter. Your mother was Ginevra Molly Weasley…and I, Harry James Potter, am your father. Lily…"

"I'M RELATED TO THOSE LOW-LIFE WEASLEYS?" Lily roared, sparks flying out of the tip of her wand, scorching the skin of Harry's neck. Harry cried out in pain and stumbled backwards into the stone wall clutching on to his burned neck. When he looked back up, he saw that Malfoy was getting to his feet and Lily was pounding a bleeding fist against the stone wall, heaving out dry sobs.

"Lily…I am so sorry…" repeated Harry. He had no idea why he kept telling Lily he was sorry; maybe it was because he had nothing else to say to her. How do you explain something like this to your own daughter? Harry was so concerned over Lily's well-being and reaction that he did not even notice Malfoy get to his feet.

"So, Lillian, perform the duty you promised to perform," Malfoy called out, causing Harry to jump and for Lily to immediately start sobbing, though she kept her fist pressed against the wall. "You promised the former Death Eaters and our children that you would not make the same mistakes the Dark Lord made."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" snapped Harry, clenching his fists. Malfoy ignored him.

"You promised us to start this regime by killing Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley," continued Malfoy. "Fulfill that promise, Lillian. You must kill Harry Potter. Well…now…here's your chance."

"What?" whispered Lily, not turning away from the wall.

"Malfoy, stop!" Harry commanded desperately. Both Malfoy and Lily acted as though Harry was not even there.

"Kill Harry Potter…your father…" said Malfoy, as though taunting her. "You promised, Lillian. You said you would be bigger and better than the Dark Lord…well now…here's your chance…Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KILL HIM!"

With those words, Lily slowly turned around and looked firmly at Harry, her eyes blood shot and full of emotions; confusion, desperation, despair, sadness, and betrayal. Harry's heart completely sunk when he saw that pained look in her jade green eyes. It made him think that maybe Lily deserved to kill him.

Lily said nothing, but simply looked at Harry and raised her wand, pointing it directly at his heart.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, this was a ridiculously long chapter. It was originally supposed to be longer but it was about to run on thirty pages and I thought it would be better to break up the chapter into two different chapters. I hope you agree.

Some sidenotes: I used both names of "Professor Potter" and "Harry" when I was writing about Harry Potter. It is meant to be somewhat symbolic. I used Professor Potter when Jaime was in the scene because Jaime has a certain amount of respect for Harry, while people like Lily and Malfoy do not, so therefore, I recognized him as simply 'Harry.' I apologize if that confused anyone but I hope that this explanation clears that up.

Other notes: Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates; I just despise school and work. It's a ton of work but it's a definite nice break to write about my characters every now and then. I'm really a little disappointed that hardly anyone reviews anymore but I guess that's to be expected when I don't update as frequently. But, please do review, I really do appreciate them and they really do encourage me to keep writing and to write faster. I really appreciate those who still do review.

Some notes on my future stories: After I finish this story, and after I finish my fourth installment of my "Lily Potter" series, I do not have anymore stories planned. HOWEVER, I will be writing tons of one-shots and short stories based on some ideas that I have floating around in my head. But they will not be longer than a few chapters. I'm also in the works of writing my own original novel. Its nowhere near done but I hope to have it published within the next few years. If that's the case, I will be giving out the title of the book as well as the name it will be published under. Hopefully you guys will read it! :)

Well...my comment on the chapter. Lily now knows the truth...and we get more of her reaction in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will review because then I may love you for life!!!! :) What do you think will happen when AND if Jaime discovers the truth? Dundundun! Please review but most importantly...ENJOY!!!


	19. The Great Escape

**Chapter 19 – The Great Escape :**

Lily said nothing, but simply looked at Harry and raised her wand, pointing it directly at his heart, which pounded painfully against his ribcage.

"Lily…please…" whispered Harry, so low that he was not sure that Lily even heard him. Her face was completely impassive and her wand arm trembled violently as she kept her wand pointed at Harry's heart. Draco Malfoy had a smug smile on his face and he continued to urge Lily to fulfill her duties and destroy the famous Harry Potter.

"You promised, Lillian," urged Malfoy, standing close behind Lily and whispering into her ear while her tightened jaw began to quiver. "Look at him; this is the man that abandoned you and your beloved sister to that hellish orphanage. He doesn't care about you…why should you care enough not to destroy him? Kill him, Lillian. Seek revenge not only for the Dark Lord, but for yourself…and your sister."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," hissed Harry, not looking at Malfoy. Harry's gaze was completely fixated on his daughter. Lily's quivering jaw was now twitching and her wide green eyes were welling up with tears; filled with fear and confusion. Instead of a fierce leader, she now resembled a little lost puppy that had been kicked way too many times in her lifetime. Malfoy, however, just sneered at Harry and continued to remind Lily about the horrible promise that she had made to all of the former and new Death Eaters.

"C'mon dearest Lily…it's such a simple task…do it and it all ends here," whispered Malfoy, still hissing close to Lily's ear. "Kill him."

At those words, Lily whipped around and turned her wand on Malfoy, digging the tip of it into his forehead, snarling and her eyes narrowed with a dangerous, angry fire. Malfoy gasped and stumbled backwards; his eyes wide in confusion and panic.

"Lily…what…?"

"My name is Lillian!" hissed Lily in a deathly whisper that sent chills down both Harry and Malfoy's spines. At that moment, they were Lily strongly reminded both of them of Lord Voldemort. It did not please or comfort Harry in the slightest. "I don't care what that piece of scum like Potter says my name is! I say my name is Lillian! Is that clear enough for you to understand Malfoy?"

"Lillian," Malfoy corrected himself in a choked, shaking voice. "Yes…yes I understand."

Harry could see Lily shaking from head to toe and was not sure of what she was about to do. Would she actually strike up the nerve to kill the man she had just discovered as her own father? At this point, Harry was not sure what Lily was capable of anymore. Harry half wished that he had Jaime stay with him; Lily would never have hurt him if Jaime had been with him. He immediately began searching around for a way to escape or to retrieve his wand back from Lily without hurting her in anyway. Malfoy must have realized what Harry was doing because he immediately raised his hand and urged Lily to turn around.

"Watch him, Lillian," said Malfoy warningly. "You don't know him like I do. He has a knack for escaping situations like this." Lily raised a cool eyebrow and looked at Malfoy as though he were a sticky piece of gum at the bottom of her shoe.

"Well, then maybe I should finish him off so he can't escape, yes?" she said condescendingly, turning around and pointing her wand back directly at Harry's heart.

Harry felt that very same heart stop within his chest. He could not believe what he was seeing; Lily was actually going to kill him; her own father. Even if had never acted like a real father of any sorts over the course of their lives, he had hoped she would have felt that same connection he felt whenever he was around Lily and Jaime; the connection that only fathers and their daughters could feel. But, Lily had become too cold and hard to feel such a thing. It broke Harry's heart and he blamed himself. Closing his eyes, he thought of Ginny…her long fiery red hair that matched her personality, those warm brown eyes, and her undeniable love for him. Harry also thought of Jaime's shy, sweet smile and Lily's mischievous glint in her bright green eyes. Then, he thought of the horrible mistake that he made seventeen years ago…and Harry's last thought…his last feeling…his last thought…would be him…blaming himself. He could not fight back at Lily; he just stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for death.

But, it never came.

Harry opened his eyes to see Lily still pointing her wand at him. She had a curious expression on her face; her eyes were squinted tightly and her mouth was a very thin line showing no emotion and her jaw was locked and rigid. She was gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and her face was even paler than usual. Harry did not know what to make of this look; it was as though she were having an internal struggle with herself. Malfoy was staring at her, practically begging her with his eyes to finally get rid of Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Malfoy anxiously, urging Lily to continue with her mission. "Go on! Do it!"

Lily's hand began to shake. Harry stared at her wide-eyed, pleading with her with his eyes that were so like her own.

"DO IT!"

Lily inhaled sharply and slowly, very slowly, dropped her wand arm and looked down at her feet in complete and utter shame.

"I…I can't…"

Harry let out the gulp of air that he had been holding in since Lily first pointed her wand at him. He looked at her as though he had never seen anything quite like her before. Lily was staring at her feet, shaking her head slowly, her wand hanging limply in her hand by her side as her shoulders shook back and forth. Harry could tell she was now crying. His heart immediately went out to her.

"Lily…"

"YOU FOOL!" shouted Malfoy, grabbing a hold of his wand away from Lily. Lily did not even try to fight him off. Harry jerked forward, glaring at Malfoy, who was now pointing his wand from Lily to Harry. "I should have known!"

"Malfoy!"

"I should have known that with that disgusting Potter blood running in her veins that she would not have the guts to murder," snarled Malfoy as he grabbed Lily and roughly pushed her towards Harry, who caught her. Lily, however, pushed Harry away before turning around sharply to face Malfoy. She was glaring at him with her wand clenched tightly in both fists. Harry sensed the anger and hate penetrating from her skin and body. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, don't…"

Lily angrily brushed off his shoulder before whipping her wand at him, and shouting "_STUPEFY!_" Harry was knocked off his feet and slammed hard into the opposite, stone castle wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Before he even hit the floor, Lily had turned back around and was now advancing towards Malfoy, who stood his ground.

"The guts?" she asked in a harsh whisper. "You don't think that I have the guts?" Both Lily and Malfoy had their wands pointed at each other. Malfoy ignored Lily's comment and threw his head back and laughed.

"You think you have the absurd power to duel me, Lillian?" he asked incredulously, not believing the situation before him. Lily's face now became more confident and less intimidated, but her eyes still held a certain sadness and disappointment to them.

"Oh, I don't think, Draco," she said casually, as though the idea had never crossed her mind. "I know. How dare you say that I don't have the guts?" Malfoy, once again, threw his head back and laughed evilly.

"I cannot believe that you, a measly child of no real value compared herself to the greatest dark wizard of all time!" shouted Malfoy, clearly amused at the scene before him. He continued to not take Lily's advances, with her wand pointed at him, seriously. "How could you have thought that you would ever have been as strong as the Dark Lord?"

"I will be greater than the Dark Lord!"

"How?" sneered Malfoy. "The Dark Lord craved to be the one to kill Harry Potter! The Dark Lord sought pleasure in killing the man, his father, who had once abandoned him. He destroyed lives to bring about his own immortality! You, Lily Potter, are weak!"

"If he was immortal, why is he dead?" asked Lily coolly. This hit a nerve with Malfoy because he charged at Lily. Lily, however, was quick on her feet and very powerful, much like her parents. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Malfoy stiffened and fell to the ground. Lily stood over him with her wand pointed down at his face.

"Now, you shall listen to me when speak to you, Draco," said Lily. "_Finite!_" Draco became unfrozen and gasped for breath, propping himself on his elbows, staring up at Lily with fear in his cold, gray eyes.

"I will become greater than Voldemort. I will not make the mistakes he made. He destroyed wizards and witches without a second thought and for what? To create little objects that would grant him immortality? HA! I will not rely on stupid little trinkets on my own my immortality. My immortality will rely on no one and nothing, except myself! And I will not make enemies the way Voldemort did. I will make…a different kind of enemy." Lily's gaze shifted towards Harry's unconscious body. "The one enemy, who has the power to destroy me, can't and won't do it."

"What about those enemies who will want to destroy you?" asked Draco breathlessly. Lily merely chuckled evilly to herself.

"Those are not enemies," explained Lily, casually. "They are merely obstacles that I plan to overcome; starting with you, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy looked at her wide-eyed and blindly began searching for his wand with his hand.

"What does that mean?" he asked fearfully. But, Lily did not answer his question; she simply smiled sweetly at him and pointed her wand directly at his face.

"_Avada Kedevra!_

Before Malfoy even had time to scream, a bright green light bursted from the tip of Lily's wand and straight at his face. He was dead before the light even had a chance to dim. When the green light finally did dim, Lily took a step back and surveyed the scene before her. She smiled evilly as she looked down at Draco Malfoy's dead body.

"I have no guts, Draco Malfoy?" Lily asked, kneeling down next to the body. "Well, I proved you wrong. I shut your mouth, didn't I? I will be greater and darker than Voldemort, and no one will stop me." With that, she waved her wand at Malfoy's body again.

Lily stared in awe at the lifeless figure for a moment before turning back Harry's unconscious body. She approached it slowly with her wand raised. But, she felt her stomach turn and she let a roar of rage and swearing loudly before falling to her knee, putting her face in her hands, and sobbing. An onlooker would only see her shoulders shaking up and down and hear dry heaving. No one was sure why Lily would be crying; maybe because she had just taken on a different kind of life and she knew that deep down it would not be her last murder. Or maybe it was because she had come up with a plan to make an attempt to murder her father; the father she had just found out abandoned her sister and her at birth. He was the father who had never been there for either of them and that was a lot for any seventeen year old girl to take in.

When Lily finally calmed down, stopped crying, and regained her composure, she rose to her feet, standing over both motionless bodies. With one last look at her father's body, she gave it a swift kick to the ribs before dashing up the dungeon steps in a hurry.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Sierra placing the Cruciatus Curse on a poor second year. Lily reached her and pointed her wand at the second year before shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The child flew into the air and Sierra turned around furiously, her wand raised.

"Put your wand down," ordered Lily firmly. Sierra immediately obeyed. "We need to leave immediately. Gather my followers. We will meet in Hogsmeade and Apparate from there."

"But, Lillian…?"

"Do not question my authority, Sierra!" snarled Lily. "Go! Now!"

Looking around at the disaster around her, Lily could not help but feel a moment of pride. Up a head in the distance, Lily saw Remus in the distance trying to fight the rest of the giants that were still wrecking havoc and completely destroying the castle. Lily raised her wand at one of the unconscious giants, placing it again under the Imperius Curse. The giant woke up, got to its feet, and offered its hand to Lily. Lily climbed on to the giant's shoulder and ordered him to march to Hogsmeade.

As the giant, with Lily on his shoulders, marched through the grounds, Lily caught sight of Hermione Weasley in the distance, trying to tend to one of the younger, injured students. She grinned and pointed her wand directly at her, prepared to perform her second murder.

"_Avada-_"

"LILY NO! _LIVIDO_!"

Lily felt the curse hit her square in the arm that had the wand raised. It felt as though someone had taken a hammer and slammed it against her wand arm. She cried out in pain and swore loudly, but somehow managed to keep a hold of her wand. Clutching on to her arm, tears of physical pain welling up in her eyes, she turned around to see Ron Weasley with his wand pointed at her. He was staring at her wide-eyed before turning his direction towards his wife.

"HERMIONE! GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Ron as he ran in her direction. He had obviously seen what Lily was about to do and stopped her. The pain throbbed in Lily's arm but knew that it was not permanent. She stared around in anger and frustration as the giant whose shoulder she was sitting on obeyed its orders and walked straight into Hogsmeade. Lily turned around to see that several of her followers had followed her lead and were using the giants as a means of an escape. She smiled broadly as she saw Sierra use her giant to stomp, or attempt to stomp, on several faculty members and students.

Despite how she felt about what was happening around her, she could not help but feel proud of her followers for really coming through for her. They would be greatly rewarded later, with the exception of Ian Malfoy of course. Lily on debated on telling him about his father, but decided she had nothing to fear.

Nothing to fear…except for Harry Potter.

Lily would admit it to no one but herself; yes, she did fear Harry Potter. But, it was not the same kind of fear that most wizards and witches felt when thinking of and facing him. This was a different kind of fear and Lily was not sure she would be able to explain or define it. Maybe it was the fear that he still had access to Jaime. Or maybe it was the fear that, one day; Jaime would also discover the truth to Harry's horrible secret and take his side instead of her own. Or, maybe it was because she knew that, deep down, even though she would never be able to admit it to herself or anyone else, that Harry now had some kind of unspeakable power to hurt her. And Lily refused to ever be hurt be anyone ever again.

The pain in Lily's arm had now become a dull, numbing ache and she managed to clench her fist tightly around the handle of her wand. She had not managed to kill Harry Potter or Hermione Weasley and that absolutely infuriated her. Lily debated on turning around and fulfilling her promise. But, in the end, decided against it. They had caused enough damage for one attack. Plus, no doubt the Ministry, Minister of Magic, and the Aurors would be arriving shortly and Lily was more concentrated on escaping than getting caught and getting shoved into Azkaban. What good would she do anyone while rotting in a cell in Azkaban? Instead, Lily decided to ignore her anger and press on.

Lily did not say anything as the giants stormed into the tiny village, causing an absolute panic. The people began screaming and running around trying to find a place of safety. Lily laughed as she was reminded of a Japanese Muggle movie she watched as a child; Godzilla. To amuse herself, Lily managed to ignore the numbing pain in her arm and raised her wand, placing random people under the Cruciatus Curse. Pelton, Sierra, Reginald, and Ian followed her lead, except decided to start using the Killing Curse.

Lily just threw her head back and laughed as she slid off of the giant's shoulder and on to her feet. With one final look at the castle, and gulping nervously at the thought of Harry still being close to Jaime, Lily Disapparated with a pop, with her followers shortly following her lead.

Meanwhile, the giants had cleared off of the Hogwarts grounds with the attackers riding on their shoulders. Hermione and some of the other staff watched in horror as they began to trample and wreck havoc all over the small village of Hogsmeade. Despite the fact that Hermione was Headmistress and was supposed to show courage, she began to silently sob, wondering who could have possibly done this and why.

As Ron carried a wounded child to the hospital wing and glanced over, watching the giants destroy everything in their path, he could not help but wonder on whether that cruel laughing in the distance belonged to his niece; Lily Potter.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. So, Lily has committed her first murder...except it was not who we all expected, huh? And now she has dropped out of Hogwarts and is on the run from the Ministry. Lily's actions also bring uo lots of questions regarding her relationship with Jaime and how she will respond to that. A lot can be asked from this chapter and it will all be answered as the story presses on.

I apologize again for my lack of updates. I work full time and I go to grad school full time so I barely have any time to breathe much less write my stories. All my stories are suffering right now; even the one I hope to have published some day. Please forgive me and please, read, review, and enjoy! I really appreciate it.


	20. Headline News

**Chapter 20 – Headline News**

**DRACO MALFOY: CONFIRMED DEAD**

**May 9****th****, 2015**

_It has been confirmed that Draco Malfoy, head of the International Magical Cooperation Department, has been murdered via the Killing Curse. He was confirmed dead at 1am this morning at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

_His body was discovered within the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Remus Lupin, werewolf. Foul play and suspicious activity are circling around his death. He was murdered during the heavy attack that occurred at Hogwarts last week and authorities are questioning on why he was even within the school grounds._

_Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived and the defeater of You-Know-Who, has confirmed that Mr. Malfoy was involved in the attacks, but is unclear as of how he was killed, as he was knocked on unconscious moments before. However, the an officer of the International Magical Cooperation and, his longtime friend, Vincent Crabbe, disregards Mr. Potter's accusations and speaking to his character and claiming that Draco Malfoy was a good man, with high moral standards and was probably there to pay a visit to his son, Ian Malfoy, a seventh year student at Hogwarts. However, Headmistress Hermione Weasley claims that she has no information on a personal visit from Mr. Malfoy and did not even know that he was in the castle. _

_Harry Potter has made a serious accusation against the late Mr. Malfoy and with the information that Headmistress Weasley has provided, there will no doubt be a full on investigation on the purpose of Draco Malfoy's visit to the Hogwarts grounds, whether he was involved in the serious attack the cost the lives of two professors and twelve students, and his mysterious murder._

_Mr. Malfoy's wife, Astoria Malfoy, refused to have any comment on this article. His son, Ian Malfoy, has not been seen by the public in many weeks, which causes further speculation of Mr. Malfoy's involvement in the attacks._

_Please turn to page 12 for Draco Malfoy's funeral details._

_

* * *

_

**MALFOY FAMILY DISAPPEARED**

**May 13****th****, 2015**

_After the quiet and private funeral of Draco Lucius Malfoy last week, widowed Astoria Malfoy, and her son, Ian, have vacated their home and their jobs without any notification warning. Mrs. Malfoy ran the charity programs at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and Ian Malfoy was to begin his job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes the day after his father's funeral. Neither have shown up for their jobs and their home has been vacated without a sign of struggle._

_Investigators and Aurors are further inquiring about the disappearance of the Malfoy family and are unable to say whether these disappearances play have any connection to Draco Malfoy's murder or the vicious attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last week._

_If anyone has any information on regards to the Malfoy family, please contact the Auror Ministry Department immediately. _

_

* * *

_

**MINISTRY OFFICIAL FOUND MURDERED**

**May 16****th****, 20175**

_Today, Ministry official, Percy Weasley, of the Magical Law Enforcement Office, was found murdered in his home by his wife, Penelope Weasley yesterday evening when she returned from her nurse shift at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Thankfully, no one else was home at the time, as her two sons, George, 14, and Samuel Weasley, 11, were safely at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which had been viciously attacked mere weeks ago._

_Aurors claim that there may be a link between the attack on Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley's murder. The evidence shows that he was attacked by several witches and/or wizards and was killed through the use of the Killing Curse after he had put up a courageous fight. Unfortunately, the Auror Department has no leads on the murders; their only clue was a white lily flower, splattered with blood that was left on Mr. Weasley's body. Doctors and nurse at St. Mungo's have confirmed that the blood on the lily flower does, indeed, belong to the deceased._

_Investigators in the Auror Department cannot confirm if the leaving of the bloody lily flower is a sign of remorse from the killers or if this is the mark of a new serial killer (similar to that of the Dark Mark when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorized the country). _

_Further news will become available as evidence appears and progresses. The funeral for Mr. Percy Weasley will be held next week. Details and obituary can be found on page 8._

_

* * *

_

**RONALD WEASLEY TO RECEIVE THE ORDER OF MERLIN, SECOND CLASS:**

**ONE HOGWARTS, ONE MINISTRY OFFICAL, AND TWO FORMER, WANTED DEATH EATERS ARRESTED**

**May 19****th****, 2015**

_Last night there has been a confirmed attack on the home of Ronald Weasley, ex-Auror from the Auror Department and an officer in the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Fortunately, he was able to fight off his attackers and contact the Ministry and Auror office before anything truly bad happened. Mr. Weasley is currently being treated at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. There has been no additional information regarding his condition._

_According to an exclusive interview with Mr. Weasley, he returned to his home late in the evening from the office. Fortunately, his wife, Hermione Weasley, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was still at the school trying to fix up the grounds since the attack last month. His three children, Jason, 18, Charles, 16, and Teresa, 13, were all fortunately at the school, volunteering to help rebuild it and the village of Hogsmeade, along with several other Hogwarts students. _

_When Mr. Weasley returned, he claimed the five hooded figures attacked him; though one was simply standing in the background holding a white lily. When Mr. Weasley was able to overpower the other four and when he managed to do so, the fifth cloaked figure dropped the white lily and Disapparated. Investigators have now confirmed that the lily is no longer a symbol of remorse, but the the mark of a new Dark wizard or witch._

_The four cloaked figures that attacked Mr. Weasley have been identified as: _

_Fenrir Greyback, werewolf_

_Jonathon Avery, 18, who recently just graduated from Hogwarts School_

_Gregory Goyle, of the International Magical Cooperation office_

_Rastaban Lestrange, former and wanted Death Eater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

_All four wizards have been called into questioning and will be tried with trial dates still pending. In the meantime, the four are sitting in prison cells in Azkaban until then and until they reveal the name of the fifth attacker._

_Investigators have reason to believe that these four, along with their fifth, unknown partner are those behind the murder of Percy Weasley and possibly, the attack at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With the murder of Percy Weasley, and the brutal attack and attempted murder of Ronald Weasley, all members of the Weasley family have currently moved from their homes and gone into hiding, though some are still working full-time jobs at the Ministry. _

_Due to his utmost bravery and skill for being able to take down four out of five of his attackers, Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has announced that Ronald Billius Weasley will be receiving the Order of Merlin, Second Class. He will also be testifying against his attackers when the trial dates are set._

_

* * *

_

**MINSTER OF MAGIC; MURDERED!**

**May 25****th****, 2015**

_It has been confirmed. The rumors of the death and murder of Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt have been deemed true. _

_The Minister was murdered in his home, in his bedroom late into the night and into the early morning hours. Doctors and nurses from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries claim that he was killed while in his sleep; his throat was slit and there was no sign of a struggle or a break-in._

_According to a source in the Auror Department, there are no clues or evidence to who could have performed this assassination. However, it has been confirmed that a white lily splattered with the Minister's blood had been left on his bed, beside his body; the same white lily found at the scene of Percy Weasley's body and the attempted murder of Ronald Weasley. This causes Aurors and investigators that this is not a personal vendetta against the Weasley family; but the marking of a new Dark Wizard or Witch. _

_There is an intensive and pending investigation in regards to this new serial killer. Witches and wizards are advised not to go out alone and to make sure to leave protective charms and enchantments around your home; while at home and when you leave._

_Also, the Auror Department has requested that if you notice any suspicious or unusual activity that you please contact your Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible._

_The funeral arrangements for the Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt will be held tomorrow morning. The Ministry has requested that everyone be there to honor one of the best and most successful Ministers this country has ever seen. This Minister was the man who rebuilt the Ministry of Magic after the fall of the Darkest Wizard of all time; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and defended the rights of Muggle-borns and other magical creatures, such as goblins and house-elves. The attendance of this funeral will also show this new Dark Witch or Wizard that the wizarding world still stands strong!_

_An obituary written for Minster Kingsley Shacklebolt, by his good friend and fellow colleague, Arthur Weasley can be found on page 3. _

_

* * *

_

**SUCCESSOR TO MINSTER KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT; NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

**May 26****th****, 2015**

_Today, Neville Longbottom has been elected the new Minister of Magic; the successor to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was sworn in at 1:00 am last night and has, right away, started his duties. _

_Neville Longbottom was the former Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, now, a former officer in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. According to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Darkest wizard of all time, has stated that Minister Longbottom played a huge role in the defeat of You-Know-Who as well as leading the rebel alliance against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts during his seventh year, also known as Dumbledore's Army._

_According to a source in the Minister's office, the first matter of business that he plans to attend to is to do everything that he can and try to find the new Dark Witch or Wizard that has murdered the former Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and an old friend of Minister Longbottom's that has begun to plague the country. _

_For more details on Minister Longbottom's reign as Minister; including economic, political, educational, and foreign policies, please see page 4._

_

* * *

_

**THE NEW DARK WITCH: IDENTIFIED AS 'LILLIAN'**

**May 27****th****, 2017**

_Yesterday, at approximately 9:00pm, Ministry Official from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, Amos Diggory, and his wife, Perenna, returned to their home in Brussels to find it completely turned upside down; someone had entered and ransacked their home._

_Aurors and investigators believe that this was not a typical burglary and that this invasion had been performed by witches and/or wizards. The Diggorys' cat had been found beheaded and the head hung from a ceiling fan. The body of the cat was found on the bed of the married couple with a lily flower beside it, splattered in the cat's blood, and a note was pinned to it._

_There is no doubt that the new 'lily flower' witch or wizard has struck again. It is believed that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were the original targets for the attack. However, since they were not home the entire day, the attackers gave up, ransacked their home, and threatened the Diggory family through the murder of their cat._

_The Daily Prophet and the Ministry feel it would be beneficial to publish the contents of the letter in this article in case anyone has information; and also to provide themselves with adequate protection. Warning, what you read, may disturb you._

_**Dear Amos and Perenna,**_

_**I apologize that you could not attend our party. Your cat received the honorary award that you would have received in your place.**_

_**Be warned my dear Amos and my lovely Perenna, I will return to give you the honor you so much deserve. After all, I am the one who has claimed the life of your friend and co-worker, Percy Weasley and much admired Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. And this is only the beginning. One day, I shall be ruler of the wizarding world, which you and your son will not be part of; you will be six feet under.**_

_**I hope to see you soon. Keep me in your thoughts.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lillian**_

_The new Dark Witch who has been terrorizing the country has been identified as Lillian. If there is anyone with any knowledge or information on this witch, please contact the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic immediately. The Ministry, Aurors, and other investigators believe that this Lillian already has followers and is possibly building some kind of army._

_A source has claimed that like the Weasley family, the Diggory family has gone into hiding. There has not been such a panic in this wizarding world since the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Once again the Ministry asks that you do everything you can to protect yourself against Lillian and her followers, such as placing protective charms and enchantments around your home and the Muggle homes surrounding your area and are urged not to travel and wander alone._

_Be safe!_

_

* * *

_

**LILLIAN STRIKES IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**May 29****th****, 2015**

_Lillian has struck again!_

_Instead of attacking Ministry officials, Lillian has now moved her target to a lonely orphanage, located in the city of New York in the United States of America. The building was found in ruins and the administrator of the orphanage, Elisa Cortoli, a local Muggle, was found brutally murdered in her office. Several children in the orphanage were also found murdered. Each of the dead bodies was found with a white lily flower rested on their chest that was splattered with their own blood. This is the sure sign mark of Lillian's work._

_Fortunately, several of the younger children were able to escape. They provided their stories before having their memories wiped. According to several of the children, eight figures wearing black robes made of pure silk came barging into the building, and using wands, attacked and killed several students. Their faces were covered with black hoods. One child claimed that the smallest of the figures, an outline of a woman, personally tortured and killed Elisa Cortoli. The student claims that he was able to hear Elisa's screams from down the hall as he hid under the staircase. Investigators and Aurors believe that this small figure of the woman was Lillian and that Lillian tortured and murdered Elisa personally._

_The American Ministry and Auror Department has been extremely helpful in assisting the Minister Longbottom, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Auror Department in cleaning up the mess, covering up the incident, and modifying the memories of several children and witnesses._

_The Ministry and the Auror Department are absolutely baffled by this sudden attack on a Muggle orphanage in another country. Investigators believe that Lillian or one of her followers may have had a personal vendetta against Elisa, the orphanage, or New York City itself. According to an Auror in the department, the Ministry is absolutely baffled by this new Dark Witch and are not sure how to go about catching or capturing her. As a result of this attack, Aurors now believe that Lillian might have been the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well; as the attacks were rather similar._

_Also, there are several children who have gone missing from the orphanage; they were not found dead and there is no evidence that they escaped. Aurors believe that they had been kidnapped and since they are Muggles, are used as slaves or for torture. Here is a list of students who are deemed missing. If there is anyone who has any information on Lillian, please contact the Ministry and the Auror Department immediately._

_Ryan Burgess_

_Jennifer Lucy_

_Adrian Monlack_

_Tim Johnson_

_Angela Bodish_

_Henry Tuffgrass_

_Hannah Taylor_

_Brandon Reed_

_Once again, keep safe and place protective enchantments around your homes and the Muggle homes in your area. Let us not have any more tragedies such as this one._

_

* * *

_

**ATTACK ON THE MINISTRY AND ATTEMPTED ASSASSINATION ON THE MINSTER OF MAGIC**

**May 31****st****, 2015**

_A mere two days after her brutal attack on a Muggle orphanage in New York City, the United States of America, Lillian has made a personal and horrendous attack on the Ministry of Magic and an attempted assassination on the Minister, Neville Longbottom._

_No officials or Aurors have comment on how Lillian got into the Ministry; that she just may have posed as an average witch and then put on a black, silk cloak before attacking and murdered anyone in her path. Several Ministry officials have been killed in the attack; including:_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Maxine Marchbanks_

_Dean Thomas_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Ludo Bagman_

_Alfred Cattermole_

_Uma Mostafa_

_Minister Neville Longbottom was able to fight off Lillian before the Aurors arrived; he is, however, injured and currently being treated at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Sources say that he will be just fine. _

_However, Lillian escaped by jumping out the window of the Minister's office and escaped with a fellow follower on a broomstick, but not before leaving a blood splattered white lily on the Minister Longbottom's desk._

_Many witches and wizards have now questioned the protection at the Ministry, since Lillian was able to just walk right in. If the Ministry of Magic cannot protect itself as well as the Minister of Magic against this witch, how are they supposed to protect us; the public?_

_Witnesses at the Ministry say that, unlike the rest of her attacks, Lillian was working alone. This would explain why the Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are so baffled by her and her attacks; she never works the same way twice. The terror that she has inflicted can be compared to that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As a result of this terror, Aurors and Ministry officials have asked the famous Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who and current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, join them to help defeat this Lillian. To the surprise of the Ministry, particularly, Neville Longbottom, Mr. Potter has refused any involvement and had no comment on the matter._

_Be sure to place protective enchantments around your home, family, and fellow Muggle neighbors in order to ensure your safety; do not wander and go out alone and be sure to contact the Ministry and Auror Department if there is any information on the new Dark Witch, Lillian._

_

* * *

_

Jaime slammed her newspapers down on the table. Nel could do nothing but sigh and gently rub her back soothingly. Eustrice, who was sitting across from the pair of them, looked at her wide-eyed, as though waiting for some kind of explosion.

"Are you okay?" asked Nel timidly, silently already knowing the answer.

"Bloody brilliant," mumbled Jaime as she stared down hard at the newspaper headlines; all of the disappearances and murders of Muggles, witches, and wizards.

Deep down, it was not the actual killing and disappearances that were bothering her; it was because Jaime knew who was behind the attacks and could not even contact the Ministry or the Auror Department because then she would be betraying her twin sister, Lily….not Lillian…but Lily….Lily Stone. It were as though she were choosing between the safety of the wizarding world or her the safety of her own family; her flesh and blood, the person she shared a womb with for nine months…her twin sister. Jaime loved her sister with all of her heart, hence why she would never turn her into the Ministry. But at the same time, she could not help but be ashamed of Lily. Jaime did not know how it was possible for a person to love someone so much yet be so ashamed of them. It was to the point where if anyone was to ever ask, Jaime would deny that Lily was her sister, that she even knew her. Jaime did not want to associate herself as the twin to a murderer; a Dark Witch who was now being compared to the darkest wizard of all time; Lord Voldemort.

"Jaime?"

Jaime shook her head, Eustrice's voice interrupting her thoughts. Apparently she had begun to space out. She looked at Eustrice for a moment before looking into Nel's warm, hazel green eyes; eyes that were filled with love and concern for her. She almost melted into them before turning away and looking down at the moving pictures of the newspaper.

"I'm going to go down to the dungeons," said Jaime quietly, "and see if there is anything that I can do to help." Ever since the attack of the giants at Hogwarts nearly a month ago and with graduation vastly approaching, students have been staying behind in order to help Professor Weasley, the professors, and the Ministry of Magic rebuild the castle and village at Hogsmeade. After all, it was there school too. The graduation date, which had originally been scheduled for May 31st, but under the extreme circumstances, had been postponed until June 11th in order to make the necessary rebuilds to make the day special for the 7th years. Jaime kissed Nel on the cheek before retreating out of the Great Hall, which had since then been rebuilt. Both Nel and Eustrice watched her walk away until she was completely out of sight. Nel sighed again and turned to his best friend.

"Lily is behind these attacks," he said abruptly. "She's the new Dark Witch."

"I've suspected that myself," said Eustrice, his voice tired. He took the newspaper that Jaime had been reading and turned it to face him. "Why haven't you informed the Ministry or Auror Department?" Nel looked his friend straight in the eye.

"Why haven't you?" Nel asked quietly. Eustrice sighed and shrugged, pushing his porridge around the bowl with his spoon.

"For Jaime's sake, I suppose," said Eustrice. "Lily is Jaime's twin sister after all. She has since disappeared, along with many other students, since the attack. But the fact that they are twins…it's almost as though…"

"Lily was a part of Jaime," said Nel, finishing Eustrice's sentence. Eustrice nodded eagerly.

"Exactly," said Eustrice. "And I do not care how evil Lily or this so-called _Lillian_ is; I will never hurt a part of Jaime."

"Neither could I," said Nel, nodding in agreement. "I love her way too much. It would kill her knowing that Lily was doing all of this and that one of us turned her in. Though, deep down, I think she already knows that Lily is behind these murders and attacks."

There was a long pregnant pause as the two of them stared, not at each other, but at their food. If it were as though looking at each other would reveal a deep, dark secret that each of them was hiding. Finally, Eustrice broke the silence by dropping his spoon and pushing his breakfast away from him.

"As much as I adore Jaime," he started, "that didn't stop me from convincing my parents to go into hiding. I mean, look at the facts….the Weasleys and your parents have been targets so far and there are all families of students who were once or are close to Jaime. I have a feeling that my family could be next. I had to convince them, you know?" It sounded as though Eustrice had been dying to let out that speech for weeks. Nel nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame you," sighed Nel. "If I had known, I would have convinced my parents to do the same before the ram sacking of my home and the killing of my cat." There was another long pause. It was as if the boys had nothing else to say to each other; or they felt that they could not say anymore to each other. "We should head to the Astronomy Tower; help Professor Lupin fix the telescopes."

"Nel?"

"What?"

"Do you think Lily will attack Hogwarts again?" asked Eustrice, his voice aching with concern and worry. Nel closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"No," said Nel, "Jaime is here. And I don't think that Lily, or this Lillian character, could ever hurt a hair on her twin sister's head. As long as Jaime Stone is at this school, or no matter where she is, that place is safe only because she is there."

Eustrice nodded in agreement and the two boys rose from their state and headed towards the Astronomy Tower; in silence.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle.

I fail at updating and I am sorry. But, my readers need to understand that I have a full-time job and I am going to graduate school full time. However, I have a break from school for a month so hopefully I'll be able to do some writing at night. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the night.

Please review though! I love feedback!

Coming in Chapter 21 - A very interesting graduation day for Jaime...


	21. Graduation Day

**Chapter 21 – Graduation Day:**

Harry could not bring himself to get out of bed. He knew that when he did, he would only receive his copy of the Daily Prophet and discover another treacherous action or murder performed by his eldest twin daughter, Lily.

The Auror Department, and his old friend, Neville Longbottom, had pleading with him for months to try and help defeat this new Dark Witch, known as Lillian, before anything gets worse and before she gets even stronger. But, Harry knew that Lillian was truly his eldest daughter; he knew that she had completely snapped the second she had found out the Harry was her true father and had abandoned her and Jaime at birth at that horrible orphanage following their mother's death. However, Harry was fully convinced that it was not just the truth that had turned Lily to the dark side; he blamed Voldemort. He truly believed that Voldemort had come back from the dead, used a spy at Hogwarts, discovered whom Harry's daughters were, and somehow managed to possess Lily.

Harry had spent months trying to find Voldemort and had been looking hungrily for him ever since Lily had discovered the truth about Harry's deep, dark secret, dropped out of Hogwarts, and had been killing and torturing witches, wizards, and Muggles. He knew that the second he found Voldemort that he would do anything and everything in his power to destroy him and get his eldest twin daughter back; back to the girl that Jaime once knew in the orphanage.

In the meantime, it was time to concentrate on his younger twin daughter, Jaime. Now, that Lily knew the dreaded secret of her parentage, it would only be a matter of time before Lily confronted Jaime and she too discovers the truth in a horrible manner; just as Lily had done. Harry did not want Jaime to have the same kind of panic and almost mental reaction that Lily had. He knew that Lily might find a way to tell Jaime that would turn his younger twin daughter against him. Harry knew that, today, Jaime's graduation day, where she would leave the safe stone walls of Hogwarts and his watchful eye; that he would have to tell her the terrible truth; that he was her father. Harry knew that it would be the right thing, the proper thing for Jaime to hear the truth from him, rather than Lily or someone else like Draco Malfoy.

Harry pulled on his black robes that bore the Hogwarts crest and wrapped his scarlet and gold Gryffindor graduation rope around his neck. He quickly glanced in the mirror and made a quick attempt to flatten his hair, but to no avail. He sighed, defeated; both with his hair and in his spirit. One would think that on day his daughter was graduating from school and headed for a full time job at the Ministry of Magic, Harry would have been in high spirits; absolutely thrilled, proud, and eager to attend the ceremonies and celebrate with his daughter. But, that was not that case. Despite the fact that today was an extremely happy occasion; a milestone in his daughter's life, Harry knew that he would have to burden her with the dreadful truth; a truth that Harry had been avoid telling his daughters and as a result, could be part of the reason why one of them had become a ruthless murderer.

Harry took one last look in the mirror and stared into his own, tired, emerald green depths that were surrounded by black and purple markings. He had not slept in days and he was beyond stressed over the fact that he would be revealing to Jaime her true identity. How would she react? Would she accept him as her father or would she react similar to the way Lily had reacted? Harry's stomach churned and he felt his breakfast beginning to rise into his chest at the thought of confronting Jaime; but he swallowed and held it down. This was not the time to be weak; Harry had to be strong for his sake and for Jaime's sake. Taking in a deep, shaking breath, he regained his composure and grabbed his pointed wizard shaped hat that all of the professors wore on the graduation day, and dashed out of his bed chambers.

Harry was not sure how long it took him to reach the Entrance Hall; he was not even sure how he even got there. But, miraculously, he was entering it only to see all of the other professors, including Hermione and Remus, gathered around and preparing for the graduation ceremony. Remus took note of his arrival and quietly informed Hermione that he was there. Hermione whipped around, and without another word to Remus, she walked straight up to Harry and threw her arms around him. Startled by this sudden and unexpected embrace, Harry just tapped her on the back awkwardly.

"Erm…I'm glad to see you too, Hermione," muttered Harry uncertainly. Hermione let out a cry that sounded between a sob and a giggle.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked, pulling away from the embrace. Harry knew what she was referring to. He had told both Ron and Hermione everything; that Lily had discovered the truth about her parentage and had killed Draco Malfoy out of anger and frustration and that he had planned on telling Jaime the long-dreaded secret on her graduation day, which was, in fact, today. Ron and Hermione seemed uncertain about the whole ordeal, especially since Harry knew that they knew their niece was behind the killings, attacks, and disappearances, but they showed their support either way.

"Sick," said Harry simply. Hermione hugged him again.

"Everything will turn out for the best, Harry," said Hermione reassuringly, though she did not sound so convinced herself. "Jaime is not Lily. I'm sure she will accept you, if not now, then eventually." Harry offered her a smile, though it was not true. The truth be told, neither of them knew if Jaime would accept Harry as her father now or ever. But, Hermione was just trying to comfort and support Harry in any way she could; and as much as it annoyed him, he could not help but appreciate it.

"Sure," said Harry simply, trying to sound casual. But even he could hear the quiver within the depths of his voice. Hermione grabbed a hold of his arm and guided him towards the Great Hall, where the ceremony would take place.

"Come, I'm sure you're anxious to see Jaime graduate," said Hermione with a smile. "After seeing Jason graduate, I can tell you Harry, that there will not a moment in your life where you are prouder of your child."

For the first time in weeks, Harry let out a bright smile and nodded; and together, arm-in-arm, two best friends walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Jaime finished combing her shoulder length, wavy black hair and fluffed it up as she looked in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she turned and pulled on her black graduation robes, bearing the Hogwarts crest over her light pink dress.

Today was her graduation day and Jaime was feeling a strange line of emotions. On one hand, she was extremely excited, anxious, and nervous to begin her life. She had rented out an apartment in Diagon Alley and would be beginning a job in the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry of Magic next week. She originally had wanted a job as a nurse at St. Mungo's hospital but Jaime knew that working in this specific department at the Ministry would help them stray away from capturing her twin sister. Jaime knew that it was selfish and completely unmoral that she was putting her family's well-being in front of the well-being of the entire wizarding world; but Lily was the only person in this entire world, before Lionel and Eustrice, who had truly always been there for her, who cared and loved her. Jaime had to admit that even though Lily had a heart made of stone, she never hurt her and always protected her. She felt that it was the least she could do to do the same.

"Are you done with the mirror?" came a timid voice behind her. Jaime whipped around to see the pretty face of Annabelle Weasley. Jaime was always polite towards her old friend, but she never particularly liked or respected her after she had treated Jaime. She guessed that Annabelle could sense Jaime's hostility because she always avoided her and avoided eye contact with her; either that or she was terrified of what Lily would do to her.

"Yeah, it's all yours," mumbled Jaime, not making eye contact with her old friend. She turned her back on Annabelle and adjusting her robes so that they fit comfortably on her shoulder.

"Jaime?"

Annabelle said it in such a little whisper that Jaime was able to pretend that she did not hear her. Instead, she simply stared out of the window until she heard the rest of the girls put on their graduation robes and leave the dormitories. Jaime knew she wanted a few minutes alone and continued to get lost in her thoughts as she stared out towards the Great Lake and the magnificent mountain range behind it. It was not until she heard a _tap tap_ on the windows that she left he mental, little world and took notice of the tiny, black owl that was tapping on her dormitory window. Confused, and extremely intrigued, Jaime timidly walked toward the window and opened it. The owl hooted and circled around the room twice before dropping an envelope on Jaime's bed and soaring back out the window.

Jaime stared at the envelope curiously and completely bewildered. She could have sworn that the letter would have been for one of the other girls in the dormitory from one of their parents or long distant relative. Who would be writing to Jaime on the day of her graduation? Everyone she knew or cared about was already at Hogwarts and would be attending the graduation ceremony and it could not have been anyone from the orphanage, as Elisa and most of the people she had known were either dead, had their memories wiped, or had completely disappeared. With shaking hands, Jaime took the envelope, ripped it open, and unfolded the letter. The more she read, the harder she found it to breathe and it felt as though her heart was going to come popping out of her chest. The letter was from Lily.

_**Dear Jay,**_

_**First, I want to offer my congratulations on your graduation from Hogwarts today! Seriously, that is incredible; it was something that I obviously could not do, or maybe it was something that I did not want to do. Either way, it is a great accomplishment and I could not be happier or more proud of you.**_

_**To be blunt, I miss you, Jay. All of what I have been doing for myself and the wizarding world seems like nothing without you. Even when we weren't speaking to each other, it still did not feel as bad because I was still able to see you around the castle and on the grounds. I need my sister.**_

_**That is why I am asking for this request. I'm sure you have some great, perfect job lined up at the Ministry of Magic and I know you'll do well in that job. But, I want you to join me; work with me in this fight for wizard and witch domination. Jay, you and I only have each other and it is time to take back what is ours. The world has never been kind or fair to us so now it is time to give a little payback. And accomplishing these goals does not mean a thing to me without my twin sister. You deserve this just as much as I do; you might even deserve it more because you made the mistake of trusting people. **_

_**I will do this with or without you, Jay. But, it would mean a lot more to me if my twin sister was by my side.**_

_**Please think about what I said…and my offer. If you decide you wish to join me, write me back and I will tell you where I am. If you decide to reject me again, then ignore this letter.**_

_**I miss you, Jay, and once again, congratulations on graduating.**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Lillian**_

Jaime read the letter. Then, she re-read it again. With each word, her heart broke a little bit more. So, it was true; as much as she knew deep down that Lily was the Dark Witch Lillian, she knew that this letter confirmed it. Jaime's stomach was now churning, as though she had been riding an emotional roller coaster for the last two and a half hours. It was such an overwhelming feeling; a range full of emotions. As happy as it made Jaime to hear from her sister, congratulating her on such a great accomplishment, the letter completely infuriated and saddened her. She did not know how many times she could tell Lily that, as much as she loved her sister, Jaime did not agree with or approve with the lifestyle and would absolutely never consider joining her. Jaime was not sure whether she wanted to cry or curse her way through the stone walls of the castle.

"Jaime?"

Jaime whipped around and saw Francine Finnigan, another one of the seventh year Gryffindor girls, had popped her head into the dormitory. She looked concerned and slightly anxious.

"Oh…sorry Francine," mumbled Jaime, shuffling her feet. "What's up?"

"The ceremony is starting in five minutes," she said slowly, "and you're Head Girl. They need you to lead the march and…well…you're giving a speech…and…"

"I know," said Jaime, grabbing her pointed graduation hat and jamming it on her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be there in a minute." Francine nodded and ran down the stairs towards the Common Room. Jaime took one last look at the letter and shook her head. She had made her decision right then and there; she would ignore the letter and not join her twin sister in a life that she knew she would never want. Jaime crumpled up the letter and threw it into the corner of the dormitory before following Francine down the stairs towards the Common Room, through the Portrait Hole, and down towards the Great Hall in order to lead the graduation march as Head Girl.

* * *

Jaime walked along side Preston Rickerton, the Head Boy from Hufflepuff, as the rest of the graduating 7th years followed them in a single file, alphabetically. The professors were already standing up where the staff table usually sat and the parents and other relatives and distinguished guests were spread across the Great Hall, on the benches that usually sat at the tables, which had been made to disappear for the ceremony. The students took their seats along the benches, facing their parents and relatives, with Jaime and Preston sitting in the two seats in the middle.

Jaime did not really pay attention throughout the ceremony. Lily's words in the letter kept popping into her mind the entire time. It was not until a loud applause broke out through the Great Hall and Jaime noticed that Preston had finished his speech. The only two students that gave speeches at the graduation ceremony were the Head Boy and the Head Girl and since Preston was now finished; it was now her turn. Preston took his seat and Professor Weasley stood up at the podium; the applause died down.

"Now, I would like to present this year's Head Girl, Miss Jaime Stone of Gryffindor House," said Professor Weasley, taking a step back and gesturing for Jaime to take her place at the podium. Jaime sighed, pulled her notes out of her pocket, and headed to the podium. She glanced down at the line of students and saw Nel smile and wink up at her. She smiled and took her place. Jaime looked at the audience and took a deep breath.

"As Head Girl, I'm supposed to give an inspirational and intelligent speech that is supposed to be gripping and life altering," started Jaime, not making eye contact with the audience. She could feel the intensity of all of their gazes; especially coming from Nel's direction. "But, I'm not going to do that. That is not my style. Instead, I am going to offer you all some advice."

The audience seemed to be holding its breath. Jaime continued:

"People are going to come in and out of your life; and some will be the brightest star in your evening sky," said Jaime as she looked specifically at Nel. "And others are going to constantly disappoint and let you down." Jaime thought of Lily and chanced a glance at her old friend, Annabelle Weasley. "One of the only ways for a witch or wizard to be happy is to surround yourself with good people; people who make you happy and to…forgive those who disappoint you. So, as we start a new chapter in our lives, I want you all to remember to surround yourselves with good people; to work hard, but to also play harder, and to always live to forgive and forget. If you follow these rules, then you will live a long and happy life; and I wish that for all of you graduating here today. Congratulations and good luck."

Jaime stepped away from the podium and there was a thunderous applause; very similar to the one that Preston had received after he had given his speech. As Jaime took her seat, Professor Weasley stepped up and began announcing the names of the graduates as well as the House that they were in and what they were doing after graduation. Jaime listened patiently for her name.

"Lionel Diggory, of Ravenclaw House. Mr. Diggory will be reporting and writing for the Daily Prophet starting next month," announced Professor Weasley. Nel grimaced when she said his full name, which caused Jaime to catch Eustrice's eye and giggle out loud. Nel walked up to Professor Weasley, who handed him a diploma and shook his hand as the audience applauded. Jaime could see Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, who looked like they could be Nel's grandparents rather than his actual parents, were on their feet. Mrs. Diggory was wiping a tear from her eye. Jaime smiled softly; she knew that they never got to see their elder, late son, Cedric graduate so they were beyond thrilled to see their younger son graduate. It made her heart feel a little lighter.

"Francine Finnigan, of Gryffindor House," continued Professor Weasley. "Miss Finnigan will be continuing her education at the Salem University of Magic in the United States of America come next fall."

Several more names later…

"Eustrice Smith, of Ravenclaw House. Mr. Smith will be going into Auror training at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement this fall." Both Jaime and Nel cheered and clapped loudly for their friend as he took the diploma from Professor Weasley, bowed to the audience, which earned a few chuckles from students, guests, and even a few professors.

Finally…

"Jaime Stone, of Gryffindor House. Miss Stone will be beginning a job as an officer at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement next month," said Professor Weasley. It was hard not to notice the pride in her voice as she stated Jaime's name and the announcement of her future employment. As Jaime strode towards Professor Weasley, Professor Potter rose to his feet and was clapping as though his life depended on it. She could hear Eustrice giving her the wolf whistle in the background and she could not help but beam as Professor Weasley handed her a diploma and shook her hand. With the diploma safe in her clutches, Jaime took her seat, but not before Nel reached out and quickly grasped her hand as she walked back.

The only problem; Jaime wished that Lily's name had been called after her own.

* * *

After Professor Weasley presented the graduating class and all of the students shot sparks and sparklers out of their wands, Jaime immediately went searching for the one person who meant the world to her; Nel. She wanted to be with Nel because all of the rest of the students were hugging their parents, guests, and other family relatives and there were not parents or relatives for her to hug. The only person who should have been there to hug had decided instead to go on a killing spree; so Jaime wanted to be with the person whom she truly loved and who truly loved her back, and that person was Lionel Diggory.

Jaime saw him. He was holding his mother's hand as she reached up and stroked his face, with tears in her eyes. Mr. Diggory was standing to the side of the two of them, patting his son on the back, beaming at him with a certain pride in his eyes that Jaime had never seen anybody give anyone. She took a deep breath, eager to approach them but not wanting to disrupt their moment. But, Jaime needed Nel right now more than she ever needed anyone.

But, before she could reach the Diggory family, someone had stepped directly in front of Jaime and wrapped their arms around her; practically lifting her off the ground in the tightest, warmest embrace she had ever encountered in her entire life and she did not even know who was actually hugging her until they let go and took a step back.

It was Professor Potter.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Jaime," he said, proudly. There was a look in his eye that Jaime could not place. "It is a great, great honor; a fantastic accomplishment."

"Thanks, Professor Potter," said Jaime, giving him an awkward smile.

"I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you," said Professor Potter, pulling her in for another embrace. Jaime hurriedly pulled out of it, feeling extremely uncomfortable about the sudden physical affection that he was suddenly displaying towards her.

"Thanks, Professor," said Jaime slowly, uncertainly. "But, I am sure you're proud of all of your students."

"Some more than others," he admitted shyly, still smiling down at her, that weird and indefinable emotion glowing in his emerald green depths. The pair of them stood there awkwardly; Jaime bit her lip and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well…erm…"

"Jaime," interrupted Professor Potter, hastily, "would you mind accompanying me for a moment? There's something that I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh," stated Jaime in surprise, her eyes widening in confusion. But, she did not respond right away. Professor Potter must have noticed her hesitation because he inwardly panicked.

"It's extremely important that I speak with you immediately, Jaime," said Professor Potter. He sensed her hesitation, but new that is was extremely urgent that he speak to her immediately. Harry knew that if he did not tell Jaime his deepest, darkest secret now, he knew that he never would.

"Well, I suppose," started Jaime slowly, "if it's important…Of course! Of course Professor, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Let's go somewhere more private," said Professor Potter, looking around at the crowd of people surrounding them. "Shall we go for a walk; towards the Great Lake, maybe?"

"Alright, then," said Jaime, feeling unbelievably awkward. But, she trusted Professor Potter for some unknown reason and Jaime knew that whatever he wanted to speak to her about, that it was extremely important and relevant to her life.

Without another word, Professor Potter turned around and headed towards the Entrance Hall. Jaime followed him through the immense crowd in the Great Hall, out of the Entrance Hall, and on to the Hogwarts grounds. It was a beautiful spring day; the skies were clear and cloudless; an illuminating, shining blue. The sun was so bright that it was blinding to anyone who tried to glance up at it. One could hear the birds singing in the background from the direction of the Forbidden Forest; even the green grass was warm to the touch. Jaime found herself taking in a great breath; inhaling the sweet scent of spring as she followed Professor Potter towards the Great Lake. She could see, from the distance, the Giant Squid sunbathing along the surface of the water.

Finally, the pair of them reached the edge of the Great Lake. Professor Potter was facing the lake with his hands in the pocket of his robes and dancing on the balls of his feet, as though he were nervous about something. Jaime walked up to him and stood beside him, looking up at him curiously and expectantly; waiting for him to tell her the important information that he had for her. While observing him, she could see the beads of sweat that were coming from his forehead and how his breathing had suddenly increased drastically. Professor Potter looked as though he had just run a twenty-four mile marathon and Jaime could not understand why he had a sudden change of demeanor. After a few moments of standing there in silence, Jaime, who desperately wanted to be with her boyfriend and best friend at this moment of celebration, instead of standing here awkwardly with one of her professors. Biting her lip nervously, dancing on the balls of her own feet.

"Erm…Professor?" asked Jaime uncertainly, causing him to jump out of the daze that he had put himself in. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something…?"

"Yes, yes I did," he said hastily. For the first time since he had looked at her strangely in the Great Hall, Professor Potter turned to look at her. Since, she was so short, he brought himself down on one knee so that he was eye-level with her. This type of conversation deserved her ultimate attention and Jaime deserved to hear this while he looked at her straight in the face; straight in the eye. "Jaime, this may come off as…well…it may seem as though it came out of nowhere…but…what do you know about your parents?"

Whatever Jaime had expected Professor Potter to discuss with her, it was certainly not that. Clearly startled and taken back by this question, Jaime shook her head and looked at Professor Potter wide-eyed. He had never looked more serious in the last seven years that she had known him.

"I…uh…I don't know much of anything about my parents," said Jaime slowly, yet honestly. "The only thing that I know is that at least one of them had to be a witch or wizard because Lily was sorted in Slytherin. The Slytherin house doesn't and won't accept Muggle-born witches and wizards…."

"That's a very good observation, Jaime," said Professor Potter, still looking completely serious and somber. "And you're right. One of your parents was a witch or wizard."

"What are you-?"

"In fact, both of your parents were a witch and wizard," stated Professor Potter, interrupting Jaime's question. He knew that if he did not get the words out now, he might never be able to do it. This time, Jaime did not say anything. Instead, she stared at him wide-eyed, blinking repeatedly. There was a long pause where neither of them could seem to find their voice boxes to say anything. It was if as though Professor Potter was waiting for some response from Jaime and Jaime was waiting for Professor Potter to continue his statement. Finally, it was Jaime who had broken the dreadful silence.

"How…how could you possibly know this?" Jaime asked her voice barely above a whisper. She was surprised that Professor Potter had been able to even hear her. "Do you…do you know w-who my…my…my parents are? Who Lily's parents are? Who our parents are?"

Professor Potter sighed heavily and ran a hand through his already messy, jet-black hair, looking down at his feet for a moment, clearly trying to find the words in which to express his next statement. Jaime waited in earnest, snakes beginning to crawl in her stomach and threatening to come up her throat and out of her mouth; she felt like she was going to be completely sick and she silently pleaded for Professor Potter to continue. But, at the same time, Jaime wished that he would not continue.

"Yes."

Jaime took a step back, away from Professor Potter.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" demanded Jaime, slightly angry. "How could you keep something like that a secret all of these years? Didn't you think that Lily and I had a right to know?"

"It's not that simple, Jaime," said Professor Potter, shaking his head and still keeping eye contact with Jaime's eyes.

"How?" snapped Jaime, stomping her foot on the ground as though she were a five year old in a candy store. "How could it not be that simple? Is that why you have favored Lily and I all of these years? Because you felt sorry for us? Well, let me tell you something, Professor Potter, we didn't and still don't need your so-called pity!"

During Jaime's rampage, Professor Potter leaned forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to get her attention.

"Jaime, please, you need to listen to me," he said firmly, yet desperately, completely cutting Jaime off. "I'm trying to tell you something important and if I don't say it now, I may never say it. I'm trying to tell you that…that…that I'm your father."

Jaime was not sure that she had heard him right. But, there was no mistaking that nervous and desperate look in his emerald green eyes; the same emerald green eyes that were identical to her own eyes and to Lily's. By looking into those emeralds, she knew that he was telling her the truth. It would all make sense would it not? It would explain why he was so favorable and protective of her and Jaime. It would explain absolutely everything that they had thought so unusual about Professor Potter. It even explained the look he had given her back in the Great Hall; as it was the same exact look that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had when they looked at Lionel. But, Jaime said none of this. She simply stared blankly at the man whom she had now discovered was her father; her own flesh and blood. Her face was completely impassive and her jaw was set. Taking advantage of her silence, Professor Potter continued.

"I am your father, Jaime," he repeated. "Your real name is not Jaime Stone; but Jaime Ginevra Potter. Lily is Lily Ginevra Potter. Your mother was Ginevra Weasley; whom we all called Ginny."

"Was? Was my mother?" asked Jaime, in a frightened whisper.

"Ginny, your mother and my wife, died in childbirth," explained Professor Potter, tears welling up in his eyes. "She sacrificed her life so that you and your sister would have a chance at a great and long life. That is why I had to send you and Lily to that horrible orphanage; because I would not be able to raise the two of you while still fighting off Voldemort's old supporters, who would do anything to get their hands on the two of you in order to get to me." Professor Potter had said all of this in hurry, and he was completely out of breath by the time that he had finished.

Jaime looked over his shoulder, not quite meeting his eyes anymore. She could not bear to look at him; she was disgusted with him. This emotion surprised Jaime because she swore that she would be happy, even relieved when she had discovered who her parents were. But, now, she just felt angry, disgusted, and wanting to run as far away from Professor Potter as she possibly could.

"My mother was Ginny Weasley," repeated Jaime slowly. Professor Potter nodded, urging to her to continue. "Does this mean that the Weasleys are all my cousins, aunts, uncles, and whatnot?"

"Yes, yes, they are," said Professor Potter, fully knowing what was coming next from Jaime.

"Do…do any of them know about Lily and I?"

"The adults do," said Professor Potter honestly, looking down at his feet in shame. "The only cousins who know are Jason and Lynn, though I suspect that Lynn also told Annabelle."

"That explains their avoidance towards me," said Jaime, still staring blankly over Professor Potter's shoulder, her eyes wide, blinking repeatedly, and her face completely impassive. Professor Potter wished that she had been like Lily. Yes, Lily had freaked out and nearly killed him but at least she had some kind of reaction. Jaime was showing him nothing and he desperately wished that he could read her somehow, some way.

"I wish they hadn't reacted that way," he admitted, still completely ashamed of their behavior and his own behavior.

"But they did," said Jaime, finally tearing her gaze from over his shoulder and changing it towards the Great Lake. The giant squid was now swimming in circles around the surface of the lake. "Lily was right."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lily was right," Jaime repeated, more firmly, tears welling up in her own eyes. Despite the crying, her resolve had not sounded so strong throughout this entire conversation. "Everyone whom you care about will one day turns their back on you and betrays you; that the only person that I could ever count on was….her. Lily was right."

"Jaime, don't say that," said Professor Potter, his heart breaking with every word. He reached out to gently stroke her cheek in order to comfort her. "Everybody loves you, especially me. No one loves you and Lily like I do. But, you need to understand-"

Professor Potter never finished his statement because Jaime had turned her back on him and ran as fast as she could towards the castle. He had gotten his wish; he had seen the look on Jaime's face and finally knew and understood her reaction. There were tears streaming down her face and the look in those emerald stones shone with heartache, devastation, bewilderment, and utter astonishment.

To his own astonishment, Professor Potter did not go after her. He knew that he was the last person that Jaime wanted to see and that he would not be able to offer her any form of comfort or happiness. There was nothing he could do except stand there at the edge of the Great Lake, feeling completely helpless.

* * *

Jaime did not meet eyes with anyone as she ran as fast as she could towards Gryffindor Tower, no matter how many strange looks she had gotten from on-lookers, including Professor Lupin who had called out her name; his voice filled with concern and worry. She could almost hear the tears splashing against the stone floor of the castle as she blindly continued to follow her usual trail towards her safe warm bed in the dormitories of Gryffindor Tower.

To her immense surprise, and disgruntlement, there was someone waiting for her outside the portrait of the Fat Lady; it was Nel.

"Hey, Jaime, where have you been?" he asked worriedly, though his voice sounded extremely relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I want to ask you something important. Where have you been? And…baby…why are you crying?"

"Nel!" Jaime cried out in surprise, finally looking up for the first time since she had run away from Professor Potter at the edge of the Great Lake. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said softly, seeing the look of utter sadness, hopelessness, and devastation all over her features. "Jaime, what happened?" His voice was now more urgent and concerned; as though ready to pounce on anyone who had made Jaime feel this way.

"It's nothing," said Jaime dismissively, waving her hand and taking a step away from him as he reached out to hug her. Nel looked suddenly hurt as Jaime continued to step away from his embrace; trying to push him away. "I'm just a little emotional over graduating, that's all."

"Okay…" said Nel, though he did not sound thoroughly convinced. "Well, why don't we go for a walk? There's something important that I want to ask you." Nel reached out to take her hand and hold it tightly in his own. But for the first time since he had known her, she did not take it.

"No! No more walks and no more important discussions!" she shrieked, clutching on to her hair and stepping away from Nel.

"Jaime? What's going on?"

"I can't…I just can't," cried Jaime as she shook her head. She tried to run past Nel and through the Potrait Hole and past the Fat Lady, but Nel grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Jaime, please, I need to ask you something important. Please!" There was a note of desperation in his voice now.

"Nel…please…"

"We just graduated and celebrated a wonderful occasion!" said Nel, grabbing a hold of Jaime's shoulders and turning her so that she now faced him. With tears streaming out of her eyes and down her face, she turned her head so that she was not facing him. "There is no better time to ask you this question. Jaime Stone-"

"I can't do this right now, Nel," shouted Jaime, trying to break away from his grip, still crying. People passing by were beginning to stare.

"Jaime, you don't understand…"

"You're right, Nel," snapped Jaime, breaking away from his grip roughly. "I don't understand. There's a lot of things I don't understand and things I will never understand!"

"Jaime, what are you talking about?" asked Nel, trying to get another hold on her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Nel," said Jaime, her voice suddenly soft. Nel was frightened at the change of tone. "I just need to be alone."

"Then I'll be alone with you. There's something I need to ask you."

"No Nel-"

"Jaime, I want to ask you to marry me!" shouted Nel desperately. Jaime immediately stopped struggling against him and looked at him wide-eyed. Realizing what he had just said, Nel's eyes also widened and he grasped Jaime's hands tightly in his own. "That is what was so important that I had to ask you. Jaime, we've graduated and we both have our lives on track. I'm head over heels in love with you and I have been since our first conversation on the Hogwarts Express. I want you to be my wife, Jaime Stone."

"Don't call me that," snapped Jaime. Nel was a taken back by her sudden anger, but kept his guard and continued grasping her hands. "Don't ever call me that. That's not my name!"

"What?"

"My sister was right."

"Your sister?" asked Nel, suddenly confused. "What does Lily have anything to do with us getting married or your name?"

"Everything, Nel," whispered Jaime. "She was right. Lily is the only person that I can and could ever rely on. She is the only person who would never stab me in the back, like so many others have…the Weasleys…Professor Potter…"

"You're not making any sense, Jaime!" said Nel, now getting impatient. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"I'm not Jaime Stone, Nel."

"So you've said…"

"I just finished speaking with Professor Potter," said Jaime, spitting out Harry's name as though it were something disgusting. Nel raised his eyebrows so high that they disappeared underneath his bangs. But he listened intently as Jaime continued: "Apparently my name is Jaime Ginevra Potter…and Lily and I are the twin daughters of Ginny Weasley and the famous Harry Potter."

Nel stared long and hard at Jaime, letting sink in what she had just said. He opened, and then closed his mouth, then opened it again; no doubt to try and offer some words of comfort or advice but there were no words of comfort or advice that would help anyone in this kind of situation. Nel simply sat there, gapping at the news that his girlfriend had just told him and, like Jaime, was not sure on how to react or what to say. After a few moments of silence, Jaime finally let out a tender sigh.

"They all knew…the Weasleys…everyone…" explained Jaime, looking down at the floor, the blank look she had back at the lake returning to her face.

"Jaime," started Nel, "maybe you can't rely on the Weasleys or Professor Potter. But, that doesn't mean you have no one but your sister! How can you look back on the last few years with Eustrice and me and say that we don't love you and that you can't rely on us? I mean, for Merlin's sake, Jaime, I'm asking you to marry me!"

"I can't marry you, Nel," said Jaime, shaking her head, her face once again impassive. Nel blinked repeatedly, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Well…erm…I mean…if you're not ready…"

"No," said Jaime firmly, still shaking her head. "I can't ever marry you, Nel. All of my life, Lily has warned me against people, saying that everyone will one day stab me in the back and completely betray my trust. So far, she has been right in every way. I can't take that chance anymore; I can't truuust anyone nor rely on something as ridiculous as love. And that includes the so-called love that you have for me."

"Jaime, please don't do this," said Nel, his voice shaking. He was now digging desperately into the pockets of his robes. He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it anxiously, revealing a beautiful, elegant, and simple diamond ring inside. "Please, marry me. Let me show you how wrong your sister is. Jaime, you can't let the information that Professor Potter shared with you cause you to completely close up against human emotion! That is what your sister did and look how she turned out!"

"Don't you dare insult my sister," snarled Jaime, her green eyes flashing. "She's the only one who's ever been there for me!"

"I've been there for you, Jaime," said Nel, his voice shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and slipped the diamond ring on to her left ring finger. "And I always will. I love you, Jaime. Please, don't close up like this. Please, marry me." Jaime sighed, looked at the ring and how perfectly it seemed to fit and look on her hand, and shook her head. Nel's heart broke into a million pieces as she took the ring off of her hand and roughly shoved it back into his hands.

"I can't do this, Nel," whispered Jaime softly. "I'm sorry. I hope you find someone truly worth loving." With that, and before Nel could grab her or say anything else, Jaime shouted the password and ran through the Portrait Hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Nel behind feeling heartbroken and helpless.

* * *

Jaime looked around the Common Room simply delighted to see that it was empty and silently prayed that her dormitory was empty as well. She raced up the stairs and burst through the door to see that she got her wish; the dormitory was completely empty. Jaime raced towards Lily's letter, which she had thrown hastily aside earlier. After re-reading it, she grabbed parchment, ink, and a quill before heading back down to the Common Room and spread everything across the table. Sitting down, with tears streaming down her face, Jaime began to write. Her own letter was short, sweet, and to the point.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I accept your offer. Where can I find you?**_

_**Jaime**_

_**

* * *

**_

A note from the Jitterbelle. Wow 2 chapters in 10 days...that's pretty good for me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the week! That would be awesome, right? I tell you, having nights free instead of doing homework and going to classes makes a huge difference.

Please read, review, but most importantly, enjoy!


	22. The Alliance

**Chapter 22 – The Alliance**

It had been four years since Jaime Stone, now known as Jaime Potter, had completely disappeared on her graduation day from the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And a lot had changed in those four years.

The ongoing war against the Dark Witch known as Lillian had not been going well for the Aurors and the rest of the Ministry of Magic. Many Aurors, Ministry officials, witches, wizards, and Muggles have all been murdered in this tragic war; all with white, blood stained lilies resting on their dead bodies. It was only last year that Lillian, and her new, unveiled partner, whom Lillian had labeled as 'Jay' in one of her many threatening letters, had completely infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and were now currently running the wizarding world in England, while living like queens in their hide-out somewhere in Ireland.

In order to ensure their safety, and their freedom from those Aurors and Ministry Officials who still opposed Lillian and Jay, for there were many who did, they actually never left their hide-out. It was rumored that they had the current Minister of Magic Jeremiah Smith, under the Imperius Curse while many of their followers and supporters were appointed heads of the rest of the departments in order to maintain rule and control. If any of their supporters fell out of line or disobeyed the commands of Lillian and Jay, they immediately murdered within their office with the terrifying and dreadful blood stained, white lily found on their dead bodies. The mark of the lily had become a symbol that was now feared more than the Dark Mark had been since the days of Lord Voldemort.

It seemed that the war against Lillian and Jay was moot. They had won.

But, there were those who still firmly resisted. And one man who felt it was his duty to lead this rebellion against the two Dark Witches, was a man known as Bill Weasley. Bill was a former curse breaker for Gringotts Bank but retired the moment that he knew that Lillian and Jay had infiltrated the Ministry and took his wife, Fleur, his two daughters, Lynn and Annabelle, and his son, Ayden, into hiding with the rest of the Weasley family. Since his youngest son, Ayden was only fourteen, Fleur and Bill had begun home schooling him in order to avoid him going to Hogwarts, even though it had not been attacked in the last four years. But, it was not a chance that the Weasley family was willing to take. After all, they all knew that both Lillian and Jay had a personal vendetta against the Weasley family. They secretly knew that the Dark Witches known as Lillian and Jay were really Lily and Jaime Potter.

Everyone in the Potter and Weasley family knew this dreadful secret; and so did many others such as Lionel Diggory and Eustrice Smith, who were close friends of the Weasley and Potter family.

It was Bill Weasley who called the first meeting of the alliance in order to fight against Lillian and Jay. He was not going to allow his children, and quite possibly his grandchildren, to grow up in a world filled with the tyranny of two vengeful dark witches. He was the Secret Keeper of his hide-out home in Diagon Alley and had shared the secret with witches and wizards whom he knew would be helpful in the fight and were openly opposed to the control and rule against Lillian and Jay.

On August 6th, 2019, several witches and wizards met in the tiny pub of the Leaky Cauldron, London, England. They included Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Harry Potter, Lynn Weasley, Jason Weasley, Annabelle Weasley, Lionel Diggory, Remus Lupin, Eustrice Smith, Fleur Weasley, Annabelle Weasley, retired Minister, Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Fred Weasley, Amos Diggory, George Weasley Jr., and Charlie Weasley Jr. When they arrived, they all ordered food and drinks as Bill put a spell on the pub so that they would not be seen or overheard by any supporters of Lillian and Jay that may be lurking nearby.

"You all know why I summoned you here," stated Bill, his confident voice booming throughout the pub. The only other person there was Tom, the elderly barman, and he was so old that they were not sure he was able to hear anything. Regardless, Tom was always deemed harmless and it was quite obvious that he silently opposed the tyranny of Lillian and Jay. No one answered or commented on Bill's rhetorical statement. So, he continued:

"I do not want my daughters to live in a world that is built around fear and tyranny, like the one created by this so-called Lillian and Jay," started Bill, looking at his two daughters. Harry cringed at Bill's tone but he drank his butterbeer in silence, though eyeing his brother-in-law carefully. "I do not want my son to grow up in a world like this one."

"Hear, hear," said Fred, though there was no fire in his voice.

"The reason I summoned you all here is because we know the truly darkest secret of all when it concerns Lillian and Jay," continued Bill. "We know their true identity."

There was a loud bang on one of the tables; someone had slammed their mug down hard on the tables, causing butterbeer to fly through the hair and for the table to wobble. Everyone turned their head towards the sound and saw Harry Potter sitting at one of the back tables with an empty mug clenched tightly in his fist; so tightly that his knuckles were completely white which was a vast contrast with his face, which was bright red with anger.

"Don't you dare," hissed Harry in a deathly whisper. "Don't you even…"

"Harry, even you can't deny it any longer," said Bill firmly. "I know it must kill you inside to know this; it kills me. They are my nieces too you know! But you can no longer deny the fact that Lily and Jaime have become dark witches!"

"How dare you!" Harry shouted as he stood up, pulling out his wand and pointing it straight at Bill. But Bill had his wand out, ready to defend himself and any curse that Harry would shout out at him. Several others in the room gasped; Fleur cried out, "Bill, no!" Ron, however, with his Gryffindor courage stood up and stood between the two wands, facing his best friend.

"Harry!"

"Ron, he just accused my daughters, your nieces, and the daughters of your little sister of being dark witches," snarled Harry, his wand vibrating because his arm was completely shacking with anger.

"I know what he said, Harry," said Ron quietly. Everyone in the pub was looking at each other anxiously, as though waiting for some kind of bomb to explode. "But, I have to say that I agree with him. And let's face it, I don't agree with my brothers too often."

"What?" Harry's face completely dropped at Ron's comment and his wand dropped immediately to his side. "What are you saying, Ron?"

"I don't think you can deny it anymore, Harry," said Ron slowly. "None of us can and as much as we don't want to believe it, Lillian and Jay are in fact Lily and Jaime. All evidence points to it."

"Ron, how can you say that?" asked Harry furiously. "You're supposed to be my friend! My best friend!"

"I am your best friend, Harry," stated Ron patiently. "I am also Ginny's older brother. You think this is easy for me, or for any one of us to accept? You seriously think I want to admit to what Lily and Jaime have become? You think any of us want to? We're all here because we love Lily and Jaime and want to stop them from performing the horrendous acts that they have been performing. They are literally destroying everything that we have tried to rebuild since the war against You-Know-Who!"

"You want to stop them by destroying them, don't you?" growled Harry. "I won't allow it! I would die before I'd let any of you hurt them!"

"Harry, no one is saying that they want to kill Lily and Jaime," called out Remus reasonably. However, Bill refused to meet Harry's eye when Remus made this actual comment but Harry decided not take action against his brother-in-law; not just yet anyway.

"Then what is everyone trying to say exactly?" asked Harry sardonically, looking around at the faces around the room. Only a few of them were able to meet his eye, and he was surprised to see that one of them was Lionel Diggory. Ever since Jaime had broken his heart four years ago, Harry had half expected him to turn his back on the Potter family and fight against his ex-girlfriend. But, instead, in the last four years he had proven his true love for Jaime by constantly supporting Harry and trying to find a way to bring her back to the side of the good. Harry knew that Lionel secretly hoped that if Jaime redeemed herself, then he could one day marry her like he had originally wanted to. To this day, Lionel remained unmarried and claimed that there was no other girl for him except Jaime Potter. "How do you propose we stop them without destroying them?"

"So you admit that Lillian and Jay are actually Lily and Jaime?" asked Bill, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, I admit that," said Harry sadly, "but I don't think that they're doing all of this on their own accord."

"What do you mean, 'Arry?" asked Fleur curiously.

"I mean that I think Voldemort is behind their actions," said Harry firmly. Many people in the pub, flinched at the sound of Harry using his name. Even Tom, the barman, despite his old age had managed to hear Harry's comment and squeaked before toppling off of his barstool behind the counter. To this day, even so many years after his supposed death, witches and wizards all over the country were still frightened to use his name. "I think the Voldemort managed to discover Lily and Jaime's true identity and is now using them to get to me. He knew it would be more punishment for me to see my daughters follow in the footsteps of wizards like him than to see them dead.

"You really think that Voldemort is controlling Lily and Jaime?" asked Bill, a little sarcastically and ironically. But, Harry ignored his tone.

"Using the Imperius Curse?" asked Jason thoughtfully. Harry nodded.

"But, how would he be doing that?" Lynn asked curiously. "You-Know-Who is dead! You killed him in your seventh year, Uncle Harry."

"I did," said Harry nodding in agreement. "But there was a prophecy made many years ago by Sybil Trelawney. She made this prophecy back when Lily and Jaime were still first years at Hogwarts. It stated that the Dark Lord had been reborn, representing darkness throughout the land, and only the power of its equal, which represents the light, would be able to destroy it. The prophecy also stated that the power of the light will dim…but that we needed to keep it strong because it was the only way to defeat Voldemort. From that moment on, I tried to keep Lily and Jaime safe from Voldemort and I have been trying to hunt him down. But, clearly I have failed on both accounts."

There was a long pause as everyone in the room soaked in the information and the contents of the prophecy.

"That still doesn't prove that Lily and Jaime are not acting of their own accord," said Bill quietly, barely above a whisper. Harry turned to him and looked at him furiously.

"Clearly it is stating that my power will dim, for I am considered Voldemort's equal. By controlling Lily and Jaime, he is dimming me of my powers. How does it not make sense?" asked Harry, shouting furiously. No one answered because everyone knew that, despite what Harry thought, this prophecy was extremely vague and could be interpreted in any number of ways. Finally, after a long and pregnant pause, it was Hermione who rose to her feet and cleared her throat. Everyone turned and looked at her anxiously.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't think that the prophecy was referring to Voldemort returning," she said slowly, as though choosing her words carefully. Harry just stared at her softly, yet blankly for a moment.

"Who else would it be referring to, Hermione?" he asked quietly, clearly confused with her statement.

"Well, there has been absolutely no evidence in the past eleven years that Voldemort actually returned. You, Ron, and Bill have been searching for him for years and you've come up with nothing," said Hermione, her voice beginning to shake. "Let's face it Harry, Voldemort never came back."

"Then…what about the prophecy…?"

"I think that the prophecy referred to both Lily and Jaime," said Hermione firmly. Everyone stared and Annabelle even gasped out loud. "Think about it Harry. There have been several witches and wizards who claimed the title of the 'Dark Lord;' Voldemort, Grindelwald, and so many more."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Hermione?"

"That maybe the prophecy referred to Lily as the new Dark Witch….the rebirth of a new Dark Lord, and Jaime is her equal. They are, after all, equals on many levels. They are twins for Merlin's sake. It seems as though Jaime is the only light that can destroy Lily and right now, because she has joined Lily, her light has dimmed." said Hermione bravely. Ron stared at his wife as though he had never seen anything quite like her before and he opened and closed his mouth, as though he was going to try and stop her from saying anything else. But, he could not manage to make himself move from his seat or get his voice box to start working. Even so, everyone doubted that Ron would be able to stop Hermione from continuing.

"Harry, I know it's horrible to hear, and I know I was never very good in Divination, or believed in it for that matter," said Hermione in a rush, "but I do think I'm right about this. I don't think the prophecy refers to Voldemort at all. Voldemort is dead. The prophecy refers to Lily and Jaime. I mean, think about it; the prophecy was made right around the time that Lily and Jaime stopped speaking to each other. It really all does make sense. I feel that, deep down, you know this too. You're just using Voldemort as an excuse to hide yourself from the actual reality; that Lily has become a Dark Witch and Jaime is the one destined to destroy her."

There was a long time before anyone said anything or even moved. If someone had dropped a pin, a person would be able to hear it from a mile away. This is a time that someone would definitely be able call it the calm before the storm. Harry stared at his best friend, with no expression on his face. His almond shaped, emerald green eyes, on the other hand, said so much; they were horrified, hurt, and disappointed. But, no one in the pub actually knew if those emotions were directed at Hermione or the realization that Hermione could interpreted the prophecy accurately.

"You think that my daughters are destined to try and destroy one another, Hermione?" asked Harry in a fierce, deadly whisper that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I refuse that any of my daughters are capable of killing their own flesh and blood. Even Lily. She was unable to kill me during the giant attack four years ago."

"A lot can change in four years, Uncle Harry," said Jason, reasonably, though shaking his head. Both Harry and Hermione ignored his comment.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that, Harry," whispered Hermione. "Truly, I don't. But, if that is what is meant to be, then there is nothing we can do to stop it. According to the prophecy, that is the path that Lily and Jaime have set out for themselves."

"And what do you suggest we do?" snapped Harry impatiently, looking from Hermione to everyone else in the room. "Just sit back and watch my daughters…your nieces…your cousins, just try and kill one another?"

"If we act now, it may not have to come to that," said Bill, interrupting Harry and Hermione's verbal battle. Everyone looked at him curiously. "I want to start a rebel alliance, very similar to the Order of the Phoenix, which was the organization that Albus Dumbledore started against You-Know-Who during the war against him. I wish to start one against the two of them and I wish for all of you to join me."

Before anyone could respond, Harry stepped forward with his hand raised. "Wait a moment," he said sternly, almost disbelievingly; as though he could not believe what Bill was saying. "The Order of the Phoenix was created to not just stop Voldemort, but to help destroy him…" Bill looked at Harry somberly in the eyes.

"Yes."

"And you wish to do the same against Lily and Jaime?" asked Harry slowly, as though daring him to say yes. But Bill's eyes never wavered from Harry's.

"Yes."

It was at this moment that Harry pulled out his wand again. "So, in order to prevent them from destroying each other, you suggest that we, their family, destroy them."

"Harry-"

"I won't do it!" a voice shouted from the back of the pub. Everyone, so intently watching the scene between Harry and Bill, all jumped and looked towards where the sound had come from. Many were surprised to see Lionel Diggory on his feet, looking sternly at Bill. "I won't be a part of some alliance that is set out to destroy Jaime."

"Nor will I," said Harry, relieved that someone had come to his defense and taken his side on the subject. "As long as I am alive, no alliance like that shall exist."

"I agree," said Nel, who had now walked up to Harry and stood firmly at his side. "I refuse to have such an alliance to exist."

"So, you would take Lily and Jaime's side to fight against an alliance to stop them?" asked Annabelle, clearly astounded.

"I will take Lily and Jaime's side in any situation," said Harry, glaring at his niece.

"And I will take Jaime's side, no matter what," said Nel, clearly stating that his intentions were for Jaime, not Lily.

"Well as touching and romantic as all of this is," started Bill, ice dripping with each cold syllable, "what do you two propose we do then?" Harry's grip around his wand tightened and he opened his mouth to retort. Hermione must have sensed an argument, or a duel, coming because she stood up and dashed between Bill and Harry.

"Bill, honestly, I do not agree with Harry on many aspects of the situation," she said honestly, "but I do, however, agree that an alliance, similar to the Order of the Phoenix, is not necessary."

"You don't?" asked Ron, confused. Harry shot him a look that could have scared a fire-breathing dragon. No one noticed except Ron and Jason.

"Of course not!" said Hermione indignantly. "Lily and Jaime are not like Voldemort!"

Everyone stared at each other in confusion. Harry just looked at his best friend as though he had never seen anything quite like her before.

"With all due respect, Hermione," started Remus Lupin, "how do you figure? They've gathered followers, they're killing at will, they have a mark, they're causing a panic throughout the wizarding world, and they're trying to take over and diminish the status of Muggles and Muggle-borns. If anything, no offense Harry, they sound very much like Voldemort."

"I'm not denying that they've taken a lot out of Voldemort's book," said Hermione regretfully. "But that does not mean that they are the same; because they are most certainly not." Harry's heart felt a little lighter at these words.

"Unlike Voldemort," continued Hermione, "both Lily and Jaime have the capability to love. Jaime fell in love with Lionel, and loved her friends dearly before some of them abandoned her." She looked pointedly at Lynn and Annabelle as she said this. "I feel that by creating an alliance to help Lily and Jaime, instead of trying to destroy them, that we could bring Jaime back to the good side."

"I couldn't agree more," said Nel, nodding. "Now, that is an alliance that I would join."

"So would I," said Harry in a soft whisper.

"And what about Lily?" snapped Bill. "How can you say she has the ability to love?"

"Well," started Hermione, coolly, "have you ever seen anyone love someone the way that Lily Potter loves her twin sister?"

Nobody had a retort.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, and with the inspiration and encouragment from Hermione's words and observations about Lily and Jaime's ability to love, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lionel, Eustrice, Jason, Lynn, and Remus insisted on trying to find a way to help Lily and Jaime see the error of their ways, repent, show remorse, and return to the side of the good. Bill, however, stormed out of the pub, followed anxiously by Fleur who seemed to be rambling and swearing in French, trying desperately to catch up with her husband. Annabelle followed him embarrassedly. As everyone watched them leave, Harry turned to Hermione and Lionel, with a sad, tired look written on his aging features.

"I want to thank you for what you two did," said Harry. "Though I do not agree with your interpretation of the prophecy," he said as he looked pointedly at Hermione. She offered him a sad smile and shrugged.

"Take what you will from it, Harry," was all she said.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Wow, I am kicking butt with these updates! Hopefully, some of you will kick butt with some reviews!

The next chapter will be relatively short, but it deals with Jaime's point of view over what has been happening the last four years.

Enjoy!


	23. Regrettable Decisions

**Chapter 23 – Regrettable Decisions:**

Jaime should have liked what she saw when she looked into her gold, jeweled framed mirror; she had never looked more beautiful in her life. Her long dark hair was pulled back with a silk, black ribbon, framing her face in elegant curls and her emerald green eyes truly popped and stood out against the dark eye make-up that she was wearing. Her thin, short frame was covered in robes of the finest quality; dark red silk and laced with gold trim. Jaime would not be surprised if the gold in her robes was actual gold. Looking in the mirror, Jaime did not think she could ever look so pretty; but in reality, she had never felt worse about herself.

Over the last four years, since Harry had told her the dreadful secret of her parentage and since Lionel had tried to ask her to marry him, Jaime thought that by joining her twin sister, Lily, in her journey for domination of the wizarding world, she would be happy. She even thought that by joining her sister that she might persuade Lily to stop the path that she was on and come back to the side of the good with her; maybe she could marry Lionel and the two of them could have a better relationship with their father and the rest of their family. But, that was certainly not the case.

Since Jaime had joined her sister four years ago, Lily had ruthlessly killed anyone who stood in their way of taking over the Ministry and the wizarding world; and quite frankly, Lily had no qualms with killing people who simply angered or annoyed her. Jaime, on the other hand, always looked the other way and closed her eyes when her twin sister mumbled the Killing Curse or took a knife to someone's throat. Lily openly bragged about using a different number of methods to kill someone; she thought it was boring to kill someone the same way all of the time (she compared herself to Lord Voldemort; who always seemed to use the Killing Curse to take the life away of his victims). Jaime, however, had never used her hands or her wand to take a witch, wizard, or Muggle's life. In the last four years of wreaking havoc on the country of England, Jaime had never killed a soul. She, however, never stopped Lily for murdering anyone so she knew that that made her just as guilty.

Jaime thought that by joining Lily, and abandoning all that she knew and loved, that Lily would become more bearable and pleasant. But, it seemed as though that Jaime finally giving in to her sister's notions, beliefs, and goals, that it somehow made her more arrogant, egotistical, and controlling. Instead of treating her sister like an equal, or someone who she seemed to care about, Lily treated Jaime as though she were a mere servant rather than a partner or even as someone whom she respected. Jaime assumed that her sister treated her in such a way because Jaime had never killed another person (and to Lily's disgust), or a Muggle, no matter how often Lily tried to persuade her to do so. There were even times when Lily tried to trick Jaime into killing someone, even their followers. But, she never fell for it.

I guess a person could say that Jaime truly regretted leaving the life she could have had and joining Lily. Jaime also knew that there was no chance of her ever getting the life she so desperately wanted now that she had made this choice. For one, there was no way that Harry, Lionel, and all of the rest of the Weasleys would ever accept her. Second, she knew that if she ever left her sister, that Lily would make sure that everyone Jaime had ever loved or cared about would be dead. Jaime was actually astounded that she was able to keep Lily away from Harry, Lionel, and the rest of the Weasleys and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to do it.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, Jaime turned towards her oak wooden drawers where she kept her other fine robes and opened the top, left one. Quickly rummaging through it, almost desperately, she found what she was looking for. It was a photograph of her and Lionel sitting on the front steps of Hogwarts; eating candy from Honeydukes, laughing and goofing off. Eustrice took the photograph during their seventh year, from the distance, coming back from Hogsmeade with Calypso. He had given it to her, framed, as a gift for Christmas that year. It was one of the few things that Jaime had taken with her when she took her broom and flew out of the window of her dormitory to join Lily. Jaime had taken it out of the frame and hidden it in her drawer to hide it from Lily. Once in a while she took it out to reminisce about the life she could have had.

"Nel…" whispered Jaime, running her fingers over Lionel's face as, in the picture, he leaned over and kissed Jaime on the cheek. "It was a mistake. All of it." Deep down, she was not sure if she was talking about her relationship with Lionel, or her decision to abandon everyone and everything and join Lily.

"Jay?"

Jaime panicked and desperately stuffed the picture down her shirt as Lily stormed into her bedroom.

"Damn it, Lily!" snapped Jaime, whipping around to face her sister. "You could have knocked!"

If Jaime looked beautiful, it was nothing compared to how Lily looked. Lily, who in Jaime's opinion had always been prettier than her, looked nothing short of stunning. Jaime was willing to bet that her twin sister could have given a few veelas a run for their money. Her long, fiery red hair was pinned up in an elegant bun at the lower base of her neck and she had fiery red curls framing her flawless, porcelain skin, which could be compared to that of a china doll. Like Jaime, she had on a fancy robe that was made of beige and scarlet satin with a solid gold necklace resting at the base of her neck and gold bracelets glittering at her wrists. Whenever she looked at Lily's face, it made Jaime hate the freckles scattered across her nose and blemishes that would pop on her face from time to time. Finally, her eyes; Lily's jade green eyes were darker and more evil than ever but somehow they made her seem all the more mysterious and even more beautiful. At that moment, those jade green eyes were glaring at her; as though they were slits on a snake, full of angry and evil fire.

"As I told you before, my name is Lillian!" snapped Lily. "Do not make me tell you again! And, for your information, it's my house. I can barge into any room in it as I damn well please."

"It's my house too, Lil," growled Jaime, glaring at her sister. "You need to start respecting my privacy."

"Well when you've earned my respect, you'll get it," said Lily in a cool, poisoned honey voice. "We're having a meeting in the throne room. You need to be in there."

"Why do I need to be in there?" asked Jaime in an icy cold tone. "You don't need me to make the decisions that you seem to always make anyway. Just let me know in advance of who you're murdering this week."

"Oh, don't worry, Jay, I'll be sure to do that," said Lily in a false, sweet voice, "that way, you can watch as I do it." Jaime whipped around, her hand fiddling with her wand in the pocket of her robes. Lily already had her wand out and was twirling it in her fingers, as though daring Jaime to try and attack and curse her.

"Be in the throne room in ten minutes," said Lily firmly, before pocketing her wand and walking through the door. "And Jay?"

"What?"

"If you're so unhappy," started Lily, her back towards her, "you know where the door is. I'm sure those who abandoned you and betrayed you, just like I said they would, would be more than happy to…_embrace_ you." She spat out the word embrace as if she tasted something completely disgusting. Jaime gasped quietly, but loud enough so that Lily heard her and she could feel her heart pounding painfully against her ribcage. She so anxiously wanted to rip the picture from her robes and show it to Lily; to yell at her, scream at her, show her at the life she missed out on because of her. But, before she could;

"Remember Jay," whispered Lily, "I'm all you have. I'm the only person who has been there for you and the only person who will ever be there for you." With those words, Lily stepped out of the room, holding on to the doorknob with her porcelain hand. "I'm the only person who has never betrayed you." With that, with her gorgeous and fine satin robes billowing behind her, Lily charged out of the room and down the hallway. Jaime stared after her with tears welling up in her eyes before reaching into her robes and taking out the picture.

There are really no words that would be able to describe Jaime's misery and loneliness while resting in this extravagant castle along the frigid coast of Ireland. She was even able to smell the salt of the sea from her bedroom window when she opened it to go off on the balcony to reflect; which is precisely what Jaime did. Opening the window doors, she perched herself along the cold, stone railing of the balcony, still looking longingly at the photograph in her hand.

Jaime desperately tried not to think about what her life would have been like had she accepted Lionel's hand in marriage. They would, no doubt, be married right now. Jaime wondered if Eustrice would have been the best man at their wedding. She wondered what would her wedding dress would have looked like and where would they have gone on their honeymoon? Where would they be living? Would Lionel still be working for the Daily Prophet? Would she still be working at the Ministry? Would they have children by now? But, most importantly, would she have formed any kind of relationship with her long lost father, Harry Potter, and the rest of the Weasley family? Deep down, Jaime knew that she would have; after all, she had had them at Hogwarts did she not? Why should right now have been any different? More tears welled up in her eyes as a large lump appeared at the base of her throat as her heart continued to beat steadily with a dull ache.

Jaime knew it was best for her not to dwell on the 'What if's' of her life. She knew that she had made her decision four years ago and that she had to live with it, no matter how unhappy and miserable that decision had made her. Deep down, Jaime knew that she completely regretted ever joining Lily but what was done was done. There was no chance for her to go back and change it now.

"Miss Jay?"

Jaime turned around to see Sierra Lestrange standing in the doorway of her magnificent bedroom. She looked at her for a moment, not saying anything. Jaime never felt comfortable or happy to speak with Lily's followers (even though technically, they were her followers as well). She knew what was in their hearts and it what lied within them was definitely considered Slytherin worthy. With her silence, she ordered Sierra to continue.

"Miss Lillian awaits you in the throne room," said Sierra, looking a bit nervous. "She wanted me to remind you that patience is not one of her virtues and she will not hesitate to-"

"Alright, alright," said Jaime, rolling her eyes impatiently. "I got it." She, once again, stuffed the photograph back into her robes so Sierra would not see. She also could not put it back in the drawer because she was not about to let this disgusting, former Slytherin know where she kept her most prized possession. No doubt she would tell Lily where it was and Lily would only use it against her. After stuffing her photo into her robes, she hastily dried her eyes and walked back into her bedroom.

"Lead the way, Sierra," she said softly. Sierra bowed, and Jaime followed her down the hall and into the throne room. There, Jaime walked towards the life that she had regrettably chosen four years ago. And she knew nothing would change that.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Wow two chapters in 1 day. This reminds me back in the day when I used to upload a chapter everyday! Please review!

Coming in Chapter 24 - Annabelle discovers a very dangerous secret of Lily and Jaime's...and causes a very dangerous situation for Lionel Diggory.


	24. The Hiding Place

**Chapter 24 – The Hiding Place:**

Annabelle Weasley nearly screamed out loud when another one of the Ministry officials placed another large file on her desk. The official, whom she did not recognize or know, shot her an apologetic look before heading off to add more workload for another, new, young official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office. Looking at the file, Annabelle groaned and leaned forward on her overcrowded desk, gripping the roots of her strawberry blonde hair in a frustrated and stressed out manner.

In truth, Annabelle had only been working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for a mere three weeks. She had started out working in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, just like her grandfather, when she had graduated from Hogwarts four years ago. But, because so many of Lillian and Jay's followers killing and kidnapping Ministry officials, many highly qualified witches and wizards were being moved around to different offices; in hopes of maybe being able to catch the two Dark Witches. Unfortunately, Annabelle truly had enjoyed her job working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office; a quality that her father said she had inherited from her grandfather. But, it was Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom's orders that she be moved, and therefore, she had no other choice. Groaning and swearing quietly, Annabelle tossed the Buckman case to the _Transfer to the Improper Use of Magic Office_ and opened her newest file.

Her eyes widened in horror.

Annabelle slammed the folder shut, wide-eyed. After looking over her shoulder and around the office to make sure that no one was looking, she stuffed the folder into her dark red, briefcase that she got to magically shimmer.

"Federico?" Annanbelle called out, quickly snapping her briefcase shut. A small curly haired young man popped his head into her office door.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"I have a headache and no spells or potions seemed to be working," said Annabelle, rubbing her temples and feigning her voice to sound tired.

"You seem a bit overworked," Frederico said uncertainly. "Maybe you're stressed and you should take the night off? You do look a bit…pale…"

Annabelle shook her head slightly, knowing the Frederico did not know the real reason why she was so pale and shaken up.

"Yes," said Annabelle hastily as she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders. "Yes, you're absolutely right. I think I'll take the night off."

"Okay…Miss Weasley, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine," said Annabelle, grabbing her briefcase and clutching it tightly to her chest. Frederico cocked an eyebrow at her but did not say anything. "Um…just let the pile of folders keep growing. I'll get to them tomorrow. And if there are any messages, just please leave them with my Ministry owl."

"Alright…"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she did not go home, for Annabelle Weasley did not feel ill at all. The only thing that made her sick was the information that she had read in the folder. Annabelle originally was going to go to her father with the information, but then she thought of her Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, or Uncle Harry. But, she knew that those were all bad ideas. Her father, Bill, would only try and start a war and the famous trio would just ignore it. There was only one person who would truly act on this information and who would on act on it appropriately.

* * *

"May I help you miss?" asked the elderly, toad face like woman who Annabelle recognized as Dolores Umbridge. She was fired right after the second war and imprisoned in Azkaban for several months afterwards. The only job she had ever been able to find was a front desk secretary position at the Daily Prophet; and even then she had to use some of her former connections at the Ministry to even get the job. Annabelle and Jason always suspected that she paid someone off to get the job. From what they heard about the woman from their parents, it would not surprise them.

"Yes, I need to speak to Lionel Diggory," said Annabelle firmly.

"He just came back from an interview-"

"I need to speak to him _now_!"

Umbridge stared at Annabelle with narrowed eyes, eyeing her fiery strawberry blonde hair and knew that Umbridge was associating her with the Weasley clan; a pure-blood family that the woman absolutely despised.

"Room 312," was all she said; very bitterly. Annabelle glared at her and anxiously ran towards the third floor in search of Lionel's office. When she found it, she saw Lionel hastily writing notes with his Quick Notes Quill as he studied the notes he took on his most previous interview. Annabelle sighed as she watched him from the doorway of his office; he was so engrossed in his latest article that he had not noticed her enter.

Annabelle stared at him, almost longingly. Lionel had grown more handsome than ever; she had had the biggest crush on him while at Hogwarts but of course he had chosen Jaime to be the girl that he loved. Annabelle remembered wanting to be friends with Jaime again, especially after finding out that Jaime was her cousin. But, when she had started dating Lionel Diggory, her heart's desire for the previous two years at Hogwarts, she had decided that it was not worth it. Annabelle ached with jealousy and did not want to have to see Jaime and Lionel fall in love right before her ears.

Annabelle's sigh awoke Lionel from his focus on his work. Startled, he looked up and when he saw Annabelle standing in the doorway, he gave a tired smile and stood up and walked around the desk to shake her hand.

"Belle, how are you?" he asked politely, gesturing for her to take a seat on the small couch that was located on in the corner of his office. It was by far the smallest office she had ever seen. It could be compared to a small closet with a large window, which was located on the opposite wall of the doorway. The desk was large, and took up most of the room, and was disorganized and covered in folders, papers, quills, and ink holders. There was no room to place two chairs in front of the desk, which would explain why Lionel had placed a small, lumpy, moth eaten couch in the corner of the room. On the opposite side of the room, across from the couch, was a small bookshelf that was filled with books on journalism, the interview process, and a few textbooks that Lionel probably had attained from Hogwarts or Flourish and Blotts. Finally, next to the bookshelf and below the window, right behind the desk was a small liquor cabinet about the size of a small safe. Annabelle stepped in, shook Lionel's hand, and took a seat on the moldy couch, placing her briefcase at the foot of her feet.

"Something to drink, Belle?" he asked politely, motioning towards the liquor cabinet. "I have pumpkin juice and tea as well."

"No thanks, Nel," said Belle, putting her hands up. "I just needed to talk to you. I'm not sure what to do."

"What's up?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He poured himself a class of firewhiskey and took a sip. He never broke eye contact with Annabelle, curious as to why she was coming to him with this urgent news and for advice instead of going to her father or…her Aunt Hermione or Uncle Harry.

"I…" Annabelle paused, not sure how she was going to end or even begin the sentence. She bit her lip, and began to talk, not really sure where she was going with this news. "I have a new job at the Ministry."

"So I heard," said Lionel slowly, raising his glass to her, as though he were toasting her. "Congratulations."

"Yes," said Annabelle, nodding her thanks. "It consists of me taking case files and determining which Ministry department or office they should go to. No one looks at those files before I do."

"Okay…" said Lionel slowly, though politely, not really sure why she was telling him any of this.

"Well…today…I…" Annabelle paused, biting her lip. She mentally slapped herself for coming straight to Lionel. She was not even sure why she had; he was only a reporter for the Daily Prophet. What could he possibly do in this situation? And what was even worse was that she could possibly lose her job altogether in the Ministry because she was showing someone, a reporter no less, confidential information. Annabelle knew that this file should have gone straight to the Auror's office. But, having a certain soft spot for the pair of them, she knew that going to Lionel out of all people would have been in their best interest. "I found some information."

"Something I could use for my article?"

"No," said Annabelle firmly, not able to meet his eye. "It's….much more than that."

Finally, Annabelle chanced a glance at Lionel and saw that he was staring at her with an intense gaze; he understood exactly what she meant. It was as though he had never seen anything quite like her before and a sense of urgency entered his green, hazel depths. He gently and quietly placed his glass of firewhiskey on his desk and took one step towards the couch, kneeling before Annabelle. There was no hiding the hope, urgency, and desperation in his eyes and it nearly made Annabelle gasp out loud.

"Where is she, Annabelle?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"It's only a suggestion," started Annabelle, "but I cannot tell you where. An Auror received information that they might be out of the country; which is why we've been able to capture them. I just thought that you should know why you haven't heard from her or seen her. The information in the file told me that we need to be cooperative with the Irish Ministry."

"So they're in Ireland?"

"It's been suggested but this…information concludes it."

"Where in Ireland?"

"I…can't tell you, Nel," said Annabelle, when she realized what she was getting into. She grabbed her briefcase and started to rise, to leave the office. "It was a mistake to come here. I'm not even sure why I did…"

"Because you know how much finding her means to me," said Lionel hurriedly, placing his hand on her briefcase, holding her back from leaving the office. "Where are they, Belle? I need to find her."

"Even if you did, would it matter?" snapped Annabelle. "She's a killer now."

"How can you say that?" Lionel asked, shaking his head. "She's your cousin. And you know as well as I do that it's Lily calling the shots; not Jaime."

"I just don't understand you, Diggory," snapped Annabelle grabbing her briefcase away from him and standing up, walking towards the door. "I don't know why I came here. I wanted your advice because I thought you'd be looking out for Lily and Jaime's best interest. But now all I see is that you want to serve your best interest and find her!" Lionel glared at Annabelle and firmly crossed his hands behind his back.

"You don't think it's in Jaime's best interest for me to go and find her?" asked Lionel incredulously, not removing his hands from behind his back. "To try and bring her back over to the good side?"

"I think it's in her best interest…and Lily's best interest…if Uncle Harry was the one to do it," said Annabelle uncertainly. "In fact, I think that it would be in everyone's best interest, including yours, if Uncle Harry were the one to do it. I just…I just thought that…that maybe you should hear it from someone personal than in the headlines or something."

"In case you haven't noticed, Annabelle, I write the headlines," said Lionel dryly, turning his back on her. "If you nothing else to say to me, Annabelle, then I suggest you leave. I'm not sure why you even came here in the first place."

"I-" started Annabelle, but she just looked helplessly at her feet. "I thought…I thought that maybe you'd want to know."

"So I can just sit here and do nothing to get her back?" Lionel hissed sarcastically, still not facing her. "Thanks, you've been a great help, Annabelle. Now if you please, just go."

Lionel knew that he was being extremely harsh on her, especially when he heard her give a dry sob and dash out of his office and down the corridor. He could hear the heels of her shoes pounding insistently against the marble floor. But, he could not think about Annabelle's feelings now. Lionel had more pressing matters on his hands as he stared down at the file that he had swiped from Annabelle's briefcase.

It was the file that would lead him to Lily and Jaime's hide-out.

* * *

"It has to be here somewhere!" screeched Annabelle, sounding something close to a dying owl, as she rummaged through her belongings in a rage of panic. Lynn, who was sitting at her own desk working, rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew that she had made a grave mistake in agreeing to live with her younger sister and it was starting to catch up with her. Lynn loved her little sister but there was no denying that Annabelle's strung up attitude drove her up the wall.

"Merlin, Belle, quit getting your knickers in a twist, and you'll find it," snapped Lynn. "Quite frankly, you're freaky and panicky attitude is getting on my nerves."

"You don't understand, Lynn!" bellowed Annabelle, desperately running her fingers frantically through her long hair. "That file was confidential! It dealt with the possible hide-eye of Lillian and Jay and I can't find it anywhere."

"Well, retrace your steps," said Lynn, using her fingers to rub her eyes. "Where did you last have it?"

"I put it in my briefcase before I left the office," started Annabelle, mumbling to herself, counting her steps on her fingers. "Then, I went to…oh BLOODY HELL!"

"Annabelle?" gasped Lynn, staring wide-eyed at her sister. Lynn had never heard her swear before. "What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell…" screamed Annabelle as she began pacing frantically around the room. "Bloody hell…Lynn…I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"Annabelle?"

"I stopped by Lionel Diggory's office after work…" started Annabelle, but she found that her voice would not allow her to continue. But, fortunately she did not have to say anymore because Lynn's crystal blue eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh…oh Belle, you didn't…"

With that, Annabelle ran to the fireplace, grabbed some flew powder, and stepped in before shouting, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" When she was out of sight, Lynn followed her sister's footsteps and ran to the fireplace and sticking her head inside.

"Dad? DAD?"

"Bloody Merlin," mumbled Bill Weasley as he wrapped his dressing robe around himself and stumbled into his living room, towards the fireplace where he heard one of his daughters shouting for him. "Annabelle, I swear if you're bothering me at 3am in the morning because Lynn pulled another prank on you again, I swear…"

"Dad, its Lynn," came her voice urgently from the fireplace. Bill Weasley raised a curious eyebrow; Lynn never called on him unless it was an emergency. He stopped growling and immediately ran towards it.

"Lynn, honey, what's wrong?" he asked quickly as he kneeled before it, staring at his daughter's horrified face amongst the flames. "Is everything alright? Where's Annabelle?"

"Annabelle is fine," said Lynn dismissively. "But, she made a horrible mistake. Dad, Lionel Diggory is in danger."

* * *

"Lionel Diggory never showed up for work this morning," said Jason as he stumbled out of hte fire place and into the living room of Shell Cottage, brushing soot and dust off of his robes. Harry, his father, Annabelle, and Bill were all sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. "And he didn't send an owl notifying his boss. That cow Umbridge said that was very unlike him; that he rarely doesn't show up much less not owl anyone about it."

"He's gone after Jaime," said Ron simply. No one said anything for a moment before Bill let out a huge roar of frustration, causing everyone in the room except Harry to jump.

"Annabelle Apolline Weasley, how could you do something so irresponsible?" snapped her father as he paced around his home in Shell Cottage. Harry, Ron, and Jason stared at her as she sat at the table, looking at her hands ashamed.

"I wasn't thinking," she whispered.

"Obviously," said Jason coolly, folding his arms across his chest. "You were too busy worrying about impressing Diggory." Annabelle shot him a glare, but did not say anything, knowing fully well that her cousin was accurate in her assumptions.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, looking nervously at his best friend. Harry had no spoken a word since Annabelle had told them what she had done and how Lionel had taken the file out of her briefcase in order to try and find Jaime. There was a long, pregnant pause as everyone, including Bill, stared at Harry intently. They knew that deep inside, that he would be the one calling the shots and leading this mission; just like he had done when facing Voldemort. This was his call; no one else's.

"I have to go after Lionel," said Harry quietly, but sternly. "It's the only way he might have a chance at survival. Lily will show no mercy." Ron eyed Bill, but nodded in agreement with his friend.

"I'm going with you, Harry," said Ron firmly, as though daring Harry to argue with him. Harry shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"I didn't expect anything less from you, Ron," he said, smirking.

"I'm going too," said Jason, getting to his feet. Harry and Ron nodded. Through Ron did not particular care for the fact that his son would be in extreme danger, he knew he would be showing him a great deal of disrespect by not allowing him to go. Bill sighed in defeat and also announced that he would be going as well. After all, he was a Curse Breaker and there would be no doubt that there would be curses that needed breaking on this journey.

"Annabelle?" said Harry softly, placing his hand of his niece's. She looked at her uncle with eyes full of regretful tears. "I know you're sorry for what you did. And I understand that it might be difficult for you and you might lose your job but I think you owe this to Lionel and the danger that you have put him in."

"I understand, Uncle Harry," said Annabelle, nodding with tears streaming down her face. Harry smiled softly.

"Good," he whispered. "Now, you need to tell me their exact location…everything that you can remember from the file."

The next day Harry, Ron, Bill, and Jason all set out with Hermione's infamous beaded bag in search of Lily and Jaime's hide-out in Ireland based on the information that Annabelle had given them. As they traveled, all four of them could not help but pray and hope that they would find Lionel alive.

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is another chapter. I am sorry that it takes so long to update but I just graduated and now am looking for another full-time job. Thank you economy! I am going to try and write the next chapter tonight, but no promises.

I hope my reviewers will all understand and I hope you please review! They do help a great deal and they are inspiring. But, most importantly, I hope you enjoy the story.


	25. Jaime's Choice

**Chapter 25 – Jaime's Choice:**

Lionel looked at the papers in the file as he stood on the shores of Ireland; the cold, salty wind whipping against his now rosy face and messy brown hair. Taking in a deep breath, letting the salt in the air fill his lungs, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the edge of the cliff.

"_Monstrare revelio,_" whispered Lionel. To his relief, delight, and horror, a large stone castle with tall, pointy towers began to appear right before his eyes. Choking on his saliva, he could not believe how easy it was to break through the enchantments surrounding Lily and Jaime's hide-out. Then again, he could not help but wonder if they had purposely made it easy to find in order to attract hostages and prisoners. Snarling, Lionel realized that that was something that Lily would do; something she would want.

Finally, the castle finished appearing and he could not help but gaze at in awe and wonder. It stood within the cliff sides of the shores of Ireland; with a beautiful view of waves crashing against the stones and greenery surrounding the upper cliff. It was absolutely breathtaking. The castle was absolutely enormous; twice the size of Hogwarts but the architecture was very similar. The castle looked ancient; as though built for royalty and there were torches lit at the top of every tower, except the tallest tower. At the top of the tallest tower there was a black flag blowing in the wind with the symbol of a blood stained lily flower on it. Lionel's stomach did a lurch as he realized that he had found the hide-out; that he had found Lily, the most deathly witch since Voldemort. But, most importantly, he had found Jaime.

Without out even thinking of considering, Lionel pocketed the files deep within his robes and held his wand at the ready as he approached the wooden gateway doors that would lead him directly into the castle.

Wind and rain began to whip through him, sending shivers down his spine. Lionel was not sure if those shivers were a result of the cold rainy wind or because of the dangerous situation he had just put himself in. But, he knew that no matter how scared he was, that he would go through with this, if only to get Jaime back; back to him and back to the right side of the line. The rain was coming down so hard that the drops were painful as it pelted harshly against his face. Lionel charged forward so that he was standing directly in front of the large, oak wooden doors of the castle. He was astounded to see that there were still lit torches on either side of the doors and realized that they must be lit by magic; no fire would survive in this rain and wind.

As Lionel pondered on how exactly to get through the doors, they miraculously began to slowly open before him. His heart stopped in his chest and he knew immediately that he should Disapparate on the spot, escaping this horrible place and the dangers that awaited him. But the thought of Jaime's emerald green eyes and shy smile kept him still, determined, and his wand at the ready.

There was no going back now.

* * *

"Miss Lillian, Miss Jay," said Sierra as she bowed to them, as they sat on their thrones. Jaime's face was completely indifferent; impassive but Lily was glaring down at her loyal servant as though she were a piece of dirt on her shoe. "There is another intruder."

"Another?" asked Lily delightedly. Jaime turned her head away in disgust, a lump beginning to appear in her throat. She knew what would happen to this poor intruder; Lily would laugh like a wicked witch as she tortured and finally murdered them before sending their body back to the Ministry with a blood stained white lily. It was a like a game to her; a sick twisted game from a sick, twisted witch. Lily purposely made the enchantments easy to break through; knowing that whoever entered would not be able to overpower both of them along with their followers: a sick twisted game. The worst part of all was that Jaime had made herself a pawn in that game. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling for the person that Lily was sending everyone to go capture.

"Go get them," ordered Lily, breaking through Jaime's thoughts. "Bring them straight here and make sure they are alive and unharmed. I could use a little fun."

"As you wish."

"Now could be your time, Jay," came Lily's voice. Jaime was still not looking at her. Slowly, Jaime turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Time for what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"To finally swallow your damn weakness," snapped Lily. Jaime held her stare. "Tonight, Jay, you will commit your first killing."

* * *

Even though the architecture of the castle was similar to that of Hogwarts, the atmosphere itself could not have been more different. Despite the fact that the walls of the school were made of stone, there had always been a hint of warmth and comfort about the place. But, in this castle, there were no works of art, talking paintings, or soft glowing candles occupying the cold, unfriendly walls. There were only suits of armor, coldly shining from the outside storm, reflecting off of the windows. They were not the types of armor that made you feel safe, like the ones at Hogwarts had. Lionel felt as though these suits were watching him closely, like prey, judging when to make their move and attack. This magnificent castle was absolutely nothing like Hogwarts and, in short, gave him the chills.

Before he could ponder on the atmosphere of Jaime and Lily's castle any longer, he heard the pounding of feet slamming against the cold, stone floor. Panicking, Lionel pulled out his wand and stood at the ready, knowing that Lily's followers had discovered his intrusion and were coming to capture him.

Lionel knew that he was not going to put up a fight against Jaime and Lily's followers because he knew they were going to eventually, if not immediately, take him to both Lily and Jaime. And that is exactly what he wanted.

So, when he saw several wands pointed directly at his heart and face and heard several cold, hard voices demanding his surrender, he did not fight back. Lionel silently and quietly bent down and placed his wand on the floor and holding up his hands in defeat.

"_Lumos!_" hissed a woman's voice directly in front of him. The light blinded his eyes, but he knew the voice well. It was Sierra Lestrange. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Lillian is going to be absolutely _delighted _to see you, Diggory!" With a wave of her wand, tight, painful cords wrapped around him while two other male followers grabbed him roughly by the forearms. With another wave of Sierra's wand, Lionel's voice was silenced with the Silencing Charm.

"Come," was all Sierra said with a sick, insane smile on her face; it was a smile that terrified Lionel down to his very core. He knew that if Sierra was able to frighten and intimidate him this much, he could only imagine what Lily was capable of. He only hoped…prayed…that Jaime would be in their presence. If she was not, there would be no hope for Lionel and he would suffer a torturous death.

The two wizards painfully holding his forearms dragged him away, following Sierra down the corridor. Lionel was so scared, so frightened, and so nervous that he was unable to take in his surroundings. He knew that he was either going to his salvation; Jaime or his ultimate and horrific death; Lily. It was a fifty-fifty shot and a part of him was now wondering if he had made right the decision in coming here tonight. Deep down, thinking of Lily's face, he knew that it was; seeing and rescuing Jaime from this terrible fate was worth the possibility of facing his death. Lionel knew that Jaime was worth it. He only hoped that he would have a chance to confront her. Even though he did not regret going through with this plan, Lionel knew that he should have thought it out more.

Without realizing what was happening, Sierra was leading Lionel and the rest of Lily and Jaime's followers towards two closed, massive oak doors outlined in gold. Sierra opened them and Lionel's eyes widened in awe; he had never seen such beauty and wealth. This room made the Great Hall at Hogwarts look like a rundown barn or shack. Also, it was such a comparison compared to the rest of the castle, which was cold and dreary. This room was overwhelmed with wealth, comfort, and warmth.

The floor and walls of the room were made of pure, white marble with pillars of marble outlining the sides. There was an emerald green carpet, resembling a famous red carpet, going vertically across the room and up at the other end were two thrones, clearly making this room a throne room of some kind. The two thrones were simply exquisite: the chairs were made of solid gold and the top part that held the emerald green, silk canopy was outlined in sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and garnet stones. Sitting on the silk, emerald green cushions resting on the thrones were two beautiful women. The woman sitting in the direct middle of the room had bright, fiery red hair, fair porcelain skin, and dark, jade green eyes; it was Lily Potter. On her right hand side, sitting in a fairly smaller, though just as extravagant throne was a woman with wavy jet-black hair, freckles, and bright emerald green eyes; it was Jaime Potter. Lily and Jaime were both naturally pretty girls but dressed in robes made of the finest quality with their hair and make-up done to perfection, they looked absolutely stunning.

When Lionel was dragged into the room, both women's eyes laid directly on him and both had a complete opposite reaction. Lily's cold, jade eyes lit up with a twisted delight that sent chills down Lionel's spine. He did not want to imagine what she had in store for him. Jaime, however, gave him hope as she immediately went sickly and deathly pale and a certain panic that Lionel had never seen before set into those beautiful green eyes when she laid eyes on their captured prisoner.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise," said Lily, beaming evilly as she rose to her feet and strode towards Lionel, who was being held on to by her followers and who was still tied painfully in the cords and under the Silencing Charm. Lily must have noticed because she casually waved her wand and the charm was taken off of him. The fact that a smile never left her face disturbed Lionel to no end. "Lionel Diggory…"

"Lily Potter," said Lionel, feeling brave. Lily's eyes flashed for a moment, but she just continued smiling.

"As a guest in my home, Diggory," started Lily icily, "I would appreciate if you called me by my proper name; Lillian. If you don't, I could always find a way to make you understand where I am coming from…" Lionel did not respond; he simply held his tongue and looked over Lily's shoulder to make direct eye contact with the one person…the one reason why he had come here in the first place; Jaime. Jaime had not moved from her seat on her throne; she was gripping the armrests of the throne so tightly that her knuckles were now whiter than the sickly skin of her face. Her eyes were so wide that they looked like that they were about to pop out of her head and the look within them looked absolutely horrified. Jaime looked as though she could not believe that this was happening to her and that she just wanted to sink through the floor.

"What are you doing here, Diggory?" asked Lily, breaking Lionel's thoughts. He tore his eyes off of his Jaime and looked back at Lily. But, she did not allow him to respond. "Are you here to destroy us, Diggory? Haven't you betrayed my sister enough?"

"You can think you whatever you want, Lillian" said Lionel, his voice just as cold as Lily's. "But, Jaime knows I've never betrayed her and she knows I never will." Lily, not having heard Lionel's comment or choosing to ignore it, whipped around to face Jaime, who still sat on her throne like a horrified statue.

"You remember, Jay," started Lily, speaking to her twin sister firmly. "You remember the pain and betrayal you felt when everyone whom you ever loved went and stabbed you in the back right? He's just one of those many people, Jay…"

"Her name isn't Jay!" snapped Lionel furiously. "Her name is Jaime!"

"SILENCE!" Lily roared as she looked furiously at her twin sister. "Well? Do you remember what I demand of you, Jay? What you must do to earn my respect?" At these words, Jaime finally tore her horrified eyes off of Lionel and turned to look towards her sister.

"What are you asking of me, Lily?" Jaime asked, barely above a whisper. But somehow, Lionel managed to hear her.

"What am I asking of you?" shouted Lily impatiently. "You know what I'm asking of you, Jay! Lionel Diggory associates with everyone who has ever hurt you and who has stabbed you in the back! He is the enemy, Jay, and he needs to be punished! He needs to die and you must be the one to do it!"

Jaime finally rose to her feet, but did not leave her place from the throne. "You don't understand, Lily….he is not the enemy…he never was…"

"Dammit, stop making excuses for him!" bellowed Lily, stomping her foot in a childlike manner. "He may not be the enemy to you but he associates with the enemy! He associates with the Weasleys…our so-called cousins who treated us like garbage and he associates with Harry Potter. Do I need to remind you of who he is?"

"No, you don't need to remind me," said Jaime, as she stared off as though she were in a daze. Lionel was shocked she was able to comprehend anything that was being said to her.

"By association, Lionel Diggory is the enemy and therefore needs to be destroyed," said Lily, pointing accusingly at Lionel. Jaime sighed and said nothing at first; she just stared long and hard at her ex-boyfriend. For a moment, she looked back and forth between Lily and Lionel, clearly having an internal struggle with herself. Everyone knew that this was the moment that she would have to choose between her sister; her flesh and blood and the beloved man she had once fallen in love with all of those years ago. Lionel, knowing Jaime as well as he did, knew she was suffering with this decision on the inside and he used it to his advantage.

"Jaime…" he called out pleadingly. "Jaime…look at me…you know I would never do anything to hurt or betray you. You have to know that." But, Jaime refused to meet his eye, still staring off into oblivion.

"Jaime, why won't you look at me?" asked Lionel, still sounding as though he was begging for Jaime's mercy and attention. "If you look at me, you'll know that I loved you…and that I still love you…and that I would never do anything that would cause you any kind of harm."

"SHUT-UP, DIGGORY!" Lily screeched menacingly. Lionel ignored her.

"I'm sorry for what Harry and the rest of the Weasleys did to you and your sister, Jaime. But, I'm not them! I would never do the things that they did to you and you know that. I'm hopelessly in love with you! I could never do that and you know that."

"I warning you, Diggory…"

"I love you!" repeated Lionel, now sounding desperate. "I love you and I know you love me too! That's why you won't meet my eye or look at me! You love me and I love you, Jaime Potter!"

Jaime flinched at her name and her resolve physically weakened, and she neither denied nor agreed with Lionel's comment on how they loved one another. Lily must have sensed that internal struggle because she stormed up towards their thrones and stood right beside her sister, leaning in close as though she were about to whisper into Jaime's ear.

When Lily whispered into Jaime's eye, everything around them completely froze; the people, their surroundings; everything. It was as though someone had pushed some kind of pause button and the only figures that were allowed to move and continue talking were Lily and Jaime. When everything froze, Jaime groaned and pushed her twin sister away in an irritated manner.

"Holy hell, Lily, I hate when you stop time like this!" Jaime said as she gripped her hair and feeling absolutely infuriated. "I never know when you're doing it and it still freaks me out!"

"You think that I'm going to discover a powerful magic like this and not use it to my advantage?" Lily asked sounding both cool and arrogant.

"You make it sound like you discovered this magic all on your own," snapped Jaime defensively, sounding insulted. After all, she was a huge aspect in helping Lily discover this magic: in fact, Lily would not have been able to perform this magic at all without Jaime and Lily's arrogance infuriated her. Two years ago, Lily and Jaime created, or maybe discovered, a magic where they could stop time except for between two witches or wizards. Everything around them would pause and they would have the time and option to discuss and react in a different dimension. The only downside to this magic was that the two witches or wizards who had stopped time had to have a common magical bond; whether it is the same wand core or same magical blood. In Lily and Jaime's case, their magical bond was their blood.

Lily, however, ignored Jaime's comment about Jaime helping her discover how to pause time around them and looked at her sister with narrowed eyes.

"You owe me this, Jaime," she hissed through gritted teeth. Jaime looked at her sister wide-eyed. This was the first time in almost three and a half years that Lily had called Jaime by her full name rather than her usual nickname of Jay. She knew that by calling her by her true name that Lily meant business right now.

"Owe you what exactly?" Jaime retorted, sounding just as lethal as her sister. "I've given up everything for you, Lily!"

"And what did you give up exactly, Jaime?" snapped Lily, advancing on her sister. "You gave up on people who never gave a damn about you? Instead you chose to help and defend the one person who was ever there for you?"

"They cared about me!" said Jaime, though she sounded unconvincing.

"Well they sure had a funny way of showing it," said Lily coldly as she wrapped her arms across her chest. "Merlin, you're so pathetic Jaime." Jaime did not defend herself, but turned away as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're weak. You're willing to forsake me in order to try and save the people who all stabbed you in the back? Who sat on the sidelines as we obsessed and cried over knowing who we were and where we came from? They knew all along and just watched us as we suffered over the mystery! Literally suffered! How can you ever think that people like that ever cared about you? Only _I _care about you, Jaime and deep down, you know that. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Once again, Jaime remained silent as she stared down at her feet, as though ashamed with herself. A part of her wished that Lionel was in their dimension to contradict everything Lily was saying. That was probably why Lily had decided to stop time in the first place; for that very reason. But, deep down, Jaime knew that her sister was right. Why else would she have come?

"You know that I care for you. You know that I would never do anything to betray you, Jaime," said Lily, her voice softening considerably. Her new tone of voice and the affection she had used when she had said her full name finally caused Jaime to look up from the floor and at her sister's face.

"Yeah, I know," said Jaime, nodding.

"But, I can't say the same about you," said Lily, her voice now turning slightly bitter, though it remained soft. Jaime's eyes narrowed. "I'm always in fear that you'll leave me and return to those who are out to hurt you: Potter, the Weasleys…I worry about that all of the time, Jaime."

"You know you don't have to," said Jaime, her eyes returning to the floor. "You have to know that, Lily. You're my sister and my blood; that always comes first."

"You're going to need to prove it to me, Jaime," said Lily, now sounding stern. Jaime could never believe how quickly Lily could change her tone and emotions. It was like she knew what people wanted to hear from her and gave it to them in order to get what she wanted. It was probably the trait of Lily's that frightened her the most. But, that fear did not stop her from wanting to prove her loyalty to her twin sister; the only family she had left.

"How can I prove it?" asked Jaime, desperately wanting to please Lily.

"You need to kill, Diggory," said Lily casually, as though killing people was just a part of their daily routine. "You've never taken the life of a witch, wizard, or Muggle in the four years that we've worked together and it's about time you did so."

"Lily…"

"By doing this, Jay," continued Lily, interrupting Jaime, "you will not finally earn the respect of my followers…our followers…but you will have my respect as well. And I will never question your loyalty to me again."

"Lily…I can't…"

"You remember what Potter and the Weasleys did to us, Jaime!" snapped Lily, now becoming annoyed with her sister's hesitance. "You remember how much they hurt you and how I am the only person you have left. You need to do this for me, Jaime." Finally, Jaime looked from her feet; back up at Lily's face, still having an internal struggle with herself. It was true; Lily had never betrayed her like Harry and the rest of the Weasleys had. And the worst part was that those people had been her family and they had lied to her her entire life. Lily never had. What other choice did she have?

"You're right…" said Jaime, her voice croaking with emotion. "You're right. You're all I've got Lily and I'll…I'll prove my loyalty to you…"

"Then it's done," said Lily, suddenly beaming and her voice becoming much higher and much more excited. Then with a simple wave of her wand, both sisters came out of the dimension and time restarted. From their followers' and Lionel's perspective, it were as though nothing had ever happened.

With a swish of her robes, Lily swiftly turned around and returned to her throne, clearly eager to watch her sister commit her first murder. But, it was not just any murder; it would be the killing of her former love, Lionel Diggory. Jaime took a deep, shaking breath as she felt a lump begin to form in her throat as she reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out her wand before turning to face her followers and Lionel.

"My ladies?" asked Sierra uncertainly. Lily raised her hand to silence the woman as she intently watched her sister and Sierra immediately went quiet, doing the same as Lily.

"Put the prisoner on his knees," said Jaime, trying to sound indifferent but she knew that her voice was trembling violently. Her followers nodded and placed their hands on Lionel's shoulders as they roughly pushed him down. He tried brushing them off angrily as he got to his knees.

"There's no need to push," he snapped, as though he were spitting on their shoes. "I've already gotten down on my knees once for this woman. I'd gladly do it again." Jaime outwardly flinched at his words, remembering how he would have gotten down on one knee and presented her with a ring, had she not freaked out and given him the chance to do so. Lionel noticed Jaime's flinch and decided to use it to his advantage…to save her.

"Jaime, look at me," he whispered. Because even though Jaime was facing him, she was unable to look him in the eye. When he whispered for her to do it, she adamantly and silently refused, staring over his shoulder at the entrance rather than at his face and pointing her wand directly at his forehead. "Please…Jaime…look at me…I love you…" Lionel never took his eyes off of Jaime's face.

"_Avada…_" Jaime's voice shook so much and so hard that she was physically unable to get out the words. "_Avada…_"

"What the hell are you waiting for, Jay?" Lily called out impatiently from her seat on her throne. "Do it!"

Jaime's hand and voice shook violently as she continued to point her wand at his forehead. "_Avada…_"

"Jaime…" Lionel whispered, almost pleadingly.

"DO IT, JAY!"

Jaime finally took a chance and looked from over Lionel's shoulder and deeply into his bright, hazel eyes. That's when she saw it; everything he felt for her…the raw emotion, the desperation, and the love. There was nothing else for her to do except sigh in a defeated manner and lower her wand to her side.

"I can't…I can't do it…"

There was a deathly silence that filled the throne room. It was so silent that the room could have echoed had anyone spoke. Not surprisingly, it was Lily who broke the sickening and terrifying silence.

"What did you say, Jay?"

"I…I just…I just can't…I'm sorry…"

"You still love me…" whispered Lionel, his voice in awe.

"Shut-up, Diggory," hissed Jaime through gritted teeth. But, once again, she was neither confirming nor denying it.

"I should never have asked you to join me," Lily snarled, now getting to her feet and quickly advancing on Jaime. "You're weak and you've always been weak! I should have known that you would've done something as stupid as this!"

"He didn't know…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nel never knew about our identity the way Harry or the Weasleys did," said Jaime, not taking her eyes off of Lionel's face. "He never betrayed or hurt me. I just took my anger and frustration out on him. That's not a reason to kill him…"

"You fool!" bellowed Lily, clenching her fists. "Just because he didn't betray you then doesn't mean that he wouldn't if given the opportunity! I'm the only person you can trust, Jaime and to prove it, I'll kill him myself!"

Before Lily could use her wand against Lionel, Jaime pulled out her own, twirling it impressively, she stunned all of the followers holding on to Lionel before placing herself between him and Lily. Everyone else, who had not been stunned, looked at the scene in awe. It was not because of the impressive wand work; it was more of the fact that this was the first time in four years that Jaime stood up against her sister. It took the murder of her former love for Jaime Potter to stand her ground against Lily Potter.

"You won't touch him," said Jaime, hissing in a similar way that Lily always did. Lily growled loudly and without another word, the two sisters began to duel viciously. Taking advantage of Lily and the rest of their followers being distracted, he crawled over to the follower that had taken his wand and managed to get a hold of it. While holding it, he muttered an incantation and was freed from his binds. Also waving his wand, he stunned the remaining followers who did not notice his actions until it was too late.

When everyone in the throne room was unconscious except for Lily, Jaime, and Lionel, Lionel watched on in utter amazement as Lily and Jaime dueled. He had never seen anything like it; it was not so much that it was powerful. It was more of the fact that the two sisters clearly had a deep seated hatred for one another and it was finally coming out through this duel. Lily's hatred came from jealousy, knowing that Jaime would always choose Lionel over her and Jaime's came from the bitterness she felt from having been felt that she was forced to give up the life that she had always wanted; even though deep down, Jaime knew that it had not been Lily's fault. She had made her own decision to join Lily. But, Jaime was still human and wanted to blame anyone but herself. So, she blamed Lily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" roared Lily as she fought off and blocked Jaime's hexes and curses. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY ME THE SAME WAY POTTER AND THE WEASLEYS BETRAYED YOU! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THEY ARE!"

"WHAT CHOICE DID YOU GIVE ME, LILY?" Jaime retorted back angrily. "YOU WANTED ME TO KILL NEL! NEL IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HARRY AND THE WEASLEYS DID!"

"YOU INFURIATE ME, JAIME!" Lily bellowed. "YOU'RE A FOOL AND YOU'LL KNOW WHEN I'VE KILLED ALL OF THEM; YOUR BELOVED DIGGORY…POTTER…AND THE WEASLEYS! THEN YOU'LL BE ALL ALONE AND WILL HAVE NO ONE BUT ME!"

"SHUT-UP!" Jaime said, screeching desperately. "JUST SHUT-UP! _STUPEFY! STUPEFY!_"

The spells shot so quickly out of Jaime's wand that Lily did not have time to block them and hit her directly in the chest. Lily's eyes widened for a moment but she fell to the ground unconscious before she could do anything else. When Lily was detained, due to being unconscious, Jaime took a deep breath and lowered her wand, running a hand through her now messy jet-black hair. Lionel stood in complete amazement for a moment before walking over to Jaime and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked in genuine concern. Jaime nodded as she stared down at her sister's body. Lionel followed her vision and stared down at Lily. She looked so helpless; as though she were sleeping peacefully. Right here, right now, he and Jaime had the chance to finish the evil Lillian and the darkness that had consumed their world once and for all. Without thinking, Lionel said, "She's completely defenseless, Jaime. Why not finish all of this…this evil…this darkness once and for all?"

Jaime took her eyes off of her sister for a moment to look directly at Lionel; the look in her eyes was incredulous, as though she could not believe that Lionel would even suggest such a thing.

"You can't ask me to do that, Nel," she whispered assertively. "And you know that I can't…I won't let you do it either. She's my sister…"

"I know," said Lionel quickly, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed for suggesting that Jaime kill her own sister. "I know. I'm sorry." There was a long, hesitant pause as the two of them stared down at Lily's body, both thinking the question that they were both afraid to ask. But, despite the fact he was not a Gryffindor, Lionel was the one who worked up the courage to ask the question first.

"So, what happens now?"

Jaime simply shrugged. "You need to get out of here. And after betraying Lily, Merlin knows that I can't stay here. We both need to get out of here and as soon as possible; before anyone recovers and wakes up."

"We better go then," said Lionel, placing his hand gently between her shoulder blades. Jaime nodded in agreement and the two grabbed a hold of each other's hands and ran out of the throne room with their wands clenched tightly in their hands.

"Where do we go?" asked Lionel urgently as they once again entered the cold corridor. Jaime looked around thoughtfully for a moment.

"This castle is very similar to Hogwarts when it concerns magical properties," explained Jaime. "We need to be outside the perimeter to Apparate and we're not connected to the Floo Network. I'm assuming you didn't bring broomsticks?" Lionel chuckled in amusement and shook his head 'no.' Jaime nodded in understanding.

"Then we're going to have to get out of the castle," said Jaime, " and we better do so before any of Lily's followers…or Lily herself wakes up."

"Are there anymore followers guarding the corridors?"

"Yes," said Jaime, narrowing her eyes in deep thought. "That's why I need you to act like you're my prisoner. They don't know that I've betrayed Lily. We may be able to get away with this if you just follow my lead and act as though you've been captured and tortured."

"I'll do whatever you say, Jaime," said Lionel sincerely, looking directly into her tired, but still brilliant emerald depths. "I trust you." Jaime sighed at his comment but turned to face him with her wand raised. When she waved it, the binds returned around Lionel.

"Don't say anything," warned Jaime. "Pretend that you're under the Silencing Charm." Lionel nodded in understanding as Jaime grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him along the corridor. They only met one follower along the way.

"Mistress Jay," said the follower in surprise, watching as Jaime dragged Lionel down the icy corridors. "What is happening? I thought I heard some commotion in the throne room."

"Everything is under control," said Jaime assertively, her voice growing deeper and cold. "Lillian ordered me to take the prison directly to the dungeons. He is to be questioned about how he found our whereabouts."

"With all due respect, Mistress Jay," said the follower, still sounding uncertain, "why are you taking him down to the dungeons when one of us would normally be ordered to handle such a task?"

Thinking quickly, Jaime said, "This is a personal matter. This traitor here was a former boyfriend of mine. Lillian has given me the honors of…personally handling him." To add to the affect, she giggled evilly and the followed smirked in response.

"As you were…" he said, bowing down to Jaime. Jaime nodded and continued to drag Lionel down the corridor. When they reached the main doors, Jaime quickly untied Lionel and guided him out the doors. As they pulled out their wands to Apparate away, they heard the pounding of footsteps coming towards them and the couple immediately began to panic.

"They're up," whispered Jaime fearfully as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Then let's get the bloody hell out of here!" said Lionel urgently. They both grabbed a hold of each other's hands tightly and waved their wands to Apparate.

As they popped away, Jaime distinctly heard a voice shouting so loud and angry that it rattled the castle walls: "JAAAAAAAAIIIMMEEEEE!"

It was Lily's voice.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is a long awaited chapter 25. I will get chapter 26 as out as soon as I can. For some reason, I found this chapter particularly difficult to write though I am not sure why. It's not really writer's block because I have this story outlined in its entirety and I already know where it is headed and where it is going to end. I think that the next chapter will be much easier to write.

A very special thank you goes out to those who are reviewing. They are greatly appreciated and they are truly a great way to help inspire a writer; not to mention to help boost her ego. Please continue to do so, but more importantly, please continue to enjoy reading the story.


	26. Reconciliation

**Chapter 28 – Reconciliation:**

Jaime literally flinched after hearing Lily's voice screaming for her name, sounding equally as angry as it was panicked.

When she and Lionel Apparated on to a cold, dreary, deserted beach somewhere far away from the castle and on another part of the coasts of Ireland, Lionel noticed her open flinch; it was one of fear and indecision. It was clear to him that there was a part of Jaime that was regretting her decision to abandon and betray Lily and to save his life. It hurt him deeply to think that Jaime would have such feelings, but there was a part of him that also understood. Harry and the Weasleys did handle the situation regarding Lily and Jaime's identity completely wrong and he understood why Jaime would think she had no one except Lily. Lily was her sister; her twin sister in fact.

"Are you okay?" asked Lionel, placing a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder, hoping that she would be willing to talk about it so that he could tell her that everything would be okay; that she would not be punished for her actions for saving him and that her family would welcome her back with open arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, and it sounded genuinely honest. "I feel…free…"

"You are free, Jaime," Lionel said a low and comforting voice. "You've always been free…"

"No, I haven't been," said Jaime, shaking her head. "I haven't been free in a very long time, Nel. But, now that I've finally stood up to Lily…it has been the most terrifying and most uplifting things I could have ever have done." Jaime looked up to the sky and took a deep intake of breath, as though sighing in relief. Lionel, on the other hand, raised a confused eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"I just don't know where I'm going to go now," said Jaime with a nervous and uncertain laugh as she ran a hand through her long, jet-black hair. Lionel immediately tensed at her comment.

"What do you mean?"

"I can no longer rely on Lily's protection," said Jaime, sighing. "Lily will be on the hunt for me for betraying her and after helping Lily commit so many crimes over the last four years…there is no way I can return to the wizarding world…"

"That's not true!" said Lionel abruptly and urgently. "You can come back to the wizarding world! You can _always_ come back to our world, Jaime."

"Nel…"

"I'm serious, Jaime," he said, grabbing on to her face and forcing her to look at him square in the eye so that she could see how much truth his words held. "You _can_ go home again!"

"How can you say that Nel?" she asked, stilling looking hopelessly and desperately into his hazel eyes. "After everything I've done?"

"I've kept in touch with Harry and the Weasleys over the years, Jaime," explained Lionel, trying to sound reassuring. "They want you and Lily to return to the good side; particularly you."

"Why me?" asked Jaime, barely above a whisper.

"Because you're not like Lily, Jaime; you were never like her," Lionel continued to explain. "We all know you only joined her out of panic and desperation. Everyone still believes that there is still good in you; that there was always good in you. We never doubted that; none of us did."

"But…what about all of the crimes I've committed?"

"Lily said it herself that you never killed anyone," said Lionel, still not allowing her to look away from his eyes. "I can testify to that."

"But I sat back and watched her murder all of those people in cold blood," whispered Jaime as tears welled up in her eyes. "I think that makes me just as guilty…"

"I don't think you realize the power and influence your father and Uncle Bill have over at the Ministry," said Lionel, wearing a small, knowing smile. "Like I said, they've never doubted you or your goodness. And if they firmly believe that you've reformed and will stay on our side, I know they will make sure that you are kept out of Azkaban. In fact, Harry should have no problem keeping you out of that prison being who he is." Lionel knew that his explanation was a partial lie. Bill Weasley's faith in Jaime's goodness had died a long time ago but if Jaime were willing to provide some help in bringing Lily down as ruler of the wizarding world, he would be more than happy to forgive her.

"And you forget Jaime, you just saved my life," continued Lionel. "You fought against Lily. That alone is sure to keep you out of Azkaban."

"Really?"

"I don't think you realize how much your family needs and wants you back," said Lionel, his voice beginning to shake. "I don't think you realize how much _I _want…and need you back…"

"Nel…"

"I've always wanted you to come back home and I knew you would one day," said Lionel in a soft, gentle whisper that shot chills down Jaime's spine and caused goose bumps to appear on the skin of her arms and legs. "I've waited four years for you, Jaime. Do you know why I've waited for you?"

When Jaime did not have the courage or the lung capacity to respond, as her heart was pounding so hard that it was constricting her lungs, Lionel continued: "It's because I'm still in love with you, Jaime and I never stopped loving you. I came for you today because I want you to come back; I would do absolutely anything to have you back in my life. Jaime…please…please Jaime…come back home…I…I _need _you to come back home. I love you…"

When he said these words, Lionel finally gave Jaime the opportunity to finally look away from him, but she found that she could not. She was absolutely mesmerized by his hazel eyes and she saw the love, adoration, and desperation he had for her. Deep down, Jaime knew that she felt the same exact way. Why else had she kept that picture of the two of them after all of these years? It was because she was still in love with him too and she wanted to be with him; she wanted to be with her family, even if that meant she could not be with Lily. She knew that she was hesitant, but Jaime could not look in Lionel's eyes and have the strength or the power to resist him.

"Where are they?" asked Jaime, stilling looking deep into is eyes, not daring to look away. She was afraid that if she looked away, that Lionel would never look at her that same way again.

"Where are who?"

"My family….Harry…the Weasleys…" Jaime's voice trailed off due to the fact that it was shaking with emotion. "Where are they?"

"They're at Hogwarts…"

"Let's go to Hogwarts then…"

* * *

After grabbing each other's hands, Jaime and Lionel Apparated from the cold, Irish beach and on to the main road of Hogsmeade mere moments after Jaime had made her decision to return to her family. When she saw the castle in the distance, she stared at wide-eyed, as though horrified by it even though the school had brought back many fond memories for her.

"Don't be afraid, Jaime," whispered Lionel, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Jaime did not say anything, she simply nodded. The truth was that she was afraid. What if Lionel was wrong? What if Harry and the Weasleys would not accept after all she has done? What if they did decide that she was not worth it and throw her straight into Azkaban? She would be stuck there for life! After betraying her, Jaime knew that Lily would never come and save her from that dreaded prison.

Jaime's throat seemed to stiffen and she stopped dead in her tracks. Lionel, who was still holding her hand tightly in his own, stopped with her and looked down at Jaime with genuine concern.

"Jaime?"

"I…I can't do this, Nel. What if…?"

"Stop," said Lionel in a warning tone. "Stop right there. You need to trust me on this, Jaime. I would never put you in harm's way. If I didn't think that Harry, the Weasleys, and Eustrice would forgive and embrace you, then I would have never have brought you here. Trust me, Jaime. Please, just trust me."

Jaime stared at him for a moment and he was looking at her with that same look Lionel had looked at her with before. Just by that look alone, Jaime knew that she would always be able to trust Lionel because he had and would always love and want to take care of her. So, with that, Jaime nodded and together they walked towards the castle hand-in-hand.

* * *

Hermione Weasley rubbed her temples in a stressed manner. Just two days ago, her husband and her son, Harry, and Bill had all gone after Lionel in hopes that they could save him from finding Lily and Jaime's hide-out and getting himself killed. The four men tried to hide this from her, but the mission that they were going on was very dangerous, especially since it concerned Lily and Jaime. All four of those men, all four whom were very important to her, could easily lose their lives.

As she pondered this, there was a knock on her office door. Regaining her composure, Hermione stood up, smoothed down her robes, rubbed the tears from her eyes and said as calmly as she could, "Come in."

To her immense and unbelievable surprise, Lionel Diggory entered her office. Hermione's heart nearly stopped in her chest and she actually started choking on her own saliva; she was that shocked. Without a word she left her desk and threw herself at him, embracing him in a way that only a mother could.

"For heaven's sake, Nel," she whispered as she pulled away from the hug. "You scared us all half to death! What were you thinking going to try and find Lily and Jaime's hiding like that? You could have been killed!"

"I'm fine."

"Thank Merlin Annabelle's sources about where they are hiding are wrong," said Hermione, rushing back over to her desk and pulling out some parchment and a quill. Lionel watched her closely as she quickly wrote a letter and then sent it off with her owl. "It's an emergency. Please hurry…" The owl gave a _hoot _and almost nodded in a human-like manner before flying out of the window. Hermione quickly turned back to Lionel and gestured towards the seats in front of her desk. "You know, Ron, Jason, Harry, and Bill all went after you. I've just sent an urgent owl telling them to come back immediately."

"Good," said Lionel taking a seat in front of her desk, "because I have a…surprise for you all." Hermione looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"I'll be in the Great Hall," said Lionel mysteriously. "When Harry, Ron, Bill, and Jason get here, please join me there. I have some news." Without another word, he stood up and strode out of Hermione's office, closing the door loudly behind him. Hermione was so confused and shocked over his casual return that she just stood there gapping at the closed door that Lionel had just gone through.

"What in Merlin's beard was that about?" she asked herself, though her brilliant mind could not provide her with any answers.

* * *

It was several hours before Harry, Ron, Bill, and Jason came stumbling through the fireplace of Hermione's office. But, they arrived swiftly and urgently, looking both anxious and confused over her request to immediately join her there and that Lionel had returned, unharmed, but in a mysterious manner.

"Hermione," said Ron breathlessly as he raced over to her clutching her face gently in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Ron," said Hermione, bewildered by his concern. "Why would you ask?"

"You said Lionel was acting strange," said Harry, stepping up to stand behind Ron, looking at her in concern. "He could have been an imposter. After all, he supposedly found Lily and Jaime's hide-out; it's possible he was killed or captured and they could have used Polyjuice Potion or another disguise to send a spy or an assassin."

"I…I don't think…" said Hermione, tripping over her words, panicking over the thought of there being an imposter. How could she over looked something like that? And she was supposed to be the brilliant one! But, at the same time she was smart and had a good instinct; there seemed to be nothing wrong with Lionel and while he was acting mysterious, he was certainly not acting strange. "I don't think Lionel is an imposter. I…I just think….something happened…something to do with Lily and Jaime…"

"You think he found them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then how in the bloody hell did he escape? How in the bloody hell is he even alive?" asked Jason incredulously. Hermione shrugged helplessly, but grabbed a hold of Ron's hand.

"Maybe we should see what he wants?" suggested Hermione. "He said to meet him in the Great Hall when you all arrived…"

"Let's go then," said Harry, without hesitation. Like Lionel had done previously, Harry quickly strode across the office and swiftly walked through the door without a word. Looking at one another helplessly, the rest of the people in the office simply shrugged before Bill spoke bravely:

"We had better go follow him," said Bill. "This is all much too mysterious for my liking." Ron nodded in agreement and he, Bill, Jason, and Hermione followed Harry's footsteps towards the Great Hall.

When the five wizards and witches arrived at the Great Hall, they saw something they did not expect: the hall was empty and Lionel was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and smiling brightly at a small and beautiful blue jay fluttering over his head. It seemed almost human-like as it playfully nipped at his hair and fluttered its wings teasingly in his face. Lionel just continued smiling and laughing, as though he would like nothing better than to stay there for all of eternity, gazing, smiling, and playing with that soft, little blue jay. When he caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Jason, Lionel immediately stopped playing with the bird and his face become instantly serious. He rose to his feet and walked over to the group.

"Thank you for meeting me," he said sincerely.

"Of course, Nel…"

"What's the big…surprise?" asked Ron curiously, timidly using Lionel's words. Lionel turned around and looked uncertainly at the bird still flying behind him. Curiously, and even a bit shockingly, the bird stayed back at the Ravenclaw table and was watching the scene, as though it were human.

"I think it would be better if we did this in your office," said Lionel, turning back around to face them. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell, then why did you drag us all the way down here then?" snapped Bill impatiently. Harry gave him a look that silenced him. Lionel also rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Would you just trust me on this one?" asked Lionel, almost sounding urgent. This caused Harry and Hermione to raise a confused and concern eyebrow. "This is a very…delicate situation alright? Can we go to your office? Please?" Lionel was now directing Hermione, who nodded and gestured them in the direction. As they started walking in the direction, Lionel actually turned and used his hand and motioned for the blue jay, who was still watching the scene as though curious, to follow them. To their utmost surprise, the bird obediently followed them all the way to Hermione's office. When the six of them reached the privacy and safety of the office, they all turned impatiently on Lionel.

"First things, first," started Bill with his wand at the ready. "What was your late brother's middle name?"

"Amos," said Lionel automatically, "same as my father."

"Good," said Bill, pocketing his wand.

"Now would you tell us what the bloody hell is going on?"

"I…I did find Lily and Jaime's hide-out," said Lionel, cutting straight to the point. There was a deadly and awkward silence for a moment. The only sound being made was the fluttering of the blue jay's wings as it flew next to and closely to Lionel's head, as though seeking his safety.

"Oh Lionel…" whispered Hermione as she walked towards him and embraced him in a motherly fashion. "What happened?"

"I found them…and I confronted them," whispered Lionel, his voice now shaking as he thought about the experience.

"What happened?"

"And how in the bloody hell are you alive?"

"Where are they?"

All of these questions were asked simultaneously and Lionel held up his hands as though in defense.

"One question at a time; first off, a lot happened…" he said, his voice sounding firm. "And even though I know where the hide-out is, Lily knows I escaped. I'm sure she and her followers have already abandoned it in search of a new one. They wouldn't risk me bringing the Ministry there and defeating them. Lily has far too much pride for that. And… as for how I am still alive…" Lionel's voice trailed off and he turned to look at the blue jay, almost lovingly as he used his forefinger to stroke the beak gently and affectionately. Bill rolled his eyes again.

"Would you stop with that bloody bird and pay attention here and tell us what happened?" he nearly yelled in a frustrated manner. "What's with that damn thing anyway?"

"I think it's time we tell them," Lionel whispered. The bird tweeted, as though responding to him and Lionel turned back to the people in front of him. "The reason I am alive is because Jaime saved my life. She fought against Lily to save me."

There was another long, pregnant silence as they all stood there and stared at Lionel wide-eyed, as though really not sure that they heard what he had said.

"She what?"

"She did?" asked Harry, sounding hopeful. Lionel nodded.

"If she protected you against Lily…" said Hermione, her voice trailing off as her eyes widened in horror. "Then Lily must have…is…is Jaime…?"

"No!" said Lionel, his eyes going wide, realizing what Hermione was implying, trying to sound reassuring. "No, Jaime is alive and well. In fact…in fact she…she wants to help us…she wants to help us stop Lily."

"She does?" asked Bill and Harry and unison, though they had two very different tones. Bill's tone was one of disbelief and Harry was one of hope and excitement.

"She does," said Lionel, nodding. "And…I…I convinced her to come back. I convinced her to come here…to Hogwarts."

"YOU DID?!"

"Where is she?!"

Lionel ignored the question. Instead, he turned towards the blue jay and stroked its beak again before saying, "Be brave, okay? It'll all be alright. I promise you…" The bird tweeted again and Lionel took a step back. The rest of the witches and wizards in the office could do nothing except look on curiously.

"Nel, what the hell…?"

But, the question did not need to be answered be Lionel; it was already answered as the blue jay slowly and majestically transformed into a thin, petite woman with dark black hair, freckled skin, and bright emerald green eyes that were filled with horror, nerves, and anxiety. It was Jaime Potter.

"JAIME?!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Jason all screamed in unison, gasping and choking on their own saliva. Lionel smiled and gently grabbed a hold of Jaime's hand, pulling her closer to him. Everyone else continued to gape at Jaime as though they had never seen anything like her before; as though she were some kind of mirage that could disappear in the mist at any moment.

"Hi…hello…everyone…" whispered Jaime, sound similar to that of a mouse. She was staring at her feet and unable to meet anyone's eye.

"Jaime?" Harry asked, sounding similar to his daughter as he took several steps towards her. "Jaime, is it really you?"

"I can't believe it…" whispered Hermione as she covered her mouth in awe. "You've come back?"

"I've come back," said Jaime in low, uncertain voice. "That is…if you'll have me…I know that I've done a lot of wrong over the years, but I've regretted them. I should never have left…but I was scared…and so overwhelmed. I had just discovered that my entire life had been a lie and…I know that it's no excuse…but…"

"Oh Jaime!" Harry cried out as he reached out and pulled her to him in a tight, loving, fatherly embrace. "Of course! Of course you can come back! You're always welcome! You can always come home! Oh…Jaime…"

Ron and Hermione looked at Bill worriedly, unsure of whether he would be able to accept Jaime as openly and as quickly as they and Harry would. But, to their utmost surprise, Bill was beaming at the father and daughter hugging tightly as Jaime cried quietly into his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"What do you think?" Jason asked uncertainly. Ron and Hermione looked at their son incredulously.

"Jaime is our niece and your cousin," said Hermione softly as Ron came over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Of course she's welcome back," assured Ron, agreeing with his wife. "Jason, no matter what you do in life, no matter how many wrongs you've committed, you should know that you can always come home, son."

"I know."

"Well, the same applies to Jaime…"

Jason nodded as he looked at the scene before him. He had to admit, the scene was rather touching. To everyone's immense surprise, Bill was still beaming. Hermione bit her lip, and touched her brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Bill?"

"This is perfect!" he said in an excited whisper. "Not only do we have Jaime back…our niece…Ginny's daughter…but she'll make an incredible asset in the war against Lily…." Hermione and Ron nodded hesitantly, knowing that Jaime would probably never try and have her sister captured or killed. But, they were not about to tell Bill that. In fact, they were both rather frustrated with Bill since he could only think about the war in such a touching moment of a father and daughter reuniting. But, at the same time, he did have a point. Jaime would be valuable in the war against Lily.

Meanwhile, while Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Jason were discussing Jaime's return and how she would help Harry's strength and morale and become a great source in trying to capture and stop Lily, Jaime pulled out of Harry's embrace and surprisingly, looked him square in the eye; the eyes that were so similar to her own.

"I want to get to know my father and the rest of my family," whispered Jaime, sounding both sad and sincere. Harry's eyes glowed with happiness and tears as she said these words. "But, it's going to take some time."

"I understand, Jaime," whispered Harry, as his grip on her forearms tightened, though not painfully. "And I'm so sorry…I can't believe…"

"Let's stop looking at the past and start looking towards the future," suggested Jaime shyly. "Could we do that?"

"Of course we can do that," said Harry gently. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you, Jaime. And I know it will take some time but you're my daughter and I love you with everything I've got. I'll wait forever for you to come around."

There were no words; the look in Jaime's eyes said everything. She was extremely grateful for Harry's understanding so she just smiled and embraced her father again, taking the first step into healing their relationship.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is another chapter! I have to admit that the fact that I received zero reviews for the last chapter was not very encouraging. But I will keep writing anyway. Please, please PLEASE review. They are greatly appreciated and are truly inspiring to a writer. I hope you're all still enjoying the story though!


	27. The Proposal

**Chapter 29 – The Proposal:**

It had been five months since Jaime Potter had rescued Lionel Diggory and saved herself from Lily's evil hold on the both of them.

A lot had changed in those five months.

Thanks to Harry and Bill's influence at the Ministry of Magic, Lionel's testimony under Veritaserum, and Jaime's agreement to cooperate in trying to find Lily, she was declared innocent and was not sent to Azkaban. But, it was a silent understanding that the Ministry would keep a close eye on her; especially since everyone suspected that Lily would someday contact Jaime and they wondered if Jaime would fall under her twin sister's influence yet again.

After Jaime's trial, she was able to return to her ordinary life; well ordinary it can get for witch. It was the life that she had always wanted. Hermione had hired her as the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts (especially after seeing her impressive Animagus as a beautiful blue jay). Jaime had not graduated Hogwarts as an Animagus and had taught herself the skill while in hiding with Lily. This was impressive work and Hermione knew that it would benefit the students.

This job was also very convenient because the Ministry had easy ways of contacting her and Jaime was able to spend every Hogsmeade weekend having lunch and rebuilding her relationship with her father, Harry. Sometimes he was even accompanied by Ron and Hermione, Eustrice, or one of her cousins, especially Lynn. Over the months, Jaime found herself becoming extremely close to both Eustice and Lynn. She had always been close with Eustrice and he would always have a special place in Jaime's heart. But, Lynn was just a joy to be around; full of life and jokes. There was never a smile missing from her face and Jaime found all the stresses that she once held gone whenever she was around Lynn.

As winter slowly blanketed the castle, giving the school a pleasant, but chilling feeling, Jaime only had one disappointment in her new life. Everything was going her way; she had a wonderful job that she loved, she was forming (or even rebuilding) her relationships with her father, former friends, and family again, and she was looking for a cottage to live in in Godric's Hollow; close to Harry, Jason, Ron and Hermione, and Lynn. The only person who did not return to Jaime's life was Lionel Diggory.

Ever since the trial, Jaime had not really heard from Lionel. He sent an owl every now and then, asking how she was and what she was up to. But, he never joined in on the Hogsmeade lunches with Harry and never came to visit her at the school. It was like they had gone from lovers to pen pals and while Jaime was not sure if anything was going to happen between them again to begin with, she could not help but feel disappointed. She had hoped, deep down, that Lionel would pursue her again. But, all he seemed to be doing was keeping his distance.

Even though Jaime did not regret her decision in leaving Lily's reign and rejoining her friends and family on the side of the good, she could not help but wonder that maybe Lily had been right. Maybe Lionel had never loved her at all. Maybe he had only said the words to get her to return. Maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe Lionel was just another lost love who had betrayed her to save his own life.

Maybe Lily had been right all along…

* * *

Lionel Diggory ran a hand through his neat brown hair as he strode the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just come from Hermione's office after Flooing there from work and told her that she had to speak to Harry immediately. And it was not over a small topic. He could feel the beads of sweat beginning to form at the tip of his brown and along his hairline; he had never been so nervous in his life. But, he knew that the conversation that he planned to have after speaking with Harry was going to be even harder and even more nerve-wracking.

Lionel finally reached the door to Harry's office, which was, thankfully, closed. He stood there, rubbing his knuckles together as he stared at it and continued to sweat and breath heavy. This conversation was going to determine everything.

And he could not wait any longer.

So without another moment of hesitation, Lionel raised his hand and knocked on the door to Harry's office before hearing a soft, "Come in."

Harry was sitting at his desk, writing diligently with an elegant eagle quill. When he saw Lionel enter the office he looked annoyed for a second, but gave an awkward smile. Lionel was put off by the look he had gotten when he first entered but he was a man on a mission and he would not stop until this conversation happened. Lionel was determined.

"Hello there, Nel," said Harry, sounding rather stiff, but he was still smiling. He got up from his desk and shook hands with him. "I received your owl. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

"When wrote that it was urgent that you speak with me," started Harry, "I got worried."

"No, I promise," said Lionel reassuringly, "everything is fine. I just needed to speak with you about…something."

"Well, take a seat," said Harry as he gestured towards the seats in front of his desk. "I'll make us some tea. You know, Nel, we haven't seen you around lately. How have you been?"

'Ah,' thought Lionel, 'that explains the stiffness and the annoyed look. He wants to know why I haven't been in touch with Jaime. He thinks I've dumped his daughter…"

"I apologize for my aloofness," said Lionel as he took a seat in front of Harry's desk. Harry went to the opposite side of the office and began to prepare two cups of tea. "I've just…I've just felt I should keep my distance for a bit. I wanted to give Jaime her space."

"Space?"

"Yeah," said Lionel, looking directly into Harry's eyes to show how serious he was about the situation. "She's had so much to deal with; especially with the hearing and getting a job and her life back on track. The last thing she needed was some lovesick guy bugging her about dates and a relationship and whatnot. I didn't think it was what she needed." Harry looked thoughtfully at Lionel for a moment, slowly allowing his words to sink in. As they did so, Harry's gaze seemed to soften considerably, finally understanding Lionel's reasoning for avoiding Jaime. Maybe he did not necessarily agree with Lionel's decision to give Jaime space, but he understood it; Harry understood the nobility of it. It was something that he would have done.

"I see," said Harry as he came forward to hand Lionel his cup of tea. "I don't think Jaime was too pleased with all of the space she was given."

"Probably," said Lionel, looking shamefully down at his tea. "But, it was what I felt was best for her at the time. But, I want to do something about it…"

"And what's that?" asked Harry as he took a seat at his desk, sipping his tea.

"Mr. Potter," started Lionel, his voice beginning to shake violently. His hands were trembling so bad that the tea cup in his hand was rattling in its plate. "I…I came here to…to…to ask you…for your permission…if I may have the honor of asking for your daughter's hand in marriage…"

* * *

"…and that concludes today's lesson," Jaime announced to her second year Transfiguration class. "Please remember to bring in your homework on the Switching Spells for next week. Have a great weekend!"

Jaime did not watch as her students file out of the room anxiously awaiting the weekend. As a result she did not see Lionel appear in the doorway and watch her work anxiously at her desk with a tender, caring smile on his face. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her as though he would be content to stand there and stare at her forever. At last, Jaime put the rest of her scrolls and papers in her briefcase and snapped it shut. When she saw Lionel standing in the doorway, she gasped and clutched on to her chest, clearly startled over his appearance.

"Nel!" she said, gasping, looking at him wide-eyed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," said Lionel, laughing amusedly as he stepped into the classroom. "It was just a little strange seeing you standing in front of the classroom. I'm used to goofing off with you behind the desks." Jaime smiled fondly at the thought of her, Nel, and Eustrice drawing crazy pictures that they made move and then sending to each other; trying to hold back the laughs and the giggles.

"How are you, Jaime?" asked Lionel, breaking Jaime's thoughts.

"Fine," said she said briskly, now looking down at her feet. "Just…teaching…trying to get my life back on track…"

"Well, I think you've done a fine job in doing that," said Lionel, now starting to feel incredibly awkward.

"Thanks…"

There was a long, awkward pause as they two of them looked around the room, blushing somewhat.

"Jaime?"

"Hm?"

"Are…are you doing anything tonight?"

"I was going to grade some homework, but I have no plans…no…"

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

This comment startled Jaime and she looked at him wide-eyed again, shaking her head as though she did not quite hear correctly.

"Dinner? Tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"You mean…like a date?" asked Jaime, hesitantly.

"Yeah…a date…"

"Nel…"

"Please? Please Jaime, I need to see you…it's been so long…"

"And whose fault is that?" Jaime finally snapped, letting her emotions lose and taking the awkward wall down.

"I just felt you needed time," said Lionel, looking down at his now shuffled feet with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. "You needed to readjust your life. I didn't want to be in the way…"

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to be a part of my new readjusted life?" asked Jaime, almost venomously.

"I can explain myself, Jaime," said Lionel, trying to sound more determined. "I just need some time to do so. Please, just have dinner with me?" Jaime was about to open her mouth and tell Lionel to go to hell but then she saw that look in his eyes again. It was the same look that he had given her when they were standing on the beaches of Ireland. It was the same look that convinced her to come back to Hogwarts and to reunite with her family. It was that exact look that always made her melt.

"Alright," she said in a defeated whisper. "We'll have dinner."

"Great!" said Lionel, his voice now considerably higher and lighter. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight? Is that alright?"

"That's fine," whispered Jaime, still sounding quiet. Lionel beamed and leaned down to give her a swift but affectionate kiss on the cheek before practically skipping out of Jaime's office. Jaime sighed and ran a hand through black silky hair.

'It'll be interesting at the very least,' Jaime thought to herself as she left her office and towards her quarters to prepare for her date.

* * *

When Jaime arrived at the Great Hall later that evening wearing curve-hugging emerald green robes and her hair done in an elegant, braided up-do, Lionel was already there waiting for her, pacing the floor wearing his own robes of dark blue and one hand stuffed nervously in his pocket and the other clutching a bouquet of white roses; her favorite. Jaime stood out of sight for a moment, watching him with an amused smile on her face before entering and clearing her throat to get his attention. When he looked up and saw her, he beamed and practically Apparated in front of her.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile as he handed her the roses. Jaime smiled and graciously accepted the flowers. Using her wand, she had sent them directly to her quarters so that she could put them in a vase and water later.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding his arm out to her. Jaime could not hold back the smile as she accepted it. Beaming, Lionel guided her out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade. Jaime thought that they were just going to the Three Broomsticks, but Lionel led her past the pub and towards the end of town.

"Where are we going?" asked Jaime curiously. Lionel smiled at her but shook his head; he was clearly not going to tell her. So, she just sighed and continued to wonder.

"Hold on tightly," said Lionel as he pulled out his wand. "We're going to Apparate to where we are supposed to be."

"Or you can just tell me and I'll Apparate there myself?" asked Jaime hopefully, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Lionel laughed: "Nice try." Jaime giggled too and clutched tightly on to his arm.

Lionel waved his wand and the two of them Apparated to an isolated beach. Sitting a few feet away in the sand was a large blanket and a basket and two lit candles were sitting in the center. Jaime could immediately tell that he had heated the area so that the cool, salty breeze would not affect that. He no doubt also casted a charm to rid the blanket of sand and to keep the food in the basket warm.

It was a romantic picnic on the beach.

"Oh Nel…"

"I figured it would be best if we had a private dinner," said Lionel sheepishly. "We have a lot to talk about." Jaime nodded in agreement. Lionel gestured towards the blanket and she took a seat, curling her legs underneath her. Lionel sat down beside her and began rummaging through the basket. Jaime was astonished when she saw what he had pulled out; he had remembered her favorite dinner; burgers and fries with a chocolate milkshake. She used to comment that it was one of the ultimate classic American dinners.

"Wow," she gasped as Lionel handed her a plate with a great big burger and a handful of fries. "This is very impressive, Nel." He did not say anything; just grinned sheepishly and the two of them ate in comfortable silence as they gave each other those smiles that teenagers give one another on their first date. The only sound was the relaxing crashing of the waves and the turn of the tide. When the two of them got to the milkshakes, Lionel finally turned to Jaime, looking both serious and extremely nervous.

"Jaime, I need to…well…we need to talk…" he started. Jaime suddenly found it difficult to swallow her food, but she managed to gain her composure enough to nod. "I know I've been distant and aloof lately but that's because I thought it would be best if you got your life in order without some pathetic lovesick bloke following you around like a puppy."

Jaime stared at Lionel solemnly for a moment, as though thinking very hard about something. Finally she said, "You're right, I didn't need some pathetic lovesick bloke following me around like a puppy. I needed _you_, Nel. I needed the man who convinced me to come back to my family and friends and leave of life of murder and deceit." Lionel looked down at his hands, feeling foolish and ashamed. He had suddenly lost his appetite and put down the handful of fries he was about to eat.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Jaime," he whispered sincerely, his voice shaking. "But you need to understand that I was just doing what I thought was best for you. That's all I want…" Surprisingly, Jaime grabbed hold of his hands and held them tightly in her own.

"I know," she whispered. "I understand, Nel and I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" he asked sounding both hopeful and shocked. "Just like that?"

"I will admit, for a while I thought that you had lied about everything you had said and betrayed me," started Jaime, suddenly blushing. "Lily's brainwashing sunk in more than I realized. But, I know you care about me and would not do anything to intentionally hurt me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have come after me at all."

"Jaime, I don't just care about you, I love you,' said Lionel, now squeezing her hands in return. "You know that, right?"

"I know…" whispered Jaime as they looked directly at one another. "But, where does that leave us? Where do we go from here? Do we start over with a relationship? Is that something you want? Great, now I'm rambling." This caused Lionel to laugh.

"I do want to start somewhere, Jaime," started Lionel, "but I don't think I want a relationship."

"You don't?"

"No, I want something more than that."

"You do?"

"Yes," said Lionel, standing up and holding Jaime's hands, causing her to stand up with him. "I want much more than that. And I think we've both waited long enough for this." With that, Lionel got down on one knee in front of Jaime and she found it suddenly impossible to breathe.

"Nel?" she gasped, but it was so low she doubted Lionel even heard her.

"Jaime, I'm about to ask you the question I wanted to ask you four years ago," said Lionel, also breathing heavy. "I'm only praying that this time you give me a different answer. Jaime Potter, I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. Would you please give me the chance to show you just how much by becoming my wife?" Lionel reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened and revealed a simple but beautiful ring containing a round cut diamond on a silver band.

"Jaime Potter, will you marry me?"

Jaime's chest suddenly hurt because her heart was pounding so hard and her breathing had become so uneven. When Lionel had asked her out on this date she had expected one of two things to happen: one, he was going to confirm her worst fears and admit that he no longer had feelings for her, but was very happy that she was back on the good side and that they could always be friends. Or two, he would apologize and explain himself, as he had done, and they would resume a relationship. This, however, she had not been expecting at all.

But, why was she so frightened over the thought of marrying Lionel? She had spent four years wishing she had never joined Lily and took his offer and now here she was; being given a second chance to do so. Why should she turn it down? Jaime truly loved Lionel and she knew it and more than anything she wanted a normal life with him; she wanted a job and to start a family with him. By starting a family with a man she truly loved, like Lionel, Jaime knew that she would be able to have the family that she never had. Maybe seeing something like that would somehow make Lily see that not everyone had betrayed them and urge to repent and return to the side of the good.

While pondering her decision, Jaime looked down and stared at Lionel; directly into his beautiful eyes. Once again, she felt herself go weak at the knees, realizing that he was giving her that same look he had given to her on the beaches of Ireland. It was an intense look filled with wonderment, awe, and desire. It made Jaime feel like she was the more exquisite thing in the world. It made Lionel look like nothing would make him happier than to stare up at her that way forever. And if she said 'yes,' she knew that he would. The very thought brought tears of joy to Jaime's eyes and she felt the wide smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Yes…"

Jaime had said it barely above a whisper. Lionel, who had stopped breathing while she pondered her decision, had heard it loud and clear. He let out a cry of joy and jumped to his feet, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on to her ring finger on her left hand. Without another word, he looked into her emerald eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss her deeply and passionately.

* * *

The next day, Jaime and Lionel had sent owls to Harry, Eustrice, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Jason, Lynn, and Annabelle to meet them at the Three Broomsticks; that they had exciting news to share. Harry was already well aware of the news that the couple would be sharing as Lionel had come mere days previously to request Harry's permission to ask Jaime to marry him. As much as the news broke his heart, he could not be happier for the two of them. Lionel was a very good man who genuinely loved Jaime and he could ask for nothing more…nothing better for his daughter.

When Lionel and Jaime announced the news, everyone was very happy and overjoyed to hear that the two of them had reconciled and were going forward with their lives; particularly Jaime. Even grumpy old Uncle Bill embraced Jaime as though he had always considered her a niece; as though the last four years had never happened.

Harry was the last one to come over and embrace Lionel and Jaime. After embracing his future son-in-law, he turned to Jaime and placed both of his hands on either side of her face. He did not say anything; he merely looked into her eyes that were so identical to his own and kissed her affectionately on the forehead. Harry did not need to say anything; his eyes said it all.

He could not have been happier for his daughter.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I am not receiving any reviews for this story and it makes me very depressed. There is a part of me that will write it and then delete it. I will, however, finish the story but it will probably not stay on the site long. In the meantime, I would like to shout out a special thank you to those who do review and please keep doing it as they are greatly GREATLY appreciated. But, most importantly, please enjoy the story!


	28. The Wedding

**Chapter 30 – The Wedding:**

Jaime Potter and Lionel Diggory celebrated their wedding just a quick six months after Lionel had proposed to her.

The reason for the rush on the wedding was that Harry and Bill wanted Lionel and Jaime to go into hiding as soon as possible. Granted, Jaime would continue her work as the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts; but she would generally be safe there as there were so many spells, enchantments, and other witches and wizards surrounding and protecting the grounds. If Harry and Bill were being perfectly honest, the real reason they wanted the couple going into hiding was for Lionel's sake. Their gut feeling was that he was now on the top of Lily's hit list; especially since he was the one who took Jaime away from her and the only person to have ever escaped from one of their hide-outs.

The wedding was short, but beautiful nonetheless. Jaime wore a beautiful white halter gown that flowed and shimmered in different colors of light blue, pink, and lilac; giving an illusion that she was always twinkling. Her dark hair was pulled up in a loose, elegant bun and was accented with a white rose in her hair.

The celebration itself took place on the Hogwarts grounds; right beside the Great Lake. While Lionel was not crazy about the location, but accepted it knowing that it would be the safest place to get married. Jaime, on the other hand, could not think of a more perfect place to begin their journey as husband and wife. After all, it was the very place where they had met and fallen in love. And the fact that everyone whom she had loved and treasured during her days at Hogwarts would be there due to its safety; no one feared coming, made it all the more better for Jaime.

Eustrice served as Lionel's Best Man, standing by his friend with a proud smile on his face. While he did not agree with the decisions that Jaime had made over the course of her life, he loved her as his friend all the same and could not be happier for the two of them. There were not two people who were more perfect for each other in Eustrice's opinion and he proudly stood beside Lionel. On a more personal note, he was very thankful that no one noticed the single tear that rolled down his cheek as Harry walked Jaime down the aisle.

Hermione had created a simple but ornate alter. It was made of beautiful oak and she had used her wand to carve roses and lilies into the wood, trimming it with vines. Ron and Bill had placed it right in front of the Great Lake and had set up several, though not many, white, decorative chairs for the guests.

Due to Jaime's brief isolation and Lionel's hermit-like ways, burying himself in his work to try and rid his mind of Jaime when she joined Lily, not many people showed up for the wedding. But, that did not make it any less special, joyous, and inspiration to all those who did attend. It was hard for those who did attend to not cry as Harry slowly walked Jaime down the aisle, never once taking his eyes off of her face; the face that so closely resembled that of his own bride. It was difficult to not get choked up as Lionel swore his undying love for Jaime;

"Jaime Potter," started Lionel, taking her hands in his own. Jaime nearly gasped at hearing her full, true name out loud for the first time. "This may sound cliché, but I have loved you from the first time I saw you when walked into my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ever since that moment on September 1st, on our way to school, I never, not for one minute, stopped loving you."

Jaime suddenly found it hard to breathe and she could feel the lump growing in her throat, but she did not want to start bawling in the middle of Lionel's speech. She allowed the lump to grow as she held back the tears.

"I know you think that with the choices you've made in the past, that you don't deserve my love," continued Lionel, looking at her square in her emerald green eyes. It was at this point that Jaime literally did stop breathing. "But, I swear to you, that there is nothing that you have done or could do that would ever make me stop loving you, Jaime Potter. I love you more than words can say and I want you be my side forever." It was at this point that Jaime allowed herself to cry before saying her own vows.

"All my life, I felt I never really belonged anywhere," started Jaime, trying to keep her voice steady. "I always felt…out of place. Even when I came to Hogwarts I felt like an outsider among outsiders…until I met you. You were the only person who ever openly accepted me for who I am and didn't judge me for my family background or my history. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, Lionel Diggory, but whatever I did, I'd gladly do it again. I love you so much and as bad as my past has been, I'm looking forward to spending an amazing and loving future with you."

Lionel did not cry, but there was a definite glisten in his eyes as Jaime spoke her vows. When she finished, Lionel's grip on her hands tightened gently and he wanted more than anything to kiss her on the spot. But, he politely waited for the reverend to finish their vows and then say, "You may kiss the bride" before grabbing ahold of his now wife, twirling her around so that he was dipping her, and kissed her passionately, yet tenderly.

The audience got to their feet and burst out into applause. Jaime and Lionel did not even notice the disturbance and went on kissing.

The two newlyweds grabbed ahold of each other's arms and walked down the aisle together with their faces beaming. Eustrice and Lynn closely followed behind them, also arm in arm. Eustrice might have been Lionel's Best Man, but Jaime had asked Lynn to be her Maid of Honor. While Lynn did a beautiful job in supporting Jaime while she planned the wedding and Lynn had given an incredible, but extremely crazy (Jaime could not honestly remember all if it) Hen Night.

But, the fact of the matter was, Lynn was not Jaime's first choice as Maid of Honor. Lynn was a wonderful person and friend but, it still remained; Lynn was not Lily.

Lily would have been Jaime's first choice of Maid of Honor. There were two people in this world that she loved more than anything; Lily and Lionel. Nothing would have made Jaime happier than to have her twin sister by her side as she married the love of her life; as she made that promise…that commitment to someone…that man she had loved. The only thing that would have made it better was to have that other person that she loved right by her side. Maybe that did not make any sense to anyone else, but to Jaime, in her own mind, she knew that nothing would have made her happier.

But, everyone knew, including Jaime, that her dream of Lily standing by her side while she pledged her life to Lionel was never going to happen. The truth was that Lily was still out in hiding somewhere in Ireland, controlling as much of the wizarding world as she could and murdering anyone who stood in her way. There was no possible way for Lily to even attend the wedding, much less come out of hiding. Plus, Jaime could not help but wonder…even if Lily was not a wanted fugitive, would she still have wanted to be Jaime's Maid of Honor? Lily had never approved or even liked Lionel, so would she have proudly stood by her twin sister as she married the man? She sincerely doubted it. Lily always wanted Jaime all to herself and she was not going to share, even in marriage.

'Maybe this is for the best,' Jaime thought to herself as she quickly looked behind her and smiled at Lynn. Though the smile was not true, it fooled everyone except for Harry. Harry knew exactly what the wistful smile meant as Jaime stared at the spot where Lynn was standing. He understood it too because nothing would have made him happier than to see both of his daughters standing side by side as one of them took one of the biggest steps of their lives.

But, like Jaime, Harry knew that it never would have worked. He knew what Jaime knew; Lily would never have been willing to share her twin sister.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Wow…sorry for the delay. My job and life have taken over…well…my life. I had way more time on my hands back in high school than I do now. Damn, I miss those days. Anyway, I know this chapter was short and sweet…and pretty uninteresting…but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH more interesting. Please keep reading and reviewing and a BIG thank you to those who still do. You and the reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	29. The Life She Always Wanted

**Chapter 31 – The Life She Always Wanted:**

Eight long years had passed since the small, but intimate wedding of Jaime Potter and Lionel Diggory. While some things seemed to have changed dramatically over those eight years, some things did not change at all. In fact, many members of the wizarding would might claim that things may have gotten worse.

The war against Lillian had not ceased. In fact, many witches and wizards no longer bothered to even call it a war; a war would suggest that either side had a chance of winning. If everyone was being honest with themselves, it was no longer a war. Lillian was now silently and ruthlessly ruling the wizarding world. Not only was she ruling, but ever since Jaime and Lionel's escape, she had moved her hide-out to somewhere in Spain and had become more violent and malevolent than ever. Lillian continued terrorizing the country and the wizarding world and she was no longer just killing witches and wizards who stood in her way of ultimate power. No, now she was killing anyone and everyone, including and especially Muggles, at random. Nowhere and no one seemed safe; except for one place. The one place that Lillian had not touched or threatened since she was seventeen years old was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also the one aspect, or place, of the wizarding world that was not under her complete tyranny.

The Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic had been disbanded since Lillian placed an Imperius Curse on the Minister of Magic. The majority of the Aurors had been murdered or executed but there were a handful that had escaped and joined Bill Weasley's rebellion; the rebellion against Lillian's brutal and ruthless tyranny. However, without the Aurors and the support of the Ministry and Daily Prophet, it made it nearly impossible for anyone to try and capture and bring Lillian to justice.

Lillian also had control over the Daily Prophet, which had completely stopped printing articles about Lillian, her actions, and rumors of where her hide-out might be. As soon as she had breached the Daily Prophet, Lionel abandoned his job and went into hiding with Jaime; now knowing he was no longer safe. It was a good thing he decided to do so because not a week later, one of the secretaries had found that his office had been completely destroyed with a white, blood stained lily resting on his desk.

England was not the only country suffering at the hands of Lillian's wrath. The wizarding Ministries in Ireland, Spain, Italy, Bulgaria, France, Netherlands, Egypt, Canada, and even the United States were under her power. It seemed as tough Lillian had her hands in just about everything magical. She even had some influences over the Muggle world; such as placing the Prime Minister of England and the Vice President of the United States under the Imperius Curse. However, there was one place, one building that she had not dared to touch. She had tried to attack it once back in her youth; many, many years ago. But many argue that she had only done that to use as an escape tactic and to make a statement about what she was capable of; it was not an actual attack.

That building was the castle and the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was rumored that the reason Lillian never attacked Hogwarts was for the same reason Lord Voldemort had never attacked it; she feared someone who worked in the castle. Lord Voldemort feared Albus Dumbledore and Lillian…Lillian feared Jaime Potter.

Jaime Potter, ever since she had escaped Lillian's clutches, testified in court, and swore her loyalty to the Ministry (before Lillian had corrupted it), had been working at the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. Ever since then, due to her skills, intelligence, and remarkable connection to the darkest witch of all time, she had been offered many more job opportunities that were above being a mere professor at Hogwarts. But Jaime never accepted them, claiming that she was happy where she was. Many people, including her husband, family, and close friends, could not help but speculate that the only reason she continued to stay at her post at Hogwarts was to protect the students from being influenced by her twin sister. They also speculated that it was to protect her father and aunt particularly; both who were still a professor and Headmistress and both of whom she had grown to care about and love fiercely.

It took a very long time for Jaime to develop those feelings for her father, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Sure, she had always cared about them; they were her blood…her family after all. But it took a great, _great_ deal of time…years even…before she had come to trust and love them. During those years Jaime had developed extremely close and strong relationships with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eustrice and her cousins Lynn, Jason, and Charlie. Unfortunately, as much as she tried, Jaime was completely unable to rekindle the friendship she had developed with Annabelle. Jaime just felt that there was just too much bitterness over her abandonment of their friendship that she was unable to overcome; she was never able to fully and truly trust her because of it. And it was fairly obvious that Annabelle was extremely jealous of Jaime over her marriage to Lionel. Annabelle overcame her feelings for him so the tension between the two girls was just far too much. A rift came between them that could never be repaired. They were always polite to one another at family functions and events, but they never went out of their way to seek one another out and they never got close. It was something that secretly and quietly devastated the Weasleys.

Despite her awkward relationship with Annabelle, Lynn had become Jaime's closest friend and confident, other than Lionel of course. The two of them were always causing mischief around the corridors of Hogwarts and at the Weasley's functions and holidays, which brought both laughs and arguments to the household. However, that all changed when Jaime became pregnant.

Less than two years after the wedding, Jaime found out that she was pregnant with her first child. It was a joyous occasion for the family; Harry was found skipping down the corridors of Hogwarts for weeks after hearing the news. However, it also was a cause for great concern. What would Lily do if she found out that Jaime was with child? Lily had always wanted her twin sister all to herself. What would she do or who or what would she attack if she found out Jaime was going to have a baby? Bill immediately decided that the news of the pregnancy and birth would have to be a complete secret. Everyone, especially Lionel, agreed. Though they all wanted Jaime alive for different reasons; Bill's being her connection to Lily and her possible capture and Lionel's being his endearing love his wife, they did not argue on the terms of how she would be protected.

During the pregnancy, Jaime would continue her post as Transfiguration professor so not to arouse suspicion. Hermione and Lynn were more than happy to go out with Jaime to purchase new robes that were a few sizes too big. Once Jaime had the baby, Lionel would take the child and go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm and using Harry as Secret Keeper. Every summer, Jaime would go into hiding with her husband and child. When the child becomes eleven, he or she will attend Hogwarts underneath the protection of Jaime and the castle. Jaime was not thrilled over the fact that she would not be able to be with her son or daughter for the majority of year, and at such a crucial time.

"So I am just to give birth and then hand it over?" asked Jaime furiously, her voice rising dangerously. Bill, Lionel, and Harry had just gone over the finer points of hiding her pregnancy from Lily.

"It's not like you'd be handing it over to a complete and total stranger, Jaime," said Lionel, sarcastically. "I'm your husband and the baby's father…it'll live with me…"

"That's not the point, Nel!" snapped Jaime, clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes at the three men sitting before her. "The point is I am sick and tired of having my life decided by everyone else rather than me! You of all people should understand that!" At that last sentence, she looked pointedly at Harry whose eyes filled with understanding.

"Jaime, please sit," asked Harry quietly, never tearing his eyes away from her own. "This is something we need to seriously discuss. You need to understand that this is not just your life we're making decisions for…"

Jaime stared long and hard at Harry, trying to grasp what exactly he was saying. And he was right. This was not just her life anymore; she was now sharing her life with the life that was growing inside of her. Patting her stomach gently, she slowly took a seat, nodding in agreement that something had to be done to protect her and her family.

"I agree with the arrangement," said Jaime, slowly, not looking at the three men. There was a long pause before she turned to look at them with a fierce determination in her emerald green eyes. "But I have a few terms of my own."

"Such as?"

Jaime looked pointedly at Harry again. "I love and respect my father more than anything. But I still don't agree with some of the decisions he made when he was a young man; such as putting Lily and I into an orphanage. I understand you felt what you were doing to protect us, Dad, I do. But, you and I both know you regret severely; not getting to know your own daughters until it was too late for one of them."

"I do regret it…"

"I don't want that same regret," said Jaime sincerely. "I want to raise my child and be a big part of his or her life."

"So what do you suggest, Jaime?" asked Bill, looking both intrigued and sincere.

"I will keep my pregnancy a secret and I will continue working at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration professor during and after my pregnancy," said Jaime, "but I want more time with my baby other than just summers. I will go into hiding with my husband and child every weekend and every holiday. And they will have full access to the castle so that they can come visit me as well. Also, I want them to have access in case there is ever an emergency." Bill and Harry considered Jaime's words and agreed to her terms without argument; they understood wanting to raise their own child.

So, it was decided and seven months later Jaime gave birth to a healthy baby boy; a boy that Lionel and Jaime decided to name Cedric Eustrice Diggory; named after Lionel's late brother and their mutual best friend.

As Cedric grew, he bore a strong resemblance to his father with his soft brown hair and handsome face. The only difference was his eyes; he had golden, topaz eyes. Jaime could not understand where they had come from but Lionel proudly admitted that Cedric had inherited his namesake's eyes. Harry, who had known the late Cedric Diggory closely, confirmed this as tears welled up in his eyes. There was no other boy that Harry had grown more and completely doted on his grandson as much as he possibly could.

Four years after Cedric was born, Jaime became pregnant again and the same plan applied for this pregnancy as well. It was kept a secret so that Lily would never find out and when the baby was born, it went into hiding with Lionel and Cedric. Everyone went smoothly and this time, Jaime gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Ginevra Potter Diggory; after her late grandmother and her mother's surname. Right away, Jaime knew that Ginny was going to resemble her Aunt Lily due to the small patch of red hair that was on her head when she was born. Sure enough, Ginny had inherited the fiery red Weasley hair and freckles; but she had inherited Lionel's kind, hazel eyes.

When Lionel and Jaime had told Harry of Ginny's name and he got one look at the small patch of red hair on her infant's head, he had burst into tears. Like Cedric, Harry completely doted on his granddaughter, spoiling her rotten and spending as much time as he could with her. It was not long before Lionel and Harry declared little Ginny as princess of the Diggory-Potter household. Harry accompanied Jaime into hiding as many weekends as he could so that he could get to know his grandchildren; the way that he was unable to know his daughters. Jaime knew that he was trying to make up for mistakes he had made with his own children and was not going to beseech him of that. Jaime and Lionel absolutely loved how Harry spent so much time with Cedric and Ginny. It made them feel more like a loving family, despite the constant danger that they were in.

There were many weekends where sometimes Hermione and Ron, or Lynn, or Charlie, or Jason, or Eustrice would come home with Jaime for the weekend and spend time with Cedric and Ginny, bringing their own children so that the two of them could get close to their family and friends. Just because the two of them were constantly in hiding and had to stay that way; that did not mean that they had to be exiled from the rest of their family. Jaime could not have been more appreciative because they were learning from the very mistakes that they had made with her and Lily; the mistakes that sent Lily to become the dark witch that she was today.

This went on for two years.

Jaime's life was far from perfect. She had to constantly keep her family in hiding, keep her children a secret and she only get to see them on weekends and holidays. But, that did not blind her to the fact that she had a family; a father who loved her and doted on his grandchildren, cousins and childhood friends who had become her closest confidents, a loyal and loving his husband who would do absolutely anything for her, two beautiful children who practically worshipped the ground that she walked on, and a fulfilling and great job; a job that allowed her to be with young, fresh, innocent minds. It was a job was never dull and that never got old because while the material did not change, the students always did and that made it worthwhile and interesting. The best part was that she was able to offer these children her protection. It was not much, but it was the most she could, especially considering all of the horrible things she had done in the past. It was a rewarding job that made her blissfully happy and allowed her to share her knowledge and skills.

Jaime's life was far from perfect, but ever since she had been a small child in the orphanage, it was the life she had always wanted.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope this speedy update makes up for the fact that I took forever and a millennium to update! I'm in a writing mood so hopefully I can have another chapter up soon! Be prepared for the next chapter because that's where the action starts! Thank you to the loyalty of my readers and for those who have reviewed! You guys make the writing worthwhile and I appreciate everything you do! Thanks again and keep on reading and reviewing! They are SOOOOO greatly appreciated!


	30. Gringotts

**Chapter 32 – Gringotts:**

"Mummy! Please? I want to come with you! Please?" begged six year old Cedric, looking up at his mother with those pleading golden eyes.

"Cedric, how many times do I have to tell you?" said Jaime with a defeated sigh. "It's not safe."

"This is bullocks, Mummy!"

"_Cedric!_"

"If it's not safe for me, it's not safe for you!" he shouted, stomping his foot on the ground with his fists clenched and tears welling up in his eyes. He turned away, not wanting his mother to see him crying. Lionel was sitting at the kitchen table watching his son with understanding eyes. He took a glance at his wife who was running a hand through dark black hair.

"Jaime, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he came with you," said Lionel, his voice trailing off.

"Lionel, don't you dare start on me too!" said Jaime, giving her husband a threatening look with wide eyes and a tight jaw.

"Jaime, the kid never gets to go anywhere…he's always cooped up in hiding…" said Lionel, his voice trailing off. Cedric's eyes suddenly lit up and he whirled around to face his mother again.

"Yeah! Yeah, I never get to go anywhere 'cept Hogwarts!" shouted Cedric, agreeing with his father and pointing an accusing finger at his mother. Jaime narrowed her eyes at her son and folded her arms across her chest.

"Cedric Eustrice Diggory, if you point your finger at me one more time, I'm going to cut if off!" said Jaime firmly. Cedric immediately looked at his finger wide-eyed, realized he was being disrespectful to his mother and quickly buried it in his pocket. Lionel groaned buried his head in his hand over his wife's reaction.

"Jaime…"

"Cedric, would you please go to your room," said Jaime with a defeated sigh, rubbing her forehead as though she was feeling a headache coming on. Cedric pouted and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. When Jaime was sure he was out of earshot, she rounded on her husband and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"It'd be helpful if you stopped contradicting me in front of him," she snapped angrily, once again crossing her arms along her chest.

"But, he has a point, Jaime," said Lionel, trying to remain calm and reasonable. "Other than their grandfather's house and their aunts' and uncles' and Hogwarts, the poor kid rarely gets to go anywhere. Why not just take him to Gringotts with you? He's not asking you to take him to Azkaban…"

"But, it's dangerous, Nel!"

"You don't think he knows that?" asked Lionel, standing to his feet and looking at his wife urgently, desperately trying to get her to see Cedric's point of view. "Every time you go back to Hogwarts, that poor boy has anxiety issues! He freaks out, he cries, and he constantly worries about you because he knows that everyone out there is being murdered by Lily and he wants to make sure you're okay! He needs that reassurance, Jaime. He's only six years old…can't you just give it to him, just this once?"

"But Lily would never hurt me," said Jaime reasonably. "She might attack me but she'll never kill me."

"He doesn't know that," said Lionel, once again, trying to be reasonable. "Besides, if you know that Lily would never hurt you, why not take Cedric?"

"Really?" asked Jaime, sounding sarcastic and annoyed. "Really, Lionel? Considering that Lily doesn't even know about him, which is something we decided on before he was even born!"

"It's just a boy with you," said Lionel. "For all everyone else knows, he could be one of your many nephews." Jaime let out a frustrated sigh. At this, Lionel strode towards her and grasped her hands tightly in his own, looking straight into her eyes, silently begging her to understand. "Take him, Jaime. What harm could it do? Just go to Gringotts, collect some of the gold that we need out of the vault, and bring him back home and give him that assurance. Honestly, Jaime, even if something were to happen, do you really think you'd let any harm come to him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what harm could it do?" asked Lionel in a voice so gentle that it nearly made Jaime melt inside. "If you want my honest opinion, love, I think you're doing him more harm by _not _taking him with you. It's a beautiful summer day. Let him experience Diagon Alley. Let him experience life, Jaime!"

Jaime looked into her husband's warm, hazel eyes and gave a sigh of defeat, knowing that even though she had a good reason for Cedric not to accompany her to Gringotts, Lionel had good reasons for why he should. Feeling tired and emotionally beaten, Jaime began to rub her forehead roughly.

"Fine," she muttered, defeated. "Fine. I'll take him." With that she turned around and called down for her son to come downstairs; that they were going to Gringotts. After hearing a giant "WHOOPIE!" from Cedric's bedroom and a light-hearted chuckle from the parents, Jaime turned sharply to look at Lionel.

"My dad is coming over an hour," said Jaime, as she grabbed her bag and wand. "Do you think that the two of you can manage to keep an eye on Ginny?"

"Our princess? It'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

The look of wonderment and amazement in Cedric's golden, topaz eyes as he witnessed Diagon Alley and Gringotts for the first time made up for everything that Jaime was feeling; the nerves, the terror, and the regret. The single pure joyful look on his face made up for all of that and made the trip worth it.

Jaime was amused at all of the questions and comments he was making about all of the shops and particularly the goblins who were still in control and in charge of Gringotts. Cedric had only seen the looks of them in pictures from Lionel and Jaime's old Hogwarts textbooks. He had always been fascinated with the wizarding world and the couple saw no point in trying to keep it from him. After all, despite being in hiding, he was going to be a part of the wizarding world when he started at Hogwarts. But when he saw a goblin for the first time, the boy's eyes had widened to the size of saucers and he nearly gasped out loud. Jaime had to do all that she could to try and hide back a smile. Her smile widened even more when he chatted away excitedly during the cart ride to the vaults below.

"WOW…Mummy we're rich!" Cedric had choked out when the two of them entered the famous Diggory-Potter vault. Jaime let out a hearty laugh as she collected Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts and placed them in a velvet bag. All the while, she allowed her son to roam about the vault and look at anything he could get his hands of.

"Mummy, can I come with you next time you have to come to Gringotts and Diagon Alley?" asked Cedric excitedly as he held on to his mother's hand as she led him out of the vault and back into the cart. The goblin driving it was sitting there impatiently and kept giving annoying glances at Cedric, mumbling something incoherent about Muggle-borns under his breath. It took every ounce of Jaime's willpower not to take the little sucker and throw him over the cart. She did not want this goblin to ruin Cedric's first trip out of hiding and away from Hogwarts.

As they traveled back from the tomb like vaults back towards the main entrance of the bank, Jaime could not help but think she was hearing strange sounds; loud bangs and even some low-pitched screams. The sounds only got louder the closer they reached towards the main level of the bank. At one point, Cedric had grabbed ahold of his mother arm's, clutching it tightly and asking in an awed whisper, "Mummy, what is that sound? What's happening?"

"I don't know, baby," Jaime whispered back as she held on to Cedric's hand tightly with one hand and pulled out her wand with the other. She turned towards the goblin. "Sir?" But the little, ugly goblin merely shrugged and took them closer and closer to those gut-wrenching sounds.

Just as they reached the main level, Jaime got out of the cart, never letting go of her son's hand, inwardly panicking but staying outwardly calm for Cedric's sake. They walked towards the main lobby with the goblin on their heels, clearly using them as source of protection, as to this day, goblins were still not permitted to have wands. Her wand at the ready, and her hand clutching tightly and painfully on to Cedric's, she walked through the doors to the main door of the lobby of Gringotts and her breath caught in her throat.

Gringotts was being attacked.

Judging by the outstanding and lavish outfits and masks on those attacking innocent witches, wizards, and goblins, Jaime knew exactly whose followers they were. Only Lily would have her followers dress so stylishly; as though they were kings and queens. Jaime knew that the only reason she had her and her followers dress in such a manner was because, as a child, they had grown up with nothing and Lily saw dressing richly and beautifully as a sign of superiority and high ranking. But, as a result of this knowledge, Jaime had no doubt that Lily was behind the attack and would probably, at some point, make an appearance. Her only thought was that she had to get herself and Cedric the hell out of there.

The only problem was that there was no way to get out of there. Like Hogwarts, Gringotts was filled with Anti-Apparation spells and enchantments. The only way out and in of the building was through the front door. And in order to get through the front door, Jaime had to get her son through a good number of wicked witches and wizards; and possibly even Lily.

"Mummy, what's happening?" Cedric cried out, his voice shaking with fear and terror. He was clutching on to Jaime's hand so tightly that she was losing circulation and feeling in it.

"Stay close to me, Cedric," was all Jaime said, not letting go of his hand. At that point, a masked wizard came charging at them, causing Cedric to scream and back away in panic. Jaime already had her wand at the ready.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The wizard stopped dead in his tracks and became as stiff as a board, falling to the ground like a plank of wood. Without another thought, Jaime dragged Cedric away and tried to move through the crowd, meanwhile avoiding curses and hexes, trying to protect her son, and trying to curse anything that got in her way or tried to attack the pair.

Out of nowhere, a hex hit Jaime square in her left side; right by her ribs. She cried out in agonizing pain and fell to the ground, clutching on to her side. Cedric let go of her hand and immediately knelt by her side, bending over her as though silently and desperately pleading with her to get up and get him out of that bank.

"Mummy? Mummy, get up!" Cedric cried. There was a loud explosion nearby, somewhere in the bank, and more heightened screams. Jaime was about to reach for him when a crowd practically stampeded over the pair of them. Cedric began screaming in terror as he was literally trampled away from his mother as Jaime cried out in agonizing pain due to the hex and the wound getting trampled on.

"MUMMY!" Cedric screeched as he rolled away.

"CEDRIC!" Jaime cried out, reaching out for him. But then, a foot collided with her head and she knew no more.

* * *

Gorbrin was the goblin; the goblin who managed Gringotts bank and who was trying to figure out who was behind this vicious attack. Right before his yellow eyes, innocent witches and wizards were being murdered and injured. Sure, the goblins were envious of wand-holders because they still adamantly refused to share their secrets in wandlore, but that did not mean he wanted innocent witches and wizards, including children, attacked in such a cruel, vicious, and ruthless manner. Thinking fast, Gorbrin ordered his fellow goblins to grab as many witches and wizards who were still alive and shove them into the emergency vault behind the desks. They would stay there, hidden and safe, until the attack was over. Whoever was behind the attack, and Gorbrin expected that it was the Dark Witch Lillian, would not be able to open the vault, as only two creatures could; Gorbrin and the assistant goblin manager of the bank, Gustug, who was currently not there.

Gorbrin pushed and shoved through the crowd, making sure to grab hold of young children and the wounded first. After making several trips and shoving several wounded and frightened witches, wizards, and children into the vault, Gorbrin went back one last time to, as the vault was getting full and Lillian and her followers were getting out of control. He may have wanted to save several more witches and wizards, but Gorbrin wanted to save himself too. As ran, he saw a young woman with dark hair and freckles lying on the floor unconscious; blood was coming out of her forehead. Without thinking, Gorbrin grabbed a hold of the woman and threw her over his shoulder and turned around, running back towards the vault.

As he ran, he felt the woman stirring on his back; she must have been waking up. He heard her groaning and moaning from the obvious pain in her head.

"Cedric?" she whispered through her groans. Realizing where she was and how she was being carried, she began jerking and twisting in Gorbrin's arms. "Who are you? Where's Cedric?"

"Ma'am I am bringing you safety," said Gorbrin, shouting over the screams of the rest of the crowd. Unexpectedly, the woman began to pound on his back furiously, though the fists seemed weak due to her head injury.

"Put me down!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with complete and utter desperation and panic, "I need to find my son! Cedric! CEDRIC! PUT ME DOWN YOU BUFOONED GOBLIN!

Gorbrin ignored her and entered the safety vault, literally dropping the woman on the floor and turning around, order another one of his fellow co-workers and goblins to shut and seal the vault. His orders were followed and as the door to the vault was shut, locked, and sealed, the dark haired woman that Gorbrin had carried in began shrieking and bellowing, her face going white and her voice hoarse. It looked as though she was completely losing her mind over being taken into the vault. And maybe she was losing it because as the door to the vault shut and sealed, she was frantically screaming only one name; "CEDRIC! CEDRIC!"

* * *

Lillian stepped into the main hall of Gringotts calmly and timidly, as the chaos and screaming continued to ensue around her. Wearing her fine robes and her fiery red hair down up un a loose, elegant bun, she looked as though the havoc she was wrecking did not even phase her; as though she did this on a daily basis. Which in truth, she did.

Lillian had given her followers strict orders to kill anyone and everyone in their path. It did not matter whether they were pure-blood, Muggle born, witch, wizard, goblin, house elf, or a troll. If they got in the way or they had a chance to do so, they were ordered to kill them. It was not long before Lillian herself had joined in on the attack. She too murdered anyone and everyone within her wand's reach. The only thing that she did differently compared to her followers was that Lillian liked to use Legilmency to mentally torture her victims before she killed them. She liked peeking in through the memories to see what would upset and hurt them the most. Walking through the crowd, stepping over several bodies that were lying on the floor, Lillian began her work, considering them as masterpieces rather than murder.

After killing an elder, balding wizard while forcing him to remember his own wife's death as he died, Lillian whipped around to see a small boy lying on the floor, hunched over in the corner of the main hall; he was clearly crying. She could see how her followers had not found him, as he was very small and lying. One could easily mistake him for a dead body. The only reason she even noticed that he was alive was because his shoulders kept on moving up and down ever so slightly. Grinning wickedly, Lillian strode towards him, gracefully gliding with her wand at the ready. She had never used Legilmency against a child and was curious to see what memories she could use against him before ending his short life.

It pleased Lillian to see that his hushed cries grew more panicked and louder the closer she approached. Good, he knew who she was and what she was capable of, despite his obvious young age. Without saying a word to him, she pointed her wand at him and whispered, "_Legilimens!_" and she enjoyed all thoughts going through his mind, sorting through his memories, trying to decide which one to use against him. Feeling his mind being violated, the boy began to cry even harder and kept his face away from Lillian's; as though that might somehow protect him from her.

Shockingly, Lillian was unable to find anything useful to torture the boy. She knew that he would have made a great occlumens, as he was desperately trying to block her out. In fact, he was doing a good job because she could only find a few memories here and there, but they were blurry. But, at one point, he slipped and within that memory, she found something…off. The boy's mind had a specific memory that took place within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This confused her greatly. He was clearly too young to be attending the school so why was he even there? It not only confused Lillian, but it intrigued her greatly because she could not help but think about how her twin sister…her Jay…was still rumored to be working there. Wanting to know, desperate to know, Lillian lowered her wand and glared menacingly at the boy, walking closer to him and leaning down so their faces were mere inches apart.

"You, boy! You go to Hogwarts?" she demanded. Hesitantly, the boy pulled his face out of his hands and looked into Lillian's cold, jaded green depths. They seemed so hauntingly familiar to him that while he was afraid to answer, he did not let that fear overtake him.

"No, I'm too little," he said desperately, searching her eyes pleadingly for some kind of mercy.

"Then why have you been there? Most children do not even set eyes on the castle until their first year," snarled Lillian in an accusing manner that made the boy tremble in fear.

"But my mummy works there!" he cried out defensively. "I want to see her sometimes! I miss her…" His voice trailed off and he buried his face in his hands again, sobbing hysterically and his shoulders shaking violently.

"Your…your mother works at…Hogwarts?" Lillian asked slowly, trying to keep her voice steady. The boy nodded, but kept his face buried in his hands. Lillian's heart literally stopped in her chest; either that or she had forgotten had to breathe.

"I miss her! I miss my mummy…where is she? I want to see her. Please?" With that final plead, the boy looked at up at her face and what Lillian saw; it made her feel like she had been punched in the stomach and she even began coughing on her own saliva. When she finally calmed down and got herself together, she could not help but notice how much the boy before resembled that Diggory boy that Jay had dated back at Hogwarts. Other than the eye color and some small features, such as the one or two freckles on his nose and the nose itself, he was the spitting image of Lionel Diggory.

'No,' thought Lillian, 'it can't be. She wouldn't…she couldn't…"

But there was only one way to find out.

"Boy, what is your name?" she asked, trying to control the emotion that was building in her throat. In case it was not who she thought it was, she did not want to earn a reputation for being weak; especially in front of a child.

Interestingly enough, the boy did not respond at first; he merely cocked his head to the side and answered, "My name is Cedric Eustrice Diggory." Lillian felt as though her heart had fallen into the pit of her stomach, because she suddenly felt sick.

"Your father is Lionel Diggory?"

"Yes…do you know my daddy?"

Ignoring his question and desperate to know the answer, Lillian pushed the question: "And your mother? Who is your mother?"

"Her name is Jaime…Jaime Diggory…"

At those words, Lillian felt deaf. The world stop spinning around her; she could not hear anything. It was as if though the world had gone in completely silence, pressing a mute button on her life and she had absolutely no control over it. The only thought that kept floating…no…popping through her brain was that this little boy lying hunched on the floor at her feet was the son of her twin sister. No, he was just not just Jaime's son. This boy…this little boy was _her nephew_. The blood that ran through her powerful and determined veins also ran in through his. With that fact in mind, Lillian knew that there was no way she could or would even want to harm him.

When the realization that this boy was related to her; was her nephew, she held out her wand and screamed, "STOP!" As though she had pressed some kind of button, like a group of trained dogs, all of her followers stopped dead in their tracks and looked directly at Lillian. She did not look back; she never took her eyes off of the little boy.

"We are done here for today," she said, still staring at Cedric. To her astonishment and delight, Cedric never took his own topaz eyes off of her either. "Leave the bodies behind. Kill the rest. There are to be no survivors." One of her followers stormed towards Cedric, to kill him, but her eyes flashed when she realized what he was doing and she held out her arm, blocking her nephew. "I shall deal with the boy. He is mine; I will take care of him. You do what you are told." When she said these words, her words were like ice, dripping with venom. The follower nodded, bowed, and followed Lillian's orders without a word or argument.

When her followers were out of earshot, Lillian waved her wand and a dozen or so blood stained white lilies fell to the ground from the ceiling. She then turned towards Cedric and to his immense surprise, smiled gently and comfortingly at him, offering a warm hand to him.

"Take my hand, Cedric," she said gently; a complete contrast to the words she had just spoken to her follower. Cedric scrunched up his nose, looking confused and clearly trying to internally decide something. "Come with me. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

After a long whisper, Cedric looked into Lillian's eyes and smiled, "Okay." Lillian was completely a taken back by his response. She could not believe how sure he sounded.

"You believe me, Cedric?" she asked, her voice once again gentle and soothing. "You believe that I won't hurt you?"

"Yes," said Cedric as he took hold of his aunt's hand. "You have the same exact eyes as my mummy. They look at me the same way. I know you won't hurt me." Lillian and Cedric smiled at one another for a moment before he anxiously, "So where are we going?" For the first time in years, Lillian genuinely laughed at his comment and clutched on to his hand tightly, but gently, and Disapparated with him on the spot.

Lillian's followers soon followed after killing everyone else within the bank, leaving the dead bodies and the blood stained lilies behind.

* * *

It was several hours before Gorbrin, Jaime, and several other goblins, witches, and wizards were released from the vault.

When Jaime had exited the vault and saw the several hundred bodies lying on the stone cold floor, bled out and dead, she literally screamed and fainted. She had woken up in the Hogwarts' hospital wing with Lionel and Harry by her bedside. The first thing she had done was sat straight up and inquired about Ginny's safety. When both her husband and father assured her several times that the little girl was safe; Hermione and Lynn never leaving her side, Jaime timidly asked if they had found Cedric…or his body.

At that question, Lionel had broken down into wretched sobs; so much so that the nurse had to give him a potion to knock him out. Harry quietly explained that Lillian had planned a vicious attack on Diagon Alley; that Gringotts had only been part of the attack. There were hundreds of dead witches and wizards to identify and even more to send to Saint Mungo's for treatment and cures.

It was several weeks before it was confirmed that Cedric's body was not found among the deceased or wounded. Every single body and person had been accounted for except for the young, six year old boy. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air. There was no explanation for his disappearance and there was no guarantee if he was alive, dead, or just injured. It was even suggested that he had managed to escape

But Jaime knew better.

When it was confirmed that Cedric's body had not turned up in Gringotts bank or found anywhere throughout Diagon Alley, Jaime knew that he had not escaped and was not aimlessly wandering the country. He knew that if that were to ever happen to go straight to King's Cross Station in London and go through Platform 9 and ¾. That had been the first place that Jaime and Lionel had looked throughout the weeks but he never showed there. Jaime knew that there was only one place that they would find Cedric: Lily's hide-out. Jaime knew of Lily's joy of using Legilmency against her victims before killing them. There was no doubt in her mind that Lily had used Legilmency against her son and had discovered Cedric's identity and had kidnapped him in order to get to her.

And it worked.

"Lily has him," was all Jaime said when she had received the news that Cedric had disappeared into thin air. Lionel and Harry looked at Jaime wide-eyed and horrified, deep down knowing that she was correct in thinking that.

"Jaime, you don't think…"

"I don't think," said Jaime, sounding more firm than ever before. "I know, Nel. I know she has him. Lily uses Legilmency and there's no doubt she used it and discovered that Cedric is our son. She's using him to get to me and by holy hell it's working…" A rage rose up in Jaime that she had never felt before. She felt as though her entire body was on fire and her hands were clenching into fists, beginning to shake and violently.

"Jaime, baby…"

"I swear on Merlin's beard, Nel that is he so much as lays a finger on one hair on his head…so help me…." Jaime was now seething with anger, so much so that she was having trouble trying to get the words that she needed to get out. Her face had turned into a bright red and her body was shaking so badly that it was practically vibrating. Harry and Lionel exchanged worried looks and Harry conjured up a glass of water while Lionel guided his furious wife to a seat. They knew what would happen if Jaime, if any witch lost her temper in such a manner; things could start exploding. However, she graciously accepted the glass of water and chugged it in a very unladylike manner. When she was done, she did not place it; merely dropped it on the ground and let the shattered pieces scatter about the ground. Sighing in a defeated manner, Harry waved his wand to clean up the mess.

When the mess was cleaned, Lionel kneeled down on the ground so that he was eye level with Jaime as she sat dangerously calm in the chair. He stroked her side of her face for a moment, looking directly into her emerald depths before whispering urgently, "We need to get him back, Jaime." At those words, Jaime's green eyes flashed dangerously; to the point where they looked almost jade

"You don't think I know that, Lionel?" she shouted furiously as she stood to her feet; so fast that she knocked the chair over. "Really? You really think I want to leave my son in the clutches of one of the darkest witches of all time? Are you bloody serious? You must think I'm bloody stupid."

"Then let's get him, Jaime," said Lionel, still sounding urgent, clutching tightly on to her hands. He looked a bit crazed himself; almost desperate.

"I wouldn't know where to start looking, Lionel!" Now it was not only Jaime's body that was violently shaking; her voice was now trembling as well.

"No one would know better than where to look than you, Jaime," said Lionel, tears welling up in his eyes. "We need to find him. Let's go get him…" Jaime looked into her husband's eyes and saw the fear, love, and desperation that he was feeling. She knew that it was reflecting in her own eyes as well. She also knew that Lionel was right. There was no Ministry of Magic or Auror Department to go save him so she knew that if they were ever going to see Cedric again, that they would have to do it themselves.

"Okay," whispered Jaime, squeezing her husband's hands in return. "We'll get him back, Nel, I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course we will, Lionel," said Harry, finally gaining control of his own voice and patting his son-in-law on the back comfortingly. "Do you really think we'd ever let anything bad happen to that boy?" Lionel nodded and looked back into his wife's eyes, now looking determined.

"So, where do we start?"

"Nel…" Jaime's voice trailed off and she let go of his hands, turning away. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, as though about to make a stressful decision. "Nel…I love you. But, I think this is something that I need to do on my own."

"Excuse me?" Lionel's voice resembled ice.

"I agree that we need to go get our son back, Nel," whispered Jaime, still not turning to face him. "But, I think it would be best that I go alone…" She still could not look at Lionel, but she waited for the explosion of yelling and screaming that was bound to happen. To her immense and utmost surprise, the sound of Lionel's laughter echoed around the kitchen walls. Jaime whipped around and looked at her husband wide-eyed. It comforted her to see that Harry looked just as perplexed as she felt.

"Jaime, you must have lost your bloody mind if you think I'm letting you go after Lily alone," said Lionel, trying to get his words out through his laughs.

"I'm serious, Nel…"

"Jaime, it's _not happening_!"

"Lionel, maybe you should hear her out…"

"Stay out of this," he snarled at Harry, his eyes narrowed. "This is none of your business, dad. There is no chance of me letting my wife and son into such incredible danger. There is no chance of it, dad, none at all!"

"None of my business?" Harry snapped back, his own temper rising. "You think my daughter and grandson are none of my business?" Lionel took a threatening step forward but Jaime stood in between them.

"Lionel, please listen to me," she said, looking into soft, hazel eyes, trying to get his attention with her love and gentleness. "Think about it. If I go after Cedric and face Lily on my own, it will work out for the better."

"What makes you think that?" asked Lionel, his voice shaking again. He seemed so overwhelmed over the whole ordeal and was feeling a various array of emotions. It looked as though he did not know what to think anymore.

"Lily never laid a hand on me, Nel," said Jaime reasonably, which was true. Lily had always gone out of her way to make sure that no harm came to Jaime. "For Merlin's sake she has attacked every single part of our wizardnig world except for the one place where I work. Do you really think that's a coincidence? Lily would never hurt me, Nel, but that does not change the fact that she wants me working for her again. She did not kidnap Cedric to kill me. She kidnapped Cedric so that she could use him against me so that I'll join her ranks again. Do you understand, Lionel? Do you understand?"

There was a long pause as Lionel searched Jaime's face. It looked as though he was having an internal struggle with himself, desperate to understand what his wife was trying to tell him; desperate to understand that no matter what, there was nothing that he could do to try and protect his wife and son. He nodded in agreement, knowing and understanding that this was on Jaime's shoulders; it had to be done by her and no one else. Except maybe:

"I'm going too," declared Harry, out of nowhere. Both Lionel and Jaime looked at him, rather startled. "I…I think…somehow…I think my coming along…it…might…it might be helpful…"

Lionel turned and looked at Jaime, waiting for her confirmation. He knew he had no say in the matter; as stated before, this was all on his wife's shoulders. But nonetheless, he was anxious to know what she thought of the situation. Would it be a good idea if Harry came or would it be a disaster? Seeing Harry might make Lily go ballistic. On the other hand, Lionel would certainly feel better knowing that she had some kind of protection on the long awaited, dangerous journey to find Cedric.

"I agree," said Jaime, looking grave. "You should come, Harry."

"Really?" asked Lionel and Harry in unison, wide-eyed and clearly startled and shocked over Jaime's decision.

"You think I should come?"

"Yes," said Jaime, nodding. "In fact, I think it may be a good idea."

The next day, Jaime and Harry set out, fully packed with Hermione's old beaded bag, set out on their journey. It was last rumored that Lily's hide-out had been somewhere in Spain and that was where they started; determined to bring Cedric back home safe and sound.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope you're enjoying these rather speedy updates! I'm still in a writing mood and I have SOME free time on my hands so hopefully I can have another chapter up soon! The next chapter is another biggie! Thank you to the loyalty of my readers and for those who have reviewed! You guys make the writing worthwhile and I appreciate everything you do! Thanks again and keep on reading and reviewing! They are SOOOOO greatly appreciated!


	31. The Heir's Revenge

**Chapter 33 – The Heir's Revenge:**

"I think it's best that we rest here for the night," said Harry, as he surveyed his surroundings. "We've been going nonstop for two days and we're not going to get through Lily's defenses without any rest."

Jaime stopped in her tracks and looked around uncertainly, biting her lip. Being a parent, Harry fully understood the concerns and thoughts that were floating around in her head but they desperately needed rest; they could not take on a seventh year Hogwarts student in the states that they were in. "Jaime, this is a safest place as any to spend the night and you can't deny that you need rest."

It was a long time of Jaime looking around, scratching the back of her head anxiously, and sighing occasionally before shrugging in a defeated manner. "I suppose…"

Nodding, Harry took Hermione's famous beaded bag from her and pulled out a luxurious tent. When it was all set up, he noticed that Jaime had not said any of the protective enchantments; she had not moved from the very spot she had stopped short in and was still staring blankly out into the abyss. Sighing, Harry waved his wand and muttered, "_Protego Totalem_," and several others. When he was done, the sun had set and Jaime had still not moved. He walked over to his daughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're worried, Jaime," he started in a soothing, but serious voice. "But, you're not going to get him back by staring blankly into the night sky. Come on; some food and a good night sleep will do you some good." Without saying a word, Jaime nodded in agreement and followed Harry's guidance into the tent. He sat her down on the armchair and headed into the kitchen to fix them some food. When he finished cooking the mushroom soup and cutting the bread and butter, he saw that Jaime had not moved. Setting down the food in front of her, he ran a hand through already messy, graying hair and kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"Jaime," he said as he grabbed ahold of her chin and turned her gaze so that it was fixated on him, "look at me. I know that you're worried about Cedric…"

"Worried?" whispered Jaime; her voice was dripping with a kind of venom that sent chills down Harry's spine. "Of course I'm worried! For all I know, my son could be dead and you and I could be shortly following him! I just don't know what to think anymore, Harry. Not knowing is just killing me…slowly killing me. Lily won't even have to worry about using a wand; she's doing it already."

"Jaime…"

"It's driving me _crazy_, Dad!"

"Jaime…"

"_CRAZY!_"

"JAIME!" Harry bellowed loudly, snapping her out of reverie. Jaime stopped staring and yelling into space and finally came out of her daze to truly look at Harry. She looked as though he had slapped her in the face. "Well…now that I have your attention…"

"Dad…"

"Jaime, listen to me," started Harry, "Lily has not hurt Cedric and she won't hurt Cedric."

"How do you know?" asked Jaime, sounding almost desperate for an answer that she wanted to hear.

"Because if she was going to hurt Cedric, she would have killed him during the Gringotts attack," said Harry reasonably. "Everyone who was not in that vault was brutally murdered except for Cedric. Why? Because Lily obviously discovered who he was and felt some kind of connection to him. Or she's using him to get to you. Either way, Cedric is no use to her dead. He's alive, Jaime. I know it." Jaime turned away and went back into her daze, thinking over Harry's words to her. Realizing that he was probably right, she turned back to him and smiled hesitantly before diving and gobbling up her soup and bread. Harry smiled and also began eating his meal. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Harry placed his bowl down and looked at his daughter timidly.

"Jaime?"

"Hm?"

"I need to ask an awkward question," said Harry, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I know it brings up bad memories for you, but it needs to be asked."

"What's up?"

"You've helped Lily with coming up with strategies to defend her hide-out," said Harry, looking both serious and nervous at the same time. "What can we expect?"

"From her defenses?" said Jaime, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Harry nodded. "I'm sure she's found ways to improve on them, Dad. I really don't know anymore. She'll have charms and enchantments up so that if a witch, wizard, or Muggle shows up, she'll know and she'll have her followers attack. I'll be honest, Dad, she didn't exactly let me in on her darkest secrets. I guess she suspected I might someday come back to all of you." Harry nodded in understanding, but still looked very nervous and concerned.

"So we're going in completely blind?" asked Harry uncertainly. "That doesn't sound very safe, Jaime."

"Nothing about confronting Lily is safe," said Jaime, almost sounding humorous. "I guess our best bet would be to travel towards the hide-out, once we discover where it is, in our Animagus forms."

"Our Animagus forms?" asked Harry surprised, though looking intrigued. "Do you really think that will help?"

Jaime nodded: "I'm sure of it. Lily was always paranoid or excited about witches, wizards, and Muggles approaching her hide-out. If anyone was coming towards the castle, they were either on the hunt for her or they stumbled across it by accident and the alarm enchantments went off. Either way, she will not suspect animals approaching. No witch or wizard would think to really do that. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't; but I think it's probably the smartest and safest way to go." Harry nodded in agreement, not saying anything. To be honest, there was nothing he could say. No one knew more about Lily's hide-outs than Jaime and he knew that it was best if he just trusted her judgment. After all, she had no reason to try and let him down. She wanted Cedric back more than anyone.

But, when Jaime shared this information, Harry knew that he had made a decision of his own. Hermione would be rolling her eyes and mumbling about his 'hero complex' if she had known about the decision he had just made, but Harry felt that he had no choice. He could not get those words out of his head…those words that he had heard so many years ago. Harry also knew that he could not make this decision without confronting Jaime. He knew that she suspected he would do something like this anyway and would, no doubt, be watching him like a hawk now that she shared this piece of vital information. Harry knew that he had no choice but to confront his daughter about what he had just decided.

"Jaime…"

"Dad, don't even start!"

"Jaime, you don't understand…"

"Oh but I do understand," said Jaime venomously. "Aunt Hermione warned me that you might pull this hero complex thing. But you forget that Cedric is _my _son and there is nothing that you can say or do that will make me change my mind!"

Sounding more forceful and urgent, Harry said, "I think I should go and do this alone."

Letting out a frustrated growl and running a hand roughly through her already messy black hair, Jaime looked at her father incredulously, as though she were annoyed, angry, and disgusted with him all at once. "How could you even suggest something like that? Do you think I'm not capable of this? Do you not trust me?"

"You know that's not it."

"Then what is it, Dad?" Jaime asked furiously as she jumped to her feet so fast that she accidentally knocked over her bowl of soup. "Explain to me why it would be best that you go and save my son and I get to stay here, anxiously waiting, with my thumb up my arse!"

"Jaime, please," said Harry, trying to sound firm, but could not help thinking that she was absolutely right. There was no reason for her not to go. Unless, unless Harry decided to tell her the truth about what he had heard from Sybil Trelawney so long ago. "There…there is a reason why I don't want you to go; why I think I should go alone." Jaime nodded, silently encouraging him to continue, though she still looked absolutely furious with suspicious narrowed eyes and a red, enraged face.

"What if I said that I didn't want you to go because I don't want you to have blood on your hands?" asked Harry slowly, choosing his words carefully. This seemed to have caught Jaime's attention because she took down her guard and was now looking at her father with widened, horrified, though still slightly angry eyes.

"I already have blood on my hands," said Jaime in a soft voice. "I never stopped Lily from killing all of those innocent people. I didn't wave the wand, but I sure as hell didn't stop her. I think that makes me just as guilty."

Harry nodded in understanding, but continued: "I meant that I want to stop you from actually committing a murder…" Jaime nodded again, urging him to continue. "I…I want to stop…no…prevent you from killing your sister."

Jaime let Harry's words sink in as she stared at him, looking directly into his eyes that were still so identical to her own. She did not say anything; she did not do anything; she did not even blink. Harry held his breath, waiting for her response. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Harry, when in fact it was only a few moments, Jaime said, "What makes you think that I want to…much less will…kill Lily? My sister has her flaws. Hell, she is downright evil. But one thing that I have always respected her for is that she always put my safety first."

"But you always said how cruel she was to you..."

"Of course she was cruel. That's Lily's nature," said Jaime defensively. "I can't explain it, Dad."

"Try."

Jaime sighed and ran another frustrated hand through hair, making it frizz and stand up at all angles. Harry had to suppress a smile because he was quickly reminded of Hermione back at her days at Hogwarts when she was frustrated. "There was this one time, back in our fourth year, where I overheard the Slytherins plotting something. They discovered and instantly attacked me. I was a Gryffindor after all. But, Lily was there; in fact I think she was the one leading the plot. But, she protected me; completely attacked and injured her friends her were trying to hurt me. Lily was always like that. She may not have respected me and she may have wanted me selfishly to herself…but she always wanted me alive, safe, and healthy. I could never fault her for that. In the end, to Lily, I was her twin sister; her blood and that was always her highest priority."

"Wow…I never knew that," said Harry, in an awe voice. Jaime shrugged.

"It was always something that I kept to myself, I guess," she said dismissively.

"But there is still something that you don't know or understand," said Harry quickly, before Jaime could continue anymore with her story or with her beliefs of Lily's loyalty to her. "There was a prophecy made towards the end of your first year at Hogwarts; right around the time that you and Lily stopped speaking to one another."

"Who made the prophecy?"

"Professor Trelawney."

"Oh Merlin's beard, Dad, you believe that old fraud?"

"Do not underestimate her," said Harry seriously. "She is the one who made the prophecy about me destroying Voldemort and the one about him returning. Both came true, so yes, I believe that 'old fraud.'" Jaime sighed defeatedly and rolled her eyes, never having a care or respect for the art of Divination. But, Harry ignored her looks and continued. "She made a prophecy that the Dark Lord had returned and would cause a terror unlike any other. And that only his equal would defeat him. But, the equal would one day be unwilling to, and that would cause darkness among the land when the equal should have been the light."

"Okay, so one day Voldemort will return somehow, someway, and you'll have to defeat him again," said Jaime, resaying the words out loud so that she could understand them. Harry had never seen her look so confused before. "But what in the world does that have to do with me possibly murdering Lily?"

"See, I thought the same thing you did!" said Harry, now sounding almost desperate. It was beginning to frighten Jaime. "I thought the prophecy was referring to Voldemort and me. I panicked, thinking that he was going to use you and Lily to avenge me! Even in the Department of Mysteries, they titled this prophecy 'The Heir's Revenge.' It was why I never told you and Lily the truth; why I never revealed myself as your father sooner!

"But, I don't think the prophecy of the Heir's Revenge refers to me and Voldemort, Jaime," Harry's voice was now considerably softer and even a bit sad. Jaime continued to listen intently.

"What do you think it refers to then?"

"Your Uncle Bill and your Uncle Ron had a theory," he started, his eyes downcast. "That maybe the prophecy wasn't about me and Voldemort. After all, there is no sign of him ever returning and no spell can reawaken the dead. I destroyed all the Horcruxes so he _is_ dead."

"So if the prophecy isn't about you and Voldemort," said Jaime slowly, "then you think it's about…"

"You and Lily…yes…"

"You think that Lily is the Dark Lord that is discussed in the prophecy and I'm the 'equal' that is destined to destroy her," said Jaime, almost robotic-like, as though she were trying to slowly comprehend what Harry was trying to tell her.

"Now you understand my fear of you going," explained Harry, wanting her to desperately see reason. "I know Lily is evil, but she is still my daughter too. And I cannot bear the thought of my other daughter killing her." Jaime looked away from Harry to stare towards the entrance of the tent, once again, in a daze and thinking long and hard about something. Her father just watched her intently, not pushing for a response or a reaction. He just waited there patiently.

Finally, Jaime spoke: "You mentioned that the 'equal' might be hesitant to fulfill its destiny, correct?"

"Once it realizes it's fate, yes," Harry said honestly.

"I see…"

"Jaime, please don't beat yourself up over this. It's just a prophecy!" said Harry, now sounding urgent as he looked into the horror that filled his daughter's eyes. Her face remained tranquil and calm, but her eyes…oh those eyes. Harry never wanted to see those kinds of emotions fill those emerald depths ever again.

"Prophecy or not," started Jaime, her voice sounding monotone, "I have no desire to kill Lily, Dad. Evil or not, no matter what she has done, she is still my twin sister and I still love her despite everything."

"So you're not going to kill her?" he asked, now sounding hopeful.

"I didn't say that," said Jaime. "I may have no desire to kill my sister, Dad, but a what cost? That cost will not be Cedric. I love Lily but I love Cedric more and at the expense of my son's life, I will do whatever it takes to save him and to get him out of there alive; that includes killing Lily."

This information did not put Harry's mind at ease but he still said, "I understand," because truth be told, he _did _understand. He too was willing to get Cedric back alive and safe and sound no matter what the cost. He understood Jaime's mindset because there is no kind of love like the love a parent has for their child. The only way to understand that kind of love and devotion was to actually be a parent, and Harry, after all, was a parent.

But that was what made this situation so hard for him. Both Jaime and Lily were his daughters and he loved them both equally, despite the different paths they have taken and despite the choices they have made. The truth was, Harry did not know how he was going to handle the situation if it came down to Jaime and Lily having to fight until the death. Would he take sides? Would he choose one over the other by protecting one and fighting against the other? What was he going to do? Harry's internal war continued all night and well into the morning. It was sunrise before he found himself getting any kind of sleep. After all, how was he supposed to feel?

Both Lily and Jaime were his children.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, another completed chapter with the next one to come soon! I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review. They truly are encouraging and are deeply appreciated. Thanks again!


	32. The Blue Jay and the Stallion

**Chapter 34 – The Blue Jay and the Stallion:**

It was several weeks before Lionel sent Jaime and Harry an owl about rumors regarding Lily's hide-out. Surprisingly, Jaime had rejected every single on of these rumors, claiming that Lily would not hide out in any of these places because they were not extravagant or glamorous enough.

"Lily wants nothing less than the best of everything," explained Jaime. "We didn't have much as kids. I suppose this is her way of compensating for it."

"So, what do you think?" asked Harry, feeling a sudden surge of guilt over Jaime's comment about the two of them not having much as kids. It was his fault after all; after abandoning them at that poor, forsaken orphanage. Of course they would have had nothing! Maybe if he had not been a coward and a fool and had actually raised the girls themselves, the way he was supposed to, maybe Lily would not have turned out the way she did. Maybe the girls would have had a life worth bragging about instead of having to compensate for it. Internally, Harry hated himself, but he was determined not to let it show. Jaime had enough on her plate at the moment. His only concern, right now, absolutely had to be just getting Cedric back safe and sound.

"I think Lily is near water," said Jaime, with such conviction in her voice that Harry knew there was no way he could doubt her. But he had to ask anyway:

"Why near water?"

"Lily always loved the water," said Jaime. "She loved the ocean trips to Jersey in the summer time at the orphanage. Even when we were young, she'd want to take three-hour showers and baths. I used to swear that the girl was half fish. Also when I was…working…for her…all of our hide-outs were near oceans or large bodies of water."

"Like the one Lionel found you in…in Ireland?"

"Precisely."

"Don't you think she may have switched it up?" asked Harry uncertainly. "Wouldn't she have picked some place like the desert to throw you off?"

Jaime shook her head and shrugged. "No. Honestly, I don't think she picks hide-outs near water on purpose. I think she does it subconsciously…because she loves it so much." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I assume you're waiting for a rumored hide-out somewhere near water?" asked Harry smartly. Jaime smirked.

"Exactly."

It was not two weeks later that Jaime and Harry received a letter from Lionel with another possible rumored location of Lily's hide-out. She was rumored to be in Martha's Vineyard; in an abandoned apartment over an elegant seafood restaurant. When Jaime read the letter, her bright green eyes glazed over with a dark, jaded color.

"That's it, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know if it is," said Jaime honestly. "But it's definitely plausible."

Without another thought, the two went to the Ministry of Magic and immediately received permission from the American Presidency of Magic to temporarily visit the United States. Jaime and Harry Apparated to Boston where they took a Muggle flight to Martha's Vineyard. They did this so as to not tip off Lily that they were on the hunt for her. Once they arrived on the island, they found a secluded area and Jaime transformed into a Blue Jay. Harry waited behind, as it would look very unusual to see a white stallion running around the island; as Harry's Animagus was a white stallion.

Unfortunately, it turns out the rumors were wrong. There was nothing in Martha's Vineyard except tourists and rich Bostonians visiting their expensive beach homes.

"We'll just need to keep on looking," said Harry, trying to stay positive.

"I should have known!" said Jaime furiously to herself. She began rambling. "I should have known that Lily would never have returned to America. She loved it here but it's too obvious. Plus, she would have wanted to see places she had never seen before; to compensate for our childhood. If she lived in different parts of the world, then she could say she was cultured and-"

"You're too hard on yourself, Jaime," said Harry as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

It was almost a month and many days of freaking out that Jaime and Harry received another clue from Lionel. Jaime read the letter and sighed, grasping it tightly in her hand and crumpling up the paper.

"Another possibility?" asked Harry uncertainly. Jaime nodded silently. "Well then where are we headed?"

"Venice, Italy…"

* * *

It was going to take several months for Jaime and Harry to get permission from the Italian Ministry of Magic to Apparate into their country. So, they decided it would be both safer and faster to travel the Muggle way. They took another plane into Venice. For the first time since they began their travels, Harry was scared. He knew, for sure, that this was where they were going to find Lily and Cedric.

Lily was rumored to be living in a large mansion in Venice. A few miles away from the mansion, Jaime knew that this was place. Maybe it was the magic, or maybe there was some kind of a psychic connection between twins that other people did not have. But, this was it. Her son was here and she was going to get him back safely home no matter what the cost.

Knowing that this was the hide-out, Jaime ordered Harry to keep under cover; that she would approach the house in her Animagus form and take down Lily's magical defenses so that he could be let inside. When he saw the red sparks from the distance, he should approach; with caution of course. Harry agreed and watched as a small little Blue Jay flew away and into the distance.

Jaime looked down as she flew across the city, feeling absolutely furious and letting the rage flow through her feathered veins. She could not help but think about Cedric being the in Lily's clutches. She honestly did not think that Lily would hurt Cedric; especially if she was using him as bait. But, Jaime did not want her evil twin sister influencing her young, impressionable son in any way.

In no time, Jaime could see the elegant mansion in the distance. It glowed gold in the bright light of the sunset with vines and wild flowers gracing its golden brick walls. The front door was bright red and the shingles on the roof were a crusted brown. It was absolutely stunning and elegant and it only reaffirmed Jaime's suspicions of it being Lily's hide-out; it was definitely her style and what she called for. It only made her even more anxious and determined to get her son back. So, without being cautious or careful, Jaime flew up into one of the second story windows. When she looked around and saw that it was an empty bedroom, that strongly resembled the one she had had back in their hide-out in Ireland, she transformed back into a human and pulled out her wand. With a wave, she pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of her beaded bag and wrapped it around herself before storming into the fancy and decorative hallway as she took down all of Lily's magical defenses.

* * *

Harry saw the red sparks flying out of the chimney of one of the mansions; a lot sooner than he had expected. It unnerved him, but, this was Jaime's warning so without a second's hesitation, he waved his wand and Apparated in front of one of the back windows of the mansion. No alarms went off and it remained quiet even when he climbed through the window. Jaime had been successful in taking down the defenses and a silent streak of pride surged through him for a brief moment.

Then, realizing…or remembering where he was and what he was doing, Harry followed along with the orders that Jaime had given him and placed a Disillusionment Charm on himself, allowing him to blend in with his surroundings, and quietly dashed up the stairs anxiously looking for Jaime, which he knew was moot because she would no doubt be under the Invisibility Cloak.

After wandering around for what seemed like hours, he heard a voice whispering, "Psssst…Dad…?" Harry whipped around and heard that it was coming from the room he was currently walking by.

"Jaime?"

With those words, Jaime whipped the Invisibility Cloak off of her and grinned as she whispered, "It worked." Harry also smiled and waved his wand, taking the Disillusionment Charm off of himself. They quickly embraced; both fearful and understanding that either of them could have been killed in their brief absence of each other. When they parted, Harry bit his lip nervously as Jaime observed the scene around her.

"So now what?" asked Harry curiously. Jaime looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you need me to hold your hand, Dad?" she asked sardonically. "How were you the wizard that hunted down Horcruxes and ultimately destroyed Voldemort?" Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy, graying hair.

"This is your party, Jaime," he said coldly. "I'm following your lead. What do we do?"

"Honestly, I don't think we're going to find Cedric without confronting Lily," explained Jaime, still taking in her surroundings. "Lily had this weird way of having all intruders being brought to her so she can take care of them personally. But, I suppose we can try looking around before we resort to getting captured."

"Agreed."

Deciding that it would be more dangerous to split up, Jaime and Harry decided to stick together in their search for Cedric. But, just as Jaime predicted, there was no sign of him or anyone else for that matter in the mansion. Harry began to question whether this house was even Lily's hide-out. Jaime was certain, however, due to the spells and defenses that she had to take down in order for Harry to get inside. There was no way he would have been able to safely do so otherwise.

"Then why can't we find Cedric?" asked Harry impatiently. "Why do we seem to be the only two people in this mansion?" Jaime furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, as though thinking hard about something.

"I think it's one of Lily's defenses, which I am unfamiliar with," she started, saying each word carefully, as though trying to explain it to herself. "But, unless an intruder sets off an alarm or is captured, they aren't able to find Lily and her followers. It's a form of protection, I think."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Harry incredulously. "We need to get captured by Lily and her goons if we're ever going to find Cedric?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of how dangerous that is?"

"Fully aware, yes," said Jaime, as though it were no big deal. She finally stopped looking around and stared straight at her father. "What do you expect me to do, Dad? Not save my son simply because it's dangerous? Honestly, Dad, what would you do if you were in my shoes right now?"

"Everyone knows that I would dive headfirst into danger without a moment's hesitation," he said, as though it were unimportant. "But, with all due respect, Jaime, you're my daughter. I don't want you to do that!"

"With all due respect, Dad," started Jaime, looking directly into Harry's eyes, "Cedric is my son and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. Understood?"

Harry sighed, "Understood." There was a long pause as Jaime walked around the ornate hallway, as though searching for something. "So, what do we do?"

"The only way to find Cedric and Lily is if we are captured," said Jaime as she looked at the arched ceiling. "I'm going to put the defenses back up. The alarms will go off when our presence is detected."

"Okay…"

"However, I think I should be the only one captured."

"What in the bloody hell do you mean, Jaime Potter?" asked Harry. Jaime could sense the cold warning tone in his voice. "Are you saying I should abandon you?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all," she started, sounding both calm and reasonable, which unnerved Harry. It reminded him of himself and remembering all of the dangers that he had once put himself in, he did not like this resemblance one bit. "I'm saying that it would be safer if you were…hidden in the shadows so to speak." Harry nodded, to show that he was listening and Jaime continued; "You go underneath the Invisibility Cloak and I put the defenses back up. I get captured, but you follow…serve as my back-up if anything goes horribly wrong."

There was a long pause as Harry observed Jaime. He knew there as more to this than she was letting on and he told her so: "You just don't want me as back-up, do you? There's more to this Jaime, and I'm not going along with it until you fully explain it to me."

Jaime sighed and ran a hand down her face in frustration. "Dad, Lily is hell bent on killing you; especially since she found out that you're our biological father and abandoned us at that orphanage. I just think that it would be safer for you…safer for me…and especially Cedric if I confront her alone. She won't kill me…she has no desire to. I just think it's for the best and I know deep down, if you think about it, you know I'm right."

Harry groaned, knowing that Jaime was absolutely right and it would be safer for all involved if he kept a low profile and only interfered if needed. "Alright," he said. "But, I'm still following you. I'll follow you underneath the Invisibility Cloak. And if anything gets too dangerous or gets out of line, I'm revealing myself."

"Agreed," said Jaime, nodding in approval. She handed her father the Invisibility Cloak, which he wrapped around himself and disappeared before her eyes. "I hope you're ready for this." With that, Jaime waved her wand and placed Lily's defenses back up. As soon as she did so, Jaime and Harry's presence set out an array of alarms and sounds. It was not long before they heard the footsteps of Lily's followers running towards them. Jaime immediately dropped her wand and held her hands up in surrender. She was not scared because she knew her father was standing directly behind her; she could feel the breath on the back of her neck and somehow, in some way, it comforted Jaime.

When Lily's followers approached Jaime, some stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of her; the others were positively beaming, as though they were in for a good show. Sierra Lestrange stepped forward with an evil smirk on her face; her eyes dancing with demented amusement.

"Well, well, well," she sneered evilly. "If it isn't Miss Jay…"

"It's Jaime," Jaime corrected in a cold hiss. The name 'Jay' still sent chills down her spine and she absolutely did not want to be called it. Sierra ignored her.

"Our Master knew you would come," she said, still sneering. "She always knows. I'm sure she will be…_delighted_…to see you Miss Jay."

"I'm sure she will be," said Jaime, her voice resembling that of solid ice. She surrendered her wand to Ian Malfoy. "Take me to her."

"As you command…_Miss Jay,_" Sierra was instigating Jaime now, but she refused to give into the bait. She did not want to give Lily or any of her followers any reason to harm Cedric and giving in would do just that. Sierra was one of those followers who was sadistic enough to disobey Lily's orders and would hurt or kill Cedric. Instead, she just narrowed her eyes and with all of Lily's followers surrounding her, followed them to Lily's throne room. Once again, Jaime was not frightened because she knew Harry was standing right behind her under the Invisibility Cloak; following her and determined to protect her the same way she was determined to protect Cedric.

And that made her feel safe.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another chapter uploaded! There are only three chapters left, plus an epilogue and the story will be complete! Please enjoy and please don't forget to review. They mean the world to me. A special Thank You goes out to those who have been faithful since I started this story many years ago and thanks for consistently reviewing. You know who you are and you are mucho appreciated! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	33. Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Chapter 35 – Fulfilling the Prophecy:**

Jaime silently followed Sierra, Ian, and the rest of Lily's goons through the long; narrow, but ornate hallways of the mansion until they came across two, wide doors. They stood at least thirteen feet tall and were made of the finest, glossy wood paneling with gold trim and solid, gold doorknobs. Raising an impressed eyebrow, Ian opened them, pushing them as hard as he could, as it was evident that the doors were extremely heavy.

Jaime nearly gasped when she saw what was inside. It was definitely what most families would use as their formal dining room, considering how long and elegant the room was with its arched, glass ceilings. But, not expecting many family dinners, Lily apparently used it as her Throne Room. Her throne, which was simple, consisted of a large chair with a long, straight back. It too was made out of solid gold with what looked like a comfortable, burgundy cushion on the back and on the seat part. Standing beside the chair, stood two hooded followers with their arms crossed and their wands at the ready, as though standing as bodyguards.

But, surprisingly, Lily was not sitting in her throne, sneering down at her followers and her next victim. Jaime was completely astounded that she was flying around on a broomstick, tossing a Quaffle around with a small boy, also flying on a broomstick. The pair were giggling, squealing, and yelling in enjoyment and delight. Jaime's breath hitched in her throat, not daring to believe the sight that was unfolding before her. She could even hear Harry's astonished gasp behind her from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. They both knew to expect the unexpected when it concerned Lily, but neither of them expected the scene that they were both witnessing.

The little boy flying around on the broomstick was none other than Jaime's son, Cedric. And he was playing Qudditich with the most darkest, more evil witch of all time. And that witch, Lily, was playing back with him! If she and Harry had not witnessed, they never would have believed it.

Lily and Cedric must have noticed the motion that was going down at the front door of the Throne Room and both looked down. At the sight of Jaime, Lily merely sneered but Cedric gasped with joy and immediately flew down towards his mother. She half expected Lily's followers to grab and stop him but they did no such thing. Cedric flew down, jumped off of his broomstick, and dashed towards his mother to envelope her in a warm, comforting embrace.

"Mummy!"

Jaime tightened her hold on him and held on to him as though she had not seen him in many years. Burying her face into his hair and taking in his scent; the baby powdery scent that she had missed so much, she swore that she would never let go of him again like that day she had at Gringotts; that she would protect him forever and never let anything bad happen to him. But, what seemed to be too soon, Cedric was pulling away from her and showing her the new, exciting gift that Aunt Lily had bought for him.

"Mummy, look at what Aunt Lily got me!" he squealed in delight, holding out the broomstick for her. Jaime timidly reached out and held the Nimbus 2010 tightly in her hands. She glared at it, before looking up to glare at her twin sister, who at this, point, had landed on her feet and was standing behind Cedric. Jaime's glare narrowed when she saw that Lily was standing almost protectively behind her son. It infuriated her. Jaime handed the broomstick back to Cedric and stared directly at her twin sister.

"You bought him a broomstick?" she asked, her voice filled with venom. Though she did not know why she was so angry with Lily. Cedric seemed to be safe, well taken care for, unharmed, and actually very happy. Maybe that is what angered her; that her son was just as happy with his evil aunt as he was with his own, loving parents. Maybe it infuriated her that Lily was able to dote on her nephew more than she and Lionel ever could.

"He told me that he didn't have one," said Lily coldly. "I figured I'd buy him some things to keep him occupied while he was here. From what I'm told, children are quite the handful." Lily playfully ruffled Cedric's hair, causing him to giggle.

"_You bought him toys?_" asked Jaime, clearly astonished with the whole situation. Lily laughed evilly; it echoed throughout the entire Throne Room causing it to sound much more menacing than it actually was.

"You seem shocked," said Lily, sounding cold again. "Step away from her," she ordered Sierra, Ian, and the rest of her followers. They all immediately obeyed and stepped away from Jaime, resuming their regular duties. When they had walked away, Jaime could still sense…no…she could more like feel Harry still standing behind her protectively. She was extremely thankful that no one else knew that he was there because they might have heard his heavy, nervous breathing as well.

"I'm more shocked that you were able to actually buy something without killing someone," said Jaime coolly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But, yes, I am a little shocked that Cedric seems well taken care for. Children never seemed to be your forte, Lily."

"He's not just any child; he's my nephew, " said Lily, almost bitterly. To further intense Jaime's astonishment, she actually seemed hurt. "That's your son, Jay. You know that I would never hurt any part of you, especially a child that _came _from you! Even if I don't approve or think much of the father…" Jaime ignored Lily's insult directed at her husband and stepped towards her son, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, as though marking her territory.

"Well, I appreciate you taking care of him," started Jaime, hardly believing that getting her son back was going to be this easy. "But, we really need to be getting back home. The family misses him terribly. We've all been worried sick. C'mon, Cedric, say good-bye to your Aunt Lily." With Jaime's words, Lily stepped forward in a threatening manner and placed her hand on Cedric's other shoulder. Suddenly, the boy looked frightened; even more frightened than he had been at Gringotts. Even at six years old, Cedric could feel the tension and anger that was flowing through his mother and aunt.

"Cedric isn't going anywhere," said Lily, her voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. It was as though the temperature dropped several degrees in the room.

"Excuse me?"

"Cedric will be staying with me now," said Lily, sounding firm and cold. Jaime's face immediately drained of blood and became pale; it looked as though she were going to be sick. "I will be taking your son under my wing. He will be my protégée."

"You can't…" whispered Jaime, sound both desperate and deadly. Listening to his aunt's words, tears began to well up in his eyes bright, topaz eyes.

"Mummy…?"

Both Jaime and Lily ignored Cedric's quiet plea and continued to stare each other down, before Lily said, "Since I can't have you, Jay, then I will take the next best thing; your son…your blood…_our _blood."

"There's not a chance of you taking my son, Lily," hissed Jaime, clenching her fists. "I'd never let him go under the influence of someone as cruel, cold, and as evil as you." Lily did not say anything. She merely smirked, as though silently daring Jaime to interfere.

And interfere she did.

Before anything could be said or done, Jaime used wandless and silent magic to summon her wand away from Ian Malfoy. It happened so quick that Lily's followers seemed confused and overwhelmed. Grabbing a hold of her wand, Jaime shot a curse at Lily, who, just as quick as her twin sister, blocked it using her own wand. Cedric screamed and cried, throwing himself on to the ground, covering his head so to unsuccessfully block out the violence that was going on around him. Jaime and Lily stood on opposite sides, their wands at the ready, pointed at one another, ready to attack. Both of them opened their mouths to send curses flying at one another, but a man's voice stopped them.

"NO!"

Jaime knew the voice; she knew it well. Lily, however, who was not used to hearing it whipped around, but kept her wand at the ready. Standing almost in between them was Harry ripping off the Invisibility Cloak that was hiding him. Lily stared at him wide-eyed while Jaime gave him a desperate look; a look that silently wished that he had stayed hidden. When the shock wore off, Lily looked absolutely enthralled; which was obviously not a good sign for Harry and his survival.

"_Grandpa!_"

"Dad, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" asked Jaime through clenched teeth, never taking her eyes off of her twin sister.

"I told you about the prophecy, Jaime," said Harry, a sadness that was indescribable forming in his emerald depths. "I told you about what could happen. I'm your father…but I'm also Lily's father and I will not allow my daughters to destroy one another. I won't! I have to do _something _to stop it!"

To everyone's immense surprise, Lily laughed. It was the same laugh that always made those around her feel uncomfortable and sent cold shivers down their spine. Cedric let out a dry sob when he heard this laugh. However, neither Jaime or Harry ever took their eyes off of Lily, not sure of what kind of move she would make; whether it was against Jaime, Harry, or worst of all, Cedric.

"You fool!" snapped Lily once she stopped laughing and caught her breath. "You think I would do anything to hurt my twin sister? No, Harry Potter, Jaime is not the one I want dead. _You're _the one I want dead. And ironically, my lovely sister brought the one man I'm absolutely enthralled to murder."

"No!" Cedric squeaked from his corner. For the first time, Lily took her eyes off of her sister and father and looked down at her nephew. "No Aunt Lily! Don't hurt Grandpa!" Lily once again, laughed, turned back around to face her family, and snapped her fingers.

Without warning, Lily's followers jumped on them; they unexpectedly disarmed Harry and Sierra grabbed Cedric and held him at wand point; as though holding him hostage. He began to wail and beg for Jaime and Harry to help him. There was no time to think; there was barely time to act. All she could do, knowing that Lily would never hurt her, was place herself in between Harry and Lily. When Jaime did this, there was not a pin drop, with the exception of Cedric's quiet, dry sobs and whimpers. Lily, for the first time since she was a child, showed an emotion on her face; it was complete astonishment.

"If you want to kill him," started Jaime, her voice completely monotone and indifferent, "you have to kill me." She knew that the words were cliché, but there had never been a set of truer words.

"You're willing to protect _him_?" asked Lily, her voice shaking. Jaime was not sure if it was shaking with anger, frustration, or bewilderment. "First you choose those pathetic Weasleys over me? Now you're protecting the so-called _man _that abandoned us on a flipping doorstep of an orphanage? Are you kidding me, Jaime?"

"Lily, you don't understand," said Jaime, shaking her head, pleading for her twin sister to understand, but still keeping her wand at the ready. She loved her sister, but there was no way in hell that she was going to trust her, especially with her father and son's lives on the line. Biting her lip, she made a split decision; knowing it was the only way. Lowering her eyes, she gazed into Lily's identical depths and whispered something under her breath.

Time came to a complete stop.

Jaime had used the power that she and Lily once discovered that allowed them to freeze time; they, plus Harry and Cedric, were the only ones that had the ability to still move due to their blood connection. Lily had always used this branch of magic when she wanted private conversations with Jaime away from her followers' ears; away from anyone's ears. Jaime absolutely hated when she did this, but now the tables had turned. She wanted a private conversation that would only be between those with the Potter blood.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Harry, completely disorientated over what Jaime had done. Jaime had told Harry about most of the magic that she and Lily had discovered during their exploitation of the magical and Muggle world. Once he got his bearings, Harry quickly looked at his daughter, wide-eyed.

"Is this…is this how you freeze time?" he asked breathlessly. Jaime merely nodded, not taking her eyes off of Lily. Lily merely looked annoyed and rolled her eyes over Jaime's action. Cedric was trying to catch his breath.

"Mummy, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, baby," said Jaime as she continued to stare down her sister. "Everything is going to be okay."

"What the hell is this supposed to do, Jay?" snapped Lily, still sounding annoyed, narrowing her eyes.

"She's trying to make you understand," said Harry, finally speaking up and stepping out from behind Jaime to finally face Lily himself; something he knew he should have done the day she was born. Surprisingly, Jaime did not stop him; she merely looked at him curiously. Deep down, she knew that Harry needed to say this and that Lily needed to hear it. Cedric continue sobbing dryly, but he watched the scene curiously. "Lily, this is all my fault. Everything about this whole situation is my fault."

"Dad…"

"Jaime, please," said Harry, sounding stern, "don't interrupt." Jaime stopped speaking and he turned back to look at Lily. "Lily, I'm sorry for everything; everything you went through as a child, at Hogwarts, and as adult. You shouldn't have had to suffer through any of that. I just thought I was doing what was best for the two of you…but looking back…obviously that was the biggest mistake of my life.

"You're right," he continued, "I acted like a coward. I was…selfish…there are no words to describe how despicable I am, Lily. I…I blame myself for how you turned out. And how the both of you were so unhappy for the longest time. I can't tell you how sorry I am Lily, I truly can't…there are just no words…I am sorry…so sorry." To everyone's surprise, a tear slipped down his cheek and he looked so unbelievably devastated with himself that even Jaime wanted to cry. He regretted his decision; deeply and Jaime finally understood.

"Dad…"

But, Harry ignored Jaime's call. He was still looking directly at Lily. The truth was, Harry had gotten Jaime's forgiveness a long time ago; it was time to get Lily's. He knew, or maybe he just hoped, that was the only way for her to come out of the dark and back into the light. He knew, or hoped, it was the only way the prophecy would not be fulfilled and his daughters would not be destined to try and kill one another. 'Merlin,' Harry thought, mentally kicking himself, 'what Ginny think of me right now? What would she think of this whole situation right now? She'd bloody kill me!'

"Lily, please," said Harry, now sounding desperate, as though he were begging. "I want…no…I need your forgiveness. I think you forgiving me, your sister, and your family is the only way to get off this path.

"You're following the same path that Voldemort took," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "Do you know it what it does to me? It kills me to know that my daughter is associated with…with the monster that murdered my parents…_your grandparents_! Lily, if you don't stop…you're going to end up being even worse than Voldemort. I can't live with knowing that I've caused that! You need to forgive me!"

Once again, one could hear a pin drop. Jaime was staring at her father wide-eyed, hardly breathing and not daring to blink. Even Cedric had stopped crying and hyperventilating to observe the scene before him. Harry finished his speech and took a deep breath as Lily stared back at him. After what seemed like hours, even though it was only mere moments, to everyone's immense surprise, a tear rolled down Lily's cheek as well.

But, while the tear fell, she said nothing.

"Lily…please say something," whispered Harry.

"What is there to say, Potter?" hissed Lily as she furiously wiped the tear from her eye, venom dripping from her voice.

"Lily…"

"I may have your disgusting blood running through my veins," snapped Lily, almost hissing like a snake. "But, you've never been a father to me…I don't consider you my father at all!"

"Lily, don't!" said Jaime hurriedly, knowing exactly where her twin sister was going with this. She immediately began to panic. Surprisingly, Harry remained perfectly calm and collected, not taking his eyes off of Lily and still looking completely full of regret.

"Since you're not my father," Lily continued, now sneering, "and the only thing I share with you is blood; bad blood…I have no qualms about killing you." Without another word, she raised her wand and pointed it directly at Harry's head; ironically enough, Lily's wand was pointing right at his lightning bolt scar. "_Avada Ked-_"

"NO! _STUPEFY_!"

Jaime had raised her own wand and blasted Lily across the room before she could take Harry's life. Realizing what she was doing, Harry used his old war skills and Quidditch reflexes to grab his wand from the frozen follower known as Pelton Nott. It was at that point that Jaime and Lily began and a furious duel and among the chaos and the twins not paying attention, time managed to unfreeze and Harry quickly grabbed a hold of Cedric. He pushed his grandson behind him and began cursing any of Lily's followers who came within six feet of them. At the corner of his eye, Harry kept a close watch on Jaime and Lily as they continued to throw curses and hexes at one another. He was, however, relieved to see that neither of them were firing Unforgivable Curses at one another.

Once Harry had Cedric safe behind him, he continued to duel with the others and ordered the boy to stay close behind him; keeping a hold of his robes no matter what. Cedric obeyed without argument and stayed close to his grandfather who was doing everything in his power to protect him. After several curses, Harry glanced over at his daughters again and saw that their duel had intensified. While they were not shouting the Killing Curse, it looked as though Jaime and Lily were fighting to the death. The idea of them fighting that way sent fear throughout Harry's bones and it nearly made him want to scream. The thought of Jaime killing Lily or Lily killing Jaime…it simply horrified him. He knew he could not allow them to do this; he had to do something so Harry did the only thing he could: he reminded Jaime about the prophecy.

"Jaime!" he shouted. Though she ignored him, he could tell she was listening as her ears perked up slightly. "Jaime, the prophecy! Don't forget what I told you about the prophecy! You're the light!"

Harry thought him reminding Jaime about the prophecy would stop her from dueling with Lily, or at least make her hold back. But, in fact, the opposite happened. When he reminded her of the prophecy, Jaime's bright green eyes completely glazed over, almost as though she had an insane look about her. For a moment, Harry briefly feared his daughter. Even behind him, he could hear Cedric gasp in fear over the look in his mother's eyes. When her eyes glazed over, Jaime did not hold back. In fact, Jaime began dueling with Lily so ferociously that even Lily looked fearful. Her eyes widened and she suddenly became stiff with fear. The duel had become so intense that even Lily's followers had stopped dueling with Harry and trying to capture Cedric to watch it. Seeing the hate and anger in Jaime's eye and the fear in Lily's made Harry mentally freak out. He started screaming and pleading with Jaime again, hoping to knock some sense to her before she killed her sister and had to live with the guilt of doing so forever.

"Jaime, please!" Harry shouted again, fear shaking in his voice. "The prophecy! You can't destroy my daughter! Think of the prophecy!"

Jaime continued to duel furiously. And just as Harry was about to interfere, she shouted: "_STUPEFY_!" completely knocking Lily off of her feet. Taking advantage of Lily's sudden vulnerability, Jaime pointed her wand at her sister again and said the incantation, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Lily's wand flew out of her hands and safely into Jaime's clutches. Jaime was standing victoriously over her sister and now had both wands pointed at her. Lily was still groaning on the ground, rubbing her aching muscles and silently cursing herself. Taking a chance, she looked up at Jaime with fear welling up in her eyes. Even her followers could see it. There was nothing left to do; everyone knew it was going to happen.

Jaime was going to kill Lily.

Harry found it difficult to breathe. Cedric was whimpering behind him.

Lily, unable to swallow her pride, began to taunt her sister. After all, there was nothing else left for her to do. She had lost; Jaime had won and Lily was not a good loser. "C'mon, Jay…do it…kill me."

Jaime just stared at her; the two wands in her hand now shaking violently. She was clearly having an internal struggle with herself and Lily used this to her advantage. "You can't kill me. You can't kill anyone…you're weak! You've always been weak!"

"SHUT-UP, LILY!" roared Jaime, going bright red in the face with anger. Sparks came flying out of both wands. Lily looked at her wide-eyed for a moment and crawled backwards, avoiding the sparks, completely fearful of her sister. "JUST SHUT-UP!" Jaime was breathing heavy and beads of sweat were coming down her forehead. She looked down at Lily, who was not moving, long and hard. Finally, her eyes calmed dramatically and she looked down at the two wands in her hand.

"You're right, Lily," said Jaime quietly, looking at the wands, not at her sister. "Maybe I am weak. And you're right…you're absolutely right…I can't kill. I've never been able to kill, least of all my own sister." She was still staring at the wand, as though in a daze. "I am not going to let some damn prophecy dictate my life. I will _not _kill my sister."

"Prophecy?" asked Lily confusedly, sounding both meek and confused.

Jaime ignored her. "My father is Harry Potter. And my father taught me that it is not our abilities who determine who we are; it is the choices we make." With that, Jaime pocketed her own wand and took Lily's wand, clutching it tightly in her fist. She looked at it briefly before taking it in both hands and snapping it completely in half.

Lily screamed as though someone had stabbed her in the heart. Jaime tossed the two pieces of the broken wand on the floor and merely looked at Lily. "There. So you can't hurt anyone anymore. I won't kill you. You'll go where you deserve; you'll go to Azkaban."

Lily was still screaming, desperately crawling towards the two pieces and trying to mend them together. When she obviously failed, tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked at her sister wide-eyed. Jaime understood her heartbreak. If she had broken her own wand, she would have felt like someone chopped of her legs, or taken her eyesight. It devastated her to have to do this to Lily but what other choice did she have?

"Jay?" asked Lily, her voice now shaking with tears. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Lil…"

"YOU BLASTED WENCH!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Pelton Nott; one of Lily's most faithful followers. He was obviously furious over what Jaime had done to his master and was now charging towards Jaime with his wand raised.

"JAIME!"

"NO!"

"MUMMY!"

Harry, Lily, and Cedric's voice were all shouting protests in unison. Jaime's eyes widened in absolute terror as Pelton pointed his wand at her and shouted "_AVADA KEDEVRA_!"

"JAIME!"

"GOOD GOD, NO!"

The bright green light soared out of Pelton's wand and hit Jaime square in the chest.

"MERLIN, JAIME!"

"MUMMY! MUMMY!"

"JAY! PELTON, NO! JAY!"

Jaime Potter Diggory was dead before she hit the floor.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I have no comment about the chapter. There are two more chapters, plus an epilogue and the story will FINALLY be completely. Please enjoy the story and if you do, please don't forget to review. They mean the world to me. A special thank you to those who do review. I appreciate them so much!


	34. Lily's Sacrifice

**Chapter 36 – Lily's Sacrifice:**

It seemed as though everything happened all at once.

Life was swept from Jaime's body and it came crashing down into a crumpled heap on the floor. Harry was screaming bloody murder, as though someone had placed the Cruciatus Curse on him. Cedric began wailing and clutched on to his grandfather for support, not daring to believe that his mother had been murdered right before his eyes. Lily had stopped screaming for Pelton to stop what he was doing and simply stared down at her twin sister's lifeless body; wide-eyed, jaw dropped: completely horrified. It was as though she could not believe what she was seeing; not wanting or daring to believe.

"Jay?" she asked in a croaked voice. Harry and Cedric were still screaming.

Pelton walked up to Jaime's body and stood over it, smiling and standing up straight, with a sense of victory looming over him. He looked as though he was proud of what he had done and was expecting some kind of reward. Lily tore her eyes away from Jaime's body and slowly looked up at Pelton, staring up at him in complete awe.

"That was for you, my master," said Pelton, bowing.

"For me?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Pelton nodded and grinned. Without another word, Lily reached over Jaime's body and snatched it up, pointing it up at the ceiling. In a fit of rage, she began screaming at the top of her lungs and lightning bolts literally came shooting out of the wand, making the whole room shake, as though a violent earthquake had suddenly occurred. Cedric screamed and Harry's first instinct was to grab his grandson and cover him with his own body. He had just lost his daughter, he was going to protect her son…his grandson at all costs.

Lightning bolts continued to shoot of the wand, as Lily continued to scream with the utmost rage. Pelton, along with the rest of her followers, took several steps back; suddenly fearful. They now knew that Lily was not pleased with Pelton in anyway. They had seen unhappy, displeased, and even angry with them. But none of them had ever seen her act like this before. It was absolutely terrifying.

Finally, the bolts stopped shooting at the ceiling. They all started hitting the ground, as though a violent lightning storm had suddenly plagued the dining room. The bolts started hitting all of her followers, killing and electrocuting them to their deaths. It was mere seconds before everyone in the room was dead; except Harry, Lily, and Cedric. Lily had literally killed all of her followers to avenge Jaime's death and had left her father and nephew alive. To this day, no one understood or asked why. But, either way, Harry was extremely thankful for it.

Once Lily calmed down and the bolts stopped hitting the floor and the ceiling and it died down altogether, she dropped the wand and let out a dry sob. Resembling a helpless infant, Lily crawled towards Jaime's side and kneeled down, staring at it helplessly, as though it still had not hit her that her sister was dead.

"Jay?" she whispered as she lifted Jaime's head and placed it in her lap. "Jay? Please wake up…"

Harry, completely shaken up and tears welling up in his eyes helped Cedric to his feet, stroking his hair and offering nothing words of comfort. "Cedric, go into the next room." The boy continued to rub his face into his shoulder with tears streaming down his face and his shoulders shaking violently.

"But…but…"

Harry pulled Cedric's face out of his shoulder, grasping it gently, forcing his grandson to look at him square in the face. "You're safe now. There's no one in this house that is going to hurt you. I promise. Now, I want you to go into the next room."

"But…" the boy was desperately trying to get the words out through his tears and hiccups. "Mummy…"

"I'm going to try and wake up your mummy," said Harry, his voice shaking and choking. He could not believe that he was lying to his grandson, but he needed to confirm it himself before telling Cedric the devastating news.

"Okay," said Cedric, nodding. He was still crying, but with Harry's words put a kind of hopeful light in his topaz eyes. The look made Harry die a little bit on the inside. Nodding and obeying his grandfather, Cedric gave one last look at his mother, lying motionless on the floor, and walked out of the dining with his shoulders hunched and his head down.

When Harry was sure he was out of the room, he ran over to Jaime's body, falling to his knees. Lily was simply calling out her name in a mere, devastated, desperate whisper; she had not even touched Jaime. The body was still face down, sprawled out across the floor. It was as though she were afraid to touch her twin sister's body, as though it would explode if she did. Harry, desperately wanting to see his daughter's face, gently grabbed ahold of Jaime's shoulders and rolled over so that she was facing up. Lily literally cried out loud and had to turn away, which confused him. She did not look horrifying or anything; Jaime did not even look dead. She looked as though she peacefully sleeping. Harry supposed it was because her face and the fact that she was not breathing confirmed that she was dead.

It confirmed it for Harry too. Seeing Jaime's blissfully, sleeping face, he let out a loud sob and buried himself in her hair, taking in her scent what would be for the last time. What was going to happen to Cedric and Ginny? How were they going to grow up without their mother? How was Lionel going to react to this? All of these thoughts crashed into Harry's brain and his sobs and cries only intensified.

"I'm so sorry, Jaime," he cried into her hair. "I failed you…in so many ways. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you…that I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry baby girl…" He cried and apologized for what seemed like hours. Finally, he pulled out of her hair, looked down at her sleeping face and began stroking her cool cheek tenderly with his forefinger whispering sweet nothings to her, even though Jaime would never be able to hear them.

"What are you doing?" Lily's voice whispered in astonishment. Harry looked up and the look on Lily's face startled him. She looked at him as though she were shocked to see Harry showing Jaime so much love and affection. Of course it made sense, Lily had never received that kind of attention before. She would have, but she always seemed to not want it. Or maybe Lily was simply afraid of it. Harry was not thrilled with his daughter's look, but he knew what she was thinking and deserved an explanation.

"Despite the horrible mistakes I've made with you girls," started Harry, his voice still shaking with emotion, "I still love you. I've always loved both of you…always." Lily stared at Harry; her look impassive and indifferent. Harry knew that she was trying to make a decision about him but he hardly cared at the moment. His daughter had just been murdered and he had lost her forever. The thought hit him again and he broke down into tears.

"I believe you."

Harry looked up at Lily, startled again.

"What?"

"You love Jaime," said Lily, her face and voice still emotionless. "You love me."

"You doubted that?"

Lily shrugged. "All the evidence points to 'no.' But it's clear as day how much you loved Jaime. You loved her like I loved her. Just because I despise you, Potter, doesn't mean that you didn't love us."

Lily bit her lip and looked down at Jaime's body, grasping cold, lifeless hand tight in her own. Harry watched as though she was having a deep, hard, internal struggle within herself. He held his breath. Was she deciding to kill him? Was she going to kidnap and place Cedric under her wing? He did not know what was going to happen. All Harry knew was that there was a part of him that wanted to sink through the floor and die. Lily's sigh woke Harry out of his daze and he looked at her curiously.

"Lily?"

"You love Jaime. Cedric loves Jaime," Lily seemed to be talking more to herself than she was to Harry. "_**I **_love Jaime…."

"Lily, what's going on?"

"Potter…I…I have the power to bring Jaime back," said Lily, almost breathlessly. Harry looked at her, stricken, as though she had dragons coming out of her ears.

There was a long, pregnant pause. It was incredibly awkward because there was a part of Harry that wanted to shout at her, to tell her how stupid and foolish she was being, thinking she could somehow bring Jaime back from the dead. On the other hand, he knew that she was completely grief stricken over her twin sister being murdered and was using this to somehow cope with it. So, trying to sound both reasonable and understanding, Harry simply said, "Lily, what in the bloody hell are you talking about? You know that no spell can reawaken the dead: _nothing _can reawaken the dead."

"No, I can. I can bring her back."

"Lily…"

"It's true; no spell can bring back the dead…that anyone knows about," said Lily, almost mysteriously. Harry simply stared at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "But, a few years ago, I discovered one. I do have the power to reawaken the dead…and I can do it."

Harry's worst fears were confirmed: Lily had discovered a spell to bring witches and wizards back to life. It sent shivers down his spine because it seemed so unnatural. It's true, he always wanted to bring his parents back to life, but at the same time, it was horrifying to think about. The worst part was that Harry believed that Lily could do it. He had only one question for her: "How?"

"I'm not going into the complicated explanation," snapped Lily impatiently. She was sitting up on her knees and grasping a hold of Jaime's cold, dead hand. "But, I need to do it."

"But, why?"

"Because Jaime needs to live," said Lily quickly, almost desperately. It unnerved Harry. "I cannot live without my sister alive. _She needs to live_!" Lily was holding on to Jaime's lifeless hand so tightly that Harry knew that if Jaime could feel it, she would be twisting and screeching in pain. Without saying anything more to Harry, Lily turned towards her sister and began muttering an incantation under her breath. A small golden ball of light began shinning between their clasped hands. Harry's eyes widened and he watched on with complete awe as his own daughter performed extraordinary magic that no other witch or wizard had ever been able or dreamed of performing.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Harry asked breathlessly, unable to breath or blink.

"I'm bringing Jaime back," said Lily. "But, Death does not like to be cheated."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, suddenly feeling a panic beginning to rise in his chest. Especially since Lily had suddenly become extremely pale.

"Death does not like to be cheated," repeated Lily, sounding like she was trying to catch her breath. "In order for a life to come back, there must be a sacrifice in return."

"A sacrifice?" asked Harry, sounding confused. Lily was getting paler and her posture had suddenly become hunched. Now he could hear her definitely trying to catch her breath and she seemed to be groaning in pain. Finally, he realized what Lily was doing and it hit Harry hard; like someone had driven a Muggle bus straight into him.

Lily was sacrificing herself; she giving up her own life for Jaime.

Harry reached over and grasped their clasped hands to try and stop them. "LILY, NO! YOU CAN'T!"

But, Harry knew he was too late. The small golden ball of light between their two hands as it grew brighter and brighter. Lily was putting her own life and power into Jaime through that incantation she had muttered and that now larger golden ball of light.

Lily ignored him and continued muttering the incantation under her breath and the light grew brighter and brighter. More tears began to well up in Harry's eyes as the daughter everyone assumed was evil made the ultimate sacrifice. It did not matter what he said or did, no matter what happened, Harry was going to lose a daughter tonight.

It was not long before Jaime's closed eyes began to flutter and she began to stir. Lily was looking more frail and weak with each passing second. Tears were streaming down Harry's face now. There was nothing that he could do or say; there was nothing he could say or do except, "Lily…" But, Lily just continued to ignore him and did not stop muttering the strange incantation that was slowly sucking the life out of her and bringing new life back into her twin sister. He knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop Lily from doing what she was doing.

After what seemed like hours, Jaime's eyes fluttered open and she gasped desperately for air. Lily saw her sister's identical emerald green eyes, stopped muttering the incantation, and pulled her hand away, completely collapsing on to the ground. She pressed her body against the stone floor, desperately gasping for much needed air.

"Lily!" Harry cried out as he stepped away from Jaime's stirring body and moving over to Lily's weak one, pushing her hair off of her face and looking into her pale face. "Lily, you crazy, crazy girl!"

Not knowing or understanding what was happening, Jaime sat up and looked around, pressing the palm of her hand into her forehead, as though she were fighting a losing battle with a splitting headache.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she groaned, taking in the scenery around her. She looked around and saw Harry kneeling over Lily's sickly looking body. "Dad? Lily? What the hell? What's wrong with Lily?" Jaime was not sure why she asked because just by judging, she knew Lily was dying; she knew what her twin sister had done for her. Jaime was not sure how she knew that Lily was dying…maybe it was the twin bond that the two of them always claimed to have. Whatever it was, she felt the world come crashing down around her. Without a word from Harry or Lily, Jaime crawled on over to Lily's other side and grasped on to her hand; the same exact way Lily had done to her mere moments ago.

"Lils?"

Lily did not say anything back. She merely turned her head slowly and looked up at Jaime, and only Jaime, completely ignoring Harry and whispered, "…love…you…" Harry gasped and buried his face into his hands. Jaime did not say anything. She smiled softly and let the tears fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Lily used her last bit of energy and smiled back at her twin sister and with her last breath, Lily's head slumped back and she passed away making the ultimate sacrifice that a person could make.

"Lils?" Jaime called out, her voice shaking with emotion. When Lily did not respond, Jaime threw herself on her sister's body, burying her face into Lily's neck and began to sob uncontrollably. Harry's heart broke at the very sight. The thing that broke his heart the most was that even though he never got or earned Lily's respect or love, but someone had: Jaime had it…she had always had it. And no matter how evil Lily may have appeared and no matter the horrible things she may have done, she was better than Voldemort because, unlike him, she had had the ability to love unconditionally. Lily may have been flawed and did not know how to traditionally show that love…she showed it now in the biggest, most humanly possible. She had sacrificed her own life for her sister and there was no greater love than that.

Out of the respect for the relationship and the love the two twins once had for another, Harry decided not to interfere and sit there with Jaime and cry. He wanted too wanted to throw himself on to Lily's body and sob but that was not his place. He may have been Lily's father but, just as shown, Lily never loved him the way she had loved Jaime. Instead, Harry simply patted Jaime's head to show that he was still there for her and left to tend to Cedric, who was still waiting to hear the news about his mother in the next room.

Harry knew that Jaime needed these few sad moments alone with her late twin sister; that one that gave everything to her. Literally everything.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. One more chapter to go plus an epilogue and the story will FINALLY be completed! Thank you thank you thank you so much to those who have reviewed and please continue to do so. But, most importantly, please continue to enjoy the story!


	35. The Eulogy

**Chapter 37 – The Eulogy:**

Harry went into the next room to tell Cedric that his mother was all right, but that his Aunt Lily was no longer with them. While Cedric was very disappointed to hear the news about the aunt that he had just grown to admire and like, he looked extremely relieved to know that it was his aunt who had died and not his mother, whom he had always loved, adored, and respected.

After what seemed like hours, Jaime came through the door. She was no longer wearing her cloak and Harry guessed that she must have covered Lily's body with it. But, she looked absolutely miserable and devastated. There was no color in her face; even her freckles had gone so pale that they were not noticeable. The only color that was showing in her face were her red, puffy, bloodshot eyes that were clearly from crying for a long time. When she walked through the door and saw Harry sitting there, waiting for her, she charged towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a much needed embrace. At first startled, Harry hugged her back and let her continue to cry into his shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" she asked through her sobs. Harry explained how Pelton Nott had killed her via Killing Curse and how Lily had used an undiscovered branch of magic to bring Jaime back to life, but how death did not like to be cheated and how a sacrifice needed to be made; and how Lily had sacrificed her life so that Jaime could live.

"She actually did it," whispered Jaime, more to herself than to Harry. Harry pulled away from her and looked his daughter square in the eye.

"Did what? What do you mean?"

"Right before Lionel came for me, Lily and I were on the verge of discovering how to bring witches and wizards back from the dead," explained Jaime. "I wasn't crazy about the idea. But, it was a branch of magic that had gone untapped so I was curious."

"If you were on the verge, then why are you so surprised that she discovered it?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because I was the one who wanted to discover how to do it," explained Jaime, sounding almost ashamed. "To be honest, Lily was a bit creeped out by the idea of bringing back the dead. I think the only reason she went along with it was because she thought it would make her more powerful. After all, no other witch or wizard had ever done something like this before; or even gotten close to this kind of discovery. I thought once I was out of the picture, she'd stop exploring this kind of magic."

"But, she did anyway," said Harry, almost finishing her sentence. "Why?"

"To make herself even more powerful, of course," said Jaime, sounding bitter. Though she felt guilt, speaking ill of the dead. She was speaking ill of someone who had not only saved her life, but someone who had actually sacrificed herself for Jaime.

"You underestimate Lily's heart, Jaime," said Harry. "I think she may have learned it because she knew that her followers may try to hurt you and learned it so that one day, in case she ever needed to, she could protect you."

"I don't know," whispered Jaime, biting her lip. "What are we going to do about this, Harry? There is magic that can reawaken the dead! Do you know what will happen if the wizarding world were to find out about this spell?"

"There would be anarchy," mumbled Harry, feeling disturbed. "Witches and wizards would be killing one another, or 'sacrificing,' just to bring loved ones back."

"Exactly…" said Jaime, staring off into space. "Maybe…maybe we don't have to tell anyone?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You think we shouldn't tell anyone about the spell that Lily used to reawaken the dead?" asked Harry curiously.

Jaime nodded. "I thought it was an interesting area of magic to explore when I was younger," she started. "Now that I'm older, I consider it…almost unnatural and that the dead should remain as is."

"It is unnatural," agreed Harry, nodding. "I agree. We should take the knowledge of the spell to the grave."

"Good!" said Jaime, letting out a sigh of relief. "But, there is something I want to clear up: I want Cedric and Ginny to always think of their aunt in a good light. I want them both to know, especially Cedric, that Lily saved my life. He just doesn't need to know the details."

"Won't he remember?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's only six," said Jaime, shaking her head. "If we plant the idea that she simply saved my life from Lily's followers; that Lily defended and protected me, then that is what he will believe. And that is what he and we will always tell Ginny."

"Absolutely," said Harry, nodding in agreement. "C'mon…let's go check up on your son. He's been through a lot and he's dying to see you. He was so worried about you."

Tears welled up in Jaime's eyes at the mention of her son and she nodded before looking up at her father with tired, sad, desperate eyes. "What about Lily? What do we do with the body?"

"We take her home," said Harry, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a tight, comforting embrace. "We give her a proper burial."

"Will the Ministry allow it?" asked Jaime, uncertainly.

"Not to sound arrogant," started Harry, "but I'm Harry Bloody Potter. If I say that my daughter gets a proper funeral, no matter what she has done in the past, then my daughter will get a proper funeral."

To his surprise, for the first time in several days, Jaime beamed. It made Harry feel lighter because he made him feel happy that Jaime wanted to give her twin sister the proper burial that she deserved.

Four days later, and after several trials and arguments between Harry, Jaime, and the Ministry of Magic, they were finally able to have a proper funeral and burial for Lily Ginevra Potter.

Only immediate family attended the funeral: Jaime, Harry, Lionel, Cedric, Ginny, and all of the Weasleys, their spouses, and their children. To be honest, no one else really wanted to attend the funeral, considering Lily's past and all of the people that she had hurt, threatened, blackmailed, and murdered throughout her short life. History may one day consider her worse than both Grindelwald and Voldemort. But, Harry explained to the family and the Ministry of Magic that Lily had saved Jaime's life by protecting her from her followers and getting killed by them in the process. When Jaime confirmed this, Harry suspected that the only reason that they were allowed to give Lily a proper funeral and burial was because of this fact. That, her last choice in life had been the best one she could have made.

Jaime, of course, was set to give the eulogy. But, to be honest, she had no idea what she was going to say in her sister's memory. Yes, Lily had been her twin sister and they grew up together and loved each other dearly, but that did not change the fact that Lily was considered one of the Darkest Witches of all time.

Nervous and sweating, Jaime walked up to the solid, oak podium, which was standing behind the coffin that contained Lily's body. For a moment, she felt guilty because she was not sure what she was going to say. How do you find something nice to say about the Darkest Witch of all time? Then again, how can she not say something positive about her twin sister; the twin sister who sacrificed her life for her? The same twin sister who was always loyal to her and then doted on and spoiled her nephew?

Then, it hit her. Jaime knew that it was best to just be honest…to be honest on how she truly felt about Lily.

"Anyone who has been alive in the past decade knows that this is probably the most difficult eulogy that anyone would have to give," started Jaime, smiling slightly. Other people in the audience grinned as well, knowing there was a lot of truth to that statement. "Today, we are here to celebrate the memory of Lily Ginevra Potter." There was a long pause as all eyes in the audience stared directly at her face. To her immense surprise, but relief, they were not all dry eyes. Harry's eyes were red and puffy from the constant crying he had been doing over the past few weeks. Hermione was sobbing hysterically into Ron's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her in a comforting manner. Everyone else was not crying, but there was a definite sadness in their eyes and a heavy glumness in the air.

"I think it's safe to say that Lily was a far from perfect person," continued Jaime, a lump forming in her throat. She expected to hear a murmur of agreement from the audience, but they remained silent. Jaime felt relief, knowing that while they may have not liked Lily in her lifetime, they were respecting her in death. "And she did not lead a perfect life. She was born in London, England to Harry and Ginevra Potter…twin sister to me, Jaime Ginevra Potter. She had many aunts, uncles, and cousins but if I were to name them all, we'd be here until next week. But, those who matter, are all here today." There were some chuckles from the Weasley clan, knowing and understanding that they were a big group.

"While Lily was not perfect, she certainly had qualities that made her worthwhile and a wonderful person," said Jaime, the lump growing bigger and bigger. "No one could deny her loyalty to those she loved. Even in her darkest hours and against those who aided her, she protected her twin sister from being attacked, claiming that blood runs thicker than water. But, what I think she meant was, her family and those she loved were more important than her friends. When she met her nephew, Cedric, she completely doted on him; spoiling him and protecting him. There was no doubt that she loved him and she showed it the best way possible.

"That was the thing about Lily," continued Jaime, her voice now shaking due to the lump that was growing and growing. "She loved with all of her heart, but maybe she did not know how to fully show it. In fact, I know she didn't. But, when it came down to it, she always put them first and foremost. I know this…because…if Lily did not put those she loved first and foremost, I would not be here today. My husband would not have a wife; my children would not have a mother." At this point, there was no stopping them; the lump had now forced the tears to flow out of Jaime's eyes and down her face.

"Lily had her flaws, yes, but she gave up her own life so that I could continue to live mine. There is no better quality that a person could have," said Jaime, her voice becoming stronger. "To put their loved ones in front of one's self is…such a rare quality. And I know that there was a special place in my heart for Lily Potter…as she will remain in all of your's. I will always see her in my son, Cedric and my daughter Ginny because without Lily Potter, I would have never been able to see my children grow up. And I hope that all of you see a bit of her in yourselves as well; the power to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love. There is no greater love than that it dwelled within the so-called Darkest Witch of all time."

With those words, renouncing Lily's title as the Darkest Witch of all time and reclaiming her as a person who could love just as deeply as anyone else in the room, Jaime stepped down from the podium and took a seat between her father and her husband, who was holding her daughter comfortably in his lap. The tears were still flowing freely out of her eyes and down her cheeks. From her left side, she felt Harry grab her hand and held it tightly and comfortingly in his own. Just by that simple gesture, Jaime knew that he was proud of her eulogy and knew that she had truly honored Lily's memory the best way she possibly could.

* * *

When the funeral was over, Lionel had taken Cedric and Ginny back home. They had a lot of packing to do considering that they were moving out of their home and into a small cottage in Hogsmeade; an easy commute for Jaime and her job, since she would continue her post as Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. Instead of going home, Jaime decided to go back to Harry's flat in London. They both knew that they still had some things to discuss.

Long before the funeral, both Harry and Jaime had decided to keep Lily's newfound power of reawakening the dead a secret between the two of them and they both vowed to take that secret to the grave. They both knew that it would cause absolute anarchy and chaos throughout the wizarding world.

But, Jaime was still depressed and confused over what had happened to Lily and there was no other person she wanted to talk about it with other than Harry. She did not want to talk about with Lynn, Lionel, or any other of her friends and family. Deep down, Jaime knew that only Harry would understand or appreciate her confusion, her depression, and her complete and utter sadness. He understood so much so that he did not look the least bit surprised when he saw his daughter standing on his doorstep, looking glum and lost.

"A cup of tea?" Harry asked, stepping aside to allow her to come in. Jaime merely nodded and stepped in and allowed herself to sit down on the sofa as he went into the kitchen, waving his wand to get the tea. As they sit there, sipping their drinks silently, Harry waited patiently for his daughter to come to terms with her confusion and allowed her time to talk about what she seemed to need to talk about. He had no idea what it was, but he knew that something was bothering her. Finally, Jaime took a deep breath and asked the question she had been dying to ask ever since she had found out that Lily had sacrificed her life for her.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"What about the prophecy?"

Whatever Harry was expecting Jaime to ask about, it certainly was not that. He gently placed his tea on the coffee table and raised a curious eyebrow at his daughter. "What about it?"

"I suppose I'm confused by it," started Jaime timidly. Harry nodded, urging for her to continue. "It…it never came true. Lily and I were supposed to destroy one another and instead, she ends up expressing her love for me in ways I didn't think she was capable of. Why was there a prophecy made if wasn't going to come true?"

Harry shook his head and placed a comforting hand a top of his daughter's white, shaking ones. "Your Aunt Hermione always said that Divination was always a very woolly subject and I hate to say it, but I agree with her. In other cases, I think it is a subject that requires a great deal of insight and symbolism.

"Jaime, the prophecy_** did**_come true," continued Harry, looking right into Jaime's emerald depths. Jaime looked at her father, wide-eyed.

"It did?" she asked in a breathless voice. Harry nodded. "But…how…?"

"The prophecy said that only the light could destroy the darkness," explained Harry, his voice sounding both gentle and urgent. It was clear that he desperately wanted Jaime to understand that Divinations is not an art where you listen to the words in a literal sense, but something that needs to be interpreted and thought about it. "Jaime, you were the only light of Lily's life…the only person that she ever loved. And because her love for you never dimmed…therefore the light never dimmed…it destroyed her. It destroyed her because she was willing to sacrifice herself so that that light could keep on shining."

At first, Jaime did not say anything. She merely looked out the window and let her father's words sink in. She did understand because in a way, she had destroyed Lily. Lily's love for Jaime is what, in the end, had caused her death. The prophecy had been fulfilled, but not in the way any of them had expected. They all assumed that either Jaime would kill Lily out of hate or anger, or Lily would kill Jaime out of hate or anger.

Jaime also decided that maybe the prophecy and Harry's interpretation of it was irrelevant altogether. Maybe he needed to make an interpretation to help himself deal with the pain of losing a child; a child who never returned his love and a child whom he truly did not know as a person. But, Jaime decided, to deal with her own pain over losing her twin sister, a sister who did return her love and whom she did know as a person, to believe that some stupid prophecies or our abilities or our blood…they do not make us who we truly are; it is the choices that we make.

Jaime knew that for the rest of her life she would take those words of wisdom and carry with them with her, deep within her heart and memory of Lily, for the rest of her life. And they would continue to be carried long after she died because the one thing she made sure that Cedric and Ginny knew when they grew up was that it was the choices they made that truly made them who they were.

And it was the Darkest Witch of all time who had taught Jaime one of the greatest lessons she would ever learn.

It also made Jaime think, 'if it is the choices that make us who we are, and Lily made a choice to sacrifice herself for a loved one, then that made Lily Ginevra Potter one of the greatest, most bravest witch that I have ever known.'

And until Jaime's dying day, she made sure that the wizarding world knew that about Lily Ginevra Potter. 

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. That is the final chapter of "The Heir's Revenge." I should have the epilogue up shortly. Please enjoy and please don't forget to review as they are greatly appreciated, as are you, my readers! Thanks again to those who have and who do review!


	36. Epilogue: Lily Harriet Diggory

**Epilogue – Lily Harriet Diggory:**

It had been one year since the funeral of Lily Ginevra Potter. The wizarding world had begun to rebuild itself and its laws; the few followers that Lily had had that had not been in the Venice mansion at the time had been justly prosecuted and sent to Azkaban and peace had resumed throughout the wizarding and even the Muggle world. The Great War had finally ended and no one was really sure whom to thank. It was no secret that both Harry and Jaime Potter had something to do with Lily's demise, but they both simply claimed that Lily's followers had attacked Jaime and Lily stepped in and saved her twin sister's life while sacrificing her own. Most did not believe that this was the entire truth, but what other proof did they have? The only living witnesses to the event were Harry, Jaime, and Jaime's young son, Cedric, who also confirmed his grandfather and mother's stories.

The Ministry of Magic had no choice but to accept Lily's death, allow the family to fulfill their wishes and bury her properly, and then move on to rebuild that world that Lily had come so close to completely destroying.

This went on for about a year. Until Jaime received some startling news…

* * *

The waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries was much more crowded than normal. It contained its normal crowd who were there for emergencies and waiting for news. Today, it consisted of a large family who were waiting for yet another wonderful miracle to enter their lives.

The famous Harry Potter was there, which was why security in the hospital had been upped severely. It was no secret that wherever that man went, even in his old age, trouble normally followed. But, today, Harry suspected there would be no trouble as he played on the floor with his little granddaughter, Ginny, there would only be joy. Eustrice, Jason, Lynn, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur were all sitting in the waiting room, playing Exploding Snap or reading magazines while waiting for the news patiently. Eustrice had young seven year old Cedric in his lap, telling stories from his days at Hogwarts, which Cedric listened to eagerly. The only person in this particular party who did not seem calm, was Lionel Diggory. He was scratching his chin, biting his lip, running his fingers through his hair, and pacing around in a circle nervously.

Finally, out of nowhere, a nurse whom was wiping her hands on a rag and pocketing her wand came into the room, shouting out, "Mr. Lionel Diggory?" One could have thought that Lionel Apparated in front of the nurse because one second he had been across the waiting room, the next second, he was standing directly in front of her, wide-eyed and anxious. Everyone else in the room, seeing the nurse, also got to their feet; except for little Ginny. She was comfortably being carried in her grandfather's arms.

"That's me," announced Lionel, looking at the nurse eagerly. "Is everything okay? Did everything turn out all right? Is she okay? What is it?" He said this all in one long breath, which caused the nurse to chuckle. Eustrice also grinned.

"Yes, please tell him the news before his head explodes," said Eustrice teasingly, causing everyone else in the room to laugh. Lionel shot his friend an annoyed look, but there was no denying the twinkle that had sparkled in his eyes.

The nurse giggled and smiled up at Lionel. "Well, Mr. Diggory, I believe a congratulations are in order. Congratulations, you're the proud father of another healthy, beautiful baby girl."

There was a gasp throughout the room and everyone began talking excitedly, coming up to Lionel and offering him hug of congratulations along with pats on the back and handshakes from the fellow males in the room. Lionel graciously accepted them and turned back to the nurse, still looking anxious, but now more excited than anything. "When can I see them?"

"Now if you wish," said the nurse. "Jaime and the baby are doing very well; you all may go see them. But, hospital policy only allows two visitors at a time and Jaime has personally requested to see her husband and father."

Harry looked up startled. "Me?"

"Yes, you," said the nurse, nodding towards Harry. "Won't you follow me, Mr. Diggory? Mr. Potter?" Lionel nodded and immediately followed the nurse out of the waiting room and towards a long, narrow hallway. Harry looked around nervously at the rest of the family, but they all smiled encouragingly at him. Lynn even stepped forward to take Ginny out of Harry's arms and into her own so that he was free to go in and see his daughter and new granddaughter. Receiving the encouragement, Harry beamed and followed the nurse and Lionel out of the room and down the hallway; his heart pounding and his hands shaking with excitement. He had never been the first to see his grandchildren before and he wondered why Jaime had requested him to do so now.

Then they entered Jaime's delivery room, there she was, inside. Jaime was lying comfortably in the bed, but she looked a complete mess; tired and weary-looking. Her jet-black hair was greasy, sweaty, and sticking up at all angles and there were dark rings under her normally bright, emerald green eyes. Harry smiled at his daughter as Lionel went right to over and planting a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead.

"You've never looked more beautiful, Jaime," whispered Lionel as he pressed her forehead against hers. "Thank you for giving me another beautiful gift; another daughter. I could not be more thankful, baby." Jaime did not respond, she merely beamed up at her husband as she continued to cradle the bundle of pink blankets that was resting securely in her arms. Harry could not see the baby fully yet, but he could see the tuft of soft looking brown hair that stuck up from out of the pink blanket.

Lionel looked down from Jaime's face and settled his eyes on to the little bundle in her arms. Harry noticed how his eyes became a little brighter; mixed with sparkle and overjoyed tears. He reached out his hand and stroked his new daughter's cheek gently and tenderly. The very sight almost brought tears to Harry's eyes.

"She's beautiful, Jaime," whispered Lionel, finally tearing his eyes off his new daughter and kissing his wife tenderly on the forehead again. "Absolutely beautiful." Jaime smiled brightly and finally looked up at her father.

"Dad?" she called out, capturing Harry's attention. He looked up at her. "Would you like to hold your youngest grandchild?"

"I'd be honored to," Harry whispered breathlessly. He walked forward and took the newborn baby into his arms and looked down at the tiny pink face wrapped in the pink bundle of blankets and complete and utter wonder entered his eyes. While Harry took a hold of his new granddaughter, Lionel lied down beside Jaime in the hospital bed and wrapped a comforting arm around her as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"So, what should we name her?" asked Lionel, breaking comfortable silence as they all admired the new baby. Harry ignored the question and continued cradling and staring down at the infant adoringly. Jaime on the other hand, bit her lip nervously and began fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"I've been playing around with a lot of names," she started slowly, "but only one name really sticks…one that would really suit her."

"What is it?" Lionel asked curiously.

"Her name should be Lily…Lily Harriet Diggory," said Jaime, now looking at Harry. "She'll be named after her late aunt, with whom without, she would not be here and after her grandfather." Both Harry and Lionel looked up at each other startled, not expecting the name that just came out of Jaime's mouth. Finally, the two men spoke to one another with their eyes and smiled. Lionel looked away and considered for a moment.

"I love it," he finally said, kissing Jaime on the cheek. "Her name is Lily."

Harry beamed and looked back down at his new granddaughter, Lily, now never taking his eyes off of her. "It's perfect," he whispered. "You're perfect, Lily Harriet Diggory."

As if they baby already knew her name, baby Lily opened her eyes and looked up at her grandfather. Harry gasped, completely startled to see how emerald green they were; Lily had inherited the famous Potter emerald green eyes. Harry beamed and tears began to well up in his eyes again. And as if Lily recognized the man looking at her as her grandfather, she actually smiled at him.

Doctors and nurses had always claimed that babies that young, especially newborns, do not have the physical ability to smile, but Harry was sure that baby Lily smiled up at him.

There are just some kinds of magic that, even in the wizarding world, cannot be explained.

_***The End**__*****_

_When you feel all alone  
__And the world has turned its back on you  
__Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
__I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
__It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
__When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart  
__I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn  
__You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
__And a loyal friend is hard to find  
__You're caught in a one way street  
__With the monsters in your head  
__When hopes and dreams are far away and  
__You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart  
__I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn  
__You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
__And when it's over you'll breathe again  
__You'll breath again  
__When you feel all alone  
__And the world has turned its back on you  
__Give me a moment please  
__To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart  
__I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn  
__You're not alone  
_**("**_**Crash and Burn**_**" – Savage Garden)**

A note from the Jitterbelle. This completes the story. Thank you to all those who have read it and who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the story and please do not hesitate to check out my other stories on my profile. All of them, but one, is completed. Thank you to those who have stuck it out with me the last six years I've been writing this story. I greatly appreciate it and you.

***The Jitterbelle***


End file.
